Courage the Cowardly Dog JR
by Technomaru
Summary: In this follow up to "CTCD", Courage has a son who is alot like him who is owned by a little girl who lives in the city of Somewhere rather than the town of Nowhere... Junior takes after his pop as he protects his owner from supernatural evil. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

By Technomaru

Chapter 1: The New Generation

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog"

I realized that since the show is over John Dilworth probably has nothing better else to do... so I decided what if there was a sequel to the spooky Cartoon Network series and it involves the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog continuing his father's job... protecting those he loves from the supernatural forces of evil in a update to the classic series. Oh and villians from the old series might return so expect Katz, Cajun Fox, and that "naughty" barber to appear later on.

long story short... while Courage Sr. fought supernatural forces in a rural town... Courage Jr. will fight supernatural forces in the city.

Also there will be a new version of my Ed, Edd, n Eddy oc Edna, she will be portrayed as a 7 year old girl who adopts Junior... plus she has a Eustace-like brother. This will be the first non-Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic starring Edna.

**THIS IS A PILOT FOR A NEW FANFIC SERIES, IF ANYONE LIKES THIS STORY AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE, LET ME KNOW! THANX!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We interrupt this program to bring you...Courage the Cowardly Dog Junior, starring Courage Jr., the son of Courage! Born in a puppy farm, he was raised by Edna, who lives in the City of Somewhere with her brother, Eric. But creepy stuff happens in Somewhere. It's up to Courage Jr. to live up to his father's name and save his new home!**

**(2009)**

**(The Middle of Nowhere)**

7 years have passed since the passing of Muriel and Eustace Bagge but that's not important... yet! A local neighboring Puppy Farm is preparing for a special event, one of the dogs in that farm is in labor and through hours of endurance. The mother dog has given birth to 4 puppies. The owner of the farm then sees this and says while petting his dog,

"Well little lady, looks like you got yourself some young'uns. Hmmm... that one puppy of yours resembles the dog from the Bagge Farm who screamed alot. Yeah he lived next door back when it was still in business... oh right he used to visit you now and then before he disappeared after the death of the Bagges. Supposed this is a sign that this is no ordinary puppy... maybe this is one special puppy, we should give him a special name... now what was that dog's name? Bravery? Confidence? COURAGE! Yeah let's name him "Courage Jr." Yeah, looks too much like his father."

The puppy looks up at the farmer and screams real loud. The farmer continues, "Yep... so much like his daddy..."

**(4 months later)**

The little puppy wears a collar with pride that reads "**Courage Jr.**" As the months went by, Courage Jr. would engage in normal play puppies his age would play and on some nights he would watch scary movies in the owner's house because he was curious about them... but would end up screaming in fright each time.

One night before Courage Jr. went to bed, he askes his mother, "Mama... what was daddy like and where is he?" Junior's mother who isn't properly named yet then replies, "Your father was a great dog, back when his owners were alive he would protect them from all sorts of freaky deaky monsters despite how cowardly he was, he always knew there's something fishy goin' on here, or his name is Stinky Looloo, and thank goodness it's not... plus he did alot of things for love. He left us saying that being with us will put us in danger, I do not know what that meant but I believed him... he did keep a journal about all the things he encountered but I forgot where he put it. Courage Jr. then replies, "Well mommy I want to grow up just like daddy and not only have a loving owner like Muriel Bagg but protect you all from the scary monsters... " Junior looks in the mirror and not having seen his reflection before screams and faints. Junior's mom just roles her eyes.

One day, Courage Jr. strayed away from the other puppies and was playing with a ball. But then he sees a pink blurr whiz by him. Then as he catches up to whatever he saw, Junior sees a book on the ground. The book is called "Courage's Journal". Junior picks it up and says to himself, "According to mama, daddy dealt with supernatural beings as they constantly attacked the town and his owners. I might use this if it means living up to his name."

As Courage Jr. puts the book inside "pocket space", he hears a strange sound coming from the kennel. He sees his mother is tied up while something is putting the puppies in a sack. It was a fox who wears oval-shaped sunglasses that hide his big, bulging eyes and he spoke in a Cajun accent. The fox then says to himself, "I can't wait till I get me some puppy stew in mah belly... looks like I missed one!" Junior then screams really loud and tries to hide from the Cajun Fox but the fox caught him. The fox then looks at him and says, "Hey you cute lil' puppy dog! You look familiar... HEY YOU LOOK LIKE THAT RASCAL WHO STOPPED ME FROM MAKIN' MY CAJUN GRANNY STEW ALL THEM YEARS AGO! You will be the main course tonight since you look like that "stoopid dog"."

Courage Jr. then realizes according to the Journal that this was the "Cajun Fox", the same one who tried to cook Muriel into his "Cajun Granny Stew". Courage then feels something in him as he snarls and shouts, "MY DADDY IS NO STOOPID DOG! LET MY SIBLINGS GO!" Cajun Fox then replies, "Oh no no no no lil' puppy dog, thems my main ingredients for my cajun puppy stew! What would you do if I refuse?"

Junior then frees himself from the fox and bites his tail real hard. Then the fox started screaming in pain. This bought enough time for the puppies in the sack to escape and they all strike back at the fox by biting his tail. The excitement was enough to wake up the owners of the puppy farm and the minute the Cajun Fox sees the farmer with a pitchfork, he pulls out a white flag as he said, "I surrender! I think I should be a vegetarian from now on!"

Later that night, Courage Jr. is sleeping with his mother and all the puppies on the farm as they recognized him as their hero. Then the farmer gives him a huge bowlful of alpo dog food as a huge reward for his brav... I mean his "courage".

The Next Morning. Courage Jr. wakes up and sees a a seven year old hispanic girl sporting thick-framed eyeglasses and has a beautymark under her left eye, she has long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress with a red shirt under it and sandals. The girl smiles heavily as she sees Junior and she says to her father, "Daddy I'd like that one please, he looks so special!" Junior's eyes widen and he says to himself, "Special? I'm special? Wow!"

Junior's mother then says to him, "Well son, looks like you got your wish, you're going to live up to your father's reputation, you got a nice owner, now with a little practice you'll be able to protect them from monsters like your father did." Courage Jr. then says, "I'll make you and my siblings proud mommy."

The girl then adopts Courage Jr. as her father drives the car back to the big city that is far away from Nowhere... the city of Somewhere!

The girl shows Junior his new bed and she says to her, "Oh, my name is Edna, Edna Esmeralda Espinoza! Oh you are such the cutest thing." Then Edna hugs a very happy Courage Jr.. Junior thinks to himself, "Now I must know how daddy felt when he was with Muriel... umm is there a Eustace in the house?' Then all of a sudden Edna's older brother Eric shows up and says, "Hey stoopid dog, here's a housewarming present for you!" Then he puts on a scary mask and shouts, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Courage Jr. then screams very loud and then Edna retaliates by throwing a pillow at him and he says, "Owww... what did I do?" Then as Eric walks away, Edna continues hugging a very happy Courage Jr. unaware of the high percentage of weirdness in the city of Somewhere and a mysterious figure can be seen in puddles and wherever water can be seen at.

**NEXT TIME: **If the fanfic does continue as a series, The next chapter involves Courage Jr.'s first day in his new house with his new owner... then deals with a new and improved version of is father's first nemesis... THE GHOST OF THE CHICKEN FROM OUTER SPACE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

By Technomaru

Chapter 2: The Ghost of the Chicken from Outer Space

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno

I realized that since the show is over John Dilworth probably has nothing better else to do... so I decided what if there was a sequel to the spooky Cartoon Network series and it involves the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog continuing his father's job... protecting those he loves from the supernatural forces of evil in a update to the classic series. Oh and villians from the old series might return so expect Katz, Cajun Fox, and that "naughty" barber to appear later on.

long story short... while Courage Sr. fought supernatural forces in a rural town... Courage Jr. will fight supernatural forces in the city.

Also there will be a new version of my Ed, Edd, n Eddy oc Edna, she will be portrayed as a 7 year old girl who adopts Junior... plus she has a Eustace-like brother. This will be the first non-Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic starring Edna.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA IVELI!**

**(Nowhere)**

A nearby farmer sees what appears to be an abandoned Space craft. Then the space craft starts glowing and a loud clucking sound was uttered. Then a ghostly apparition rises out of the craft and scares the farmer away. The ghostly apparition reveals itself to be THE GHOST OF THE CHICKEN FROM OUTER SPACE!

The chicken remembered how he lost to "the stoopid dog" twice and how his son was unable to avenge him. So he flies to the Bagge Farm to continue his revenge. However he discovers the Bagge Farm is no more and starts swearing in it's language.

Then the chicken sees a KFC truck drive by and decides to follow it as well as destroy the KFC it belonged to. The truck ended up in the city of Somewhere...

**(October 30th)**

Edna and her classmates/best friends Rachel and Jennifer are on their way to "John R. Dilworth Elementary School" talking about their Halloween costumes for tomorrow night. Unaware to the three, Courage Jr. follows them seeing as he doesn't like to be away from Edna for a long time so he goes to the school with them.

Rachel says to Edna, "I wonder if the rumors of a "Toilet Hanako" haunting the school bathrooms is true?" Jenny then asks, "Who?" Rachel continues, "Hanako is a young girl who attended a Elementary school back in the 80's. But one horrible day while using toilet stall number 4, she discovers she ran out of toilet paper and is now stuck on the bathroom, however 4 minutes later... a meteor crushes the entire girls restroom with her still stuck in stall number 4... Some say she haunts toilets and can teleport to toilet to toilet and haunts her victims, so next time you use a restroom that she happens to haunt... be sure to flush...**OR ELSE!**"

Edna then says, "Nah, it's some story the teachers made up to scare us into flushing just just like the story about what would happen if the stone slab of King Rhamses was ever stolen."

Junior feels like going to "the little puppy's room" So he finds himself in the girls restroom and does his business. Junior then says, "Thank goodness Edna made me housebroken... uh oh! No toilet paper!" Just then, Junior sees a 10 year old girl with Reddish shoulder-lenght hair, warm reddish eyes, and a beautiful heart-shaped face. She is dressed in a traditional High School sailor suit and is floating next to Junior. She giggles and hands him a roll of toilet paper and says, "**HOWDY HO**!"

Junior slowly wipes himself then screams as loud as his father does and runs off. The ghost girl then cries and asks, "Why does this happen everytime I help someone? I just want some friends! boo hoo!"

Junior then runs and soon he bumps into Professor Di Lung, Edna's science teacher. Junior runs off and Di Lung then says, "Watch where you going ya foo'!" And then Junior bumps into Edna, Rachel and Jennifer see the puppy and then they smile as they pet him, Rachel then says, "Awww, so that's the puppy you told us about, he's so cute! But why is he scared?".

Edna is shocked and says to Junior, "JUNIOR! What are you doing here!" Junior then makes sounds alot like his father to try to explain what happened then he shapeshifts into Hanako then back to himself. Edna then says, "Junior... I know you can talk... so start talking!" Junior then says, "I saw the ghost Edna! Belive me!" Edna then says, "Hmm... I guess the pressure of me going to school makes you see things when you're by yourself, But you can't be seen here, dogs aren't allowed in school." Rachel then says, "Yeah, we got to attend Professor Di Lung's class in a few minutes. Jennifer then gets a idea and puts her coat on Junior and a baseball cap on his head. Edna then asks Jennifer, "Umm what are you doing?" Jennifer replies, "We can't have the little guy be by himself, if he dresses up as a human boy, he can pass as one and therefore he can be with us until we figure out what to do the next school day. Edna just rolls her eyes and says, "Well come along Junior."

Meanwhile Eric, Edna's brother is writing graffiti on the bathroom wall that reads, "Principal Katz is a..." but then he sees a apparition appear out of a toilet. Eric falls on the floor in fear and then is relieved when he sees something else, Then he says, "Oh good, I thought you were that stupid Hanako ghost mr. chicken ghost... chicken ghost? Oh noooooooo..."

So Junior and the girls attend Professor Di Lung's class, the professor then says to his students, "Hello students, Just to let you know I plan to have vacation in "Hollowwood" and make it big there so study away." Then Di Lung decides to leave the class but he slips on a banana peel and as the students laugh he just says, ""Watch where you going ya foo'!"

Before the students can react to their unusual teacher, Eric shows up and then with a red glow on his eyes he starts chasing Junior while making what sounds like clucking sounds. Junior is then running away with fear as Edna follows Eric while shouting, "Eric I know you dislike Courage Jr. but this is uncalled for! Leave my puppy alone!"

Junior then remembers a way to dispose of a chicken monster or one who acts like a chicken monster. So Junior then pulls out a packet and blows it into Eric's face who then spazes out and foams in the mouth.

Edna then grabs Eric and then says, "You know Eric if you keep this up, you'll find yourself in Military School or even worse... a extra in the next "High School Musical" movie!

As Courage Jr. sees Edna drag Eric away. He notices his packet reads "11 Herbs and Spices" And he shivers.

**(5 in the morning)**

As Edna sleeps, trying to forget about what happened in school and looking forward to Halloween. Junior hears grunting and groaning in Eric's room. Junior then creeps along but then he feels "nature calling" so he then crawls to the bathroom and well...

After Junior then does his "doggy business" like any good smart puppy would, he notices... the bathroom has no toilet paper! Junior then shivers in fear and this time it has nothing to do with monsters.

However As Junior notices the missing T.P., Toilet Hanako suddenly materializes and giggles and hands him a roll of toilet paper and says, "**HOWDY H...**!" Junior then covers Hanako's mouth and he says to her, "Not a good time miss ghost. Either there is something wrong with Edna's brother or my name isn't Segata Sanshiro... and it's definately not!" Hanako then giggles at Courage Jr. obscure Japanese joke as she huggles him and says, "Doggy!"

Junior then says, "Please Hanako, not now... Umm why are you here?" Hanako then tears up and says, "You don't know what it's like to be me... being a lonely ghost who everyone thinks is a menace. I just wanted friends... and you seem to be a very friendly doggy"

As Hanako is about to cry, Junior hands her a hankerchief with his initials stitched on it and he says to her, "How about this, you go back to school while I investigate the strange sounds coming from Eric's room. And I promise I will visit you at school tomorrow... deal?"

Hanako smiles and as she vanishes she says, "Deal!" and vanishes away.

Junior then continues crawling to Eric's room very stealth-like and peeping through a small hole he can't believe what he is seeing.

Junior watches Eric pulling his pants down and squatting down. Then suddenly, four eggs with red spots then drop into a egg carton. Junior shivers and gag as he thinks to himself, "Where are the eggs coming from? WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?" Junior then dashes to Edna's bedroom and reads Courage Sr.'s journal on what kind of creature possessed Eric.

_"The Chicken from Outer Space"- A alien Chicken who came to earth to breed by forcing lifeforms to eat his eggs, once eaten the said lifeform will become a chicken. He tried to do this to the Bagges until I stopped him, then he returned for my head and ended up destroyed. Then his three headed son was sent to destroy me but I helped him out to make it look like he did the job, he hasn't contacted me since._

_In the event of spectoral apparitions (i.e. ghosts) contact Shirley the Medium"_

Junior then shivers and thinks, "How about I find a way to destroy those eggs before Edna eats them."

Junior then pictures Edna eating a egg and turning into a alien chicken who them cradles Courage in her wings... then swallows him whole. Junior then whimpers as he waits for Eric to sleep and when the time comes, he uses his "skeleton key" to break into the room and manages to grab the eggs while replacing them with red spotted tennis balls. But then all of a sudden a rat manages to sneak into the room and grabs a egg. Junior then says, "Go away! You don't want to eat that!"

The rat swallows it and then his eyes turn red and a blue rooster comb appears out of his head. Then the rat pounces on Junior and the two fight while Junior manages to smash the remaining three eggs. Then Eric wakes up and is covered head to toe in feathers and he joins the rat in attacking Junior. But then Junior manages to escape the room while Eric and the rat pursue him.

Junior then dashes out of the Apartment while holding the journal and continue being chased by Eric/Chicken and the "rat/chicken thingy". Fortunately it turned 6 in the morning and Eric and the rat then stop in their tracks and crow as the sun rises from the horizon.

Junior then rams into something and it appears to be a Caravan surrounded in mists. Then the door to the Caravan opens up and out comes out a short green Chihuahua dressed as a fortune teller. The fortune teller then asks Junior, if you're the paperboy then please stop throwing the papers as hard as you can, it's loud enough to wake the dead!"

Junior then shivers and notices the Caravan has a sign that reads "Shirley the Medium" and then Junior asks meekly, "Umm... are you Shirley the Medium?" "Shirley then asks Junior, "If you're here to ask me about my involvement in the last psychic convention I keep telling you, I wasn't the medium who contacted Gregori Rasputin for the winning lottery numbers!"

Junior tilts his head in confusion and then Shirley looks at him and says, "Dog... you look familiar... do you know a "Courage"?" Junior then smiles and says, "Yes, he is my father, my name is "Courage Junior" and my father's journal mentioned in the event of a ghost encounter I should contact you!"

Shirley then starts drinking some coffee and then she asks Junior, "Coffee?" Junior then replies, "No thanks, anyway it appears my owner (Shirley: Edna) has a mean brother who is..." Shirley then replies, "Possessed by a evil space chicken who plagued your father twice before sending his three headed son to attack him which he never succeeded."

Junior then replies, "Wow, you really are psychic... tell me something I don't know." Shirley just stares at him and says, "Your fly is open!" Junior squeals and zips up the fly area on his fur.

Shirley then pulls out her saxaphone and plays it for a bit and then tells him, "I got a vision that the chicken plans to contaminate Edna's school with his eggs and soon he will have a army to exact world conquest and revenge against your father... and Edna is in danger... take this!"

Junior is then handed a ancient bucket of "Major Portion's Fried Chicken" and Shirley tells him, "This is a ancient ghost trap that can trap any type of "poultrygeist" effectively as long as you read the special incantation that would exorcise the chicken out of the sap... I do not know why but your owner's brother has the same vibe as "the stupid one"... so I should call him "the stupid one" too!"

Junior then says, "Umm how much is the magic bucket Miss Shirley?" Shirley then says, "Actually this will be on me on the condition you return the bucket so I can study that phenominon, I mean I thought alien spirits were a product of "L. Ron Motherhubbard". Also if you seriously want to be like your father, come to my Caravan for some training sometime.

Junior then says, "Thank you Miss Shirley." Before Junior runs back to the school, Shirley then tells him, "Oh and word of advice little one, fight fire with fire and you would save "the other stupid one"."

A lightbulb then appears above Junior's head as he dashes back to the school. Unaware to Junior, the ghost of Grigori Rasputin materializes and says, "Shirley my comrade, this weeks' winning numbers are..." Shirley then quickly quiets him and says, "Not now Rasputin!"

Junior continue to dashes to the school until he goes to the restroom. Junior then drops a empty roll of toilet paper and says, "Oh my I ran out of T.P. what can I do?" Then Hanako materializes with a extra roll and to her suprise she hugs Junior and says, "Puppy! Did the lil' puppy need some T.P.?" Junior then replies, "Sorry but I thought it was the only way to contact you." Hanako then puts away the roll and says, "Geez Puppy, you could've just says, "Hanako, come out and play!" But I'll forgive you once... so what's up?"

Junior then says, "I need your help, the ghost of the chicken from outer space has possessed that meanie Eric and he plans to make eggs and if the kids eat the eggs they will be chickens and not only will Earth be doomed but they would try to destory me because of my father's heroics defeated the chicken the first two times... can you help me please?"

Hanako smiles and says, "Ok puppy!" So as Junior sneaks into the kitchen, he sees Eric "making eggs" and Hanako gets queasy from the sight. Eric then tells his "chicken/rat thingy sidekick" in his language. _"Once breakfast for the humans start... we will have our recruits and this planet will be ours... and we will bring death to the dog and his kin."_ The rat nods in agreement.

As Eric walks away and the rat sleeps. Junior then says to Hanako, "Time to scramble some eggs!"

And with that, Junior then pulls out a mallet and smashes most of them and Hanako tosses them into the walls.

After breaking all of them, Junior the says to Hanako, "That's all of them, now let's go find the chi..." Then the rat sees them and clucks as it dashes towards Junior. But then Junior suddenly sees a fearsome oversized mouse with a anchor tattoo grab the mouse and pounded it into submission. Junior asks the mouse, "Who are you? Another enemy of my father's?" Then the mouse just laughs in a jolly way and puts his shoulder on Junior and says to him, "Kid, I know your dad, he's a great dog, years ago he saved me from one of Eustace Bagge's mousetraps and now once in a while I rearrange the faces of those creeps who plague him. Anyway I gotta go! The name's Charlie Mouse but you can call me Mr. Mouse! C'ya!" And with that, "Mr. Mouse" jumps into a sewer drain.

Hanako then says to Junior, "What a nice mouse... now what do we do with the rat?" Junior then places him in the chicken bucket.

But then Eric pounces on Courage Junior and reveals himself to be 100% chicken. Eric/Chicken then strangles Junior and says in his language, _"If I couldn't kill your father, I will destroy you instead... DIE DOG!"_

Hanako turns red in the face and so she summons all the water from the kitchen sinks and forms the water into a ball. Hanako then fires the blast at Eric/chicken till he is in place while Junior reads out the incantation:

_"Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbucktu! Yeltsy-bee, and hibberty-hoo! Kick 'em in the dishpan! Hoo hoo hoo!"_

Then Eric screams as the chicken's ghost leaves his body. Hanako then shouts out, "Puppy-dog! NOW!" Then Junior opens the magic bucket of Major Portion's Fried Chicken and it sucks the Chicken into it and sealing it shut. Eric is then returned back to normal.

Junior then does a little victory dance and Hanako hugs him and sighs. Junior then smiles and says to her, "Thank you so much for helping me, is there anything I can do to repay you?" Hanako smiles and says, "Well I would like a friend lil' puppy!" Hanako just scratches behind Junior's ears.

Eric wakes up and says, "Geez that *hiccup* makes me sick." Eric then puts on a scary mask and goes "booga booga *hiccup* booga!" Junior then screams and hides under a wooden floor. Hanako then turns to Eric and says to him, "Now that isn't nice, he saved your sorry tushie, cover your eyes "puppy"."

Hanako then makes a horrifying scary face, complete with a long tounge and fangs. Eric then says, "I just wet myself... but at least my hiccups are gone...MOMMMY!" And with that Eric runs home without looking back.

Junior then comes out of hiding and says to Hanako, at least my owner's brother got what's coming to him, let me walk you back to your bathroom, I got to return this bucket to Madam Shirley.

Hanako then asks Junior, "Say Junior, you mentioned him now and then, the nice mouse mentioned him, and the alien chicken ghost was after him but... who was your father "Courage Sr."? Junior then replies, "Well he's a very good dog, but he left my family for fear that supernatural creatures would go after us, well while he's gone, I got to take over for him in defending those who creep in the night and cause horrible supernatural misdeeds... except for you, you're a good ghost." Hanako giggles and scratches behind Junior's ears again.

After Junior returns Hanako to the girls' restroom and walks back home, he fails to notice he is being watched by a mysterious figure can be seen in puddles and wherever water can be seen at. The figure makes a giggle when she sees Junior.

**NEXT TIME:** Junior encounters another one of his father's enemies from the past but with a twist!


	3. Chapter 3

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 3: The Princess of the Black Puddle**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno**

**I realized that since the show is over John Dilworth probably has nothing better else to do... so I decided what if there was a sequel to the spooky Cartoon Network series and it involves the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog continuing his father's job... protecting those he loves from the supernatural forces of evil in a update to the classic series. Oh and villians from the old series might return so expect Katz, Cajun Fox, and that "naughty" barber to appear later on.**

**long story short... while Courage Sr. fought supernatural forces in a rural town... Courage Jr. will fight supernatural forces in the city.**

**Also there will be a new version of my Ed, Edd, n Eddy oc Edna, she will be portrayed as a 7 year old girl who adopts Junior... plus she has a Eustace-like brother. This will be the first non-Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic starring Edna.**

**Oh and another thing, Courage Junior is NOT supposed to be like Scrappy Doo, I just wanted him to be a puppy version of Courage Sr. so he is ALOT like his dad... except he talks more and talks to his owner. Plus everytime Courage Junior talks, I picture him sounding alot like Chowder.**

**I was thinking about making this fanfic a four-chapter miniseries but if it's popular enough then it will be a full-time series.**

**Oh and in a few days it will be my birthday yay me!**

(Halloween morning in the City of Somewhere)

As Edna and her friends Rachel and Jenny are walking to John R. Dilworth Elementary School, Courage Junior is exploring the City of Somewhere, starting with the block the aparment is next to as he thinks something unusual might happen.

And then as Junior reaches a dead end, he witnesses two dogs cornering a small black cat who keeps meowing for help. The biggest dog tells his smaller friend, "Let's rough up that fleabag, Zehahaha!"

despite his intention of planning to help the cat, Junior backs away but then a random kid accidentally drops his gorilla mask and it falls on Junior. Junior then blindly run towards the two dogs without even knowing. The dogs see Junior in the gorilla mask and they suddenly have yellow stripes on their backs. The smaller dog then says, "I don't know what that thing is but let's get out of here!" Then the dogs ran away yelping, with their tails literally between their legs.

The small cat then sees Junior in the mask and says to him, "Umm Please don't hurt me mr. Gorilla-dog. I'll give you a bananna!" Junior then takes off his mask and the cat then says to him, "Oh no, another dog, please don't attack me!" Junior then says to him, "Relax cat, I wanted to help you, thank goodness this fell on me." Junior sees the scary gorilla mask and jumps into the cat's arms. The cat then says to the readers, "And here I thought I was a "scardy cat".

Junior then decides to walk back home but he finds himself being followed by the cat who is purring happily. Junior then looks back and says to him, "Now that you're safe, why are you following me?" The cat exposes his two tails and Junior hides behind the bushes and asks, "What are you?"

The cat then jumps in the bushes and rubs against Junior while purring, The cat then tells him, "I'm a "Neko-Mana" a two tailed cat of Japanese lore, due to my existance I am shunned by most animals yet you show compasion and acceptance towards me... also you saved my life and I am eternally grateful!"

Junior then cracks a smile and says to himself, "So this is what my dad feels to be a hero."

Junior and the cat then stop at a hot dog stand and the cook smiles at the sight at Junior and says to him in a Italian accent, "Hey it's the little "bambino" who saved me and my stand from a horde of mutant killer noodles last week. Here's a polish dog for you, and one for your little friend!"

Junior then says to the cat, "Well Somewhere does have alot of unusual beings around here and I was hoping to meet one who isn't a "meanie-bo-beanie" and threatens to hurt my owner and other humans. Oh I never got your name, what was it?"

The cat then waves his tail and says to Junior, "My name is Manta... it's like "Mana" but everything's cooler with a "T". Anyway I sense your heart is pure and despite your cowardice I sense of... Courage! What's your name dog?"

Junior replies, "Why it's Courage Junior, I'm named after my father and yet I was told I take after him. Oh look the nice chef is giving us some water."

So Manta and Junior were drinking their water bowls but then Junior sees a image of what appears to be a creepy gothic young girl in a pink gown, white tiara, long purple hair, white skin, black eyes and as she smiles at Junior she exposes her sharp fangs. When Junior looked again he saw nothing.

Junior then gets up and says to Manta, "Well I gotta get back to my apartment so I can wait for Edna to get home for school and get ready for tonight, it's Halloween!" Manta then flips his two tails around and asks Junior, "Umm Mr. Courage, can I hang out with you tonight with your human?" Junior then smiles and says, "Sure you can, I'm sure Edna would find you cute, now I got to get my costume ready, you're not gonna guess who I'll be."

So the two part ways until Halloween night.

**(Halloween Night in the City of Somewhere)**

Rachel and Jennifer show up in front of Edna's apartment dressed in Underfist uniforms. Rachel then tells Jennifer, "This will be awesome, wait till our friends in school see us!" But then all of a sudden they see Edna dressed as Velma Dinkley from "Scooby Doo Where are you?". Edna sees them and says, "Jinkies! I had no idea we were going to do a Underfist theme, I thought I told you that me and Junior are going out as Velma and Scooby Doo... where is that dog anyway..."

In the apartment, Manta is on top of a dresser and then Junior jumps into the dresser and is stuck in it, but then Manta pounds on top of the dresser and it opens up, shooting Junior out of the room and into the door in front of Rachel, Jennifer, and Edna. Junior is seen wearing a black "Lone Ranger" mask and a red katate outfit.

Edna asks Junior, "Just who are you dressed as Junior?" Junior does some karate poses and replies, "I'm Hong Kong Phooey!" Rachel and Jennifer then add, "Number one super guy!" Courage Junior then gives Rachel a noogie as she smiles and says, "Wow, I got the honor to be noogied by "the great Hong Kong Phooey." Rachel and Jennifer then hug him and admire his cuteness. Edna then says, "Junior! You're supposed to be Scooby Doo but then again if you are dressed like this then no one would think twice about messing with you.

So Edna, Jennifer, Rachel, and Courage Junior then go trick or treating. Junior opens a door and sees live-action footage of King Ghidorah and closes the door. Edna and Junior open another door and at first they see a young girl playing the violin but when she turns around she turns grotesque and roars at them. The two close the door and Edna says to the readers, "Did that scene look familiar fans?"

Rachel and Jennifer open a door and they see two raccoons who hiss at them. Rachel quickly shuts the door and says to Jennifer, "I don't even want to know!"

(Another side of Somewhere)

Eric just left Professor Di Lung's house after TPing it. But then he sees a huge black puddle and out comes a creepy gothic woman in a black gown, long purple hair, white skin, pink eyes and a sinister smile on her face. She grabs Eric and drags her into the black puddle.

After a hour of trick or treating, Jennifer and Rachel trade snacks while Edna and Junior have a bubblegum blowing contest with Junior winning. Edna then feels her cellphone ring and accepts the call. After recieving the call she tells her friends, "I got a call from mom, she said that Eric is gone, and the police have no idea where he went after he was allegidly TPing our teacher's house.

Rachel pulls out a flashlight and says to her friends, "How about we form a search party?" Edna then sighs and says to her friends, "Oh when is my big brother going to grow up, everytime he does something dumb this sort of thing happens, let's go."

Before Junior can do anything he sees a flowing pink puddle and a creepy gothic young girl in a pink gown, white tiara, long purple hair, white skin, and black eyes rises out of the pink puddle. She looks at Junior and as she smiles she hugs him and floats back into the puddle, Junior's screams go unnoticed by Edna as the pink puddle vanishes.

**(Pink puddle world)**

Junior finds himself in a posh palace like room where it's pink everywhere and the water like world is breathable. The strange girls smiles at him very happily. Junior then says, "Ok, who are you and do you have anything to do with Eric's disappearance? The girl just smiles wider and glomps him. "Puppy!" said the strange girl.

Junior stops shivering and says, "You're not going to eat me are you?" The girl make a very cute laugh and says to him, "I beg you're pardon? I'd never want to eat you, you're a sweet doggie, I've been watching you this whole time and you're definately the best puppy around." Junior blushes and shakes his head, telling her, "Just who and what are you?"

As Junior pulls out his father's journal, The girl tells him, "Oh, I am the Princess of the Black Puddle, I am destined to rule my mother's Kingdom one day... oh I despise it! I don't want to be evil but it's in my blood, I cannot help this destiny."

As the princess cries, Junior then licks her face like a normal dog would, Junior then says, "Mmm... bubblegum! Umm I mean you refuse to be evil? How is it possible might I ask?" The Princess cheers up a bit and says, "Sure she is my mother but... my father is a merman and said to be one of the kindest sweetest guys in the sea, they met during a tidal wave years ago. I have no clue what he saw in my mom but they were married and had me."

Junior is still searching through the journal and asks, "Where is your father, he shouldn't stand for your mother's evilness if he is said to be goodhearted." The Princess then continues, "After discovering her plans to make me her heir and upon discovering her diet... SHE ATE HIM! AND SHE EATS HUMAN MALES!"

Junior then asks, "So once he discovers your mother's true colors, she hates him and she hates human males, then she must be that nuts." The Princess then says to him in a sad tone, "No puppy I have no Scottish accent... SHE ATE MY FATHER AND SHE FEASTS ON HUMAN MALE FLESH! Oh and here's my father's skull, a keepsake and a lucky charm... did the water get warm?"

Junior shivers at the sight of the merman skull and makes a even louder scream and then he opens the journal and asks the princess, "IS THIS YOUR MOTHER?"

The Princess looks at the journal and as her eyes open wide she says to Junior, "Oh my, it is her... what's she doing in your book "puppy dog"?"

Junior tells her, "This is a journal where my father has dealt with the most fearsome malevolent beings that ever walked the face of the earth, and apparently my dad has met your mother and get this, the entry reads:

_"The Queen of the Black Puddle: A seductive sea demon that lives in an underwater castle in the Black Puddle World. This being is an alluring and cryptic beast who captivates men with her charm and devours them in her palace. Very determine to secure her meal, she takes form in any matter of water, whether it be droplets or steam. After kidnapping the infatuated victim from their home, she takes them back to her castle where she performs a ritualistic dance for them. She endows them with a necklace of shells, then she transforms into her monstrous true form and strips them clean of their flesh and muscle, leaving only a smiling skeleton behind. Her strange ocean world can be accessed from seemingly any body of water. She can apparently also take the form of a canine to seduce male dogs._

_I honestly find the Queen of the Black Puddle to be the most horrifying thing I have ever encountered in all my live ever since Muriel's Nephew the "freaky" mad barber."_

Junior then continues, "If that thing terrifies my father the most then I'm in deep trouble." The Princess then adds, "Hey "that thing" is my mother... but to tell you the truth I really dislike her due to her evil nature and expects me to rule in her place one day, I'll see if I can get you out of here before she notices anything."

Junior then says to her, "Not so fast, I think your mother might've abducted Eric, I know she had to or my name isn't Hong Kong Phooey, and it's not." The Princess giggles and says, "Oh and by the way, nice costume but I think you might need a disguise..."

**(Black Puddle World)**

The Princess had Courage Junior dress up as a goldfish as they swim to the Queen's castle. They look through the window and they see Eric wearing nothing but boxers and a shell necklace and is tied to a pillar of rice by seaweed and dipped in soy sauce.

Junior shivers and the Princess makes a hand gesture to make him stop moving his mouth. Then she tells him, "I'll distract mother while you grab the boy and swim away." As Junior swims through the window he notices the skeletons on the ground are also wearing the same necklace Eric is wearing.

Junior then swims up to Eric and removes the seaweed wrapping and Eric says to him, "What took you so long you stupid dog! That hag is planning to make me into sushi an..." As Junior performs "The Vulcan neck pinch" on him, Eric asks him, "What the heck are you doing?, Junior replies, "The Vulcan neck pinch?" Eric replies, "No, no, no, stupid dog, you've got it much too high. It's down here where the shoulder meets the neck." Junior does it and asks, "Like this? Eric then replies, "Yeah!" And falls to the ground as she snores.

Junior then grabs Eric an is about to swim away but then the door suddely opens and out reveals the Queen of the Black Puddle herself holding the Princess by the arm.

The Queen looks at Courage Junior and says, "You looks familiar...GrrrAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!"

Then the Queen mutates her arms into tentacles and tries to catch Junior but then she succeeds. Junior then says, "My father was right, you are a frightening old hag." The Queen then says, "Whoa whoa hold on... you're "the stupid dog's" son? Oh my, how can I make such a mistake..." Then the Queen morphs her tentacles back into hands and pulls out her teeth, then they grow back then pulls out the other set of teeth and they grow back. Then she shouts, "I'LL GRIND YOU INTO KIBBLE FOR BEING THE SON OF THE STUPID DOG! DIE!"

Then the skull of the merman jumps out of the Princess' pocket and bites the Queen on the head while the skull mutters, "swim away! swim away!"

Junior then manages to grab Eric and the Princess as they continue to stim up to the portal where the real world is located.

**(The City of Somewhere in the real world)**

As Edna, Rachel, and Jennifer continue their search near Professor Di Lung's house, they noticed a shrinking black puddle near them and out comes Courage Junior with Eric. Edna then sees this and hugs Junior and says to him, "I have no idea where you came from but I'm glad you and my brother are safe... but where's his pants and why is he wearing the strang necklace?"

But then the ground rumbles and out of the black puddle rises a giant demonic monsterous version of the Queen of the Black Puddle who roars loudly at them. Then the Queen sees Edna and says, "I never tried eating female humans before... YOU WILL BE FIRST!" Then she uses her tentacles to grab Edna as she plans to eat her.

As Rachel, Jennifer, and Junior shiver at the sight, Junior sees Manta with a bag as he runs and tells him, "Mister Courage! The young boy left a bag near that man's house, let's use what's in it!" Junior then pulls out two eggs and he manages to throw them at the Queen's eyes. As she blindly drops Edna, Junior ends up catching her in his arms as she smiles and says to him, "My hero!" And she kisses his nose."

Rachel then says, "That thing looks like the Dark Dweller from "The Pirates of Dark Water" If only we have the 13 Treasures of Rule!" Junior notices the TP in the bag and says to Rachel, "No but we have 13 rolls of Toilet Paper... Burly brand Toilet Paper!"

And with that Edna, Rachel, Courage Junior, Manta, and Jennifer throw the toilet paper at the Queen of the Black Puddle and to the Queen's horror the TP manages to suck her up until she is no more.

Jennifer sees the rolls of Toilet Paper and says to Edna, "I think that monster was the one that abducted your brother, and it tried to eat you to. What should we do with the rolls?" Edna notices the matches in Eric's bag and says, "You know I should tell mom about Eric playing with matches but good thing he has them. So Rachel, Jennifer, and Edna lit the matches and tosses them at the rolls of toilet papers as they hear a inhuman scream of pain.

Junior then lights a match and tosses it at the pile and says to it, "And this is for the trouble you caused my dad. If only he can see me now!"

Jennifer then says, "Well that was a great halloween, we got candy and we kicked a monster's ask!" Rachel then says to Jennifer, "Jenny were you watching that video on "Ear Tube" again? Jennifer then giggles and says, "Umm... how about we catch that "Vincent Van Ghoul" horror movie marathon tonight?

Edna then says, "Actually there is a Halloween party at the John R. Dilworth Elementary School, let's go then!" But first I notice Junior lost his Hong Kong Phooey costume so how about it little guy, can you wear the "SD" collar? Oh and your little kitty friend can come too!"

Junior smiles as he puts on the collar and says, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**(John R. Dilworth Elementary School)**

Soon everyone was having a blast at the school and Junior and Manta were feasting on Pumpkin Pies and drinking Pumpkin-shakes. Professor Di-Lung goes up to Edna and says to him, "Hello Edna, I know your brother TPed my house so when he wakens up from "vulcan neck pinch" he will be covered from head to toe in detentions...hahahahaha! But anyway I wanted to introduce you to our new student... I forgot name anyway...hahahaha!" And as he walks away he is accidentally tripped by a pumpkin and says, "Watch where you going ya foo'!"

Edna and Junior then see a young girl in a pink gown, white tiara, long purple hair, peach colored skin, black eyes and as she smiles at Junior. Junior then thinks to himself, "No it can't be..." After Edna turns her back, the girl winks at Junior and when she smiles happily at Junior she exposes her sharp fangs.

Junior sees this and goes, "AAAAHH... hey waitaminute this twist ending isn't scary, she's nice! Just end this chapter already!"

**THE END**

Next Time: Rachel is bitten by a weremole... Can Courage Junior find a cure before it's too late? Well of course he's the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog!


	4. Chapter 4

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 4: The Night of the Weremole Redux**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, and the suprise cameo OC belongs to Emma Iveli**

**I realized that since the show is over John Dilworth probably has nothing better else to do... so I decided what if there was a sequel to the spooky Cartoon Network series and it involves the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog continuing his father's job... protecting those he loves from the supernatural forces of evil in a update to the classic series. Oh and villians from the old series might return so expect Katz, Cajun Fox, and that "naughty" barber to appear later on.**

**long story short... while Courage Sr. fought supernatural forces in a rural town... Courage Jr. will fight supernatural forces in the city.**

**Also there will be a new version of my Ed, Edd, n Eddy oc Edna, she will be portrayed as a 7 year old girl who adopts Junior... plus she has a Eustace-like brother. This will be the first non-Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic starring Edna.**

**Oh and another thing, Courage Junior is NOT supposed to be like Scrappy Doo, I just wanted him to be a puppy version of Courage Sr. so he is ALOT like his dad... except he talks more and talks to his owner. Plus everytime Courage Junior talks, I picture him sounding alot like Chowder.**

**This fanfic is also a crossover with John R. Dilworth's other animated project he did for MTV in 1994 called "Angry Cabaret" if you haven't seen this short then go on youtube!**

(Saturday, Somewhere in the City of Somewhere)

Edna and Courage Junior find themselves surrounded by what appears to be zombified versions of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Junior then screams at the sight but then Edna tells him, "Junior, we have guns, let's use them!" Then she starts firing her gun and then Junior starts firing his gun at them too.

And then the words, "The End" appears and the two put their guns away. Edna then says, "Wow, this game gets better and better". It turns out that Edna and Junior were playing the newest Arcade shooter game "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES: THE HOUSE OF THE ED" Edna then asks herself, "I wonder when is the author going to get some more ideas and finish that story?"

So Edna and Junior leave the Arcade and decide to visit Rachel. Edna then says to Junior, "Hey Junior, I wanted to thank you again for saving me from the night before... and when you stopped Eric from acting like a chicken or something, yeah alot of spooky things happen here in Somewhere and I'm glad you're there to do something about it."

Junior jumps into Edna's arms and licks her replying, "You're welcome!" Edna then adds, "However I'm beginning to think that the City officials want to cash-in on the spookiness after the mutant killer noodles incident from last week." Edna turns around and shows off her vampire fangs as she hisses. Junior screams in fear until Edna takes the fangs off and says to Junior, "Like I bought one of these earlier, it seems that making monster themed products is going to bring business for Somewhere... oh and sorry for scaring you Junior, here you can play with these."

Junior then puts the vampire fangs in his mouth and he looks in the mirror and hisses... only to scream and faint, Edna just rolls her eyes at the scene.

(Rachel's House)

Edna and Junior walk to the local greenhouse where Rachel's parents work at and she would grow flowers herself. Rachel sees the two and says to them, "Hello Edna, I see you brought lil' Courage with you, like my flowers?"

Edna and Courage Jr. start smelling them. Rachel then tries to pick weeds but then she encounters a small furry creature that was digging out of the garden. Rachel sees it and says, "Oh dang, I hope dad has some vermin repelling gear." Then suddenly the creature bites Rachel and Edna and Junior manage to see it happen.

Rachel feels faint as her hand swells up and she tells Edna and Junior, "Get my parents... get me to a hospital..."

Soon, Rachel's Parents, as well as Edna and Junior take Rachel to the doctor to see Dr. Doogi Vindaloo the "MD Quack". Dr. Doogi looks at Rachel's bite mark and says to her, "Nothing to worry about, at all...What do you say father?" Then Dr. Vindaloo shows up and after he looks at it he adds, "There's nothing wrong, nothing at all. Just keep soaking it." Mr. Carlyle then asks his wife, "Why is he and his son our family doctor again?" Mrs. Carlyle just shrugs.

**(During the night of the full moon at Edna's apartment)**

As Junior sleeps next to Edna, he hears a loud snarling sound outside of the building and as he decided to go downstairs and investigate, he sees something in the shadows chasing a rat. Suddenly Manta appears behind Junior.

Manta closes Junior's mouth as he tells him, "Mr. Courage Junior, there appears to be a feral beast going around chasing us animals, we got to stop it!" Junior nods as as they walk around with flashlights, they corner the shadow in the corner and it turns out to be a mole like beast wearing Rachel's clothes.

the creature roars at them and then Manta pulls out a squirtgun and fires at it's eyes as he shouts, "RUN!" So Junior grabs Manta and they both run away into the apartment. Manta then mutters, "Oh man...wheretohide! wheretohide!" Junior opens one of the doors

Soon Junior and Manta are surrounded by bouncing brains, one of them says to him in a gangster-type voice, "We're the brain gang see? Now gimme all your money!" As the two are worried, the creature shows up and starts attacking them. With this opportunity the two manage to slip by as the creature attacks the brain gang. As the two run, Junior comments, "They only come out at night..." Manta frowns and says, "Hey!" Junior replies, "Except you, you seem to be ok with the daylight but bouncing brains that mug unsuspecting victims... this is too much for me!"

They manage to run back to Edna's apartment. As they breathe heavily, Edna wakes up and says, "Junior! It's only 5:59 in the morning, go back to sleep!" But then the creature suddenly appears in front of Junior and Manta and it makes a savage growling sound.

Edna then replies as she wakes up, "Don't you growl at me Courage Junior! I aughta... EEEEKKKK!" The creature sees Edna as is about to pounce at her but then it turned 6:00 in the morning and as the moon fades and the sun rises, the creature shapeshifts back into normal Rachel Carlyle.

Edna looks at what she is seeing and asks Junior, "Umm Junior just how many bottles of Root Beer did I drink last night?" Rachel starts crying and appears to be confused and then she asks Edna, "How did I end up here and why do I taste non-human brains?" Then a brain jumps out of Rachel's mouth and bounces off yelling, "You'll never catch me alive copper!"

Edna is puzzled by this and then Junior pulls out Edna's laptop and starts typing stuff down. The computer then replies in a female British voice, "You just happened to encounter a Weremole you twit!" Edna asks it while Junior types, "How do you get rid of the weremole problem?" The computer replies, "Well you just have to get a mallet or a gun..." Rachel starts sweating heavily as Edna screams, "A CURE! A CURE!" The computer replies, "Oh... that's easy, get a little hair of the mole that bit you..."

Edna tries to calm down Rachel and Junior pulls out "the book" Edna then says to Junior and Rachel, "Yeah that's it, let's get more reliable info on the creature from that book Junior carries all the time!"

She reads:

_"The Weremole is a legendary mole similar to a werewolf but much smaller, yet just as mean. It has a taste for rabbits and people and if one is bitten by the weremole, they become one themselves. _

_When I encountered such a creature, the weremole bit Muriel on the hand and when the moon is full she transforms into a weremole."_

Edna then says to Rachel, "I might not know who this Muriel is but It was a full moon last night and you were transformed when the animal bit you..." Who's the two tailed cat with you Junior? He's cute!"

Manta blushes and says to Edna, "Sorry if I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Manta and I am a "Nekomana" your dog saved my life and that's how he became my best friend. Anyway I have seen this creature before... he shows up at a specific spot at night that I go to every night. Me and Junior will prepare for when we see the pest again but until then... it's going to be a full moon tonight so make sure Rachel is secure or else she gets out of hand!"

Rachel covers her mouth and whimpers.

**(Night Falls on Somewhere)**

Edna ends up staying the night at Rachel's house... Rachel ends up being caged but passes the time while playing Jacks. Then Suddenly Edna sees the full moon outside the window and Rachel's arms grow hairy. Edna then shivers and says to herself, "Junior, please come home quickly..."

**(Another part of Somewhere)**

Manta and Junior are walking the streets and Manta tells Junior. "A couple days ago, I was given a job of DJ for this club... now this isn't a ordinary club... it's where "unusual individuals" go just to dance, have a great time and feels like other people. Now I've seen the hairy fellow you described to me, he seems to like the non-alcoholic rabbit daquiris but it leaves him too tired to dance."

Junior shivers and says, ""Unusual individuals"... you mean like the brain gang from last night and the Ramune Man?" Manta replies, "Yes the Ramune Man too..."

Before Junior and Manta can continue walking, the wall in the Alley suddenly bursts and a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face bursted through the wall yelling "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Junior shushes him and tells the Ramune man, "Not so loud, we're trying to find the club and we don't need to wake the neighbors." The Ramune Man just continues yelling "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Then a man from his apartment wakes up and throws his shoe at the Ramune Man shouting, "SHUT THE HECK UP!" Then he throws another shoe at the Ramine Man while shouting, "And that's for breaking the wall you stupid drink!" The last shoe makes the Ramune Man crack and his drink pours out as he shouts, "OH NO!"

Junior and Manta just walk away until the odd incident blows over.

(**Rachel's House)**

Rachel becomes a weremole and as she roars and growls, Edna then says, "Good thing you're in that cage Rachel otherwise I'd be in huge trouble..." Then she just somehow digs her way out of the cage and digs back up. Rachel bares her gangs and growls in front of Edna. Edna then pulls out a big wad of bubble gum and sticks it into her mouth, rendering Rachel unable to bite anything. Edna then says to herself, "Good thing me and Rachel bought 100 packs of Baseball Cards in order to get this much gum... Oh I hope Junior found the vermin!

**(Somewhere... in Somewhere)**

Manta and Junior then stop infront of the building where the "Angry Cabaret" is located, it's entrace is shaped like a mouth with misshapen teeth. Junior asks Manta, "Is it me or does John R. Dilworth have a fixiation with misshapen teeth like how Matt Groning likes overbites? Manta just shrugs and says to him, "Well here we are, the underground club crawling with freaks, geeks, and weirdos... just think of it as "the Mos Eisley of weird dreams"... enjoy!"

As they enter the doorway, they see a gruff looking anthropodmorphic cookie as security, Junior is about to scream but then Manta covers his mouth and tells him, "Mr. Courage, As this club's DJ, I learned a few policies, one of them is to NOT panic when you see something freaky, this makes you look out of place with the other weirdos, try to blend in! Oh that reminds me my shift is about to start."

And with that, Manta puts glittery sunglasses and martian antennea headress on Junior's head as he says to the cookie, "He's a weirdo like me, nothing to be worried about!" Then cookie says, "Sorry Manta but you know the club policy, everyone gets the search."

Then a giant tounge licks Manta and Junior. The cookie then says, "Ok you guys are clean! Have fun!" So the two falls into a deep esoghagus like hole till they end up in the club where it is crawling with strange beings and weirdos dancing to techno music, Junior recognizes Noodles and Nedd, Alfred E. Neuman, Garlic Boy, and Gazpacho. Other than "Demented Dick" the Video DJ and "the weirdo that haunts your dreams", the one that caught Junior's attention is a young girl with red hair and wearing green and black... and has misshapen teeth.

Manta sees him and says, "Oh that's Cabaret Psychlovich, co-owner of the club and Angry Julius' girlfriend." Cabaret stops dancing and sees Junior. She suddenly glomps him and says to him, "How cute! A puppy dog! Is this a gift from Angry?" Manta then says to her, "Miss Cabaret, this is my best friend Courage Junior, he's here to find our frequent guest Mr. Weremole, for this ruffian has bit his owner's best friend and if we don't collect his fur for the cure then a whole lot of damage is going to happen.

Then a young man who happens to own the club named Angry Julius shouts at the Weremole, "Listen you jerk, you're over your tab so either you pay for all those rabbit daquiris (non-alcoholic of course) or we beat it out of you!" The Weremole sees Junior and lunges at him, biting him. As Junior starts to morph into a weremole, Cabaret pulls out her tarot cards and says, "Good thing these will come in handy..." And then she throws them at the top of his head, slicing some furs off. The fur falls into Junior's mouth and he morphs back to normal.

Junior then thinks, "So it is the fur that removes the curse" And so he says to the Weremole, "Ok you, I know dad dealt with you in the past but don't take it out on me, how about we play "guess the music video the "Demented Dick" the vidiot plays", if I win we shave you bald? Before the weremole can attack, Mr. Mouse shows up as the club's bartender and pounds the weremole to the table. Then the weremole gets up and tries to run away but Cabaret makes her glass eye pop out and the weremole manages to slip on it and fall. Angry Julius sees this and tells Junior and Manta, "I like her... she's silly!

Mr. Mouse picks up the weremole and tells him, "Since you won't repay your tab, I'm sending ya to da moon!" Junior walks up to him and says, "Wait Mr. Mouse, before you do that!" Junior pulls out a electric razor and shaves the weremole's "derriere" completely off. Junior then tells Mr. Mouse, "Thanks... carry on!"

So Mr. Mouse places the weremole down and kicks him like a football player would and it sends him flying out of the Angry Cabaret, out of earth, into orbit, until he lands on the moon.

**(The Moon)**

Hordes of "Moon Rabbits" arm themselves with mallets and after pounding some rice their leader gives them an announcement. "The humans think we are nothing more than some Japanese Legend... well we're aliens and as such we will conquer earth when they least expect it because after all... no one suspects a lil' bunny rabbit...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (The weremole lands in front of them) HAhahaha...hahaha...haha...ha... Hey Harvey do weremoles eat moon rabbits?" Then Harvey tells the leader, "Sorry Roger but I think they do!" The leader looks at the hungry weremole and says to his other subordinate who happens to be a moon rabbit with one ear, "Bongo, let's abort the invasion and run around and scream like girls..." Kinky then slaps Roger and tells him, "I'm a girl and I'm leaving this planet with my friend Peter. So Kinky grabs Peter, jumps into the moon rabbits' only spaceship and flies away on it as he shouts, "Can't catch me!"

**(Back to Junior)**

Junior puts the hairs in a little plastic bag and says, "Thanks Mr. Mouse!" Then Mr. Mouse gives Junior a cup of water and then he announces, "Thank you Angry Julius and Cabaret, i'd stick around for a while but I got to save a friend." So Junior runs off as Cabaret yells out, "Come again soon!" Angry Julius then asks Cabaret, "That dog looks familiar... he kinda looks like that dog over there in the hat and trenchcoat. Then the mysterious dog in the hat and trenchcoat just sighs and thinks to himself, "He has grown up, I hope that one day we will meet or my name is Scooby Doo... and it's definately absolutely positively not!"

**(Rachel's House)**

Edna finds herself cornered by Rachel the weremole and as pounces at her, She pulls out Edna's arm, pours salt and pepper on it, and then pours a lemon slice on it. Before Rachel can bite her, Junior appears in a bunny suit and says to Rachel, "eat me... I'm delicious!" Then Rachel pushes Edna away and goes for Junior but then Junior bravely shoves a ball of fur down Rachel's throat.

Rachel then gags and keeps saying "croak...croak...croak...croak..." Junior then asks Rachel, "C'mon are you going to turn back to normal or not?" Rachel then says, "In a minute dog, I got one more "croak" to deliver...croak!" And with that Rachel falls to the ground unconcious. Then her fangs vanish as well as her fur. Rachel turns completely back to normal.

Edna then says, "Is the horror over?" Junior sees Rachel wake up and then she sees Junior and glomps him, she smiles and tells him, "Oh thank you doggy!" Junior then tells her, "You won't believe where I went in order to find the cure and it ain't the Mos Eisley Cantina either!"

Then the three hear a doorbell ring. Junior opens the door and sees a tall man in a hat and trenchcoat. The man tells Junior, "Package for you from "Mr. E", hey waitaminute you're not a talking Great Dane!" Junior replies, "I may talk but I'm no Great Dane... and who is this "Mr. E"?" The man just looks at Junior and says, "My Mistake!" And runs off. Rachel then says to Junior and Edna, "Maybe he's from the tourism committee of Crystal Cove... since you're here, let's have a sleepover!"

And so Edna and Rachel have a sleepover and Junior manages to get a good night's sleep.

**Next Time (Yes the fanfic is now a series): Edna needs a haircut but she ends up going to a barber who happens to be very...naaaaughty!**

**I might take a break from the fic due to my other fics but mostly the halloween challenge of 2010... a crossover of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" and "Scooby Doo Where are you!" The challenge fic has nothing to do with his fanfic nor "Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 5: Tacky Ted**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, and the suprise cameo OC belongs to Freaky Fred fan Tiny-angel-622**

**Due to unexpected popular demand, the fanfic is now a continuing series... seriously what has John R. Dilworth been doing lately ever since his show "Courage the Cowardly Dog ended years ago?**

(A dark night in Somewhere)

Junior is walking through a field full of carrots. Then he notices a small rabbit just hopping along. As Junior turns around he hears a unearthly sound and when he turns around, the rabbit is gone. Junior then notices a hole in the ground and so he looks at it a bit closer.

As he keeps staring into the hole he sees something coming out. To his horror he sees Edna as a weremole! She grabs him with her fangs and drags him down to his doom.

(Morning in Somewhere)

It turned out to be a dream, Junior wakes up next to a sleeping Edna. As his heart pounds he decided to play it safe and as he searches through his "Anti-Monster Kit" he grabs some clumps of weremole fur and then she shoves them into Edna's mouth.

Edna wakes up coughing and hacking as Junior is relieved she is not a weremole, but gets her some water as she clears her throat up. She asks Junior, "Junior! What is the meaning of this?" Junior then makes sad puppy dog eyes and she replies, "Oh silly me, I forgot. I guess the weremole incident must've gave you a horrible nightmare about me being a werewolf huh?"

Junior nods while whimpering and she just hugs him as he licks her face. Well speaking of fur, how about we go out and I go get a haircut, sounds good boy?" Junior nods as he leaves the room and eats some dog food left for him.

Edna then dresses up and takes Junior with her as they go to the nearest haircut place.

Edna then picks up Junior and gives him a little kiss on the nose and says to him, "I'm really glad I picked you to be my dog, you really are special. I mean no matter what unusual thing happens to me or my friends, you are there to make it go away, almost as if a strong force make you less of a coward and more of a couragous hero...

(Courage Junior makes a huge smile as he remembers all his exploits in the form of a montage that plays the song "The ghost is here" from Edna's "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island" soundtrack since it reminds him of his past adventures, he remembers saving his family from the Cajun Fox in the town of "Nowhere", and then upon his arrival in the city of "Somewhere" he battled the ghost of his father's first enemy the ghost of the chicken from outer space, then he battled the evil Queen of the Black Puddle and ended up befriending her daughter who turns out to be her polar opposite. He also befriends a nekomana named Manta and a friendly ghost girl named Hanako. Plus he entered a weird nightclub just to find the weremole and get the cure to Rachel's weremole bite. Then for no apparent reason during the montage it shows Courage Jr. and the girls as band members. Junior as vocals, Rachel on synthesizer, Jenny on drums, and Edna playing a guitar)

As Junior snaps out of it, he asks Edna, "There is something that bothers me... I've been talking this whole time, why aren't you freaked out by that?" Edna replies, "No." Junior asks, "Why not Edna?" Edna replies, "Well with all the weird things that happen in the city of Somewhere, I wouldn't be suprised if something like having Alfred E. Neuman as a substitute teacher would happen. Oh hey it's the weirdo that haunts my dreams, hi weirdo!" The weirdo waves at her.

Edna continues, "Plus I see other dogs talk too, like that psychic who keeps selling her wares and playing a saxaphone... I think she knows your dad, so there is nothing weird here that can freak me out here!" And with that, Edna sees a woman leave a payphone and didn't check for change in the coin slot and this causes Edna to scream in fear. Junior covers his ears and replies, "Except that! That is freaky! Hey look Edna, two dimes!"

So they walk to a haircut place called "Tacky Ted's Barber Shop" Edna ties Junior's leash on a pole and then hands Junior a bottle of water as she tells him, "Ok boy, I'm going to get a haircut then so stay here and if some freaky deaky monster is around, let me know ok? Junior then salutes her like a army soldier. Edna just giggles and goes into the shop.

After entering the store, Edna sits on the chair and sees the barber who owns the shop. He appears as a tall lanky man in a green suit and purple tie. He has wild unkempt blond hair and a wide grin... and has a big black mustache. The barber says to Edna, "Welcome to... "Tacky Ted's Barber Shop" and I'm... TED!" Suddenly his fake mustache falls off and he quickly picks it up before Edna notices it. He continues, "How may I help you?"

Edna then tells him, "Oh I just wanted a trim, nothing more than that."

Sweat drops from his head as he says to her, "A...trim...not...a...problem!"

Then the barber narrarates to the reader,

"Hello new friend, my new name is Ted

the words you hear are in my head.

However I say, I said my old name is Fred,

and I continue to be... very naaaaughty."

Junior then sees the barber from outside the store and says, "Hmmm... he looks kinda familiar..." And so he looks through his journal that belonged to Courage Sr. and he sees a picture of his fathers second worst enemy... Freaky Fred the freaky barber.

Junior looks at "Ted" and says to himself, "Naw it can't be... that guy has a mustache!" Then he notices that "Ted"'s mustache fell off again and he puts it back on as he pulls out a huge electric razor.

As Junior sees this he pulls out a jar and makes a incredibly loud scream into it and quickly seals the jar up. Junior reads the journal:

_Freaky Fred the mad barber... he is Muriel Bagge's creepy nephew who was sent to the "home for freaky barbers", due to his obsession with cutting hair. While visiting Muriel, I gots locked in the bathroom with him because of Eustace and he continuously shaves off most of my fur... save for my tail because he thought it would be weird._

_WARNING: he is extremely... naaaaughty!_

With that info, Junior mnages to unleash himself as he goes into the shop and runs up to "Ted" before he can shave Edna bald. Then Junior starts pounding his fists into "Ted"'s legs. "Ted" then says as his smile widens, "How cute, a little doggy, let me escort you to the other room." He just picks up Junior and places him in a bathroom. Edna asks, "Umm Mr. Ted what is my dog doing in the shop?" "Ted" then replies, "Oh umm... I'm giving him water, well if you excuse me I'm going to get more supplies..."

Suddenly Junior then sees where he is at and thinks to himself, "Oh no... dad was in this situation before..." Then he turns on the light and sees photographs of Courage Sr. being shaved. Then as Junior turns around he sees "Ted" take off the mustache and turn on his electric razor.

He really is "Freaky" Fred the whole time! He picks up Junior and says to him, "Hello new friend my name is Fred, the words you hear are in my head. I say I said my name is Fred and I've been very...naaaaughty." And with that he shaves Junior's head into a mohawk... then shaves that mohawk off as well.

Junior then tries pounding on the door but Fred just grabs him and shaves his arms and back. Then he looks at his tail and says to Junior, "Sweet Pooch... afraid I'll shave your tail? Why now that would be weird...

As Fred got closer and his grin got wider, Junior pulls out his jar and opens it, unleashing a inhuman scream into Fred's face, causing him to be blasted to the door. Suddenly, the door busts opens and a voice yells out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOG!" He turns around and sees Edna looking very angry and Rachel and Jennifer are next to her and they are completely bald. Rachel then says to Edna, "Yeah that's the freak who made me and Jenny bald!"

Fred sweats at the sight of the three and has he tried to put his fake mustache on it just falls off again, so he suddenly jumps on a giant electric razor and gets it started. Jennifer comments, "Didn't I see Santa Claus ride on those things in a Norleco Commercial?" Then Freaky Fred manages to fly away on the electric razor. After that happened Edna then says to her friends, "We can't let that freaky barber get away with this! Say do you know where Junior went?"

As Fred is flying away on his flying giant razor, he is chasing someone in the process. Fred tells his victim, "I know you traveled from the year 300X to stop me but you are no match for my wits Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo." And it turns out he is chasing Johnny Bravo who just yells out, "FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME I'M NOT BOO-BEE-BAA-BOO-BO-ummm forget it!"

Fred the notices Junior somehow grabbed the cord and is climbng up. Fred is delighted in seeing Junior and says to him, "Now it came to me... you look just like that dog my Aunt Muriel owned... what was his name?"

Junior replies, "His name is Courage and I'm his son Courage Junior Mr. Freaky Barber." Fred then scratches his head and replies, "Oh that's it... now either I'm gone crazier or did you just talk?"

Junior then steers the razor and it flies out of control.

Fred then pulls out another razor and says to Junior, "Now before I finish shaving the last hair on your head I want to ask you one thing... whatever happened to my Aunt Muriel Bagge?"

Junior sadly replies, "I don't really know but I was told she died 7 years ago." Fred then sheds a tear and his wide smile turns into a frown as he weeps a bit upon hearing the news.

As the razor starts losing control, the Princess of the Pink Puddle rises up from her Pink Puddle and thinks to herself, "Oh no... Puppy dog is in trouble, I'll save him!" Then she stealthly grabs the cord to the razor thus sending Fred and Junior flying.

Junior ends up crashing into a pile of marshmallows near a supermarket. Junior sighs and says to himself, "Now that's what I call a... "Marshmallow heaven"! Edna runs up to Junior and says, "Eww... marshmallows! Junior, you're alright! But where did the freaky barber go?"

Then Fred lands into the back of a truck that reads, "Home for Freaky Barbers" and it shuts on him. The driver is revealed to be therapist Dr. Lace Fallz, her bald shaven head gleams in the sunlight and as she wipes off the dust off her pink dress she peeks into the truck and says to Fred, "FRED! I knew sometime or another you'd fall off the wagon the very moment I'd let you go. Looks like you got another year with me... (blushing) which isn't a bad thing but now I have to work harder at rehabilitating you and furthermore! I'd..."

Dr. Lace just goes back to the truck while continuing to rant at Fred's old habits.

Rachel and Jenny manage to catch up to the two and Rachel says to them as she caught her breath, "At least that freaky barber got what was coming to him and your pup is safe." And Edna adds, "Plus my shining beautiful hair is still intact!"

Then all of a sudden a familiar looking duck is playing a accordian on top of a building and spits his bubble gum at Edna's hair. The duck then says to the readers in a french accent, "I bet you're all glad to see me again you American Swine! I told you all that you haven't seen the last of Le Quack!"

Edna notices there is gum in her hair and she starts crying in hysterics as Junior, Rachel, and Jenny watch on. Jenny then sees Johnny Bravo so she goes up to him and and asks him in her usual unusual way, "Where were you when we needed you Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo?" Johnny Bravo starts frowning and was about to say something but then he hits his head and then starts banging his head on the wall of the local "Burgertime" restaurant out of frustration.

Jenny then asks, "Are you banging your head on the wall because you saw "Haruhi Suzumiya: The endless eight?" Johnny continues banging his head until his sunglasses break. Then Jenny and Rachel pull out their Minolta Cameras and take pictures of Johnny Bravo without his sunglasses. Rachel then comments as she takes the pictures, "Well he definately ain't Bo-bobo but now we know what Johnny Bravo looks like without his sunglasses, Toonzone would pay hundreds for these pictures!

Edna then starts giggling at the sight and then she pulls out a Minolta and joins in the fun.

**(Edna's Apartment)**

.

Junior is wearing a teddy bear outifit to cover his baldness while Rachel, Jenny, and Edna are wearing Chappy hats from Bleach to cover their baldness. Edna then says, "Well at least that nightmare's over, let's go watch a movie!"

Then they accidentally put on "Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street" and they drop their jaws in fear until Jenny grabs the remote and switches to "Azumanga Daioh". Edna then replies, "NOW the nightmare's over..."

Junior then asks Edna, "Umm why do I have to wear the bear suit? It makes me look ridiculously cute." Edna replies, "Oh it's only for until your fur grows back... and it's either that or the sailor suit." Junior just lies down and says, "I'll be good... my butt itches." Junior takes off his suit and notices a message on his bottom that reads:

_"Thanks for the memories_

_-Fred-"_

Junior puts the suit back on and says, "My dad just had to keep hanging out with the bad crowd... well time for a nap then."

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME: a mysterious teddy bear arrives in Edna's apartment and at the same day some wild animal is thrashing the apartment at night and Junior is to blame, can he find the culprit or will the culprit find him? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 666 (not really): Ursa Minor**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno.**

**This chapter is a retelling of the "Tales from the Darkside" episode "Ursa Minor"... but with a happy ending tacked into it!**

**WARNING: The author is not responcible for nightmares involving teddy bears!**

_**"Man lives in the sunlit world of what he believes to be reality. But... there is, unseen by most, an underworld, a place that is just as real, but not as brightly lit... a Darkside."**_

(Morning at Edna's Apartment, a day after the "freaky barber incident")

Junior wakes up but notices his fur hasn't grown back a inch yet so he puts on the teddy bear costume again to hide his baldness. As Junior runs to the kitchen to eat some "Mama Muriel's Dog Dish... with Vinegar" but then Edna notices a strange looking teddy bear on the table.

Edna looks at the bear and asks her dad, "Umm Dad, did you buy me a new teddy bear?" Then Mr. Ricardo Espinoza was getting ready for work and tells Edna, "No I haven't dear, did Aunt Michelle send you another toy without telling us?" Edna looks at the bear and replies, "No, it doesn't even have a tag or a package." Mr. Espinoza then says to Edna, "Actually, it's kinda similar to what I found in the garage yesterday." Edna then follows her dad and Junior decides to go with them as well.

They see a bearskin rug in the center of her dad's room and it looks very realistic. Edna's dad then says, "When I found it I was like, "Those things run for a thousand dollars, this is a steal! So I kept it but your mother hates it, she claims she heard a growl sound when she accidentally dropped her coffee on it, oh that reminds me." Edna's dad then says to Edna's mother, "Hey sweetie, can you please get me a "dang fine cup of coffee"?" Then Erin Espinoza delivers him a cup of coffee in a "Twin Peaks" mug.

Edna's dad then finishes his coffee and says to Edna, "Ok honey, I got to get to work, and your mother has to as well, time to take you to school then... oh and make sure your dog doesn't sneak into school... again!"

Edna smiles and says, "Ok dad!"

**(John R. Dilworth Elementary School)**

Edna looks into her backpack during lunch and Junior hands her a bento box. Edna then says, "Thank you Junior... JUNIOR!" She looks again and Junior smiles in a sheepish way. Edna then frowns and says, "I don't know how you do that but you seem to be better and better at it everyday." Junior replies, "I was training with Shirley two nights ago. Plus I hate being separated from you and what if you get in trouble with the supernatural again?" Edna then replies, "Yeah well I'll get in even more trouble if we're caught by Principal Katz... he hates dogs!"

Then during lunch, Edna sees Principal Katz, he appears to be a tall human man in a blue business suit and long red hair and yellow eyes. Edna then shoves Junior back in her backpack as Principal Katz approaches her table. Then he clears his throat and tells Edna, Rachel, and Jennifer, "I wonder if I told you that dogs are forbidden to even set paw in the premises." The girls silently nod and he continues, "Good... just reminding you! Now come along Vice Principal Quack" Then he is followed by a short human man in a white business suit, blue hair, and a fake looking pencil moustache. Vice Principal Quack then replies in a French accent, "Oui oui Monseur Katz!"

Jenny then giggles. The girls look at him and she replies, "What? Vice Principal Quack just said "wee wee!"

**(After School ended)**

Edna is walking back to her apartment and says to Junior, "Junior, you need to learn not to follow me to school, because eventually Principal Katz will find out and when he finds out... let's say he makes Ms. Trunchbull looks like the local neighborhood gardener."

As Edna makes it to her house, She sees her parents looking very angry. Edna then says, "But daddy! I told you I stopped making popcorn in the living room, I swear!" Then her father says, "No not that! Explain this?" Edna then sees claw marks on the wall of the kitchen as well as some food being half eaten.

Then her mom says to her, "That puppy is going wild, so either you do something about it or we do something about it!" Edna then replies as Junior pops out of her backpack, "No it can't be Junior, he snuck into school... again!"

Then her father grabs Junior and measures his claws and the ones on the bear suit as he also measures the clawmarks. Then he puts Junior down and says, "Impossible, those claws are very deep as if a authentic wild animal did this and not a domesticated animal like the dog."

Edna's mom then replies, "But honey, we live in a city, there is no way wild animals can invade the buildings and run wild... and don't think about blaming your bear rug because it's not even alive... See?" Edna's mom just kicks the bear rug's head twice to make sure.

As Edna's parents ponder what is going on, Junior sees Edna's teddy bear with cake on it's mouth as it crawls back to her room. Junior then shivers in fear at the sight and thinks, "What's the point, Edna won't believe me anyway, time to read dad's journal."

**(Dinner Time)**

Edna's mom is preparing taquitos but then she hears munching sounds under the cupboard. She discovers her cans of corned beef have been breaken into and as she opens the door, she hears a loud growl and screams at the sight.

Edna and her dad run to the kitchen and her dad shouts out, "Sweetie! Are you alright!" Edna's mom replies, "D...dear? There is a wild animal here and it slightly scratched the leg I coincidentally kicked the bear skin rug with, is that dog going wild?" Edna replies, "No mom, he was eating his food." Then Edna's mom asks, "Is Eric up to his tricks again?" Edna's dad replies, "No dear, he's at a friend's house tonight!" Edna's mom replies, "He has friends? Well anyway I think we should leave the house for the night and call animal control."

And with that The Espinozas then leave their room and were on their way to Edna's Aunt Michelle and call animal control to investigate... but they never came back!

Junior then sneaks back to the room with a flashlight in hand. He thinks to himself, "That thing in there is a obvious threat of supernatural origin... yet it seems my dad never encountered one before!"

As Junior investigates some more he feels something behind him, and then it taps his shoulder. Junior then says, "I just wet my bear suit... YAAAAHHHH!" Junior hides behind the couch as it turns out to be Edna who says to him, "Shhh, sorry but you can't do this alone. I wonder where those two animal control guys are?"

Then they see two men in torn up outfits and they seem scared to death, they mumble, "Bear...bear...I thought they care and eat honey..." Edna opens the door for them as they crawl away from the room." Edna then says, "You know I'm starting to believe that this wild animal isn't a ordinary wild animal... I wonder what would Mystery Inc. do?"

As Junior shivers in fear, Edna then smiles and blurts out, "I got it!"

As Junior watches in curiosity, Edna then places a picnic basket full of fried chicken on the table and she tells Junior, "If there is one thing I learned from cartoons is that bears cannot resist "pic-a-nic" baskets... now hide!"

Edna and Junior hide under the table and then hears something approaching, and then the trap activated and they hear the sound of a bear in distress. When they came out of hiding, they see Edna's "teddy bear" being hung by his legs on a rope, wiggling around as he actually makes the sound of a bear in distress, and his eyes start glowing brighter.

Edna cannot believe what she is seeing and says to Junior, "OMG! It really was a wild animal, but what is that thing? And why was it being a nusance? And is it really smarter than the average bear?"

Then all of a sudden, Edna and Junior hear a loud crashing sound following by a even louder roar, as if it came from a angry animal. Edna shivers in fear as she tells Junior, "Oh no I forget one of the most basic rules of wildlife..."

As Edna and Junior shiver in fear, Edna continues, "...Harm the child, and you must meet the mother!" Then the wall bursts and it appears to be a giganic bear that resembles the bear skin run her dad just bought. The bear approaches the two but then Junior pulls out a knife, Edna tells him, "Junior you know you can't do that in a fanfic like this!" Then Junior cuts the rope that the bear cub is tied to and catches him, and then he hands the cub to the mama bear.

The mama bear then licks her cub and appears to be glad to have her baby back... but then the two bears growl at Edna and Junior and appears to approach them with their fangs bared. Edna pulls out her Minolta camera and takes some pictures of them as proof but it appears to make them even madder.

With the notion that he and Edna are in grave danger, Junior then stands up to the two bears and shouts while waving his arms, "Go away! Go away! Stay tuned for a all new "Glee"!" And with that the mama bear screams in dread, grabs her cub, and runs away without looking back.

Edna comes out of hiding and says, "Wow Junior, how did you learn how to do that?" Junior replies, "Easy Edna... I was watching "When Supernatural Bears Attack", hosted by Stephen Colbert last night."

Edna glomps Junior and says to him, "You're more sweeter and cuddlier than any teddy bear.

**(The Next Morning)**

Edna tosses the teddy bear costume into the fireplace and says to Junior, "I hope I never see anything that reminds me of what we saw last night... So it looks like you're stuck with the sailor suit... but I admit it makes you even more heroic.

Junior does a little dance and smiles in agreement. Junior then sings:

_"I scream out in fear_

_and I kick evil's rear,_

_I'm Courage the sailor dog!"_

Then Junior puts a corncob pipe in his mouth and blows bubbles out of it.

Edna then laughs at the Popeye reference and then she stops and asks Junior, "I wonder where those two ended up at?"

**(Nowhere)**

The boxers-clad Cajun Fox is making a soup made out of the carrots from his garden as he says to himself, "Dang, it's worse enough I traded my fur for my freedom from that farmer but I'm forced to eat this vegetation "caca" because when I hunt for meat I end up hurt. I swear I'm going to find that puppy dog and make him pay... and his father too!"

Then the Cajun Fox sees what appears to be a bear-skin rug and says to himself, "Oh my goodness... someone threw away a perfectly good bear skin rug, looks like I got me a new outfit." Then he wears the "bear skin rug" like a hood and ties the arms around his neck.

Then he notices the "teddy bear" and continues, "And it looks like I found myself a recipe for "Cajun Teddy Bear Stew"." Then he looks at the readers and says to them, "I know I know but anything's better than vegetables!" As he prepares his pot and is about to toss the teddy bear into the pot, he notices his new "bear skin rug" is roaring in anger...

_**"The Darkside is always there waiting for us to enter, waiting to enter us. Until next time, try to enjoy the daylight."**_

**Next Time: Courage Jr. not only discovers a town of monsters hidden in Japantown but has to deal with Courage Sr.'s greatest enemy ever in order to save the town. But this time Junior isn't alone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 7: Courage Junior vs Katz part 1 of 2**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, and the suprise cameo OC belongs to Emma Iveli. This chapter introduces a character based on one of my long-time fans.**

**If you don't know what a Yokai is... look it up!**

**for Cousin Teresa...**

**(John R. Dilworth Elementary School, at this time, Junior's fur grew back and so do the hairs of Edna and her friends)**

As Edna, Jennifer, and Rachel prepare for another school day, Edna notices Courage Junior dressed up as a schoolboy, Edna asks, "Junior, what are you doing here?" Jenny then tells Edna, "Sorry Edna but ever since the past incidents with weird stuff... I just feel safe with him around us." Edna replies, "Oh Jenny... you do have a good point, but I hope Principal Katz doesn't know about this, he seems to hate dogs."

Professor Di Lung shows up and makes an announcement for the class. "Excuse me students but we have another student today... I forgot her name too! Hahahaha!"

Then a young girl of age 6 in a elegant victorian dress is seen sitting on her new desk. She wore a small top hat, has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes. The girl then sees Edna and her friends and introduces herself in a british accent, "Hello fellow students, my name is Edwina Burton, tis' a pleasure to meet you all."

Edna and the girls look at her and Edna replies, "Nice to meet you too Edwina, I'm sure we'd become friends once we get to know each other." Jenny then looks back and forth from Edna to Edwina and says, "Edna? Edwina? It's the will of Ed!" Edna, Edwina, and Rachel just laugh at Jenny's comment.

During study time, Junior then pulls out his father's journal and as he adds the entry for "Ursa Minor and Ursa Major", he notices a picture of Courage Sr.'s most reoccuring enemy Katz. Junior reads to himself, "Hmmm... he looks alot like... well if he does then Vice Principal Quack must be... OH NO!"

Junior then asks Jenny, "Hey Jenny, where do you keep your ninja costume in case they serve brussel sprouts during lunch?" Jenny panics and says, "They're serving that again?" Junior then continues, "No not that, I need it because something just hit me." Jenny then digs into her backpack.

**(And so...)**

Junior sneaks into the main offices and then the receptionist says to Junior, "You know if you're trying to break into the office in a ninja-like way, you're not very good at it, ninjas don't wear orange!" Junior notices his ninja costume is a orange outfit with a headband with a image with a leaf on it. Junior then thinks to himself, "Darn, Jenny is a fan of Naruto... better think quick..."

Junior then searches his pockets and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. The receptionist then smiles in delight and says, "For me?" Junior then says, "Because I'm a puppy, this is a kids' fanfic and the author hates tobacco, I'm bribing you with chocolate cigarettes!" The receptionist then says, "EVEN BETTER! GIMMIE! GIMMIE! GIMMIE!" So Junior tosses her the chocolate cigarettes and proceeds to enter the room.

Junior hides under the table and then he hears a voice says, "Ms. Morris, where did you get those chocolate cigarettes?" She replies, "Can't talk, eating!" Then Principal Katz enters the room and takes off his human disguise and is revealed to be a tall red anthropodmorphic cat... KATZ!

Katz then claps and his boombox plays his signature theme song. Then Katz picks up his cellphone and dials it, he speaks to it, "Hello Le Quack, have you brought our friends in the meeting place? At the stroke of midnight, we attack Yokai town. With all the money we made working at this children's zoo for 6 years, we'd have enough money to fund for the takeover. And the best thing is that stupid dog vanished 7 years ago so there is no one who can stop us! heh heh heh... See you real soon!"

Junior shivers at the thought and then Katz puts his disguise back on and leaves the room. Junior then hears a tapping on the window and hears someone say to him, "Mr. Courage, my psychic reading tells me you're in distress, I'll get you out of here!"

So Manta the Nekomana got Courage Junior out of "Principal Katz"'s office and out to the streets. Manta then asks Junior, "Umm.. Mr. Courage, why are you shaking and shivering out of fear?" Junior shakenly tells Manta, "Not only do I find out that the Principal of Edna's school is really my father's nemesis Katz, but he plans on taking over a place called "Yokai town"."

Manta shivers and yowls. Then when he comes to he tells Junior, "Mr. Courage, I am a Yokai... As a Nekomanta I possess strange powers and often blend with other Yokai but you are the only non-monster friend I ever made. Now it turns out some form of evil wants to rule over the first place I call home..." Junior stands up and tells Manta, "My father kept that naughty cat from performing evil deeds and so I must continue my dad's legacy... plus you and your hometown need a hero so you got one!" Manta smiles and hugs Junior saying, "Oh thank you thank you Mr. Courage!"

**(Soon)**

Manta and Junior find themselves in a Caravan. Manta then asks Junior, "Umm Mr. Courage, where are we?" Junior replies, "Sorry Manta but I never fought anyone as highly dangerous as Katz before... except for Princess' mother whom I should never mention again." Shirley the Medium then shows up and says to the two, "So you want to protect a town full of Japanese Monsters huh? And you dealing with someone your father repeatedly dealt with in the past huh? YOU UP TO IT?"

Junior and Manta shout, "SIR YES SIR!"

Shirley then smiles sinisterly.

**((Then a montage beings as Junior and Manta begin their training and then Shirley goes on Youtube and plays the Chinese version of the song "I'll Make a Man out of you" as the montage music. Shirley then summons ghosts to fight the two but then they end up beaten up... then she sends out more ghosts and Junior and Manta end up beaten up some more. Their next training involves running down a hill carrying two buckets of milk but they both tripped on rocks and end up rolling to the bottom and the milk poured on each other. Then another challenge involves stealing the bells tied to a comb of a rooster but both of them end up being pecked one to many on their heads. Their final challenge involves drawing mustaches on paintings, but it turns out they are ghost paintings and everytime they try, the ghost faces would scare them badly. As soon as they think all hope is lost, Junior then pulls out a picture of his father and pumps up while Manta pulls out a picture of a Neko-Musume (Cat Woman) and his heart pumps up.**

**Then Shirley summons more ghosts that are armed with board with nails but Junior and Manta end up beating them up with ease, they manage to stealthly steal the bells from the rooster's comb, they painted the mustaches on the very embarassed ghost paintings, and then they manage to run down the hill with four buckets of milk towards Shirley. Shirley then asks, "Did you get the flour and eggs? I'm baking a cake!" Then the two smack their foreheads.))**

Junior and Manta then goes up to Shirley who says to them, "Your training is complete boys, Your dad would be proud... and you're sure to meet a nice Neko Musume little one." Manta just blushes.

Shirley pulls out a yellow and black striped vest. Junior asks, "Madam Shirley... is that what I think it is?" Shirley replies, "Not really, but it has the same magical properties as "Ge Ge Ge what's his face's" Chanchanko vest except it's stitched with the mane of Shiisaa, a legendary Japanese lion dog... trust me you'll need it down there!"

Manta then asks Shirley, "Umm Ms. Shirley, Do I get anything to enhance my abilities?" Shirley stutters and then looks through sees tiny boots. Shirley then gives the boots to Manta and he replies, "I got boots? AWESOME!" Manta puts them on and says, "Mr. Courage, do I look a little taller?" As Junior nods, Manta smiles in pure delight and says, "I'm sure to win the heart of a Neko Musume!"

Shirley then says to Junior and Manta, "Well boys, it's going to be 11 O' Clock so venture into Yokai Town and give Katz heck! Good luck boys!"

As Junior puts on his magic vest, he tells Shirley, "Thank you!" And they run off.

**(The outskirts of town)**

Junior and Manta see a shadowy alleyway. Junior then says, "Is this where the town of Yokai is located?" Manta then says, "Yep! And all it takes is just a few steps."

As the two enter the alleyway they see swirls of purple mist flying around them and then they see a town that resembles a Japanese Town. They see Japanese Monsters going about their business like how humans live their lives. Junior then says to Manta, "You know... Monsters aren't that different from humans... but I just wish the ones who attacked the Bagge Farm years ago weren't so mean." Manta then replies, "Hey, just like humans there are some that are nice, some that are ok, some who are ruffians, and those that are a menace to society and deserve to be locked up my the Tengu Police... Umm I mean the proper authorities."

Junior then says, "So Manta do you know a place where we can warn the Yokai folk about the invasion?" Manta replies, "Do I? I know the greatest place... plus I want sushi and see if any Neko Musume likes the boots... come Mr. Courage!"

Junior and Manta then enter "Baka's Sushi Bar" and to their suprise it turns out to be a sushi bar being managed by yokai, too many yokai for the yokai file to be filled, They encounter a Nurikabe **(wall monster)** who appears to be a bouncer and he lets them in and to their suprise, they do find the place covered with Yokai, they hear a song straight from the Mos Eisley Cantina. the Kappas are eating cucumbers, Hitodama **(ghost fireballs)** are lighting the candles, Akaname **(long tounge ghosts)** are licking the floors clean with their tounges as well as the bathroom, a Kasabake **(Umbrella monster) **serving drinks and by drinks I mean tea and ramune, Tengu gobins are eating soup being served to them by a Rokurokubi **(Long necked woman)** while she stretches her neck and eats the food from the plate of a Hitosumetsume-kozou **(One-eyed youth)** that isn't looking and she giggles.

Then they see a Tsukumogami **(Paper Lantern monster**), another Nekomata **(two-tailed cat), **a kodama **(clay creature), **and another Kasabake are playing "that Cantina song from Mos Eisley" but when they finished the performing Kasabake then says, "Thank you, we're the Yokai Players and if you have any requests shout them out...(softly says "Play the same song") alright, same song, here we go!" And they play the same song again.

Junior and Manta also notice a tall anthropodmorphic cat and a tall anthropodmorphic bunny drinking coffee together and laughing. The Bunny sees the two and says, "Hey Kitty isn't that the dog who saved me from Mad Dog 8 years ago?" The cat replies, "Can't be Bunny, he looks like him but he's just a puppy, that reminds me I still owe that dog one, he had to have guts in order to save you from Mad Dog... and prove me wrong about dogs"

As a Rokurokubi serves a cup of Hot Chocolate to Junior, he sees Hanako leaving the restroom and then the two look at each other, Hanako squeals with delight, "SQUEEEEAL!" Then she hugs Junior, Junior then says to her, "I'm glad to see you too Hanako! By the way if you are a ghost how are you able to touch us without going through you?" Hanako then explains, "Well, if a ghost like me uses great amount of emotion, then it solidies us so we can hug whoever we like and beat up anyone we dislike, emotions are the key when it comes to being a ghost!"

Junior then adds, "Anyway I need your help..." Hanako then says, "Oh "Chibi-Courage" I'm glad you're here, my best friend is here too, I'd like to introduce you to her!" Then as the two walk to another table they see The Princess of the Pink Puddle drinking green tea However she is wearing a Chinese style dress complete with odango buns on her is quite suprised and then The Princess ends up devouring the entire cup as she sees Junior...

Princess makes a even louder squeal with delight, "PUPPY! SSSSQQQQUUUUEEEEAAAALLLL! Manta then sees Junior being glomped by Princess as she sighs happily with a big grin on her face. Manta clears his throat and says to Junior, "Umm Mr. Courage Junior, who is this girl and why does she act like a fangirl the minute she saw you?" Junior then tells Manta, incase you forgot from a few weeks ago, she happens to be the daughter of Queen of the Black Puddle, one of my father's worst enemies... but Princess isn't a big fan of evil and seems very interested in wanting a puppy... But I have no idea what's with the Chinese motif unless she wants a change of scenery."

Manta then asks Junior, "Umm Mr. Courage, does Princess know you have a ow..." Junior covers Manta's mouth and then Princess says to him, "It's ok puppy, I already know you have a owner!" Junior's jaw drops. Then Princess explains, "Yes, when I lived in the human world just to get closer to you, I was in my human form named "Ariel" and attended the school. But then the popular student Edna was telling her friends about the time she was saved from a teddy bear monster and it's cub by "A couragous cowardly pink puppy" so I put two and two together!"

Junior then gets up and asks her, "Now what you know... are you going to attack Edna until you become my new owner?" Princess frowns and says, "I beg your pardon! I would never do that! You got to remember I'm not my mother and I will not resort to evil deeds for personal gain! Plus your owner needs you more if she and her friends are constantly attacked by supernatural forces."

Junior smiles and says, "What a relief! But if it makes you feel better..." Junior then jumps at the Princess' lap and says to her, "Hug me, squeeze me, tug at my fur!" Princess then giggles and does so. Then DJ Daruma **(Daruma Doll Yokai)** plays the song "Mononoke Dance" Princess lights up and grabs Junior as she tells him, "Oh my gosh it's my favorite song, let's dance Puppy dog!" Junior then says, "Sorry but I don't know how to dance... Hey isn't that the song from that anime Edna is scared of? "Hakaba Kit..."

Princess then tells him, "Dancing is easy puppy dog, you just have to move your body to the beat and continue until you drop!"

And so in order to please her, Junior dances to the song and ends up dancing successfully to the beat and says, "YES!" Princess then replies, "You got it! You got the beat puppy dog!" So Princess makes a bigger smile as she appears to really enjoy herself. Junior and Princess then dance together, "Pulp Fiction Style"

Manta then climbs on Hanako's shoulder as he says, "I saw her mother the night I met Mr. Courage, and that little girl is a polar opposite of that water witch." Hanako then says, "I agree... say who are you anyway and how do you know "Chibi-Courage"?" Manta replies, "The name is Manta the Nekomana, Mr. Courage saved my life from two bully dogs and it appears not only does he protect innocent humans but supernatural creatures as well, so I agreed to be his assisstant. Plus I hope a really nice Neko Musume would fall for me.

Hanako giggles as she tells Manta, "I'm Hanako of the girls restroom, Chibi-Courage knew I was a nice ghost and ended up being my friend and after a incident with the alien chicken ghost that's how we got closer."

Manta then comes to his senses and says to Junior, "Mr. Courage, we're here to warn the Yokai about the invasion!" Junior comes to his senses and replies, "RIGHT!" Princess then sees Manta and says, "How cute, a two tailed cat!" Princess then glomps Manta as he says, "Now's not the time..."

Junior then shouts at the creatures of Yokaitown, "PEOPLE OF YOKAITOWN! YOU ARE ALL IN GREAT DANGER! A EVIL CAT FROM THE HUMAN WORLD IS PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE TOWN!" Then the townspeople seem a bit nervous as they feel the ground shake. Soon Junior, Manta, Princess, and Hanako see what is causing the ground to tremor.

They see a gashadokuro (**a giant Skeleton Yokai**) crawling towards the town and riding on top of it's skull is a Jyorogumo (**a spider-woman yokai**) a Bakezori (**a Sandal Yokai**), a Shu No Bon aka Red Face **(a Red Faced Yokai)** and the ringleader of the conquest... Katz.

Katz pulls out a bullhorn and shouts into it, "Creatures of Yokaitown! I Katz has declared this town to be my personal kingdom and anyone who objects to it shall be punished in the most vicious manner." Then a Tsukumogami (**Paper Lantern monster**) kicks the gashadokuro, only for Jyorogumo to hand Katz one of her large spiders and he tosses it at the paper lantern monster, only for it to be wrapped around in spiderwebs.

It turns out that Katz has another partner in crime... a duck named "Le Quack", he tells Katz, "Now remember my friend, you get to take over the town but I want 75 percent of the profits... plus the hot springs! Katz then rolls his eyes and replies, "Very well old friend."

Then the Yokai start panicing and screaming as they run around aimlessly to get out of Katz way.

Manta then says, "Sorry to say ladies but it looks like we're how you say "hosed"." Princess and Hanako then nod. Junior then sees what is going on and realizes something...

Junior then stands on a table and says to his friends, "Guys, that creep not only fought dad in the past but he recruited some evil monsters for the takeover... you guys are FRIENDLY monsters, I bet if we unite and form a plan, we can save the town and show Katz that we will not tolerate his type of evil, my dad didn't tolerate it and neither will I."

Manta extends his claws and says to Junior, "Correction Mr. Courage Junior... neither will WE!" Princess pulls out some starfish, and Hanako pulls out toilet paper.

Junior leaves the restaurant and says to Katz, "Hey Katz! I'm giving you a chance to call off your invasion or I will be forced to fight back."

Katz then sees Junior and says to LeQuack, "It can't be! Either he shrunk or hired a look-a-like to take over for him! I thought he was never seen again 7 years ago!"

Junior then tightens his chanchanko vest and yells out, "I AM THE SON OF COURAGE! AND EITHER YOU GIVE UP OR WE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO MAKE YOU GIVE UP!"

Katz extends his claws and then tells LeQuack, "Get the camera, I'm going to enjoy watching this once we eliminate that pup and take over the town." Then Katz puts on a film director's cap and sunglasses as he says to LeQuack, "Lights... camera... MAYHEM!"

And soon his minions rush towards Courage Jr. and Courage Jr.'s friends show up behind him to back him up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 8: Courage Junior vs Katz part 2 of 2**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno.**

**If you don't know what a Yokai is... look it up!**

**for Cousin Teresa...**

**((LAST TIME: After Courage Jr. and Manta survived the training of Shirley the Medium, they enter Yokai Town ever since Junior discovered the town will be invaded by Courage Sr.'s most reoccuring nemesis KATZ! Then he runs into his old friends Hanako and The Princess of the Pink Puddle.**

**As Katz gathers his minions LeQuack, Gashadokuro (a giant Skeleton Yokai) Jyorogumo (a spider-woman yokai) a Bakezori (a Sandal Yokai), and a Shu No Bon aka Red Face (a Red Faced Yokai). They are about to take over the town, but not if Courage Jr. and friends do something about it!**

**Oh and Kitty and Bunny just so happen to enjoy vacationing there))**

The Jyorogumo jumps from the top of the Gashadokuro and smiles at Junior, she appears as a very beautiful woman in a purple kimono wearing a purple baseball cap. Then all of a sudden she takes off her baseball cap, revealing her eight eyes and her kimono, revealing herself to be a spider beast and hundreds of spiders fling off of her body and they go toward Junior.

Junior then runs away as hordes of spiders are going after him. Katz then laughs and says, "Like father, like son... let's trash this place!" Princess sinks into a puddle. Manta then says to Hanako, "Ms. Hanako, looks like it's up to us to fight Katz off..."

Katz then jumps from the Gashadokuro and manages to grab Manta by his two tails. Katz then says, "I'll give you a choice, either join me or perish like "the son of the stupid dog" once I get my claws on him!" Hanako creates a ball of dirty toilet water and throws it at Katz's face. While Katz is distracted, Hanako grabs Manta and runs. Katz then jumps back on the Gashadokuro and shouts, "Keep attacking the city, I will not rest until "the son of the stupid dog" and his band are DESTROYED!"

Meanwhile, as Junior finds himself surrounded in a alley by the spiders, he is approached by the Jyorogumo who smiles at him. She picks him up and bares her fangs as she says in Japanese with english subtitles, "I will enjoy sucking your juicy insides." Junior reads the subtitles, "I...will... enjoy...sucking...your juicy INSIDES? EEEEKKK!"

Before the Jyorogumo can do anything, the Princess of the Pink Puddle rises out of a puddle and makes a extremely frightening demonic face with veins on her forehead. Then she slashes the Jyorogumo with her claws and as she does she tells her, "HURT...THE...PUPPY! AND... I...HURT...YOU!" Then she summons a flood and it drowns the spiders as well as the Jyorogumo into the river in the middle of the town.

As Princess transforms into her normal self, she picks up Junior and asks him, "Are you ok puppy dog?" Junior wags his tail and licks her face like a normal dog would, Junior then says, "Mmm... bubblegum! Umm I mean, you really do like me!" Princess then says to her, "Like I said, you're the most sweetest doggy ever, and your owner needs you if stuff like this keeps happening." Junior then sees more spiders and their leader is apparently Bakezori who shouts, "Eat the dog and Katz will give us a huge bonus! heh heh heh."

Junior then grabs Princess and they run back to the now empty "Baka's Sushi Bar"

Meanwhile, Hanako floats up to who she thinks is Courage Jr. and asks him, "Chibi-Courage?" Then "Junior" turns around and shapeshifts back to Red Face, scaring her with his giant red face. After Red Face laughs at giving the girl ghost a scare, Hanako then grits her teeth in anger and says, "Oh you think that's funny? You call that a scary face? I'll show you scary, Manta, cover your eyes...

Hanako then makes a horrifying scary face, not only she shows off her long tounge and fangs but she stretches her neck, twists her head upside down and vomits dirty toilet water. Red Face then drops his jaw and says, "I just wet myself... then I pooped myself... WAAAAHHH!" And with that Red Face runs away without looking back.

Manta apparently didn't cover their eyes and when he looks at Hanako, Manta then says to her, "... THAT WAS AWESOME! , I didn't know you had it in you Ms. Hanako, at least you gave that yokai a taste of his own medicine!" Hanako just blushes in a cute way.

But then a Spider with a "spirit tag" shows up and Hanako seems to be frightened of it and as the Spider gives chase, LeQuack shows up and says to Manta, "If you act like a gentleman then we fight like gentleman." Then LeQuack extends his fists and Manta does too.

Back at Baka's, The spiders manage to break into the restaurant and Bakezori pounces on Junior. The sandal monster licks him and says, "Yuck! I have no idea what Katz's beef with you but if I despose of you then I get that bonus... and a lifetime membership! heh heh!" But then Bakezori ends up being pounded by what appears to be a anthropodmorphic cat and rabbit, carrying clubs.

Junior then sees the two and then the cat goes up to him and extends her hand. Junior then grabs her hand and asks the cat, "Who are you?"

The cat says to him, "You might not know us but we know your father little one... my name's Kitty and this is Bunny." Bunny just waves. Kitty continues, "I tried to hide from reality from my mask but your father saved my best friend from a evil dog and proved to me that not all dogs are evil, since I never repayed your father, I am in your debt!"

Junior then replies, "... Ok! Hey what is that?" Then Junior, Princess, Kitty, and Bunny then see a Kasabake **(Umbrella monster)** and a Ittan-Momen **(Flying roll of cloth monster)** leaving the restroom.

Junior shivers and asks the two, "Are you working for Katz too?" Kasabake replies, "Oh heck no! You're that dog who wants to help us save our town, so we're going to risk our materials for your cause." Junior then breathes a sigh of relief... but then more spiders break into the restaurant.

As Princess, Kitty, and Bunny fights off the spiders, two spiders are tearing up the Kasabake as he cries in pain. Before Junior can do anything a certain fearsome looking oversized mouse with a anchor tattoo shows up and grabs Kasabake as he pounds two more spiders.

Kitty and Bunny then shout in unison, "CHARLIE!" Then Junior says, "Thanks again Mr. Mouse" Charlie Mouse then says to Junior as he hands him Kasabake, "Hey you know the drill, they mess with you and your father, I mess with them! And rearrange their faces too!"

Junior then pulls out some paper and a sewing kit and fixes up Kasabake. Then the umbrella monster says to Junior, "Thanks alot pal, it's true, you do protect the innocent, human, animal, and monster! Hey what's happening to my arms?"

Then Kasabake's skinny humanoid arms magically transform into a muscular shape. Junior then tells him, "Oh I used strong paper to fix your damage." Then Kasabake makes a huge smile as he flexes his muscles and says, "I feel so stronger than usual, I think I'll help Mr. Mouse rearrange some faces too!" The nearest spider who heard that just "webs himself".

As Kitty, Bunny, Kasabake, Mr. Mouse, and Princess are fighting off the spider horde, Ittan-Momen then flies to Junior and says to him, "Hop on my back, I'll lead you to that naughty kitty!" And so Junior rides on him and Kasabake hitches a ride as well, but then they are stopped by a very angry Jyorogumo still covered in water.

Princess then says, "Go puppy dog! I'll deal with her!" Junior manages to fly away.

Princess then digs through her backpack and pulls out her father's skull. She says to her father's skull in a very cute way, "Daddy, that Japanese Spider-Woman is a bad lady and tried to kill Puppy Dog and my friends... can you please bite her head 'till she's sad?" Then the skull says to her, "Well daughter of mine, she deserves it!" Then the skull jumps out of Princess' hands and onto the Jyorogumo's head and bites it until she goes "Waaaahhh!" as tears comes out of her eyes.

Junior then flies to the Gashadokoro and lands in front of Katz.

Junior stares at Katz and Katz stares back at Junior. Junior then says to Katz, "Your reign of terror ends here and if my dad isn't around here then I'll pick up from where he last left off!" Katz then replies, "Your father didn't talk as much as you do..." Katz picks up Junior by the collar and asks him, "A little sport before dying dear boy?"

Junior shivers as Katz tosses him a sword as he extends his blade. Katz keeps swinging his blade while Junior dodges the attacks.

While all that happens, a dapper British ghost sees Courage Jr. being attacked by Katz and then he says to ghost wife, "'Ey love, looks like that nice doggy is about to be swashbuckled by that evil cat, I say I must possess the dog's body just to give him a fighting chance, I mean I am a top fencer nudge nudge wink wink say no more!" The ghost's wife who is also a ghost hugs her husband and says to him, "Oh Victor, that is so sweet and "généreux"." Then the ghost kisses his wife and says to her, "Victoria, you spoke French! Now to prove to the world that our daughter is right and that humans and monsters can co-exist peacefully.

So Mr. Victor possess Courage Jr.'s body and then Junior suddenly pulls out his sword and says to Katz, "You have no idea who you're dealing with you flea-bitten fool! ENGUARD!" And so they engage into a long sword fight.

**(Meanwhile)**

Manta is seen knocked out by LeQuack. As LeQuack is laughing over a easy victory, Hanako shows up behind him and looks very angry. Hanako then throws a crumpled piece of paper down the ground and says to him, "I found out your "spirit tag" is fake..." So she sprays LeQuack with toilet water and then chases after him while saying, "You're such a bad bad French ducky!"

As Manta regains conciousness, he pounds the ground with his fist and says to himself, "Darn, I'm afraid I failed Mr. Courage... now my town is doomed and I'll never win the heart of a Neko Musume." As Manta tears up, he sees a dog in a hat and trenchcoat go up to him and hands him some tissue to wipes his eyes. Manta then tells the mysterious dog, "Thank you... you look just like Mr. Courage Junior, but a little bigger. Perhaps you... no... It can't be!"

The dog tells him, "Yes I am, please to make your aquantance...Manta!" Manta then stutters, "M...Mmmm MISTER COURAGE SENIOR?" The dog nods.

Manta then says, "You must be here to help us!" Courage then hands Manta a bomb and then tells him, "I wanted to hand this to you so you can get rid of the giant skeleton my son is fighting Katz on, but can you do me a favor?" Manta nods as Courage continues, "Please don't tell my son I was here, but as I watch him grow up I cannot bear to see him in serious danger such as this and I cannot show myself to him yet but...I LOVE MY SON! Please watch over him." Manta then asks Courage Sr. "Oh and sir how do you know my name?" Courage Sr. replies, "As I said, I watch my son in secret as I watch him grow up... he makes me proud. Well that and I saw the time he saved your life."

Manta then picks up the bomb and says to Courage Sr. "After saving my life and putting his life on the line to make bad monsters go away, I'll do anything I can to help my best friend sir! By the way do you mind if your son befriends the daughter of your worst enemy?" Courage Sr. then replies, "I know Princess isn't like her mother and if she is friendly towards him and willing to help him save the town from Katz then I trust her... oh and there is a penny behind you!

As Manta picks up a penny, he notices Courage Sr. vanished into the mists. Then he thinks to himself, "I still have the bomb! That Gashadokuro will have a blast! heh heh heh..." The Kasabake floats to Manta and says to him, "I saw the whole thing, now grab my leg and let's go!" And so they float off.

As Courage Jr. hits the swords off of Katz's paws, Katz suddenly grabs Courage the neck and starts strangling him, ejecting the british swordman's ghost out of his body. Katz then says to him as he pulls out a hungry spider, "You played a good game boy... now you die!" However as the spider bites Junior in the vest, it's fangs broke off, Then Katz pulls out a dagger and tries to stab Junior in the back but the vest also broke that off, much to his suprise.

Manta then lets go of Kasabake's leg and as he falls and shouts, "BANZAI!" He lands inside the Gashadokuro's mouth. Then he duct tapes the bomb into the roof of the skeleton monster's mouth and then he manages to escape through the monster's gap teeth. Then suddenly, the monster's skull shattered to pieces.

Junior and Katz land successfully on the ground but the gashadokuro's giant bones manage to crush every spider in the horde and the ribs trapped LeQuack as if he's in a cage.

Katz then decides to run off. He thinks to himself, "I can always recruit other yokai to finish what I started... as well as replace LeQuack with Mr. Fusilli the minute I find a way to change him back!"

As he runs through the alley, he hears the sound of a crying baby. Then he walks a little closer and does see a crying baby near a street lamp. Katz appears to be curious and confused, then he picks up. As he picks up the baby, it makes a cackle of a old man and then the baby is revealed to be a Konaki-Jiji **(old man cry baby yokai)** and it turns to stone, making Katz fall to the ground and then the stone-baby cackles even more and shouts, "OK DOGGY! I GOT HIM WHERE YOU WANT HIM!"

Then Junior notices Katz's paws are trapped under the stone Konaki-Jiji. Junior then dashes and performs a flying kick towards Katz' "derriere" as he shouts, "THIS ONE'S FOR DAD!"

Soon the Tengu Police (**Crow-man Yokai)** are seen flying in a flock, they are seen with Red Face, Bakezori, and Jyorogumo in bamboo cages. They also arrest LeQuack and fly off to another part of the town for questioning. The Chief of the Tengu Police then says to Junior, "We would like to thank you for apprehending those criminals for us." Then another Tengu Police officer then says to Katz's minions, "I know some really bad yokai who are askin' for 5 years in a boiling pot!" The Jyorogumo shouts, "NOooooo!" Then the officer adds, "Hey, that is the penalty for attacking the town after all, you should've thought twice before listening to that cat!"

As the Tengu Police arrest Katz and the danger is over, a rainbow appears on the sky as Courage Jr. watches it, then he is joined by Hanako, Manta, Princess, Kitty, Bunny, Mr. Mouse, Konaki-Jiji, Kasabake, and Ittan-Momen as they watch it's beauty. Junior then says to his friends, "You know, I think we made a difference, if we keep this up then the supernatural and the natural will peacefully co-exist. I bet my dad's proud of me." Manta thinks to himself, "Heh heh, if only he knew..."

Unaware to Junior, Courage Sr. watches his son enjoy his victory in the shadows.

Then Junior and his group are surrounded by the yokai. Junior appears nervous and he says to Manta, "Oh no... they might think I'm gonna fight them just because dad fought monsters in the past. Then the yokai grab Junior and they toss him in the air and catch him as they shout, "HURRAY!"

Then the Kera-Kera Onna **(Laughing fun loving woman)** who leads the "townsyokai" shouts out, "THREE CHEERS FOR THE ONES WHO SAVED OUR TOWN! AHAHAHAHA! AND THE SON OF THE DOG WHO DEALS WITH EVIL SUPERNATURAL MONSTERS! YOHOHOHOHO!"

As the Yokai cheered that their town is saved, Junior is relieved and then Ittan-Momen tells him, "Hey I forgot to mention we know who your dad is and he only fights monsters who do bad things!" Kasabake then adds, "Me, Ittan-Momen, and Konaki-jiji happen to be part of the neighborhood watch so of course we'd lend a hand to your cause... your bravery led to the end of Katz' reign of terror!"

Junior then asks with a smile, "Bravery, do you mean... "COURAGE"? But I really wouldn't accomplish it without my friends... thanks..." Hanako then says, "This calls for a party... but does anyone know where to party at?" Princess then asks, "Will there be a cake? I never had cake before!"

And soon, Junior is regarded as a hero among humans, yokai, and anyone who has no one to turn to and needed help... and so mail boxes are placed in random parts of the city and Courage Jr. started a "dog tweets" account in case anyone, human or monster, needed to be saved from some form of evil, something his father would've done.

**(At Courage Jr.'s victory party... located at Shirley the Medium's Caravan)**

Shirley then cuts a vanilla cake and gives a slice to Junior, Manta, Princess, and Hanako. Junior then says, "Too bad our yokai friends and Kitty, Bunny, and Mr. Mouse couldn't join us. Shirley then asks Junior, "So why is everyone in my caravan again other than celebrating the Junior saved a town of Yokai." Hanako then says, "Well umm we belive you are lonely and needed company so we held the party here, plus to thank you for whipping those two into shape so they can make the bad red kitty go away!" Shirley smiles pats Hanako on the head and says to her, "You're all right!"

Then Manta politely asks Junior, "Mr. Courage Jr. I have two questions, first one is how did you get the cake?" Junior replies while eating his cake, "Well remember the cook who gives me hot dogs for saving him from monsters back in chapter 1. Well now you know... what a nice guy!" Manta then continues, "And my other question, what is Ms. Edna, Ms. Rachel, Ms. Jennifer, and Ms. Edwina doing here?"

Sure enough the four are in the caravan with cake as well. Edna then asks, "Yeah Junior, what are we doing here? and what are we celebrating? Rachel's birthday isn't gonna happen until the next two weeks!" Edwina then replies, "Well little birdies told me that your dog and his friends saved a town full of Japanese Monsters against a bunch of villians led by his father's old enemy so that's a good enough reason to celebrate." Jennifer then adds, "Yeah and besides... we haven't appeared since the beginning of the last chapter so this is why we're here at the last minute... Hey isn't that the cute two tailed cat who hanged out with Junior on Halloween?"

Edna then says, "Good point Jenny and... is that Ariel? Why is her skin blue and... nice Chinese dress!" Princess replies, "Ariel is a name I came up with when I blended in your school as a human, despite being the daughter of one of Courage Sr.'s enemies, I wanted to be with the puppy but seeing as you need him, I understand."

Edna then puts her arm on Princess' shoulder and says, "It's ok, If what I heard is true about my puppy's actions, then I guess humans like me CAN get along with supernatural beings like yourself. You can hang out with us if you like umm... what do you call yourself? Princess then smiles and says, "Princess" since I am of royalty, oh that reminds me." Princess pulls out her father's skull and he eats a slice of cake. Then the skull says, "Wow, it's nice that my daughter's making friends, that dog is a miracle worker!"

Rachel then sees Hanako, "Hey I know you, You gave me toilet paper last week when I ran out, thanks!" Hanako then asks, "If you know it was me, why didn't you say anything?" Rachel replies, "If I went around saying to my classmates "I got TP from a friendly ghost" they'll think I'm nuts."

Edna then glomps Junior as she says to him, "Oh Courage Junior, I'm blessed to have you as my puppy, and that we have great friends." Junior then closes his eyes and hugs Edna back and then Jenny, Rachel, Edwina, Princess, Manta, Hanako, and even Shirley then go, "AWWWW" in unison.

Unaware to the party guests, Courage Sr. watches his son hugging Edna through the window as a tear drops from his eye, but has a flashback of when he is in Muriel's arms. Courage Sr. then thinks to himself, "If Muriel died 7 year ago... and Edna's 7 years old then... NAWWW it's just a coincidence!" Then Courage Sr. wanders back into the night, knowing his son Courage Jr. is doing a great job of taking over his duties.

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

**(Back in Yokaitown)**

Two Tengu Police officers are tied up and LeQuack is seen dressed up like one of them, LeQuack then walks back to the human world and he says to the readers, "This isn't the last you nor the son of the stupid dog has seen of LeQuack! Hooo hoo hoo hoo!"

**(And because there can't be more than one open ending, in the darkest regions of Somewhere on the night of the full moon)**

A spooky horseless cart is wheeling by itself towards an abandoned Mcdonalds in the city. Then the cart opens up and a evil wind blows out of it, transforming the Mcdonalds into a decent looking building that is tall, crooked, and covered in black and red colors.

Exiting the cart is a young teenage girl with flowing blonde hair and a evil smile with eyes to match, she wears a red and black outfit with red gloves and black boots. And it's complete with a red top hat with a black belt and a skull buckle on it.

The girl makes an evil grin and thinks to herself, "Ahhh, my new magic shop is complete... soon I will make a living here, and I will find the perfect ingredient for a magic talisman that will guarantee my title as powerful voodoo practicioner... "the tail of a puppy dog who is couragous and cowardly at the same time...hm hm hm hm...ha ha ha ha!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 9: Enter Dr. Bellaluna**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno**

**This chapter introduces a reocurring antagonist who will stalk Junior any chance she gets... well Courage Sr. never had a HUMAN reoccuring antagonist, also if she is familiar then let me tell you straight, she is not a anthropodmorphic duck with a obsession with dimes nor a magician with "friends on the other side"... she is inspired by those two!**

**the second half of the story will indeed parody magical girl anime, especially Sailor Moon.  
**

**I want to thank Queldorei-Outcast for designing the new antagonist for the story...**

**BE AFRAID! BE VERY VERY VERY VERY AFRAID!**

**(The darkest regions of Somewhere on the night of the full moon)**

A spooky horseless cart is wheeling by itself towards an abandoned Mcdonalds in the city. Then the cart opens up and a evil wind blows out of it, transforming the Mcdonalds into a decent looking building that is tall, crooked, and covered in black and red colors.

Exiting the cart is a young teenage girl with flowing blonde hair and a evil smile with eyes to match, she wears a red and black outfit with red gloves and black boots. And it's complete with a red top hat with a black belt and a skull buckle on it.

The girl makes an evil grin and thinks to herself, "Ahhh, my new magic shop is complete... soon I will make a living here, and I will find the perfect ingredient for a magic talisman that will guarantee my title as powerful voodoo practicioner... "the tail of a puppy dog who is couragous and cowardly at the same time...hm hm hm hm...ha ha ha ha!"

**(the next morning)**

Edna, Rachel, Jenny and Courage walking to the local "Burgertime" restaurant for some lunch. Jenny then says to her friends, "Too bad Edwina couldn't join us, she just had to continue unloading at her new house." Rachel then says, "I dunno, I really don't trust that girl, especially since she just moved into town and she also possessed the "sparkle eye" technique I use in order to be cute." Edna then says, "Oh Rachel, you're always like this when someone new moves into town." Jenny then asks, "Hey if Principal Katz turns out to be a demon cat from heck, who's going to be our new principal?" The girls just shrug and Junior replies, "I'd like to know that too!"

As they continue to walk, they see a sign posted on the wall that reads, "Dr. Bellaluna's Magic Shoppe- 2 blocks away" Jenny reads this and comments to her friends, "Whoever posted this sign isn't a very good speller." Edna then says, "Lunch can wait, It's not everyday we see a Magic Shop in somewhere, let's check it out.

So they enter the Magic Shop and they see a big room full of masks that Junior thinks are moving, mirrors, rings, and other magic artifacts.

Then they are greeted by Bellaluna at her checkstand. Then she says to them, "Hello curious strangers to my shop of magic, the name's Dr. Bellaluna! Not only do I practice voodoo and other hoodoo, but I have the finest magical items up for sale."

Rachel then says, "How would we know you're not what my mom calls a "charlatan"?"

Bellaluna then starts sing-talking:

"Don't you disrespect me little girl!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I..."

Edna then says, "Hey! Are you here to imitate a Disney Villain or show us around?" Bellaluna then replies, "Yes miss..."

The girls look at a magic mirror and Bellaluna tells them, "Oh that's a magic mirror that shows you what you look like 8 years later. The girls see themselves as cute 15 year olds and Edna says, "Wow, we look like we were drawn by Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of "Sailor Moon" Jenny then sees her 15 year old self and says, "I don't want to grow up! I wanna be a Toys R' Us kid!"

Bellaluna then says to them, "We also have a magic mirror that shows you what you look like 8 years ago!" Edna then adds up, "If we're 7 year olds and if that magic mirror shows what we look like 8 years ago then... UGH! It wouldn't be a pretty picture! Let's move on then." Jenny looks at that mirror and says to her friends, "That's it, I'm scarred for life!"

Then they see another "mirror" on the wall. Jenny asks Bellaluna, "Excuse me "Miss crazy magic girl", is that a mirror that make me look like the late Michael Jackson?" Bellaluna replies, "No "Little Miss Cloudcuckoolander", you're looking at a poster of Michael Jackson... I'm a fan... I even have one of the Michael Jackson puppets used in the BBC series "Spitting Image"."

Bellaluna then says to the girls, "And over here is the collection of rare ingredients for spells and potions: frogs lips, cat ear wax, albino bat guano, snake bellybutton lint..." Rachel asks her, "Hey wait a minute, Snakes don't have bellybuttons!" Bellaluna continues, "And that is why it's rare! Anyway I also have Rosanne Barr's eyecrust, a lock of Taylor Swift's hair and believe me it's not easy to get, and... I think I'll skip that ingredient! I use them to make all kinds of potions such as a love potion, a hate potion, and this bottle."

Rachel looks at the bottle and asks Bellaluna, "Umm what is a "loves him, hates him, loves him, hates him potion?" Bellaluna replies, "Oh that's what Gollum fans use to "get into character"."

And this room is where the really rare items are located but normally rich customers can buy such items." Jenny then says to Edna, "I don't think this is the type of magic shop that sells stuffed bunnies, playing cards, or fake dog doodie." Rachel then sees a bow and arrow and Bellaluna quickly tells her, "DON'T TOUCH IT! It's a bow and arrow set owned by Cupid's lesser known cousin Larry, his arrows work the opposite of his cousin's arrows... they cause hate!" Oh and over here is a reliqueary that was said to be owned by Grigori Rasputin but then again he's a monk, not a sorcerer... or is he?"

Edna then sees a ventriloquist that looks like a haggard middle age woman with glasses and a crooked shaped mouth. Upon further inspection she sees a piece of paper in the dummy's mouth that was rolled up to look like a cigarette. When Edna unrolled it, it reads:

"Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano"

Edna then says, "Hmm that's a weird phrase, where have I heard that from?"

Suddenly, the Ventriloquist Dummy comes to life and grabs Edna and hisses as it pull out a butcher knife. Bellaluna comments, "Oh no! It's the dummy that houses the spirit of serial killer Kimberly Morris, oh what was Jeff Danhum thinking when he placed her spirit in there?" Junior then suddenly pounces on the dummy and kicks her off so hard that the dummy flies towards a Iron Maiden and it clamps shut, the dummy then shouts her dying screams.

Bellaluna then puts two and two together and thinks to herself, "That dog is scared of everything in my shop... yet he saved his owner from that dummy Kim Morris...COWARDLY AND BRAVE! heh heh heh"

Bellaluna then goes up to Edna and says to her, "Are you alright? Well if you are I have a deal to make, I'll give you 500 dollars for your dog, I take a liking to him."

Junior jumps into Edna's arms and she replies, "No, I love my doggy, he's not for sale!" Bellaluna then says to her, "Then how about 500 dollars, 44 cents, and I throw in the magic mirror that shows what you look like 6 years ago so you can see yourself as a cute baby, what do you say?"

Edna then clutches on to Junior and says to her, "Listen here you, this is a very special dog, he has protected me from all sorts of forms of evil ever since I adopted him from that puppy farm and I therefore I will not sell you my best friend for anything, not even if you're throwing in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory... could you get another dog for a pet?"

Bellaluna then drops one of her snowglobes upon hearing those words and says to Edna, "You think I want him as a pet? I just wanted one special part of him... you see my spellbook mentions in order to create a all-powerful talisman, I need "the tail of a puppy dog who is couragous and cowardly at the same time... and your dog ummm the tag reads "Courage Jr." umm yeah, and Courage Jr. fits the description so why don't you make things easier and hand him over please!"

Edna then says, "What the heck is that?" Bellaluna then says, "Ha! Nice try but it would take more than alot to... aaahhhh!" Then Bellaluna suddenly finds herself being attacked by Kimberly Morris again as she came out of the iron maiden. Edna then says to her friends, "Let's make a run for it!" As they continue to run from the Dr. Bellaluna, Rachel then says in panic, "The Kids Next Door are right! Teenagers are axe-crazy!

Jenny then says, "Every chase has to have chase music!" So Jenny puts a quarter in a jukebox and it plays "K2G" by Puffy Ami Yumi. Rachel then says, "I love this song... I mean EEK! Let's get out of here!"

"Oh great I knew the moment we went into this house one of those Hanna Barbara chases though a hall would happen…" said Edna as she runs with Junior in her arms. Bellaluna sighed then followed the group into a hallway with 14 doors.

So Bellaluna followed the door that Edna went into… however Edna and Junior came out from a door across the way very sneakily. Bellaluna came out from a different door and scared Edna, who ran away to another door.

(A scene shows Jenny and Rachel dancing)

For some reason Junior and Rachel came out of one the other doors riding a tandem bike then went though another door.

Edna came out another door followed by a skipping Jenny and both went though another door as Bellaluna came out on of the doors… Edna came from a different one… Jenny was hiding on the side that was not facing Bellaluna… Bellaluna then noticed Jenny figured from behind Edna and pointed at him. Jenny and Edna ran into another door followed by Bellaluna.

The Mystery Inc. gang came out of one doors and went thought another.

(A scene shows Edna and Rachel dancing)

Suddenly, Bellaluna is wearing Edna's clothes went into the hallway… Edna also entered the hall wearing Bellaluna's clothes… she had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, Bellaluna just sheepishly grins. Then Junior came in and pointed at both of them, then acted confused. Both girls changed clothes in another door and Bellaluna followed Edna and Junior into another door.

Jenny and Rachel came though while on a rowboat, wearing a skipper hats while the boat went into another door.

(A scene shows Junior dancing with Bellaluna then he runs off at the minute Bellaluna pulls out an axe)

Edna came out a door followed by Junior. They both open a door and sees live-action footage of King Ghidorah and closes the door. Edna and Junior then open another door and at first they see a young girl playing the violin, Edna immediately shuts the door and says, "OH NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!" Then Junior hears a voice coming from the door saying, "I'm just a violin playing little girl, I won't scare you, please open the door." Edna then replies, "I'm not falling for that again and neither would the readers!" Junior then makes a sheepish grin and paints the words "PUPPY INSIDE" on the door and then the two hide behind a bookcase. They see Dr. Bellaluna open the door and she hears violin music as she says, "Hmm I don't recall inviting her to my shop, how cu...AAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT UGLY FACE ALL ABOUT! I JUST GONE AND WET MYSELF! umm... WHEN I CHANGE MY PANTS, YOUR TAIL IS MINE DOG!"

Meanwhile, Jenny and Rachel then open a door and they see four skeletons playing poker and one of them is apparently cheating because he is hiding cards in his bones. One of the Skeletons sees them and says to them, "Will you two skinbags get out of here? This is a private game and we don't want anyone ruining the mood, now get out of here...out out out!

Jenny then asks Rachel, "Did that scene make any sense to you?" Rachel shakes her head and Jenny then asks, "Will you ever mention it again?" Rachel shakes her head again and then Jenny says, "Big lipped alligator moment!"

**"THE BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!"**

Edna and Junior run into Rachel and Jenny and says, "C'mon guys, no more playing around, we need to escape and fast!

As Edna, Junior, Jenny, and Rachel manage to leave the shop so easily, Bellaluna pulls out a jack in the box and as it opens out springs out a green claw that grabs Junior and pulls it back into the shop and before the door slams shut, Bellaluna growls, "THE DOG IS MINE!"

Edna then tears up, knowing she lost her best friend, companion, and protector. Jenny then says, "Cheer up Edna, we'll think of a way to get him back, he's like our mascot if we were magical girls, we can't let evil win!" Rachel then adds, "Yes Jennifer, he saved us countless times and he saved me when I was turned into a were-mole so now it's our turn to save his tail... literally!"

Edna then cheers up and says, "You're right guys! GET OUT YOUR MAGIC ICE CREAM SCOOPS!"

And then the girls pull out their ice cream scoops and then Edna says to them, "There is one thing no force of evil cannot withstand is when 7 year old girls do something cute... VANILLA ICE CREAM POWER!"

Edna then lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and beige where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Rachel then shouts, "CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and brown where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Jenny then shouts, "MINT BERRY CRUNCH POWER!" Edna then asks Jenny, "Were you watching "South Park" again?" Jenny replies, "South who? Oh ok ok... STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and pink where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

The three girls then shout, "THE ICE CREAM SENSHI TO THE RESCUE!" And then they see a door with a skull on it who asks them, "Who are you three, are you on the guest list?" They make cute poses and the Skull smiles and says, "How cute, come right in!" Rachel then whispers to Edna, "Works every time!"

In Bellaluna's lair, she has Junior strapped on a table and pulls out all sorts of cuttery and she asks him, "Ok puppy, before I put you to sleep, what preferred method would you like... surgical knife, cleaver, or axe?" Junior replies by peeing on the table out of fear.

Before Bellaluna pulls out the sleeping gas, Edna and the girls reach the lair in the nick of time.

Seeing the girls in magical girl outfits slightly confuses Bellaluna, Edna then says to her:

"Ice cream style, Ice cream grace.

Ice cream scoops in your face!"

Bellaluna then thinks to herself, "That is so confusing yet so adorable, I think I'll play along." Bellaluna then says to the girls, "Now before I cut off this puppy's tail in the name of the Negaverse, just who are you three?"

Edna: SAILOR VANILLA!

Rachel: SAILOR CHOCOLATE!

Jenny: SAILOR MINT BERRY CRUN... I mean SAILOR STRAWBERRY!

Then the three girls say in unison, "We are the Ice Cream Senshi and we fight for truth and love and... umm... make evil go away!"

Bellaluna then grins and says to the girls, "Oh is that so? Well what are you going to do about it? Hmmmm?"

Edna, Rachel, and Jenny then pulls out their ice cream scoops and then Rachel says to her, "Then prepare for our ultimate attack!"

Then the three shout in unison, "NEAPOLITAN BEAM!"

Then the three pretend they are firing a huge beam at Bellaluna... so she falls down and says, "Oh no! my evil plan is ruined, noooooooo!" As Bellaluna pretends to be "dying" Rachel and Jenny manage to untie Junior and the three manage to escape the lair.

Bellaluna comes to and says, "HA! With that type of acting, I should become a actress... uh... girls? THE DOG!" Then Bellaluna shape shifts into a lollipop (sucker), a donkey, and Steve-O, then as she shapeshifts back to normal she shouts in pure anger, "I'VE BEEN HAD! GET THEM MY MINIONS! AND BRING BACK THE DOG ALIVE!"

So the three girls and puppy run past the hallways full of spirits, monsters, and other unmentionable entities. Edna then says to her friends, "Whatever you do... don't look back, it's what she wants! As Bellaluna chases them, she says to herself, "Darn, there is no fooling that girl!" Jenny then slows her down by throwing sprinkles at her face while Rachel sprays some hot fudge on the ground, slowing Bellaluna down even more.

Soon the girls see a dead end in the form of a huge brick wall. Before the girls panic, Jenny grabs Junior and runs through the brick wall and they exit the door and continue to run. Edna then asks Jenny, "How did you know the wall was a illusion?" Jenny replies, "I didn't it was a instinct!" Junior then wags his tail and licks Jenny's face. Jenny continues, "Either way, at least our little Courage Junior is safe and in one piece."

Edna then says to the girls, "Stop! We have to call the ASPCA and report that sicko!" So after Rachel uses her phonecard in the payphone, Edna says to the phone, "Hello, ASPCA? I'd like to report a crazy voodoo practicing teenager who... huh? You don't say? You're after her too? What did she do?... oh man I'm going to be sick! She does THAT to animals? Yeah well she's after my puppy just for his tail and... You'll be here soon? Thanks?"

Jenny then asks, "What did they say?" Edna then replies, "Turns out they were after her for a long time! I don't want to say why but they really want her!"

**(A half hour later)**

Edna leads some men from the ASPCA to Dr. Bellaluna's magic shop and when they got there it vanished. The head of the team then says, "Darnnit! this always happens! The minute she gets reported, she is ahead of us and vanishes to other parts unknown!" Edna replies, "Well mister, the girl seems very interested in my puppy's tail so she's bound to come back eventually." The head of the team then gives Edna his card and says to her, "If any of you see her again, please let us know!"

So Edna, Junior, Jenny, and Rachel then go back to their homes.

**(Meanwhile in an unidentified part of Somewhere)**

Dr. Bellaluna's magic shop magically reappears in a new location and she says, "DARN! DARN! DARN! That was a close one! But don't rest too soon PUPPY! I'll be back and when I do, your tail will be my one way ticket to mastering magic...AND RULING THE WORLD! AAAAHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Then a shrunken head says to the reader, "Oy, she gets so carried away! I hope she doesn't lose her... "head" trying to get that dog! huh? huh? Oh just end the chapter already!"

**Next Time:** Edna's worse fear is exposed and can Junior and her friends help her overcome it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 10: COULROPHOBIA!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog", Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1 and Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno**

**This chapter is a remake from a chapter from my stories "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" and "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" but altered to fit the story. This chapter was inspired by that one episode of billy and mandy and when Katherine (my kitten at the time) was chasing after the curser but when I clicked to the image of Buggy the Clown from ONE PIECE she got terrified at the sight of him and ran to the other part of the room (that's what happens if you look at Buggy's laughing face too close if you're a kitten) I find this cute and funny!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Edna is a coulrophobic and that condition is real... so it's not funny! If you see someone who is coulrophobic please... DO NOT put on a clown nose and go "raggle fraggle!" Thank you!**

**EVEN IMPORTANT NOTE: John R. Dilworth KNOWS about this fanfic, You read right fans! He called my fanfic "An Ambious project" and wished me good luck on it.**

**(Dr. Bellaluna's Magic Shop)**

Dr. Bellaluna activates her crystal ball and sees Courage Jr. walking down the street with Edna, Edwina, Jennifer, and Rachel. Bellaluna then says, "Darn, he's with his owner and her friends, it would be hard to slip under her nose and grab the puppy." Then her shrunken head rolls by and says, "Oh you, just give it up and go straight! I mean if you keep stalking that little itty bitty puppy dog... it will be you who will have your "head" examined...hahaha!" Bellaluna then says, "Oh shut up Heady Youngman! This tail is easy street!"

Heady then asks Bellaluna, "Can you at least tell me why it's so special in the first place?"

Then Bellaluna creates a image of the dog and says to her, "The tail contains special psychic vibrations of good luck, and every supernatural occurance this dog and his family and friends ever encountered, once I remove it and replace my magic lucky rabbit's foot talisman with it, not only will my powers increase... BUT THE WORLD WILL BE MINE AS WELL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then a bunny with a missing foot hits Bellaluna's left leg with it's fist really hard and scampers away.

Kim Morris the dummy then asks Bellaluna, "I learned my lesson miss, please let me out of this cage and I'll help you get the dog!" Bellaluna frowns and says, "Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, can't get fooled again! Also if I let you out, how would I know you won't start another murder spree again Ms. Kimberly Morris the night slasher, I'm glad your soul is in that dummy because you are a dummy!"

Then the dummy starts foaming in the mouth and tries to pound her head on the bars.

Bellaluna then goes back to watching Courage Jr. and the girls through the crystal ball.

**(The movie theater in Somewhere)**

Courage Jr., Edna, Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny got back from the movie theater. Edna then asks Junior, "Now tell me once again, how are you able to be allowed to go to the movie theater?" Junior then replies, "Well one time, the manager is getting attacked by a blob made out of mutated popcorn butter so I showed up in time and eliminated the monster by firing a hose at it, and since then the manager gave me a free pass for life.

Edna smiles and says, "My doggy the hero, oh and how did you guys like "Monster Farm: The Movie"?" Rachel replies, "It was funny and cute, especially the scene where Jack and the Monsters manage to save their farm from a haunted tractor." Edwina replies, "Yeah and my favorite monster is Count Cluckula." Jenny then adds, "I hope the original series that inspired the movie would be released on DVD soon, but I forgot who owns the Saban shows."

Jenny then asks Edna, "But tell me something, why did that poster for "Carnevil" scare you so badly, there was a tiny puddle near your legs." Edwina then adds, "Carnevil, you mean they finally made a movie based on that shooting arcade game by Midway?" Edna says to Jenny in a worried tone of voice, "I thought I told you, I accidentally dropped some soda on the ground." Edwina then asks Edna in a sweet tone of voice, "Are you hiding something?" Edna then has Junior in her arms and says, "Ummm... ummm...ummm..."

Rachel then puts her hand on Edna's shoulder says to her friends, "Well as the first friend Edna made in Kindergarden I know her little secret... Edna is a Coulrophobe..."

Jenny then says, "Well keep her away froun Kohl's! I know those stores are up to no good when they sell toothbrushes!" Rachel then corrects Jenny by telling her, "Coulrophobia isn't a fear of Kohl's department stores, it's a fear of...of..,Clowns, Edna has a fear of Clowns and I think Edna is going to explain it all...

Edna starts her story but all she needs is a flashback...

(Flashback begins)

As a baby, Eric puts on a scary clown mask and goes "Ooga booga booga!" Edna then cries then Edna's mom pounds Eric in the head and asks her, "Oww... what did I do?"

(Another Flashback)

3 year old Edna sees her dad watching a movie called "Killer Klowns from Outer Space" and thinks she should watch it with him too.

(hours later)

Edna is in a fetal position and goes "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Edna's dad then says, I thought I told you not to enter the room when I'm watching scary stuff!" as he cradles her in his arms.

(Another Flashback)

Edna's dad then says to Edna as a 5 year old, "Umm I made you a new bed, since you like my horror movies and clowns so I made you this, now you can laugh yourself to sleep!" Edna sees a creepy clown bed and in her head it tells her, "If you should die before you wake... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" and the next morning she is in a fetal position and goes "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me."

(Another Flashback)

It was Edna's 6th birthday and when she opened her first present, it was a creepy "Charlie in a Box" with a sinister looking clown's head popping out of the box, Edna falls into a in a fetal position and goes "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me."

(Flashback ends)

Edna then says, "And now you girls know!" Jenny then says, "Now that we saw a movie let's go to "Burgertime", at least they allow Junior to eat there. When they went to "Burgertime", it turns out it's closed so Jenny then says, "That's too bad, let's go to McDo...uh oh!" Edna then sees a Mcdonalds and images of their clown mascot Ronald Mcdonald everywhere and she squeals in fear and shivers as she falls in a fetal position and goes "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Jenny then says, "My bad!" Then they roll Edna on the ground as they go to a fancy italian restaurant called "Il pagliaccio triste".

Edna snaps out of it and she says, "Hey I heard this restaurant serves the best pizza here, but I wonder what the name of the restaurant is in english?" Rachel realizes something, then she says to Edna, "Il pagliaccio triste" is Italian for "The Sad Clown"!"

Edna shivers in fear but the worst is yet to come, a audioanimatronic clown in a black and white suit and pointed hat comes out of a curtain, it starts crying and singing "Vesti La Giubba" (amazingly) sung in correct Italian...

"Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio, non so più quel che dico, e quel che faccio! Eppur è d'uopo, sforzati! Bah! sei tu forse un uom? Tu se' Pagliaccio! Vesti la giubba, e la faccia in farina. La gente paga, e rider vuole qua. E se Arlecchin t'invola Colombina, ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà! Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto; in una smorfia il singhiozzo il dolor, Ah! Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto! Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cor!"

Edna see this and well... you know what she does. So the others just roll her out of the restaurant. A newspaper flies into Edwina's face and Rachel grabs it and says, "Oh no...Get Edna back to the house, Somewhere is holding a Clown convention so every Bozo and Ronald will be there.

Edna snaps out of it and says as they run to her house, "Thanks guys for trying to help me snap out of this, oh and for the record, despite being scared of clowns I have no problems with Mimes or Jesters."

**(Edna's house)**

Courage Jr., Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny and Edna decided to watch TV but they see the following...

1. A episode of "Batman: the animated series" with you-know-who and Harley Quinn

2. A McDonalds Commercial

3. A episode of "The Little Clowns of Happytown"

4 "House of a 1,000 Corpses"

5. a episode of "the big comfty couch"

6. "Shakes the Clown"

7. a episode of Darkwing Duck with villian Quackerjack

8. a old WWF wrestling match with Doink the Clown

9. A episode of DIGIMON where the digidestined fight Piedmon

But then Edna is relieved that she's watching "Challenge of the Super-friends" and says "cool! Even though Joker isn't in the "Legion of doom" Riddler and Scarecrow are... but then she freaks out when she sees Toyman (he looks like a clown)

Rachel then says "I had enough of this! HEY EDNA!, YOU GOT TO GET OVER THIS RIDICULOUS FEAR OF CLOWNS! Edna then replies angerly, "Who are you calling ridicu-mous? You gotta believe me, Rachel! The clowns are nothing but ultimate evil! They want to be the dominate species on the planet, and they'll destroy us all to make it happen! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!Oh look, I found a quarter... um I mean DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

As she says this she covers herself in what appears to be oranges, Rachel asks Edna "Now what's with all the oranges? Edna replies "They're not oranges, they're "tangellos". Jenny replies "Okay, what's with all the tangelos?" And Edna replies "Clowns hate tangellos. Messes with their equilibrium."

Edwina then says "I say, tangellos give me rashes!" Edna then replies, "TMI!" Jenny then asks Edna, "If you're so scared of clowns, how are you able to read "One Piece"? Edna then says, "I just ignore the arcs with Buggy the Clown in it such as the Buggy arc, the mini-Buggy arc, the Rougetown arc, but by the time of the Impel Down arc, Buggy is nothing more than a idiot... and a lucky idiot at that!"

Rachel then says to her friends, "Perhaps if we give Edna time that fear would eventually go away in it's own." She says this as Edna goes to the kitchen for some milk.

Meanwhile, Dr. Bellaluna then gets an evil idea. She tells Heady, "I know how to get that puppy, I will cast a spell that will cause her to see hallucinations of clowns and even see her friends and loved ones as clowns! And the spell will continue until she surrenders the dog to me!"

So after brewing a spell and drops a tiny drop of liquid from her cauldron on a paper cut out of Edna, she says to Heady, "Now we watch the fun!"

Back at Edna's house, the girls start blowing bubbles while Junior is running around trying to catch them. Edna then borrow's Rachel's wand to make bubbles but however she notices a bubble is morphing into a clown. Then Edwina and Jenny blow more bubbles and they morph into more clowns. Then the Clowns start dancing around Edna and they were singing:

"Look out! Look out!

Pink Clownies on parade

Here they come!

Hippety hoppety

They're here and there

Pink Clownies ev'rywhere"

As the hallucinary clowns laugh at her, Edna's mouth drops and she backs up to the wall in fear. Rachel then says, "Edna, there isn't a clown in sight, why are you acting like this?" Edna then sees Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina as clowns and she shouts, "LIARS! I SEE CLOWNS! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! EEEKKK!" Junior wakes up and says, "I'll save you Edna... but from what?"

Edna then sees Junior as a normal dog and says, "Hey come come you're not a clown? And why is your tail glowing?" Then she screams when she sees Jenny. Edna then says behind the couch, "Remember that episode of the Simpsons where after reading a billboard for Clown College, Homer starts seeing his family as co-workers as clowns... well I think it somehow happened to me!"

Jenny then goes up to Edna who just covers her eyes and she askes her, "Umm am I a funny clown or a not-funny clown?" Edna then says, "You look like a monster clown, a creepy ugly monster clown from belly of Hades!" Jenny then starts sniffling and then starts crying.

Edna then starts sniffling and cries too and says, "Don't do that Jenny, it makes me cry when you cry... and everyone knows that the one thing sadder than as sad Japanese man is a sad crying clown girl." Then Edna ties a blindfold on her head and hugs Jenny as she signs and wipes her tears.

Junior then puts on a pair of hallucin-o-vision glasses that he got from Shirley in order to see other people's hallucinations and he even screams at what type of hallucinations Edna is seeing.

Then Edna's radio turns on by itself and Bellaluna's voice is heard out of it, "Testing...testing...1...2...3! Ahem, REMEMBER ME GIRLS? Yes it was I, Dr. Bellaluna have cursed the owner of the puppy to see everything and everyone as clowns and this curse will resume until she surrenders the puppy dog to me... and the dog better be alive because the puppy dog tail will retain it's magical properties if the dog is still alive! Now I'm looking for a answer..."

Edna clutches Junior and says to the radio, "You will never get this dog from me, I know what you want with him you monster!" The radio then makes a deep silence. Rachel then says, "How about we take you to Shirley the Medium, I'm sure she can lift that curse and deal with that weirdo teenager. Edwina then asks, "Who is this Dr. Bellaluna?" Rachel then puts a sleep mask on Edna and replies to Edwina, "She is this crazy voodoo user who owns a magic shop and is after Junior so she can cut off his tail and use it for who knows what." Edwina then says, "Maybe she wants the puppy dog tail just to make the perfect little boy." The girls just laugh and then Edna suddenly said, "I don't get it!"

Back in the magic shop Bellaluna then angerly storms to a room and spends 6 minutes cursing and screaming in there and then when she comes back, Heady rolls up to her and says to her, "Uh Uh Uh! I heard what you said in there... drop it in the jar!" Then Bellaluna frowns and pulls out a jar full of money labeled "Bellaluna's swear jar" and she drops a five dollar bill in there. Then Heady tells her, You know you owe the jar fifty cents for using the "Q word" then she drops two quarters in there.

Bellaluna then pulls out more ingredients and she angerly says out loud, "So the Clown-hater won't give up the dog huh? Well looks like I will upgrade her "Nightmare fuel" into "HIGH OCTANE NIGHTMARE FUEL...!"

Heady then rolls away and says, "She gets so carried away!"

Edna is then walking with her friends and Courage Jr. in the streets of Somewhere are they try to reach Shirley's Caravan. However Edna feels a little dizzy but then...and suddenly... to her horror... Edna sweats and perspires heavily at what she is seeing...

Edna not only sees her friends as clowns but as clowns with flaming heads and sharp fangs... but she is surrounded by clowns of all shapes and sizes. Then she sees a mob of Killer Klowns from Outer Space, zapping people with their laser guns which turns them into cotton candy cocoons,

Then Edna squeals in fear as she sees the Insane Clown Posse is holding a outdoor concert in the park, and opening for them is "Dr. Rockso the rock and roll clown" who just shouts in a high pitched voice at the audience, "I'm Dr. Rockzo the rock and roll clown... I eat paste!"

Edna tries to close her eyes, thinking she will stop seeing the clowns but then a image of a fanged clown with rabies appears as she closes her eyes so not even closing her eyes would help.

Homey D. Clown shows up in front of Edna and says to her, "So let me get this straight, You think us clowns are creepy nightmarish beings and therefore ain't funny to you? Well I don't think so... Homey don't play that! And then he hits her in the head with his trademark sock.

Then she sees Captain Buggy the Clown from "One Piece" as he looks intimidating towards Edna but then Edna looks at him and says, "I read the Impel Down arc, you're not a scary clown pirate... you're just a idiot!" Buggy just stops what he's doing and falls on his knees looking very depressed. Edna replies, "That reminds me of Foxy from "One Piece", he does that too!"

Rachel then says, "It seems that Edna's hallucinations are getting even worse, as if Bellaluna's increasing the power of her curse unless she gets Courage Jr."

Then in Edna's vision she sees a giant Ronald McDonald destroying a Burger King Restaurant by crushing it with his big red shoes, then he walks to a "Bob's Big Boy Restaurant" and tears off the Big Boy's head. Then he burns down the Restaurant with his fire breath and lets out a Godzilla-like roar. But then a giant Jack from "Jack-in-a-box" shows up and starts fighting the giant Ronald McDonald and they punch and kick eachother in a raged battle.

Edna then says out loud, "Even though this is a curse-fueled hallucination, that was a pretty cool one. GO JACK!" Edna suddenly finds herself surrounded by balloons as Pennywise the Dancing Clown then suddenly materializes in front of Edna and says to her, "BEEP BEEP Edna! They ALL float down here. When you're down here with us, you'll float too!" Then he exposes his fangs and hisses.

Edna sweats even more as "IT continues to taunt Edna, "Excuse me, girl. Do you have Prince Albert in a can? You DO? Well, you better let the poor guy out! A-ha! A-ha! A-ha! A-ha! A-ha! A-ha!"

Edna then stands up stares at Pennywise just laughing and then she says, "Wow... you're more annoying than scary." Pennywise just stops what he's doing and falls on his knees looking very depressed. Buggy just tells Pennywise, "Join the club, we're getting the scary sucked out of!"

Edna then sees a tiny clown car hit her feet and out comes 5 minature clowns. Edna then says to them, "Hey I know you guys, you're "The little Clowns from Happytown". Then one of the little clowns pulls out a board with a nail on it and says to her in a gruff voice, "Yeah we might be little clowns, but we're definately NOT from Happytown!" Then the four other clowns pull out baseball bats as they run towards Edna with their weapons.

The girls grab Edna as they run faster, Rachel then says to them, "We got to get to Shirley's, Edna's getting worse! Now she thinks she's seeing obscure Smurf rip-offs."

Then Suddenly a group of zombies rise from the sewers and they grab Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny and placed them in cages while Junior runs off trying to evade a horde of zombies. Edwina then asks one of the zombies, "Aren't you going to eat us?" The Zombie then replies, "Nah, our boss had us capture you girls so she can catch the dog without you three getting in the way, besides we don't eat people because her spell that revived us wouldn't allow it... that and we don't want angry parents complaining!"

Dr. Bellaluna then shows up and smiles at Edna, however in Edna's eyes she looks like a cross between Bellaluna, Chernobog but with a flaming head... and dressed like a clown. Then Bellaluna says to her, "Now you know what I'm capable of, give me the dog and I'll lift the spell!" Edna then goes catatonic at the time.

As Bellaluna and her zombie henchmen look at Edna in puzzlement, her inner self enters a world in her dreams called "Candyfornia" and she sees what appears to be a a girl with blue hair in a cupcake dress walking in the horizon and then Edna sees her "inner magical girl" (what are you expecting...a inner fratboy?") her inner magical girl is really a 12 year old version of Edna dressed in her "Sailor Vanilla" form. The 12 year old version of Edna was humming the Kidz Bop version of "California Gurls".

Sailor Vanilla says to her "Hi... I'm your inner magical girl" Edna says "Wow! I didn't know I had one...you're so cool! And you have a beautymark!" Sailor Vanilla then says "Well every girl has one, I heard you have problems with clowns and your friends aren't doing a thing about it... well do I have help for you! Anyway clowns aren't scary... except from that one from "IT", he's just plain annoying! Oh no...they're really different from us... and even though they look different, doesn't mean you're afraid of them." Edna then says "Actually the real reason why I'm afraid of clowns is because (whispers it in Sailor Vanilla's ears)" Sailor Vanilla' replies "OH WOW! That's messed up! But those aren't real clowns! Well anyway it means you should be angry at them for being different.. now go and save your friends... and your puppy dog!"

Edna then wakes up and then she pulls out a the ultimate weapon from the ground... a board with a nail on it. She looks at Dr. Bellaluna in a demented way as she twitches her left eye and says in a cute way, "Oh look! funny clown..."

As Junior manages to outrun the zombies, he sees a few decapitated zombies running away, one of them is holding his head and says to Junior, "Hey dog, you better run, there is a little girl with a *gasp* a board with a nail on it running amok!" Junior then sees a bruised Dr. Bellaluna on top of a tree sweating heavily as she screams "HELP ME!" As Edna is swinging her board around while laughing and shouting, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE CLOWN!"

Junior's eyes perk up at this bizarre sight. Bellaluna then says to Junior, "Dog! I promise I'll do anything if you save me!" Courage Junior then turns around and appears angry, then he tells her, "You did this to Edna so therefore you made your ring, now wrestle in it!"

Bellaluna then has tears coming out of her eyes and says, "Please?" Junior then says, "I know you did this to her as a attempt to get to me so... I want you to lift the spell... and promise you would never do this again!" Bellaluna, "I don't know..." Junior then smiles and says, "Hey Edna, I have a ladder!" Bellaluna then squeals in fear and says, "OK OK! I'LL REVERSE THE SPELL, RELEASE YOUR FRIENDS, AND PROMISE TO NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

**(Bellaluna's magic shop)**

Bellaluna sees Edna in a straightjacket being held my Junior, Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny as she tries to lift the spell. Edwina then says, "I say, this place looks like something from a weird dream I had!" Jenny replied, "I once had a weird dream where Howie Mandel peed in my apple juice!" Edwina is confused by what Jenny just said. Rachel then says, "I hope you're telling the truth or else I'll release Edna!" Bellaluna then says, "OK! OK!" Then she manages to burn the photograph and the curse ingredients with green flame.

A minute later after the ritual ends, Edna then sees Bellaluna as normal and then she says, "ACK! BELLALUNA! RUN COURAGE RUN!" Bellaluna then says, "Oh shut up! Just be glad I lifted that clown spell on you AND decided to let you and your dog go this time... oh no the ASPCA is outside. 3...2...1!"

And with that, Edna, Rachel, Jenny, Edwina, and Courage Jr. are standing in the middle of a empty parking space surrounded by the ASPCA. The head of the ASPCA team then says to the girls, "Let me guess... she teleported her shop out of here the minute we showed up huh?" Edna nods while the ASPCA angerly drive away.

Rachel then says, "At least Bellaluna kept her word and played fair." Jenny then says, "Now let's go eat some cake or something!" Then every shouts, "YAY!"

**(Some random restaurant in Somewhere)**

The girls indeed get some cake while Junior gets special peatnut butter flavored dog biscuits. Rachel then asks Edna, "So have you finally got over your fear of clowns?" Edna then replies, "Well, I still find them to be scary but at least I learned to control myself if I ever see one again and I hope it isn't too soon!"

Edna then looks at the box her ice cream cake is stored in and faints. The girls then noticed her ice cream cake is shaped like a clown and the girls just smile and sweatdrop. Junior then thinks to himself, "Looks like this time, you can't teach a human new tricks!"

Unaware to everyone, a girl in a flying broomstick is flying to her mansion in the outskirts of Somewhere.

**NEXT TIME: Courage Jr. and his friends, plus Edna and her friends, are invited to a party at Edwina's mansion and they meet her family... with a twist! That and a young witch is forced to capture Courage Jr. by a sinister being... oh ok it's Dr. Bellaluna, that psycho never learns!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**Now Dilly approved!**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 11: Happy Holidays from the Mansion of Edwina Burton**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple**

**I know it's 2011 but I was busy that month so work with me. due to the floating timeline, the story still takes place 7 years after "Courage the Cowardly Dog" ended.**

**I also want to thank my true love for letting me use her computer to do this, and plus her dog Miley was one of the inspirations to do this story, plus Courage Jr.'s mom is named after her dog.  
**

**(A Old Mansion in a swamp outside of Somewhere)**

In front of a creepy old mansion, there lies a girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a lavender 4-strapped tank-top, blue tight jeans, black shoes, and a blueish-purpleish witch hat and cape. Her name is Isabel, or "Izzy" as she is called.

As she was just coming into the house she suddenly hears a crash upstairs. "Dad!" she called worriedly when running up the stairs. When she got there, there was nothing but a busted window and a hand-held mirror on the floor.

As soon as the girl picked up the mirror, appeared on the reflection and says to her, "Isabel..."

Shocked by this, Izzy asks her, "Who are you, and how did you know my name?

Dr. Bellaluna then says to her, "I have something of yours, and you live near something I want." Izzy then asks, "Where's my father, what did you do!

Dr. Bellaluna's talking shrunken head Heady Youngman jokingly replies, "Oh nothing, he's just a little... tied up" Heady just laughs as he shows Izzy's father, a werewolf being tied up by rope.

Izzy is shocked to see this as she shouts, "DAD! You better let him go or I'll..."

Dr. Bellaluna then makes a wicked smile and says to Izzy, "Oh don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt him Izzy, just as long as you do as I say..."

Izzy calms down and replies, "Alright, just don't hurt my dad."

Dr. Bellaluna smiles even wider as she pulls out a picture of Courage Jr. as she says to her, "Deal, I want you to get me this dog, he lives in somewhere, he is cowardly and courageous at the same time and I want him alive!"

And so Izzy just flies on her broomstick, unaware of Bellaluna's true intenions of what she really wants with Courage Jr.

**(In another part of Somewhere)**

Edna, Rachel, and Jenny are watching "Sailor Moon" in Jenny's house while Junior is chewing on one of Jenny's old shoes she allows him to play with.

Then a knock on the door is heard and as Jenny opens the door she sees a young girl in a pink gown, white tiara, long purple hair, peach colored skin, black eyes. Jenny then says, "Oh hi Ariel, what brings you here?" Then "Ariel" then says, "I guess you don't remember who I really am..." Then "Ariel" shapeshifts back into "the princess of the pink puddle".

Jenny replies, "Are you a trick or treater because Halloween was two months ago." Princess replies, "Jennifer it's me! Edwina wanted to get you guys because the Christmas party at her mansion is ready and of course all of you are invited, especially that brother of yours." Eric shows up and says, "Me? But that's impossible, I never get invited to parties." Princess then replies, "Well if you weren't such a "smurfin' smurf" then you would be more likable and invited more often." Eric then asks Princess, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Courage Jr. then tells Eric, "Her mother is the monster that tried to eat you remember?" Eric then asks Edna, "Hey Edna, did you know your dog can talk?" Courage Jr. then says to Edna, "Wow, you are right, bullies are really dumb!"

Eric then puts on a scary mask and shouts, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Courage Jr. then screams very loud and Princess retaliates by pulling out her father's skull and the skull chomps on Eric's head and then Eric starts crying. Princess then tells Edna, "Remember, if anyone makes me mad, I make my dad bite the person's head until he or she is sad." Edna then says, "Oh how can I forget that, well let's get ready then!"

**(A half hour later)**

Princess then takes her friends and Courage Jr. to a huge mansion that apparently wasn't built in Somewhere but was actually somehow re-located to Somewhere. Edna feels a bit nervous as she looks closer and then feels unseasy, Rachel then says to her "Edna, Just because you have new neighbors that live in a house that wasn't built in Somewhere doesn't mean something scary is gonna happen!" Courage Jr. then says "But me and Edna saw alot of horror movies that start out that way, like the time we saw "The Burbs", so we can't be too sure!"

So the girls, Eric and Junior walk to the front of the mansion, Edna rings the doorbell and instead of a ring she hears a scream, then the door opens by itself and then he sees Hanako dressed as a maid and greets the gang with a simple "HOWDY HO!" Eric then says "OH NO, NOT YOU AGAIN! You're even worse than the violin girl!" And with that Eric runs away before Hanako realizes what's going on.

Edna then asks Hanako, "So what's with the outfit?" Hanako smiles and responds, "Actually the Burtons are the only people in Somewhere who hire mortals and ghosts in their employment, well I do buy the TP I use to give to people in times of need. Let me show you in."

The mansion's main hall looks very big and exquisit, with a touch of macabre. Courage Jr. swore he can see a suit of armor move on it's own. Then the suit of armor did move and gave Junior a high five and walked away. Edna sees this and says, "At least the supernatural beings in this house are friendly eh, Junior?" Courage Jr. then holds Edna's hand as they look some more.

Then all of a sudden, a man materializes and he is dressed in a smoking jacket and has a pencil thin mustache and raven black hair done in a victorian style, however...HE WAS A GHOST! He goes up to Edna and says "Well hello there, you must be my daughter's new best friend, allow me to introduce myself...I'm Victor Burton ESQUIRE." As he extends his hand to Edna who tries to shake it but it goes through him. Victor just laughs and then Junior says to him, "I know you! You possessed me in order to fence against Katz... thanks!" Victor then replies, "Your welcome little dog, you did fight for Yokaitown at the time and I was glad to be of service."

The girls then hear a voice saying, "Victor dear, is that the puppy who saved our favorite vacation spot and happens to be owned by our daughter's friend?"

Then a ghostly woman in a black victorian dress and long raven black hair materializes and then she says "We have guests? It's been 5 years since we ever had a guest in the house, I'll go get snacks for you kids, by the way I'm Victoria Burton and I see you have met my loving husband." Edna then says "Thanks Mrs. Burton."

Jenny then sees them and says, "I can see through you!" Victor then replies, "But little girl, we really are good ghosts and not evil spirits like our daughter mentioned the dog encountered." Jenny then says, "No really, I can see right through you... there's a piano on the horizon, you're really ghosts?" Rachel then says to the Burtons, "Oh excuse my friend here, she is how you say... a cloudcuckoolander!"

Victor then says, "Now that you know we're ghosts, why aren't you screaming and running away like our last guests?" Edna then replies to them, "You know about your maid Hanako? She is Courage Jr.'s friend and we ended up befriending her, especially the time Rachel ran out of toilet paper, Hanako just appeared and gave her some."

Rachel then adds, "Plus we also befriended the daughter of some water witch." Princess then curtsies and says to Victor, "Pleased to meet you sir!"

Victoria then says, "Hmmm, what a well-mannered girl, Oh my I got to get Timothy his bottle!"

So the group follows Victoria to a nursery where in a wooden crib lies a small ghostly infant who is being bottle-fed by Victoria. The girls see the ghost baby and they all go "Awwww..."

Courage Jr. then sees the baby try to grab his nose and thinks that's cute too.

Then the girls and Junior see Edwina dressed in a elegant red and green dress. Junior then looks at Edwina, then looks at her family, then back at Edwina. Jenny was about to ask Edwina something but then Edwina just blurts out as a tear falls from her eye, "Ok, there is a reason why I'm a mortal and why my family are ghosts..."

Mr. Burton explains, "This story upsets Edwina a whole lot and girls you should hear it for it better explains our condition..."

**(Mr. Burton then explains through the narrative point of view...in a flashback)**

3 years ago in the UK, Mr. and Mrs. Burton are playing Croque in the garden but then they see a meteor heading towards them and apparently the meteor was shaped like a foot and it crushed them

Edwina then comes out of the hedgemaze and says "Mother, Father, where are you? then they see a crater surrounded in flames. Edwina then screams "NOOOOOOO! MOTHER! FATHER!" And she cries but then she sees the ghosts of her parents who confort her and then Mr. Burton then says "Don't worry my daughter, our family bond will keep us together, no matter the circumstances" So they hug eachother in a cute family moment.

**(End of flashback)**

Mr. Burton then adds "So despite me and my wife has died, we managed to form a family bond that has many questions that don't need to be answered." Everyone was crying except for Jenny who just looks at Tim and she says "Umm...actually I wanted to ask if you guys died 3 years ago and Tim is is just a lil' baby, how did you..." Mr. Burton quickly says "Questions that don't need to be answered! By the way who are you girls?"

Edna then introduces herself, "My name is Edna and this here is "girl's best friend" Courage Jr... he protects me from scary evil stuff! And this is Rachel, Jennifer, and this is "Ariel".

"Ariel" then says, "Actually this is a alias I use in the human world I'm really... (transforms) The Princess of the Pink Puddle!" And as she curtsies, she pulls out her father's skull who just says, "Hello!"

Mr. Burton then sips his drink and says, "Well, looks like we have royalty in the house... and our daughter's best friends, well you can look around until the party starts then.

Courage Jr. then walks around and notices something coming down the chimney and sees what appears to be a man covered in hair with glasses and a derby hat, Jenny shows up and pulls "itt" down and says "Hey Mrs. Burton! I found Cousin Itt!" Mrs. Burton then says "So that's where my collection of wigs went..."

Outside the garden, Edwina and Rachel are in go-karts and they race in the track. Edwina then says to Rachel, "Seems like we're evenly matched Rachel." Rachel then replies, "Yep, we both have the ability to emit "sparkle eyes of cuteness", we can run pretty good, and we both wear shoes!" Edwina just laughs at the last comment as they continue racing.

Edna and Courage Jr. then hear piano music playing in the right wing. As they approach it, they open a door and they see a ghostly young girl playing a grand piano and they see her from behind.

Edna and Courage Jr. shiver in fear and Edna says to Junior, "Oh no... I hope it's not the "violin girl" and she took up Piano this time.

the ghost girl turns around and revealed to be very pretty as she asks, "Who's there?"

The door closes behind the two and then the ghost girl says, "Oh hello! I see you're lost...so am I... I wish people can hear how beautiful I play this piano." Junior starts pounding the door in fear but then Edna holds on to him and says to the girl, "Hi...who might you be?" The ghost then says, "I'm Melody Elfman, "The Pretty Pianist". I ended up at my Auntie's home through the very piano that I haunt, I died of sickness before my concert and so I am cursed to play this tune until a brave soul can tell me what this tune is from!"

Melody then plays the piano and it plays a very familiar song, she smiles while playing it and then Edna smiles because it sounds like a happy song as well.

Melody then says, "By the way... that song was featured in a famous game"

Edna then replies, "You like video games? Nice... Hey it's that song me and Junior to..."Pollyanna!"...From "Mother" or "Earthbound Zero!"...that Earthbound game for the old Nintendo that never made it to America"

(Everyone was silent until Melody spoke)

"Exactly right! You got it! Yeah I agree... "Mother 3" isn't even in America either, how did you know?" Edna then says, "I downloaded it off the Wii Virtual Console."

**(NOTE: As of this writing, Nintendo has not released Mother nor Mother 2 (Earthbound) on the Wii Virtual Console yet, I have no idea what they have against American Earthbound fans.)**

As the doors open on it's own, Melody then jumps from the piano and suddenly shakes Edna's hand while saying, "Oh thank you friend and wow you have such as sweet doggie!"

Edna then comes out with Junior and Melody as Mrs. Burton then says, "Wow, looks like someone freed my niece from her curse and Edna made a friend... Oh and yes Edna our family is cursed to become ghosts but Edwina seems to be free of the family curse."

And so the party begins and Melody plays her piano whole Hanako serves the guests some dishes of delicious food imaginable.

But suddenly the window breaks and Izzy is on her broomstick and she swoops down and grabs Courage Jr. as she puts him in a sack and flies away into the sky.

Edna could not believe what she is seeing and starts to tear up. Manta shows up and says, "Sorry I was late for the party but ever since the "Katz Incident" I have been chased by alot of female admirers... but none of them is a Neko Musume... what just happened?"

Edwina says to her, "How cute, a talking two tailed cat... Umm I mean a witch came and took Courage Jr. away, she kinda looks like Nazz from that show "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" but she wears a blueish-purpleish witch hat and cape." Edna then says to Edwina, "You watch Ed, Edd, n Eddy too? Cool!"

Manta then adds, "I know her, us cats recognize that witch as Ms. Isabel, but she's supposed to be a nice witch, however I have no idea why she abducted Mr. Courage Junior." Melody then says, "Does it have anything to do with the strange magic shop next door to the Manor?"

Then everyone sees Dr. Bellaluna's magic shop right next to the Mansion. Edna, Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina then shout, "OMG!" Edna then says, "No time to explain, we got to get to that shop and save Junior, he's in grave danger!" Manta then says, "Leave it to me! Madam Shirley gave me this magic potion in order to give me great powers, she said it was a magic potion Ancient Gauls from 50 B.C. used to fight the Romans with!"

And with that, Manta drinks the potion and as his eyes flash, he bulks up into a lion-sized two tailed cat with fangs, he says to Edna, Edwina, Jenny, Rachel, Hanako and Princess in a strong voice, "Hop on! We got to save Mr. Courage Junior!" And with that they follow the witch on her broomstick on the way to Bellaluna's shop.

As Izzy flies away, the sack accidentally falls from her broomstick and it lands on a tree. Junior leaps from the tree and lands on the Gazebo of the Burton Mansion and continues to run away. But then he runs into Izzy. Junior screams and then Izzy places his finger on Junior's lips as she softly speaks to him, "Little dog, I was forced by a strange girl in a top hat to capture you in order to free my father as she demanded."

Junior imagines Dr. Bellaluna and makes a louder scream. Izzy panics but then she starts singing a familiar sounding song:

"Come little Puppy,

I'll take thee away, into the land of enchantment

Come little Puppy,

The time has come to play, here in my garden of magic...

Coyrage Jr. hears the song and it causes him to peacefully fall asleep. Izzy then puts the dog in her arms and flies back to Bellaluna's shop, unaware she is being followed by Manta and the rest of his friends.

As she flies into the Magic Shop and get to Bellaluna's main room, Izzy then brings the sleeping Courage Jr. to Dr. Bellaluna who then says to her, "You did it... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THE DOG! Well here's your dad back as I promised." So her zombies show up with her father who is sleeping as a result of being exposed to chloroform. Izzy then asks her, "Ok you weirdo, why do you want the dog so bad?" Bellaluna then tells her, "Well... to cut his tail off and use it as a talisman" Now that you got what you want then get out of here while I continue my work, heh heh heh."

Izzy then steams up and says, "How dare you use me as a instrument of your vile misdeed! I'm altering the deal, I'm gonna save that dog!"

Bellaluna then extends her hand and waves her fingers around, then two zombies appear wearing boxing gloves and they soon beat up on Izzy and everytime one punches her they just apologize. Bellaluna then sends two more zombies just to kick Izzy.

Bellaluna then pulls out a switchblade and before she can do anything, Manta breaks down the door and then Edna, Edwina, Jenny, Rachel, and Hanako jump off his back. They see Izzy being being up by the zombies and she says to her, "I'm ow! Sorry for taking your dog ow! I only did to because she kidnapped dad OW!"

Dr. Bellaluna then sees the group and says, "Yikes! The dog has friends?"

As the group knew the truth, Hanako then asks, "Me and Princess have never heard of this "Bellaluna", who is she?" Edna then says to them, "She is this crazy teenage voodoo user who is obsessed with my dog."

Bellaluna then adds, "That's Right! You see, That "Couragous Cowardly" puppy dog has a special element in the form of his tail and in order to make a powerful talisman, I shall sever it, perform my ritual, and it will grant me enough power to become a supreme sorceress AND RULE THE WORLD!"

Manta, Hanako, and Princess shiver at the thought. Hanako then says, "You would do that to a sweet lil' puppy?" Princess then says in a sweet demure voice, "Please tell me you're not threatening that."

Bellaluna then says to everyone, "HA HA HA! It's not a threat, I'M GOING TO DO IT!"

And with that, Manta, Edna, Edwina, Jenny, Rachel, and Hanako all make angry eyed faces and Princess then makes the most horrifying face anyone has ever seen with fangs bared, she shouts at Dr. Bellaluna, "YOU...WANT TO DO WHAT!" Then she extends her claws.

Bellaluna sweatdrops and then bolts her door shut.

As the seven try to open the door, Hanako tries going through it and says, "Darn, she thought ahead and used a special anti-ghost material on the door." Manta tries clawing it but it only makes dents on the door but then he transforms back into his normal form and says, "Oh no, the magic potion of the Gauls wore off, Oh it would take a miracle to save Mr. Courage Jr.!"

**(On the other side of the door)**

Soon Bellaluna pulls out a knife and opens Junior's cage. Junior then growls and tries to look tough while forming fists with his paws. Bellaluna just smiles and says to Junior, "Uh uh uh! You can't hit a girl, what did your mama teach you?"

Junior flashes back to when he was a small puppy back in the puppy farm in Nowhere where his mother Miley was giving him a lecture.

Mama Miley just licks his face and tells him, "Now son, It's never right to hit a lady... but if the lady in question is a psychopath who wants to cut your tail off for who knows what... BITE HER FACE OFF! GRRRR! ok?" Junior just smiles and says, "Ok mama!"

Junior then realizes something and then he winks at the readers.

Meanwhile, Princess and Hanako wash away the zombies who were beating up Izzy and then Izzy then says, "I apologize for my actions and I'll make up for it by undoing my misdeed... fortunately Bellaluna didn't make the door "magic-proof".

So Izzy uses her wand to open the door and then everyone hears Bellaluna screaming in fright and shouts, "WHAT DID YOUR MAMA TEACH YOU? AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!"

The group sees Bellaluna hanging on a moose trophy's antlers as Junior bites off her pants and growls and barks angerly. Edna then says, "Courage Junior! What is the meaning of this? I know she stalks you non-stop but I don't think she deserves that!" Junior then sweetly says to Edna, "But Mama once told me "It's never right to hit a lady... but if the lady in question is a psychopath who wants to cut your tail off for who knows what... BITE HER FACE OFF! GRRRR!"

Edna is suprised that he was taught that, but then they notice Dr. Bellaluna is actually wearing Rainbow Monkey underwear. Soon Junior, Manta, Edna, Edwina, Jenny, Rachel, Hanako, Princess, and Izzy start laughing extremely loud at the sight. Bellaluna then shouts out, "Hey Shut up! Stop Laughing! Well it could be worse..."

Then Dr. Bellaluna's ID card falls from her pants and Edwina picks it up and says, "Hey look! Her first name is "Chien" which makes them laugh even harder.

But then Izzy's father wakes up and he joins Junior in trying to attack Bellaluna. Edna asks Izzy, "Hey if you're a human witch or something then why's your dad a werewolf?" Izzy stutters but then Edwina answers, "It's just like how my parents had Tim... it's a Question that doesn't need to be answered!"

As Junior stops barking at Bellaluna, Izzy then says to him, "Puppy Dog, I'm sorry I captured you in order to free my pop, can you forgive me?" Junior just licks Bellaluna's face and Edna says to her, "Well you didn't mean it as you wanted to save you dad from that madwoman.

Manta then tugs on Izzy's jeans and says to her, "Hello Ms. Isabel, the name's Manta, I notice you're actually a nice witch and I'm a black cat... who is a Nekomana... so..." Izzy then picks up Manta and hugs him and she smiles as she says to him, "Wow, a Nekomana, and you're polite, I'm adopting you, if it's ok with dad..." Izzy's father then nods his head and then Manta rubs against her as he purrs while Izzy's father continues growling at Bellaluna.

Junior is being glomped by Edna, then Edna sees Princess and says to her, "Ok you can glomp him too!"

But then they hear a crashing sound on the roof. Sure enough they see Santa Claus knocked out and his reindeer trapped on what appears to be flypaper. The group cannot believe what they are seeing, Jenny blurts out, "Yes Virginia, there really is a Santa Claus!"

Princess then looks at the reindeer and asks, "Why is there flypaper on the roof?" Before Dr. Bellaluna can say anything, Rachel then assumes, "I know what you're up to you crazy teen, you want to capture Santa Claus and hold him for hostage huh?"

Bellaluna replies, "Hmm that does sound like a good idea but actually I wanted to capture St. Nick and his reindeer and steal their magical items such as snippets of Santa's beard, his clothes, and whatever he feeds his reindeer in order to make them fly." Edna then thinks and replies, "OOOHHHH I get it... you are a fanatic over magical items, not just my doggy's tail... boy are you going to get it now."

Santa wakes up and Hanako and Princess help him up. Santa then sees Dr. Bellaluna sneaking away and says out loud, "NOT SO FAST!" Then Izzy's dad bites the elastic band from Bellaluna's pants and Izzy says, "If you run away, dad's going to bite your pants off and you will DIE... from embarassment!"

Heady Youngman then rolls towards Santa and says to him, "Hey big guy, sorry about my friend's actions here... she's insane, anyway me and zombies are willing to help you if it means saving Christmas."

Santa then bellows out, "HO HO HO! I see everyone here except for the crazy girl have been good this year, especially you Courage Jr." Junior then smiles and whispers to Santa who then tells everyone, "HO HO HO! I know the perfect way you all can help me until my reindeer shortly recover with the help of Edwina's family."

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Burton and Melody materialize to help the reindeer recover.

Santa then continues, "Plus with my Christmas magic, I shall turn you four girls into what you dream of for one night!"

Then Edna, Jenny, Rachel, Edwina, notice they are holding real magical ice cream spoons. The girls pull out their ice cream scoops and then Edna says, "VANILLA ICE CREAM POWER!", then lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and beige where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Rachel then shouts, "CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and brown where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Jenny then shouts, "STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and pink where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Edwina then shouts, "COOKIES N' CREAM ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and black spots where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Princess, Izzy, and Hanako notice they have ice cream spoons too. Santa explains to the supernatural girls, "Everybody gets one, even you three for being good this year... however you would be the Sherbert Senshi" With a look of glee in their faces, Princess and Hanako decide to transform too while Izzy doesn't seem pleased with her spoon.

Princess then shouts, "BERRY SHERBERT POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored Purple and Pink where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Hanako then shouts, "RAINBOW SHERBERT POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's rainbow colored. She also does a cute pose.

Izzy then shouts, "PINEAPPLE SHERBERT POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and her clothes turn into a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and Yellow where the red should be. She apparently looks very embarassed.

Dr. Bellaluna then sees the 7 girls in their Magical Girl outfits circling around her and she says out loud, "Oh no... this isn't happening... this really isn't happening..."

"Sailor Vanilla" then says to Dr. Bellaluna, "IN THE NAME OF THE SUNDAE WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" So the girls just bonk Bellaluna in the head with their magic ice cream she is dazed out, Izzy then force feeds Bellaluna some corn.

**(Japan)**

Santa's sleigh flies over the Country as Princess, Hanako, Manta, Jenny, and Rachel are dropping presents at the correct houses. Santa is piloting the sleigh while Junior, Edna, and Edwina are sitting behind him. Edna then says, "Wow Junior, Japan really is beautiful, it's as if we're in a dream."

Santa then says to the three, "HO HO HO! I can never image this but all of you are powering up my sleigh a billionfold with your Christmas Spirit... hey Izzy how are you doing?" Izzy is flying on her broomstick holding a bright lantern along with her dad as she replies to Santa, "Doing good, I gave some power to the lantern so fog won't be a problem." Santa replies, "Then I know a certain "Witch-ling" who's getting a upgraded iPOD for Christmas, HO HO HO!"

Then Santa cracks his whip and it makes his steeds fly faster, the sleigh is seen being flown by the zombies who seem to enjoy their flight, while Dr. Bellaluna is struggling to fly while being the lead "reindeer". Heady pops out from her hat and says to her, "I told you messing with the "big red guy" would be a "grave" mistake!" Bellaluna then replies, "Oh shut up Heady...OWWW! The whip actually hit my bum! Heady then pops up and says, "Serves you right for messing with him!" Bellaluna then says, "I'm sticking to stalking the dog!"

Jenny and Princess sit down on the seats while Edwina and Edna take their turn delivering gifts. As Princess holds Courage Jr. in her arms, Jenny then says, "Oh wow, so it's magic corn that make reindeer fly!" Santa smiles and then says, "Oh no Junior, you're eating some of it!" Then Junior starts floating and then starts flying around in glee.

Courage Junior then shouts to the readers as he flies in the sky:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**NEXT TIME: I will be on a short break from the story just to catch up on other stories and other stuff to do.**

**Chapter 12: Junior is somehow in a Human hospital but Bellaluna will stop at nothing to catch him, even if she causes a blackout during the dark stormy night.**

**Chapter 13: The Gentleman Ghost attacks Somewhere and Junior ends up teaming up with BATMAN to save the day.**

**Chapter 14: Benton Tarentella wants Edna, Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina for his new reality show and Junior knows there's something wrong here or his name is Stinky Looloo, and it's not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long ago in a Galaxy far far away...**

**actually it's really the present in the City of Somewhere.**

**COURAGE**

**THE COWARDLY DOG**

**JR.**

**EPISODE XII**

**SPLINTER OF THE MIND'S EYE**

**Seven years ago it was the darkest Period in Nowhere when Courage's owners the Bagges passed away, but it was time for the dog to move on. Seven years later he started a family with his mate Miley, but most importantly his son Courage Jr. wanted to follow his foot steps.**

**Three months after his birth he is adopted by a young girl named Edna Esmeralda Espinoza who lives in the City of Somewhere which is apparently also haunted by the supernatural like Nowhere was. The young pup has not only faced his father's old enemies but what appears to be a living stuffed bear and it's mother that appears to be a bear skin rug.**

**The young pup also made alot of friends in the form of supernatural beings who share his vision of a world where the natural and the supernatural can co-exist in peace. This was demonstraighted when Katz wreaked havoc in a town of Japanese monsters and only their combined efforts saved the town and since then the four become the best of friends.**

**However there is mysterious teenage girl who practices dark magic that happens to be obsessive over the pup and will stop at nothing to capture him for her personal dark reasons. Today is the day when the girl strikes back.**

**(Somewhere)**

One afternoon, Jenny is suddenly suffering the effects of tonsilitis and is immediately placed in the Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital. A day after her surgery, Jenny tries to recover as she eats a bowl of ice cream.

Edna, Rachel, and Edwina then enter the hospital to visit her and as Jenny sees them she is so delighted she could scream but her voice is still hoarse. Jenny then tries to ask, "Where's Junior, I would really want to see him." Edna then replies in a awkward way, "Umm, he accidentally swallowed a puzzle piece from my puzzle, he thought it was candy".

Then they girls see what appears to be Junior dressed as a human boy but he appears to be weak from getting his stomach pumped. Edna's then asks, "Ok, how can these professionally trained doctors not notice that it's a dog?" Jenny then smiles and says, "My aunt is a nurse and managed to get Junior transfered from the Animal Hospital to this Hospital, Edna I'm scared yet everytime Junior's around I feel very safe around him since everytime something scary happens to us, he would be here to make it go away."

Edna then replies, "You do have a good point Jenny and I don't blame you."

Jenny continues, "Yeah, like remember the time we had a sleepover and "they" came out of the bed and sang a scary tune?"

**(Flashback Begins)**

Edna, Rachel, and Jenny were having a sleepover but then pink mist comes out from Edna's bed and as the girls run to the corner, they see three guys with sunglasses and soul patch beards, then the one with the microphone starts singing:

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna rule me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed..."

The girls then shout in fear, "AAAAHHHH! SMASHMOUTH! AAAAHHHH!

Courage Jr. then runs up to them and says to them, "Hey! These girls are trying to have a slumber party and your music is ruining it, go perform somewhere else you...bad...ska band you!"

Then Smash Mouth just pick up their instruments and walk away as they grumble in disappointment.

Jenny then says, "You know, even though the song gets stuck in your head for a couple of days, I like it." Rachel then adds, "Yeah me too." Edna also adds, "Yup, my parents used to play that when I was a baby, in fact, I think they came out from under the bed to remind us that those guys are just a couple of guys from San Jose who just want to have fun."

Then the girls see a rather happy Smash Mouth run back to the room and continue their song while the girls and a rather confused Courage Jr. just sing along with them:

"Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on and go play! Hey now, you're an rock star get the show on and get paid, all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold..."

**(Flashback Ends)**

Or that time we were attacked by Princess' mother the Queen of the Black Puddle...

**(Flashback Begins)**

As Edna, Rachel, and Jennifer continue their search near Professor Di Lung's house, they noticed a shrinking black puddle near them and out comes Courage Junior with Eric. Edna then sees this and hugs Junior and says to him, "I have no idea where you came from but I'm glad you and my brother are safe... but where's his pants and why is he wearing the strang necklace?"

But then the ground rumbles and out of the black puddle rises a giant demonic monsterous version of the Queen of the Black Puddle who roars loudly at them. Then the Queen sees Edna and says, "I never tried eating female humans before... YOU WILL BE FIRST!" Then she uses her tentacles to grab Edna as she plans to eat her.

As Rachel, Jennifer, and Junior shiver at the sight, Junior sees Manta with a bag as he runs and tells him, "Mister Courage! The young boy left a bag near that man's house, let's use what's in it!" Junior then pulls out two eggs and he manages to throw them at the Queen's eyes. As she blindly drops Edna, Junior ends up catching her in his arms as she smiles and says to him, "My hero!" And she kisses his nose."

Rachel then says, "That thing looks like the Dark Dweller from "The Pirates of Dark Water" If only we have the 13 Treasures of Rule!" Junior notices the TP in the bag and says to Rachel, "No but we have 13 rolls of Toilet Paper... Burly brand Toilet Paper!"

And with that Edna, Rachel, Courage Junior, Manta, and Jennifer throw the toilet paper at the Queen of the Black Puddle and to the Queen's horror the TP manages to suck her up until she is no more.

Jennifer sees the rolls of Toilet Paper and says to Edna, "I think that monster was the one that abducted your brother, and it tried to eat you to. What should we do with the rolls?" Edna notices the matches in Eric's bag and says, "You know I should tell mom about Eric playing with matches but good thing he has them. So Rachel, Jennifer, and Edna lit the matches and tosses them at the rolls of toilet papers as they hear a inhuman scream of pain.

Junior then lights a match and tosses it at the pile and says to it, "And this is for the trouble you caused my dad. If only he can see me now!"

**(Flashback Ends)**

Or that time he fought a Japanese thunder animal in my bellybutton...

**(Flashback Begins)**

Junior finds himself inside Jenny's bellybutton and he sees a Raiju roaring and glowing with intense thunder, Junior then says, "Hey wait a minute, now this is getting ridiculous, I don't remember doing this. Well since I'm here I better defeat the Raiju...whoa hey!"

Junior then sees the ground covered in lint and he sees a crazy old woman with plungers where her hands and feet should be as she shouts in a Southern accent, "It's mah lint, it's all mine, mah lint! hahahaha!"

Junior looks very confused as the crazy lint lady then tells him, "Let me lay down the ground rules of this navel: This is mah half of the lint, that's your half of the lint. Remember that and we won't have no trouble HA HA HA!"

Courage Jr. then says, "I think this is a bad dream from the time I read about Doc Gerbil in my dad's journal"

Then Junior just defeats the Raiju offscreen just to end this surreal flashback.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Rachel then points out to Jennifer, "You're so right. By the way that was a weird flashback you just told us but anyway I still remember when I was a weremole and he was there to lift the curse..."

**(Flashback Begins)**

Edna finds herself cornered by Rachel the weremole and as pounces at her, She pulls out Edna's arm, pours salt and pepper on it, and then pours a lemon slice on it. Before Rachel can bite her, Junior appears in a bunny suit and says to Rachel, "eat me... I'm delicious!" Then Rachel pushes Edna away and goes for Junior but then Junior bravely shoves a ball of fur down Rachel's throat.

Rachel then gags and keeps saying "croak...croak...croak...croak..." Junior then asks Rachel, "C'mon are you going to turn back to normal or not?" Rachel then says, "In a minute dog, I got one more "croak" to deliver...croak!" And with that Rachel falls to the ground unconcious. Then her fangs vanish as well as her fur. Rachel turns completely back to normal.

Edna then says, "Is the horror over?" Junior sees Rachel wake up and then she sees Junior and glomps him, she smiles and tells him, "Oh thank you doggy!" Junior then tells her, "You won't believe where I went in order to find the cure and it ain't the Mos Eisley Cantina either!"

**(Flashback Ends)**

Edna then says, "Well since we have time for one more flashback here's that one where I was saved by Junior in the most unexpected way..."

**(Flashback Begins)**

Edna nd Junior climb up a building by a rope and then a flower pot falls between them and then Edna asks "Why are we walking like this?" And then the angle is tilted so they are on ground level.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Edna embarassingly says to her friends, "Oops, wrong flashback!"

**(Flashback Begins)**

Edna and Junior hide under the table and then hears something approaching, and then the trap activated and they hear the sound of a bear in distress. When they came out of hiding, they see Edna's "teddy bear" being hung by his legs on a rope, wiggling around as he actually makes the sound of a bear in distress, and his eyes start glowing brighter.

Edna cannot believe what she is seeing and says to Junior, "OMG! It really was a wild animal, but what is that thing? And why was it being a nusance? And is it really smarter than the average bear?"

Then all of a sudden, Edna and Junior hear a loud crashing sound following by a even louder roar, as if it came from a angry animal. Edna shivers in fear as she tells Junior, "Oh no I forget one of the most basic rules of wildlife..."

As Edna and Junior shiver in fear, Edna continues, "...Harm the child, and you must meet the mother!" Then the wall bursts and it appears to be a giganic bear that resembles the bear skin run her dad just bought. The bear approaches the two but then Junior pulls out a knife, Edna tells him, "Junior you know you can't do that in a fanfic like this!" Then Junior cuts the rope that the bear cub is tied to and catches him, and then he hands the cub to the mama bear.

The mama bear then licks her cub and appears to be glad to have her baby back... but then the two bears growl at Edna and Junior and appears to approach them with their fangs bared. Edna pulls out her Minolta camera and takes some pictures of them as proof but it appears to make them even madder.

With the notion that he and Edna are in grave danger, Junior then stands up to the two bears and shouts while waving his arms, "Go away! Go away! Stay tuned for a all new "Glee"!" And with that the mama bear screams in dread, grabs her cub, and runs away without looking back.

Edna comes out of hiding and says, "Wow Junior, how did you learn how to do that?" Junior replies, "Easy Edna... I was watching "When Supernatural Bears Attack", hosted by Stephen Colbert last night."

Edna glomps Junior and says to him, "You're more sweeter and cuddlier than any teddy bear."

**(Flashback Ends)**

Edna then says to Jenny, "Ok, You can have Courage Jr. with you during your stay since you used flashbacks to convince me, besides if being in a hospital scares you , my dog can just make the scaryness go away I guess."

Junior is placed on a bed then as the doctors walk away, Junior licks Jenny's face as Edna tells him, "Ok Junior, I'm leaving you here to take care of my friend because she's scared, as long as you're here, make sure Jenny is ok, and that no one knows you're a dog, got it?"

Junior salutes her and shouts, "SIR YES SIR!" Edna then smiles as she says, "Wow, I really did pick out a miracle dog." Edna then hugs Junior as she and Rachel leave the hospital and Jenny smiles since she knows she is being protected by Courage Jr. Edna then says to Jenny before leaving, "Oh and if you fully recover, let's go see that new movie "Spartakus and the Sun beneath the Sea", I heard it's pretty good." Rachel then adds, "I think it's based on that 80's french cartoon "Les Mondes Engloutis" when it was translated on "that kid's network".

**(Somewhere in Somewhere)**

Dr. Bellaluna views Jennifer and Courage Jr. in her crystal ball. Heady then rolls to her and asks her, "You're not planning to break into that hospital just to capture the dog and terrorize the patients are you?" Bellaluna grabs a few tribal masks as she laughs in a insane way. Heady then sadly says, "You are... And what's with the tribal masks, you never used them before."

Bellaluna then says, "Oh I decided to give the zombies a break and use the masks to create a horde of Manji Warriors, to test them out to see if they make better grunts than the zombies.

Bellaluna places a tribal mask on the ground and uses her magic rabbit's foot to make the mask grow short arms and legs and it pulls out spear. The mask then make strange sounds in it's language that sounds like staccato clicking, raspberries, spitting sounds, and whoops while dancing around waving it's spear around.

Bellaluna then says, "So the spell does work, that means I'll have a army of Manjis hunting down the dog, to the hospital! But first I need a ride."

So Bellaluna walks to a Tavern and says to her Manji minion, "Well I am evil..." She uses her rabbit's foot to transform a motorcycle into a black motorcycle with flaming wheels. Then the motorcycle's owner who appears to resemble a tough guy comes out shouting, "MY HOG!" As the Manji runs towards the man with it's spear, the man pulls out a shotgun and blasts the Manji into many pieces.

Bellaluna is shocked at this sight and says to herself as she starts the motocycle, "Oh snap! I should've known he'd have a gun since supernatural weirdos attack the town on a semi-regular basis!" So she rides away as the owner tries to shoot her with his gun. Bellaluna then says to the readers, "Let this be a lesson readers, never attempt to steal a man's motorcycle, it just leads to either getting arrested, getting your teeth kicked in, or worse..." Then she continues to ride to the Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital.

When she got there, Bellaluna manages to gets into the Hospital's main power room and pulls out her giant shears. Before she can cut the main power cord she says to herself, "Oh no... I almost forgot about the patients on life-support... If I did that then I would deal with multiple life-sentances and a boatload of guilt." So she cuts the wires that lead the electricty to the Pediatric Ward.

As the ward's power was snipped off, Jenny clutches on Junior as she says to him in a scratchy voice, "Oh no... the lights went out! I'm scared!" Junior then shivers and chatters his teeth as he is frightened as well.

Dr. Bellaluna then sees a doctor walk by and manages to grab him and knock him out with chloroform and steal his glasses and coat. She walks past some doctors and then one doctor goes up to her and says, "Doctor we have a emergency, what was your profession?"

Bellaluna then says as she reads her ID badge, "It says that I'm a Proctologist..." The doctor grabs her and says, "Oh good, come this way then!" Bellaluna then asks, "I forgot again but what is a Proctologist again?" As the two walk past a crowd, Bellaluna screams in horror and yells at the doctor, "NO WAY! I MIGHT BE A DOCTOR BUT I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT! NEVER EVER EVER EVER!"

The doctor then sees her top hat and says to her, "I know you! You're Dr. Chien Bellaluna, the teenager who hurts animals for voodoo purposes!" Then the doctors around the room hear this and they surround her. The first doctor then says to her, "This is a people hospital, there's no animals here!"

Bellaluna grins as she says, "Oh no? My crystal ball picked up the presence of that dog here and there his no one will stop me from getting him... NO ONE!" And with that, Bellaluna then places four jungle tribal masks on the floor and with her magic rabbit's foot, she makes the masks grow short arms and legs and they pull out spears. The masks then make strange sounds in their language as they extend their spears at the doctors.

Bellaluna then says to her minions, "Manjis, guard the door to the Pediatric Ward, I'm going to get that dog!" The doctors try going to the door but the Manjis just extend their spears at him until they back away.

Jenny justs gets out of bed and pulls out a flashlight as she holds Junior in her arms as they investigate what happened to the light. Junior just shivers in fear while all this happens and then he swore he hears footsteps in another hall.

Then the two hear singing from the other hall, a voice is singing:

"Oh where oh where did my little dog gone, oh where oh were can he be?"

Junior didn't like the sound of that and continues to shiver even more.

Jenny and Junior then sees a power switch but to Jenny's horror it won't turn on, then Jenny and Junior turn around and see Bellaluna flash a flashlight to her smiling face as she says to them, "Oh there's my little dog, hiya!"

Junior makes the loudest scream possible while Jenny holds it in due to her throat problem and Bellaluna then says, "Oh I can scream louder than you two...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! See?"

The two then run really fast in the dark while Bellaluna slowly follows them. Jenny then says to Junior as they run, "Oh why did it have to be her? I was expecting the Queen of the Black Puddle, Freaky Fred, or the bears from Edna's flashback but oh no, it had to be Dr. Bellaluna."

Bellaluna appears in front of them and flashes her face with her flashlight as she says to them, "Got ya good huh?" Then Junior screams even louder than last time and grabs Jenny and runs even faster.

Bellaluna then follows them with a flashlight and then sees a bunch of sleeping of children and says to herself, "I have a urge to go in there and scare the scrap out of those kids... eh this oughta buy the girl and the dog some time." So she goes in the room and scares the kids for the heck of it.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure looks at the window and sees Bellaluna doing this and he says to himself, "I got to stop that madwoman, going after my son is one thing but scaring children is too much!"

Bellaluna then smiles in wicked delight as she says, "Man that felt good, now to get the dog!"

Jenny and Junior then try to find a door out of the Pediatric Ward. Junior then sees a box with a crank on it. As he walks towards it, it cranks the box and then the box plays "pop the weasel" and as the music stops, the box suddenly opens with a note inside that reads "look behind you" Junior and Jenny just step back and then they bump into Bellaluna who is suddenly there and waves at them. Jenny then asks, "But how, you just suddenly appeared?" Bellaluna then says, "My top hat gives me with the power to teleport so here I am, and since I won the game I shall claim my prize, now hand over the dog..."

Jenny holds Junior tight as Bellaluna pulls out a switchblade with a grin in her face. But then she hears a angry voice that shouts at her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!"

Lightning strikes as Bellaluna sees what appears to be a older version of Courage Junior. in in fact it's really Courage Senior. Bellaluna then asks, "Just who the heck are you and why do you looks like the dog?" Courage Sr. then answers, "Because I'm his father and scaring children is one thing but constantly stalking my son and planning to cut off his tail and use it for evil has passed the line, you want a dog, come and get me!"

Courage Jr. then says, "DAD!" Jenny sees him and says, "So he's the legendary dog of Nowhere?"

Bellaluna then says, "My spellbook claims I need the tail of a PUPPY who is couragous and cowardly at the same time and you ain't it so I have no use for you!"

Courage Sr. pounces on Bellaluna, and the two wrestle while Courage Sr. shouts out, "RUN SON! RUN! TAKE THE GIRL WITH YOU!"

Junior then picks up Jenny and runs away screaming as he sees a door far away in the hall.

Jenny notices Bellaluna is strangling Courage Sr. and she says in a scratchy voice, "Go without me Junior, "And with that she picks up Junior and slides him on the floor and into the door leading to the main room. Jenny then pulls out a broom and says, "Time to repay the favor!" Then she runs towards Bellaluna with a broom while screaming a battle cry.

She hits her in the head repeatedly until she drops Courage Sr. Then she pulls her top hat over her eyes while she grabs Courage Sr. and runs while Bellaluna says, "I have no need for you two, I'm going after the dog!" Then she vanishes in a flash.

As the doctors see Courage Jr. leave the Pediatric Ward they wonder what is a dog doing here. Then Bellaluna teleports in front of him and grabs him saying, "I went through a whole lot to get you, first I had to track you down with my crystal ball as I see you protect that girl, then I stole a guy's motorcycle, and then I shut off all the power in the Pediatric Ward. And I would've got away with it if it wasn't for your dad-gum dad to gum up the works!"

Then she pulls out a switchblade but then she finds herself surrounded by doctors. Bellaluna then says, "Oh no... this quest gets worse everytime!" Then she lets Junior go as she runs and jumps out the window. As she holds on her top hat she says to herself, "Oops! I forgot my hat doesn't allow me to fly...AAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh! Courage Jr. and the doctors look outside and they see Bellaluna land on her zombie minions Heady and her four Manjis called as backup, and as they take her away in a moshpit she shouts out, "I'LL BE BACK DOG! I'LL HAUNT YOU ANOTHER DAY AND NO ONE... NOT YOUR OWNER, YOUR OWNER'S BEST FRIENDS, YOUR BEST FRIENDS, NOR THAT STUPID DOG OF A FATHER WILL STOP ME! I'LL BE BACK!"

Then the doctors see Junior and Jenny's aunt then says, "You heard that crazy girl, he was sent here to protect a scared patient". Then the doctors agree with her as they hired a electrician to restore power to the Pediatric Ward.

Jenny shows up and hugs Junior as she says to her, "Oh Junior I'm glad she's gone until the next chapter." Junior then asks, "Jenny, where's dad?" Jenny then replies, "After I saved him from Bellaluna he jumped from my arms and gave me a package with a note and left without saying "good bye"... Oh wait he did say "good bye" but I was still weak from the surgery."

Junior then reads the note,

_**SON,**_

_**I still await for the time you are mature enough to encounter a great threat but now is not the time, you are still needed in Somewhere until that time comes. Enclosed in the package is something that will be very useful and you will know how to work it when that time is right, remember that I will always keep an eye on you and you make me proud. I still miss you and your siblings and your mother Miley.**_

_**Until that time comes when we meet again, Good Journey!**_

_**Your Father, Courage Sr.**_

_**P.S. If you want to know more about my past, look up the history of the very hospital you're in.**_

_**P.S.S. If you want to spread happiness, visit the Children's Cancer Ward.**_

Junior tears up while reading this and then realizes there is a box next to him and as he opens it he sees a Banana with a note. Junior frowns at this as he reads,

_**P.S.S.S. Sorry I can't help myself, the gift is in the box under the banana.**_

Junior then sees the purple Ocarina, he looks at it very curiously and notices that not only does it have a strange symbol on it but it can be worn as a necklace. So after putting on the Ocarina, he says to Jenny, "Well if it's a request for my pop, It will mean alot to everyone."

And with that, Courage Jr. walks to the Children's Cancer Ward and the children there are delighted to see a dog coming to visit them, so they pet Junior with much delight as Jenny and the nurses watch them and Jenny's aunt says to her, "I guess having your friend's dog in the hospital is a good idea, this reminds me of the time we actually got Hulk Hogan to see the kids through the make a wish foundation... except the children seem more delighted to see the dog even more.

Unaware to everyone, Courage Sr. watches his son with a tear in his eyes as he disappears into the night.

**(Later that night)**

Jenny is sound asleep on the bed in her hospital room and Junior sleeps next to her and he smiles in delight at the dream he's having.

**(Courage Jr.'s dream begins)**

In a temple somewhere on planet Yavin IV, a victory celebration commences as Princess Jennifer announces that a great evil has been vanquished by Courage Jr. Manta, Princess of the Pink Puddle, Hanako, Izzy, and Courage Sr.

Then the heroes walk down the halls to the stage where Princess Jenny and her friends Princess Edna, Princess Rachel, Princess Edwina, and Queen Miley await them.

Princess Jenny then places the medals on Courage Jr. Manta, Princess of the Pink Puddle, Hanako, Izzy, and Courage Sr. After placing a medal on Courage Sr. she goes up to Chewbacca and says to him, "You deserved this for a long time!" And places a medal on him. Chewbacca looks at his medal and roars to Courage Sr. in his language "I GOT ONE! I FINALLY GOT ONE! Leia gave me a 50 dollar gift certificate at "Star Tours" when I blew up the Death Star back in 77'."

After being given their medals the heroes bowed to Princess Jenny and Courage Jr. sees R2D2 being cute by moving around and making sounds and laughs at that.

Then the heroes turn to the audience as Chewbacca roars and the audience applauds at them. Then Chewbacca roars again and this ends the dream and chapter.

**(Courage Jr.'s dream ends as well as this chapter)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**Now Dilly approved!**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 13: The Brave and the Bold**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. And I definately do not own BATMAN! However DC Comics did do comics based on Cartoon Network shows, especially "Courage the Cowardly Dog".. they also own Mad Magazine.**

**This fanfic is a crossover with "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" so there is a reason why Batman sounds like Hoss Delgado!**

**Another big thank you to Erin for letting me use her internet to get this sent!**

In an abandoned fun house in Gotham's theme park "Dillyland", The criminal known as the Scarecrow has captured Edna Esmeralda Espinoza and three rich girls from Japan named the Kimono Sisters, Kasumi, Hikari, and Ryoko. As the Scarecrow tests out the readings, Edna asks him, "What do you plan to do to us you fiend?"

Scarecrow then says, "I plan to hold those three hostages and the money from the ransom will fund for my fear research, as for you... You will be a guinea pig for said fear experiments which will test my limits. The first experiment will be on "Coulrophobia" and by sheer coincidence my collegue THE JOKER is on his way, ahahahahahaha!"

Edna then shivers and says, "Oh no... not the Joker, anyone but the Joker! I can deal with The Riddler and Mr. Zero but not the Joker... pleeeeeeease not the Joker!"

Scarecrow then puts a clown nose on his face and says to Edna, "Yes... the Joker, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then without warning, Scarecrow and the girls then see Joker being thrown to a wall. Scarecrow checks up on him and the Joker just says to him in a daze, "But mommy, I won't want to go to school toda...ugh!"

Scarecrow turns around and sees Courage Jr. in a Batman costume looking tough. Junior then says to Scarecrow, "Looks like you really do need a brain!"

Scarecrow backs up to the wall and says, "Oh no, everytime you show up I get the straw beaten out of... well I came prepared... GET HIM SOLOMON GRUNDY!"

Then a white skinned zombie rises from the ground and as he sees Junior he growls out, "AARRGGGH! SOLOMON GRUNDY CRUSH PUPPY DOG!" Then a white blur suddenly flies around him and tears off his pants as Solomon Grundy then says, "SOLOMON GRUNDY WANT PANTS TOO!"

Then it turns out that white blur is really Krypto the Super Dog. Junior then says, "Ok since you're the one with super strength you take out Solomon Grundy and I'll take on Scarecrow over there!" Krypto then replies, "Ok partner!"

So Krypto then flies around Solomon Grundy till he gets dizzy and then Krypto fires his heat vision on the ground, making Solomon Grundy fall into a deep hole that would be hard for him to climb out of. Krypto then says to himself, "Now that the "Incredible Bulk" over there is out of comission, I got to free the girls."

Meanwhile Junior chases Scarecrow in a hall of mirrors. Scarecrow then says, "What's the matter? Afraid of your own reflection? HAHAHA!" Junior looks around and gets the idea and tosses a bolo at the real Scarecrow, knocking him down. Scarecrow then asks him, "How did you know it was me?" Junior replies, "I didn't! Anyway you won a free trip to Arkham Asylum!"

Scarecrow then activates his mask and as Junior looks at him his mask transforms into a demonic version of his face complete with fire spewing from his eyes and maggots spewing from his mouth as she shouts, "FEAR ME CAPED CRUSADER... FEAR ME!"

Junior closes his eyes and removes the mask as he says to Scarecrow, "Well Professor Johnathan Crane, you already tried that trick once, so how about you get a (demonic voice as he puts on the mask) TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" And with that, Junior puts on the Scarecrow mask and activates the fear effect as Scarecrow yells out, "NO... PLEASE... DON'T HURT ME... AAAAAHHHHH!"

Soon after the police arrive, they put the unmasked Scarecrow in a stretcher as he shivers in the fetal position due to what he saw while they also arrest the Joker and place Solomon Grundy in a special transfer vehicle.

Krypto then flies to Junior as Junior tells him, "Hey, thanks for helping me partner!" Krypto replies, "No problem, I think we're even for that time you helped me save the Daily Planet from Killer Moth and Magpie... the funny thing is that they try so hard to be like the major villians but they're just as bad as the Toilenator... until that time Killer Moth became Charaxes." So Krypto says goodbye as he flies away.

Then Junior sees Ryoko Kimono, Hikari Kimono, and Kasumi Kimono and then he realizes who they are and why they look very familiar. Junior then asks them, "Hey waitaminute, what are you three doing here? You guys belong in the Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfics because you three were meant to be their girlfriends."

Hikari Kimono then says to him, "Actually since this is the 13th chapter of a popular fanfic we're qualified to appear as tradition states, we first appeared in chapter 13 of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" and we appeared in the 13th chapter of "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" and since this is chapter 13 of "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr." here we are!"

Ryoko then looks at Junior and asks him, "So you're REALLY the son of THE Courage the Cowardly Dog?" Courage Jr. nods and then Ryoko glomps him and says, "How adorable, you're so much like your pop." Edna then angerly says to Ryoko, "Hey you! How dare you glomp my puppy... before I could."

Then Edna and Ryoko glomps Courage Jr. happily. Edna then asks Ryoko, "I feel that I know you from somewhere..." Ryoko then says, "Well maybe in another fanfic, but then again this dream stopped making sense when the police took Scarecrow away."

Then Kasumi smiles and she and Hikari end up glomping Courage Jr. as well. Then Courage Jr. blurts out, "What do you mean by "This dream"?"

**(Courage Jr. woke up from the dream)**

Courage Jr. then says to himself, "Man that was a weird dream... I saw a dog in a cape fight a Cajun zombie... that and three familar Japanese girls."

Junior then sees Edna watching the news about four girls being attacked in the Southern part of Somewhere, they appeared to be dehydrated but they are still breathing. Edna then asks Junior, "Hey Junior, is there a monster that does that in your dad's journal?"

Junior looks at Courage Sr.'s journal and tries to look it up and he says, "There is no info on anyone who makes their victims in such a state, it couldn't be Conroy the Contaminist nor "the evil weevil"."

**(Somewhere in Somewhere)**

Jenny and Rachel are walking down the street and says to Rachel, "Too bad Edna missed the movie, I tell you that "Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea" movie is pretty weird, judging from the pirates that resemble punk rockers, that french cartoon it was based on must've been made in the 80's." Rachel then replies, "Yeah I know, I can't wait for that "Danger Mouse" movie though.

But then they see what appears to be a invisible man in a white suit with a cape, wearing a top hat and Monocle and carries a cane with a skull on it. Jenny and Rachel back up to the wall in fear as Rachel then ask him, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The strange being says to them, "Why I'm James Craddock or as the media dubs, "The Gentleman Ghost"." Rachel then takes a picture of Gentleman Ghost as he hits the digital camera with his cane and says to them, "I don't like that, well anyway ladies as a soul who made a deal with a demon named Astaroth I shall give him payment... your souls!" And with that he activates his cane as Jenny and Rachel scream in fear.

**(Dr. Bellaluna's magic shop)**

Dr. Bellaluna looks at her new magical items and says to herself, "Ahhh, what rare finds, a puppet of the famed puppeteer "The Great Fucili" and a one of a kind quilt from the disbanded stitch club. Too bad it's hard to find a slab of the tomb of King Rhamses... time to mix potions!"

And so she mixes some potions as Heady looks on. Bellaluna then says, "With this mixture, I can turn lead into gold without using the dog's tail. But then She accidentally trips on one of her Manji Warriors and drops the potion, landing on a cage containing Kim Morris the dummy, causing a explosion.

When Bellaluna gets up and angerly kicks the Manji, she sees Kim Morris changed into a flesh and blood human being. Kim then says, "I...I...I'm a real woman! That means I'm alive again!" Bellaluna then says, "Wow, good thing I recorded the recipe for the potion, now I can turn wooden objects into human beings."

Kim then says, "Well Doctor, now that I'm a human, will you let me go?" Bellaluna then says, "Ha, and let you continue your killing spree you started 10 years before your "death"? No way! Plus I need more money so by disguising myself I will turn you in to the proper authorities and say you faked your death." Kim Morris then screams, "Nooooo!". Heady then says to her, "Well at least you have your morals, so does this mean you're not going to stalk the dog today?"

Bellaluna replies as she casts a spell to turn herself into a ginger girl, "Naw! Unless I see him right in front of me or in case I feel a little bit naaaaughty, but anyway I got to turn this monster in and collect the reward money, ba ha ha ha!"

And so the disguised Dr. Bellaluna takes the cage with Kim Morris on her way to the proper authorities. However she is unaware that drops of her potion are dripping on her Great Fucili puppet as it's eyes glow red.

**(Edna's apartment)**

Edna grabs Junior and runs as she says, "Oh no, I forgot to meet up with Jenny and Rachel, oh man..." Junior then says, "But Edna, aren't you worried about whoever attacked those four girls might go after you next?" Edna replies, "Well I have you silly, so whoever is up to no good plans to attack me, you'll show him who's boss right?" Junior nods in agreement.

But then they see Jenny and Rachel in the same condition as the four girls Edna and Junior then scream extremely loud at the sight. But then the Gentleman Ghost materializes in front of them and asks them, "Did someone scream?"

Junior jumps into Edna's arms and then the Gentman Ghost's cane starts glowing and says to Edna, "Ah, looks like your soul will do nicely, surrender child and I won't put up a fight!" Junior then jumps and tries to jump kick the Gentleman Ghost but he goes right through him.

He approaches Edna and then Junior manages to grab her and run off screaming.

Edna then says to him, "Thanks boy. Now I get it, the creep in white is the one stealing souls from young girls for evil purposes... we got to stop him but how?" Junior then thinks and says, "I know, let's find Hanako, everytime we have a ghost problem, either she or the Burtons would help us solve it!"

And as the sun sets, the two ran to the Burton manor gate only to see Edwina and Hanako running as well.

Junior then asks Hanako, "Let me guess, the weird ghost is chasing you too?" Hanako nods but then suddenly the Gentleman Ghost rises from the ground and hits Hanako with his cane, knocking her out as she falls through the ground.

Then he picks up Edwina and using is cane, the skull on the cane opens it's mouth and a beam of energy goes into Edwina's eyes and it sucks out her soul as she dehydrates and she falls unconcious.

Edna and Junior scream out, "Nooooooooo!" as Junior runs really fast with Edna as they run into the dark woods. Junior then says to Edna, "My father always put his life on the line to protect his owner and I should do the same, I must not let any harm happen to you Edna." Edna smiles, knowing she feels safe.

But then out of nowhere the Gentleman Ghost materializes and whacks Courage Jr. on the head really hard with his cane, knocking him out.

10 minutes later, Junior wakes up and asks, "W...w...Um Edna, what just hit me? Edna? You there?"

But to Courage Jr.'s horror, he sees Edna appearing dehydrated but is still breathing, she possesses a terror sticken face.

Junior then tears up and says, "No... I vowed...no...NOOoooooo! EDNA!"

Courage Jr. then hugs Edna's body as he starts crying and his tears land on her terror sticken face. Suddenly, Junior hears a sound in the woods but he ignores it as he is overcome with grief over what happened to his owner.

Then a stranger puts his hand on Junior's shoulder and the stranger says to him, "I...know how it feels to lose a loved one little dog."

Courage Jr. turns around and as lightning strikes, he sees a tall muscular man in a blue and grey costume that resembles that of a bat. Junior cannot believe who he is seeing... THE BATMAN!

Batman then says to him, "I know who did this, Jim Craddock, "The Gentleman Ghost". He once did this before in the past, he would try to steal 10 souls and give them to a demon named Astaroth in exchange for power beyong the supernatural, it looks like he's trying to finish what he started, you look very familiar..."

Junior then says, "Oh my goodness, my brothers watch your exploits on the news, umm... Batman, can you help me save my owner and the other girls the Gentleman Ghost claimed?"

Batman smiles and replies, "Well I have a question to ask you... will this cape and cowl fit? Ace the Bathound wasn't feeling well and I sense a "Couragous and Cowardly" dog would help me solve this case."

So Batman tosses Junior a cape and cowl and then Junior puts it on and grabs Batman by the costume and says to him in a gruff voice, "I'm Bat-dog! How was that?" Batman replies, "Not intimidating enough, you'll get the hang of it, now we got to take your owner to the Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital with the other victims."

And so Junior gets Edna into the Bat-mobile and drives to the hospital for the doctors to take her to the infermary.

Batman and Courage Jr. then investigate the mist covered streets, trying to ponder where the Gentleman Ghost will strike next.

After collecting her reward money, Dr. Bellaluna then transforms back to her original form. Then she sees Courage Jr. and says to herself, "Wow, it's the dog, but he's wearing a strange mask and cape, anyway now I'm beginning to feel a bit naaaaug... " Then Bellaluna sees Batman and shouts, "OH SNAP IT'S BATMAN!" Batman sees her and says to her, "Hey I know you, you're Dr. Chien Bellaluna, you're wanted for your crimes towards animals and... what's that dog? And you stalk this dog whenever you get the chance?"

Dr. Bellaluna is about to run off but then Junior takes Batman's Batarang from his utility belt and tosses it at Bellaluna's leg, making her fall while Batman grabs her and says as he places the bat-cuffs on her, "We're already on the trail of The Gentleman Ghost and I don't need another criminal running around causing chaos!" Junior then takes off her top hat in case she plans to teleport with it.

Then from out of nowhere, the Gentleman Ghost zaps his cane near Batman's foot as he says, "If it means collecting the next soul of a young girl I'll have to eliminate the two of you."

Gentleman Ghost then approaches Batman and Junior and then he looks at Bellaluna and ignores her. Bellaluna then says, "Aren't you going to steal my soul you creep!" The Gentleman Ghost looks at her and scoffs, saying to her, "Oh please! You might be a young girl but your soul is a total dumpheap! You harm animals for the purpose of magic, so no."

Bellaluna finds this offensive as she sees Batman and Junior prepare for the fight. Junior tries to tackle him but he goes through him but then Batman puts on what appears to be brass knuckles and as he lands a punch on the Gentleman Ghost's face, he briefly takes on the appearance of a zombified corpse in a black suit and top hat before turning back into a invisible ghost in a white suit and top hat.

As Gentleman Ghost aims his cane at Courage Jr., he is suddenly jumped by Hanako who wrestles the cane from him but then he grabs her by the neck and says, "Hmmm, I sense you are already a spirit such as myself so I guess there is no need for resistance!" Then he grabs back his cane and uses it to absorb Hanako into it. Batman and Courage Jr. were shocked by this sight.

The Gentleman Ghost then appears to vanish as he says to the two, "So Cape Crusader, you remembered my very weakness, now I must claim my final soul and my deal will be complete, and you won't know where I'll strike, HA HA HA!"

Courage Jr. then says to Batman, "I think I figured out the connection of the victims, other than the first four victims, my owner and her friends were connected to supernatural events and he might be targeting those who have... I just happen to know who might be next!"

Batman then says to Junior, "I think you're right dog, it looks like you can be a great detective yourself, I would know because I'm a detective myself, now let's take Bellaluna and get to the Batmobile!"

Junior then grabs Bellaluna and she says to him, "Geez, I know I deserve something for always stalking you and planning to cut your tail off but can't you just let me go and go after that ghost guy?" Junior then replies, "Umm let me think, no! And besides you're a wanted criminal and you deserve to go to Arkham!" Bellaluna then says, "Well can you at least give me my hat back please?" Junior then says, "Well... since you said plea...aaaaah you almost had me there!" Junior just places Bellaluna in the backseat of the Batmobile as he and Batman ride to the swamp of Somewhere to visit Izzy.

As they drive to the swamp in the Batmobile, Courage Jr. then starts singing, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah BATMAN! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN! BAT..." Batman then tells him, "Please refrain from singing that in the car." Dr. Bellaluna then starts singing, "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid a egg..." Batman then shouts at her, "KNOCK THAT OFF!" Dr. Bellaluna then continues, "The Batmobile lost it's wheel and the Joker got away... hey!" Then Courage Jr. presses a button in the control panel that activates a sleeping gas in the back and as it sprays on Bellaluna she says, "Nighty night..." Then she falls asleep. Batman then says, "Great job partner, but how did you know what button it was?" Junior replies, "I just guessed."

Then they stop at Izzy's mansion. As the dynamic duo enter the doorstep of the mansion, They see Manta open the door for them and he says to Junior, "Hi Mr. Courage Jr., nice batman mask and... OH MY... IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS? MISS IZABEL!"

Izzy then shows up and says, "Hi Junior, what's u...oh MY GOSH IT'S BATMAN! Such a pleasure to meet you." Batman then says, "My partner told me the Gentleman Ghost might come here and claim you as his final victim.

Izzy gasps and says to him, "Oh no, "Gentleman" James Craddock is coming for me? It's worse than I feared, help me Batman, help me Courage Jr., help me Manta!"

Batman then puts his hand on her shoulder and says to her, "Fear not, as long as I'm here we'll make sure this doesn't happen, I'll give Courage Jr. and your two tailed cat some weapons made out of Nth metal, the only thing that can strike him."

As Junior and Manta arm themselves, Izzy pulls out a camera and places it on a stand. Izzy then tells Batman, "Before we go through with the plan, I would request a picture with you and my two best friends." Batman nods as he, Izzy, Junior, and Manta pose for the picture as it is timed. Izzy then says, "Ok, now say... Fuzzy Pickles!"

Then the picture is taken.

Izzy then notices Bellaluna in the back of the Batmobile singing a French song in a dazed and confused state. Izzy then asks Junior, "What is "she" doing in there? Junior replies, "When we were on the trail of the Gentleman Ghost she ran into us, she had no idea I was working with Batman and as soon as he recognized her, we caught her and after this case we're taking her to Arkham Asylum." Izzy then smiles and pulls out a golf club and runs to the Batmobile. Junior and Manta pulls her back as she shouts, "That crazy girl kidnapped my dad! I'm gonna give her what for!" Junior then says, "No Izzy, she's going to Arkham Asylum, not the hospital! Now we need to stick to the plan."

**(A hour before midnight)**

Izzy then appears in a white dress and says out loud, "I must pick up some catnip for my pet nekomanta, not worrying about a thing." Then the Gentman Ghost rises from the ground and says to her, "Hello Izabel my dear, I must claim your soul so do not resist, I will make it as painless as possible, ha ha ha ha!"

Izzy then grins and shouts, "NOW!"

Junior then jumps at Gentleman Ghost and bites his leg very hard and then as he shouts in pain, he briefly takes on the appearance of a zombified corpse in a black suit and top hat. He asks Junior, "But it's impossible for you to bite me... unless Batman fitted you with Nth metal fangs... Oh no!" Then Manta jumps on him and slashes his hand with Nth metal claws fitted into his paws.

Then the Gentleman Ghost drops his cane and as Junior and Manta continue to attack him with Nth metal, he looks in fear as Izzy grabs his cane and he repeatedly bashes it against a large rock. The Gentleman Ghost then says to Izzy, "No my dear, I'll do anything, please don't destroy my cane!" Izzy then smiles and says, "Ok I won't destroy it... you have the honor Batman!" Then Batman grabs the cane and smashes it so hard against the rock that the skull on the cane shatters to pieces, releasing four spirits, then Hanako emerges from the cane and four more spirits are released, heading towards the hospital.

The Gentleman Ghost sees this and shouts, "NOOOOooooo" Courage Jr. and Manta jump off and then Hanako glomps the two and says to them, "Oh thank you guys, and is that a Batman mask you're wearing Junior?" Courage Jr. then sees a spirit that resembles Edna flying along with the others going back to the hospital.

Then a portal opens up from the ground and out comes some chains that ensnare the Gentleman Ghost as he hears Astaroth's voice shout out, "JAMES CRADDOCK, FOR FAILURE OF PAYMENT OF THE DEAL, YOU WILL BE DRAGGED TO MY DOMAIN FOR ETERNITY!"

Then the Gentleman Ghost reverts to a zombified corpse in a black suit and top hat. He suddenly grabs Izzy by the leg as he is being dragged below. Manta then shouts, "Ms. Izabel!" Then he bites down hard on the Gentleman Ghost's hand, letting Izzy go as he is completely dragged below while shouting, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BATMAN! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO..." Manta then comments, "How rude, he didn't even mention me, Izzy, nor Hanako. Hanako then sees Batman and says to Junior, "You never told me you knew Batman!" Junior replies, "Well he knows more about Jim Craddock more than me, heck he knows more about the Killer Moth and the Joker more than me, now how about we check up on my owner and her friends in the Hospital."

As they all agree, Batman and Courage Jr. take the Batmobile while Hanako flies with them, and Izzy and Manta ride broomstick to the Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital.

Izzy then asks Manta, "How did you know that he would be affected by your bites when he tried to drag me to "The Home for Infinite Losers" Manta?" Manta replies, "Well since he lost his supernatural powers I guess he must be vulnerable now, I still can't believe my best friend worked with The Dark Knight, maybe if I'm lucky, I might one day team up with "The Man of Steel" himself. But keep your distance Miss Izzy, I heard that magic is also his weakness and not just Kryptonite." Izzy just giggles at Manta's comment.

(Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital)

Edna awakens and sees Courage Jr. in a Batman mask and cape. Edna then says, "Junior... thanks pup, but what's with the get up?" Then she hears Jenny scream out, "Oh my gosh IT'S BATMAN!" Edna then asks Junior, "You and Batman saved us?" Junior replies, "Not just us but Izzy and Manta."

Manta then jumps from Izzy's shoulder and rubs against Edwina while purring. Edwina then says to him, "Oh you're such a sweet two tailed kitty." Manta then replies, "Thank you Miss Edwina, Oh Mr. Courage Jr., you still have that crazy lady in the Batmobile!"

Edna is shocked and asks Batman, "You caught Dr. Bellaluna!" Batman replies, "Well she is a wanted criminal, now if you excuse me, me and my partner are going to Arkham Asylum to make sure she never hurts anyone ever again..."

And so Batman says his goodbyes and takes Courage Jr. with him in the Batmobile.

**(Arkham Asylum)**

They place Dr. Bellaluna in a cell while Junior says to her, "Think of this as "time-out" for all those times you stalked me, threatened to cut off my tail, and other bad stuff... oh and I'm keeping your hat in case you try to use it to escape, so enjoy your stay!"

As the two leave the Asylum, Bellaluna then sees a familiar looking criminal as her cellmate, he had chalk white skin, red lips, and green hair... THE JOKER! The Joker walks up to her and says to her in a creepy voice while she shivers in fear, "Now let's put a smile on that face..." Then he speaks in a giddy tone as he places a arm on her shoulder, "How many cops does it take to screw a light bulb? None, I'm the one who knocks their lights out, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bellaluna then breathes a sign of relief as she thinks to herself, "Thank goodness it's the "Brave and the Bold" Joker and not the "The Dark Knight" Joker." Joker then says to her while imitating Humphrey Bogart, "Well Schweetheart, this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Bellaluna then says, "Well Joker, play your cards right and I might find some items to magically create a way to escape... and I'll take you with me!"

And so the two inmates laugh maniacally until the Joker says to her, "Man, you're good at that!"

**(2 days later)**

Junior is playing softball with Edna, Jenny, Rachel, Edwina, Hanako, Izzy, Manta, and Princess. But then they see the Batmobile and inside the Batmobile was Batman and Ace the Bat-hound. The girls are suprised by this visit and Junior and Manta go up to Batman as he tells them, "Hey you guys did a great job in stopping the Gentleman Ghost and I wanted to thank you all for your help." Courage Jr. then replies, "Oh... that's ok!"

Batman then says to Junior, "You know I looked up your lineage and I know who your father is, if he could see you now, he would be very proud, oh and by the way, you can keep the mask and cape, a souviner of our adventure."

Junior then jumps and shouts, "Yes!" Batman then tells everybody, "Well I must go back to Gotham City with my partner Ace, well in case one of my adversaries decides to cause chaos in Somewhere, let me know... Courage Jr.!"

And so as the Batmobile drives away, Junior resumes playing Softball with his friends. Princess then asks Junior, "You know Batman puppy dog?" Junior just replies, "Yep!" And resumes playing Softball.

Unaware to the group, Courage Sr. watches his son in the bushes and says, "Wow, that's my boy... but that's not fair, I wanted to fight evil with Batman! Oh well, at least he put a end to "Gentleman" James Craddock..."

**NEXT TIME:**

**Chapter 14: Benton Tarentella wants Edna, Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina for his new reality show "Somewhere Shore" and Junior knows there's something wrong here or his name is Stinky Looloo, and it's not.**

**Chapter 15: Courage Jr. must save Edna from a mysterious doll maker in her Mansion but this time, Courage Jr. does it with the help of a new friend who is also the son of a popular Cartoon Network character... who happens to have 49 siblings and a unsatisfiable appatite.**

**Chapter 16: Courage Jr. encounters a rival who turns out to be the daughter of someone from Courage Sr.'s past and she has a hatred of monsters and a grudge against Courage Sr. for thinking her parents are cannibals. Meanwhile La Llorona stalks the children of Somewhere, looking for her lost "mijos".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**Now Dilly approved!**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 14: Somewhere Shore**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. The leader of the gang of catgirls is also based on a very close friend of mine.**

**WARNING: The author has never watched Jersey Shore before so do not get offended if the parody does get out of hand.**

As Edna, Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina are walking to school, Edna notices Junior is dressed as a human boy... again. Edna looks at Jenny and says, "Sorry Edna but Since he saved us from the Gentleman Ghost from the last chapter, he really is our defender in pink fur."

Edna then pets Junior as he smiles at the attention he's getting.

Suddenly, the three are surrounded by 4 girls dressed in blue sailor fukus and cat ears, the four girls have different colored hair and are named after that color in japanese, Blue (Aoi), Akane (red), Midori (Green) and Momo (Pink).

They circled around them saying "NYA! NYA! NYA!" Then a fifth one on stilts walks towards them and looks down at them and says, "NYA!" The fifth one has short brown hair and a white sailor fuku, showing that she's the leader.

Jenny then shouts, "MONSTERS! I KNEW IT! Save us Junior!" Then the girl on stilts says, "We are not monsters! We are the Catgirls who say... NYA!" Then the other girls say "NYA" and then Edwina says, "We've never heard of you! I moved a month ago!"

Then the catgirl on stilts says, "Well we catgirls are the keepers of the sacred words: NYA, Peng, and Neee-wom!" Then the other catgirls say the last word.

Junior tries to find them in his father's journal and couldn't find "The Catgirls who say "Nya" and Rachel tells her friends, "I know who they are, they are a bunch of crazy fan girls lead by a girl named Emma-Chan. They like to drive others nuts with their antics just for kicks... on the bright side they're not bullies like your brother Edna!" Jenny then adds, "And at least they're not "The Pirates of the Seas" from that "Spartakus" movie we saw last week!

Emma-chan then continues, "The catgirls who say Nya demand a sacrifice!

Rachel then says, "Sorry girls but I do not carry shrubbery on my person." Then the angry catgirls kept saying "Nya" over and over and over where it hurts the ears of the three and then Emma-chan says, "We shall act cute and say "Nya" again to you, if you do not appease us. Jenny then says, "If it will make you weirdos go away what do you want from us?"

Emma-chan then says, "We want a cute boy... (points at Courage Jr.) you'll do! Let's get him girls NYA!"

Then the catgirls who say nya are swarming after Courage Jr. while shouting "nya". Then Emma-chan grabs him and glomps him while purring, then she accidentally knocks his hat off, revealing he's a puppy. Emma-chan sees this and screams in fear as she shouts, "A D...D...D...D...DOG! NYA!"

Then Emma-chan runs off with her four friends into a alley.

Edna then asks Rachel, "Did that scene make any sense to you?" Rachel shakes her head and Edna then asks, "Will you ever mention it again?" Rachel shakes her head again and then Jenny says, "Before we can point out that we witnessed a Big lipped alligator moment, we got to get to school fast!"

As the girls and Junior dash to the school, they see a limo drive up to them, the limo's passanger window opens revealing what appears to be a zombie in a grey suit and red scarf, but he wears a fake nose and glasses to hide his rotting face, yet it manages to fool anyone.

The zombie in the limo then asks the girls, "Say do you know where "John R. Dilworth Elementary School" is at?" The girls just run as Edna says to him, "We're running there!" Then he asks, "Would you girls like a ride in my limo?" Then Rachel continues to run as she yells out, "Sorry but we don't accept rides from strangers!" Then the limo rides away as Junior thinks to himself, "Speaking of strange, that guy looks very familiar..."

**(John R. Dilworth Elementary School)**

As the girls and Junior are in study hall, Professor Di Lung enters the classroom to deliver the news, "Famous movie director Benton Tarentella is here to scout for actors and actresses, I might get a part in his new show, ahahahahahahahaha!"

Then the zombie from earlier shows up and says to the classroom, "Yes, I'm the famed director Benton Tarentella, I'm here to look for some fresh faces for my next project. You see after my reality show "Angry Nasty People" was cancelled, I had to think of many ways to think of a new hit, and then it just hit me... "Somewhere Shore!"

The girls wonder he means by this while Junior pulls out his father's journal and tries to look up Benton Tarentella. Then Benton continues, "Yes a show about a handful of kids like yourself who do what kids normally do around friends and have grown up in the city of Somewhere.

Edna then says, "Hey that would be fun, not only would we make some money but we can be on TV!" Then Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny agree and as they leave the classroom with the other students, Junior finds the entry on Benton Tarentella:

_"Benton Tarentella: Benton Tarentella, and his former partner Erroll Van Volkheim were psychopathic murderers and movie directors in life. They would pose as ordinary movie producers and commit crimes to unspeakable to mention in this journal. They were finally jailed on a life sentence. Van Volkheim was released for exceptional behavior, leaving Tarantella alone to die in prison. Years afterwards, Tarantella rose from the grave as a zombie, prepared to continue his old ways._

_After I fooled both Tarentella and Van Volkheim into going back to their graves I thought I was rid of them until I saw Tarentella again creating a reality show called "Angry Nasty People", a reality show that followed depictions of bitterness and rudeness. He created some sort of evil being based on Eustace named "Mr. Nasty" Mr. Nasty was never seen again after the incident but I fooled Benton into thinking I'm worse than Mr. Nasty by pretending to toss Muriel into quicksand, but he ended up in the quicksand instead and that was the last time I ever saw him again._

_To whoever is reading this entry, do not fall for his tricks, he is a no good zombie who is obviously up to no good!" The only movie he ever made was _"_The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm"._

Junior then howls in fear and decides to run out the classroom to meet up with the girls.

Outside the class is a trailer attached to the limo with the sign:

_**"Auditions for "SOMEWHERE SHORE here"**_

Under the sign has the small print

_**"no animals, adults, nor supernatural beings allowed!"**_

Courage Jr. then sees the classmates entering the trailer and leaving the trailer after they give out their audition. Edna is in line and then sees Eric and says to him, "Hey stranger, I haven't seen you for a while in this story." Eric then says, "Yeah I know, it's like ever since that stupid dog has a stalker, no attention was brought to me lately, what was her name? "Professor Belly Looney"?" Edna just laughs at his comment.

Then Courage Jr. notices a sad Izzy sitting on the bench. Junior then sees Izzy look at him in confusion as they both say to eachother, "What are you doing at this school?"

Izzy explains, "Well dad thought that now that I'm blending in with humans, I should get some decent education and live among them, plus Edna wanted me to keep her dumb brother Eric from causing trouble... your turn!" Junior then explains to her, "Ok, after being attacked and scared by the forces of darkness one too many times, Jennifer came up with the idea to bring me to school to watch over Edna and her friends in case something happens."

Izzy then replies, "Well that's understandable, anyway I'm a bit down because the big shot producer guy in the trailer says I can't make the cut because he found out I'm a witch." Junior then shows Izzy a page from the journal that shows a picture of Benton Tarentella. Izzy shivers and says, "That's the guy!" Then Junior shivers.

Benton Tarentella then announces to the class, "The auditions are now finished, the new stars of my show are Edna Esmeralda Espinoza, Eric Espinoza, Edwina Burton, and those two girls who's last names I just forgot, Jennifer and Rachel, plus three random male background characters, we begin filming tomorrow!" And with that, Benton prepares to drive away as his crewmen, clad in black shirts and pants with masks, put everything away in the trailer, then one of them takes off his mask and reveals his skull, scaring Junior and Izzy as he hisses, then puts the mask back on and drives away with the others.

Courage Jr. then tells Izzy, "In the immortal words of my father... There's something fishy goin' on here, or my name is Stinky Looloo, and thank goodness its not." Izzy then suggests, "How about you stay at my place for the night and me, you and Manta can plan a way to sabotage Benton Tarentella's show.

Junior then sees Edna coming towards him and glomps him, telling him, "Junior! I got the part on the new show! Isn't that cool?" Junior nods and then asks her, "Hey Edna, is it ok I can spend the night at Izzy's? We have some "Neighborhood Monster Watch" stuff to do, especially since there are some increased monster activity since Dr. Bellaluna was finally caught and placed at Arkham."

Edna then says, "Sure, at least you get to see Manta, anyway why won't you let me and my friends join your group?" Junior tells her, "Because I told you many times, you are 7 year old normal non-supernatural human girls, you guys are basically bait for supernatural evil so it's up to us to monitor the neighborhood and stop these monsters from causing all sorts of chaotic evil, besides it's something my dad would do."

Edna then says, "Well ok Junior, well see you tomorrow when we start filming "Somewhere Shore", I'm gonna be a star!"

Izzy then grabs Junior and says, "Let's go then!" Izzy then pulls out a broomstick and then as Junior get on it, Izzy rides on it and they fly back to the Manor in the swamp. Unaware to the two, Benton watches this happen and talks on his cellphone.

**(The swamps of Somewhere)**

As they enter Izzy's Mansion, Junior wipes his feet on the mat. Izzy's father then sees Junior and starts wagging his tail. Izzy then says, "Looks like dad is happy to see you again." Junior then says, "Well as canines we can tell how happy we can be, say where's Manta?" Manta then dashes towards the living room as he sees Courage Jr. He shouts, "MR. COURAGE JUNIOR!" as he rubs against him while purring. Izzy then says to the three, "I'm ordering Pizza!" Manta then asks Junior. "Umm Mr. Courage Junior, is Miss Hanako and Princess coming over?" Junior then answers, "I heard that they are in Yokaitown just to see if anything comes up, I'll save them some slices though.

So as they ate dinner, Izzy then says to Junior, "Hey Junior, turns out my dad has a copy of "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" on VHS, and even though in this world VCRs are obsolite, my dad has one! So let's watch it and get to know our pal Benton Tarentella!"

Courage Jr. then asks Izzy, "Say even though I can't help wondering, what does your dad do for money anyway?" Izzy replies, "Well because of your dream of helping supernatural creatures co-exist with normal beings in peace and harmony, he got a job as a police officer and a bodyguard to the Mayor." Courage Jr. then says, "Wow, with skills like your dad's he is the perfect cop. Say who is the Mayor of Somewhere anyway?"

**(Cutaway begins)**

In Somewhere's City Hall, I.R. Baboon is playing a Nintendo DS while sniffing his finger, then he cleans up his nice suit that includes a tie with a upside down "I.R." on it. I.R. Baboon then looks at the readers and says to them, "I bet you no see that coming!" Then he looks at his calender and says to him, "I.R. remember, I.R. must be playing golf with Govenor Weasel tomorrow!"

**(Cutaway ends)**

Courage Jr. giggles at the very idea and then he comments, "If I didn't know any better, I think Weasel gave I.R. Baboon that job... that's nice of him!"

Izzy puts on the videotape of "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" as she says to her friends, "Ok boys, it's showtime!. The movie shows Eustace Bagge setting up the camera as he videotapes Benton Tarentella tying up Muriel and then Eustace grabs Courage Sr. and puts him in the trunk.

**((Junior comments, "So that's Eustace Bagge huh? He's a real "meanie-bo-beanie" No wonder why Madame Shirley refers to him as "the stupid one"!"))**

A shine of light hits the grave and it resurrects Erroll Von Volkheim and the two zombies are about to devour Muriel while Eustace records it.

**((Junior comments, "If Eustace does horrible things non-stop, why is Muriel married to him in the first place?" Izzy then says, "Down in front! Just kidding!"))**

Before the two zombies can eat Muriel, Eustace tells them to read the script and as Eustace reads it, he tells Benton to let Courage Sr. out of the box and Benton has no choice since it's in the script and then Eustace reads that the zombies must go back in the grave and let the dog bury them. As Benton Tarentella and Erroll Von Volkheim argue about the script and end their partnership, they both fall into the deep grave while continuing to argue.

Courage Sr. then buries the two zombies on the ground and hugs Muriel. The words "THE END" appears on the screen.

Courage Jr. sees this and starts crying softly to himself. Manta then says to Courage Jr., "Mr. Courage Jr., you could use a tissue, I know how it feels seeing your father for the first time at work protecting his owner and "the stupid one" from the forces of darkness." Izzy just glomps Junior while Manta wipes the tears from his eyes.

Izzy then asks Junior, "Do you have a early memory of your pop?" Junior sniffles a bit and says, "Well as a puppy, he cradled me in his arms, but as puppies our eyes weren't fully developed so I was unable to see him, but I was said to look like him, the last time I saw him is when he saved me and Jennifer from Dr. Bellaluna's wrath.

Izzy tears up as she says, "Now that is the most heroic dog and father I've ever heard of..." Manta then says to him, "Mr. Courage Jr. , you just reminded me, we got to plan out how to stop Benton from doing whatever he plans to do with Jennifer, Edna, Rachel, Edwina, and the others... but how?"

Then they hear a doorbell ring and as Manta opens the door he sees five skeletons. The strange icon on Junior's ocarina flashes red and then he says to Izzy, "I think it means something evil is near by." Another skeleton then pulls out a picture of Courage Jr. and Courage Sr. Manta shivers and asks them, "Umm do you ruffians work for Dr. Chien Bellaluna?" One of the skeleton answers, "Never heard of her, we were sent by Mr. Tarentella to take out the dog because he ruined his last two schemes and now that he has a son we got to take him out too."

Junior sees the skeletons and screams in fear. The skeletons then dash towards him but then Izzy suddenly appears in front of Junior and tries to ward them off and she says to them,"You better give up before you wake up dad!" The lead skeleton then asks, "Oh what is your father gonna do to us?" Izzy then gives Manta a evil smile and Manta smiles back as he locks the door. Izzy then shouts, "DAD! JUICY BONES!" Then her werewolf father wakes up and growls at the skeletons, then he notices how tasty their bones are.

The skeletons rattle their bones in fear and the lead skeleton screams in fear and says, "Oh no, your father is a werewolf? Wolves are like dogs and dogs LIKE BONES! RUN BOYS!"

Then the skeletons try pounding on the locked door but then Izzy's father pounces on the group and starts biting and licking their bones. Then Manta opens the door and Izzy's father buries the bones in the front yard because that's what canines do with their bones. Junior laughs at the sight and then he picks up the skull of the skeleton crew leader and asks him, "Ok you bonehead, what's Benton Tarentella up to?"

The skull then says to him, "The director plans on using a magic camera to transform the kids into foul tempered orange skinned creatures that produce such negative energy that he will feed on that and make millions out of making a show with them."

Junior yells out, "EDNA! HER FRIENDS! WE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Izzy then says, "Oh Junior I finally washed this for you, it's your magic Chanchako vest made from the fur of a Shiisaa." Junior puts it on as he and his friends run off to find a way to stop Benton's plan from going into fruition.

**(The Next Morning)**

Benton starts filming "Somewhere Shore" and as the camera activates it's magical effect, the kids' skin turns orange and then Rachel says to Eric, "Hey Eric, let' play "Pattycake!" Jenny then slaps Rachel and says to her, "No you cabbage! I wanna play "Pattycake" with him!" Rachel slaps back and says, "How dare you call me a cabbage you stinky lettuce!" Then the girls catfight eachother until Jenny walks away and then Rachel says to Eric, "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Then Eric and Rachel clap eachother's hands as they say, "Pattycake Pattycake, baker's man!"

Edna then sees this and says, "I can't believe my best friend is playing "Pattycake" with my brother, they have no shame at all! Oh hey a jar of pickles!" Then Edna opens a jar and starts eating them." Eric then finishes playing "Pattycake" with Rachel and then Rachel comments, "Looks like Jenny is playing "Pattycake" with a kid named "Kylie D" Then Eric says, "I'm gonna be popular so I need a nickname so I can be a household name... how about, "The Awkward Moment"? It sounds alot better than "The Situation"! What's your new name lil' sis?"

Then Edna appears as a oranged skinned muppet like creature with googly eyes and a odd bun in her hair as she says to Eric in a growling voice, "Me "Snooki Monster", me like pickles! pickle pickle pickle ANOMNOMNOMNOM! Yeah yeah me like pickles for me "Snooki Monster"!"

Courage Jr. Manta, and Izzy see this happening and are downright terrified. Junior then says to Manta and Izzy, "Eric calls himself "The Awkward Moment"? I know a even more awkward moment involving my nemesis...

**(Two weeks before the events of chapter 11)**

Edna was just walking Courage Jr. around town. But then a horseless carriage drives by and grabs Edna as it speeds away while Courage Jr. starts chasing after it. Edna screams for help while Dr. Bellaluna then says, "Now why didn't I think of doing this a long time ago? I'll just abduct you and hold you for ransom in exchange for that dog's tail... simple as that!"

Edna then asks her in angry tone, "Where do you get off abducting a 7 year old girl?"

Bellaluna's eyes grow wide as she immediately stops her carriage.

Bellaluna then looks at Edna as she shouts, "YOU'RE ONLY SEVEN YEARS OLD? Oh man oh man oh man oh man..." Edna then asks her, "So?" Bellaluna replies, "Even I have standards!"

As Courage Jr. follows the carriage, he sees the Carriage going towards him and Bellaluna hands him Edna and says to him, "I apologize for this and I hope this never happens again!" Courage Jr. then frowns and says, "Hmmm, I think I know where you're getting at..."

Then Courage Jr. jumps on her and asks her, "Ok you fiend, I know you captured her and replaced her with a creature that looks like her, Supervillians do this all the time! Where is she?" Bellaluna answers, "True but I'm not one of those supervillians, this time I'm telling you the truth, that is her!" Junior then looks inside her coat and pulls out a bottle and says, "AHA!" Bellaluna looks in fear as she shouts, "Oh no...NO! NO! NO! NO!" Then Junior opens the bottle and makes her drink it down.

Junior then says, "Now to test out the TRUTH POTION! Hey Dr. Bellaluna... when was the last time you wet the bed?" Bellaluna casually says, "Last night...OOOPS!" Junior and Edna then laugh extremely loud. Junior pulls out a pen and asks her, "What color is this pen?" Bellaluna yells out while crying, "THE PEN IS BLUE!"

Junior then asks her, "Now... is this the real Edna and why did you refuse to kidnap her and hold her for hostage?" Bellaluna then wipes her tears and says to him, "Well this is definately the real Edna, anyway I might a "bad girl" what with stalking you and wanting to cut off your tail and use it as a talisman, but there are some things even I'm against and am very disgusted with... first off I can't kill people because it's a crime and can cause a great deal of guilt... second I CAN'T KIDNAP CHILDREN! It's so darn evil, it's not right, and only scum do that, plus it is a very horrible crime to commit, I'd rather commit burglary than do THAT! The third and final one is even though digging graves for corpses to make into zombie minions is ok by my voodoo practicing standards, maliciously and spitefully intending to defiling graves is just plain wrong! In fact I mentally scarred a few bigots two weeks ago when I needed more minions. I hope the truth potion wears off soon!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Wow... just wow... seems like you're pretty human. Now, if I let you go, will you go after me the minute me and Edna turn our backs?" Bellaluna then says, "Yes!" Then covers her mouth. Edna then smiles and asks, "Hey Bellaluna, are you with Team Jacob or Team Edward?"

Bellaluna sweats heavily and tears up as she says, "TEAM JACOB!" Junior and Edna look at eachother as they laugh and they point at her and chant:

"BELLA LIKES JACOB!

BELLA LIKES JACOB!

BELLA LIKES JACOB!

BELLA LIKES JACOB!"

Dr. Bellaluna is blushing bright red as she then jumps back on the Carriage and rides off as she shouts, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DOG!" Edna then comments, "Well that was weird, but at least we know three things she can't do and she likes Jacob. Now let's get back home, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" is about to start soon!"

**(Flashback Ends)**

Then all of a sudden, the three find themselves ambushed by Benton's Skeleton Crew.

As Benton watches the filming being resumed, the skeletons go up to him and ask him, "Mr. Tarentella, we found these three outside the premises, what should we do with them?"

Benton then sees Courage Jr. and then he has flashbacks about when his movie "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" was ruined by Courage Sr and he ended up buried with is ex-partner. And when his reality show "Angry Nasty People" was also ruined by Courage Sr. and he ended up in quicksand. His teeth were grinding at the sight of the puppy and he shouts at him, "YOU ARE THE SON OF THAT DOG! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THAT STUPID DOG THAT RUINED MY PLANS! No matter, I shall send over my "silent partner" to dispose of you by breaking your spirit and then I will devour the rest of you!"

Then Benton's "silent partner" shows up, he looks exactly like the late Eustace Bagge but with purple skin and is dressed exactly like him but his clothes are black. Benton then continues, "Son of stupid dog, meet "Mr. Nasty"!"

Mr. Nasty then says to him, "Hello morons! Or should I say in your language... oooh oooh aaah aaah!" Then "the awkward moment" goes up to him and says, "Hey you stupid farmer, there's no one more nastier than me!" Mr. Nasty then replies, "Oh yeah you stupid boy!" Then "the awkward moment" says to him, "Yeah you cabbage... your shoe is untied!" Mr. Nasty looks down and then "the awkward moment" punches him really hard in the guts and slaps his face and then stomps his feet. Mr. Nasty then howls in pain and says, "Wow... you're good...umm I mean you're bad! Hey Mr. Tarentella, is that good enough negative energy?"

Benton then licks his lips and says, "Very tasty, just you average non-standarized evil negative energy... umm I mean throw the three in the dungeon set and then dispose of them!"

And with that, the skeletons take Courage Jr., Izzy, and Manta to the dungeon but not before Courage Jr. starts playing a tune on his Ocarina.

Benton then says, "Now that those three intruders are gone, let us continue the filming of "Somewhere Shore"!" Edna as the "Snooki Monster" just continues eating pickles.

Then without warning, "The catgirls who say Nya" break down the door and Emma-Chan shouts out, "NOBODY EXPECTS THE CATGIRLS WHO SAY NYA...NYA!" Then another catgirl named Aoi asks, "Where's the bishonens? We were told by the sounds of a strange ocarina that there would be bishonens here and instead I see foul tempered oranged skinned bakas here!"

Then "the awkward moment" goes up to Emma-Chan and says, "Hey baby, you want to play "Pattycake" with "the awkward moment"?" Emma-Chan gets red in the face and her face turns hideously cat-like and then slashes "the awkward moment"'s sunglasses in two.

Emma-Chan then says, "This place is surrounded with evil... and Bakas... Ok girls, Momo! Aoi! Midori! Akane! Let's tear down this place of evil! Nya!"

Meanwhile at the dungeon, Izzy pulls out her magic wand and fires three magical beams, destroying three skeletons. Manta then jumps on two skeletons and claws their skulls off. Then Izzy pulls out some of Manta's "Gaul magic potion" and makes him drink it, turning him into his powerful form and she mounts on him as the two take on more skeletons.

Then Courage Jr. finds himself going up face to face to Mr. Nasty, remembering that he is Eustace Bagge's clone that is created out of 100 percent hate and malice. Mr. Nasty then says to him, "So the stupid dog has a even stupider dog for a son eh? Time to do the one thing that softy "Useless Bag" has never done before..."

Mr. Nasty then grabs Junior and strangles him by the neck while he pulls out a dagger, but then the white light symbol on Junior's ocarina then glows with white light, forcing Mr. Nasty to drop him. Junior then says, "Dad's gift... it protected me! Ok you! let's dance!" Mr. Nasty sharpens his dagger while Junior turns his Ocarina into a sword like baton. The two fence in a series of clanks and strikes. Junior then says, "Eustace Bagge's evil legacy must end now!" Then he throws his chanchako vest at Mr. Nasty, wrapping him up and then Junior stabs him right into his dark heart with the baton his Ocarina turned into. Then Mr. Nasty shouts, "YOU STUPID DOOOooooooooog..." as he evaporates away into darkness.

Then Manta tears down the dungeon door and finds out that the angry catgirls are tearing down everything. Manta sees Emma-Chan and wonders if she's a neko musume or just some random human fangirl who likes dressing up like a cat girl. Courage Jr. then sees Benton Tarentella running to his office as he tries to make a getaway.

As the "The catgirls who say Nya" ruin the show while Izzy and Manta watch, Courage Jr. opens Benton Tarentella's office as he shouts out, "You're not going to get away with this you zombie...huh?" Then Junior sees piles of dust in a trailer and it leads to a mysterious figure smashing Benton's bones into dust with it's iron hammer. As it turns to look at Junior, she looks like a female anthropodmorphic pig in a grey and green European dress, her hair is in a braided black pony tail and she looks very angry. She tells Junior, "I didn't do this to help you, I swear I will destroy every monster in this City and I don't need you in my way."

With that she throws a tiny ball, spewing white smog as she vanishes from sight. What was left was the head of Benton Tarentella, coughing from the smog. Courage Jr. then picks up Benton's head as Benton says to him, "I know the whole time why you look familiar, you look exactly like the Bagge dog! Well go ahead, destroy me like your father and that monster hunter wanted to!"

Courage Jr. then says, "No! I'm better than that!" Junior then pulls out a sack and places Benton's head in it and ties it. Then he tells Benton, "And besides, my father rarely destroys monsters, he would arrange it for them to either surrender or stop them from continuing their evil deeds, and I'm going with the latter!"

As Junior leaves the office. Benton asks him, "How would you like it if I arranged it that if you free me, I'd make a movie about your father?" Junior replies, "You already did, "The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm" and I'm not freeing you because you probably would continue doing bad things and if you did, that girl get you instead of me." Benton's head still shivers in fear at the mere thought.

Junior then asks Benton, "Now, how do you reverse what you did to my owner and the other kids?" Before Benton can answer, Emma-chan picks up the camera and destroys it. As the camera is destroyed, Edna, Rachel, Jenny, Eric, Edwina, and the other kids are restored to normal and they have their normal skin color again. Emma then tells her friends, "Well we sure showed them, now let's get going, nya!" Then as "The catgirls who say Nya" leave the room, Manta finds himself crushing over the leader of the group and wonders, "Is she a Neko Musume? She speaks like one."

Izzy then asks Courage Jr, "Now before I announce those girls are a walking big lipped alligator moment tell me, who are they and why did you use your ocarina to summon them?" Courage Jr. replies, "They are "The Catgirls who say Nya", a bunch of crazy fan girls lead by a girl named Emma-Chan. They like to drive others nuts with their antics just for kicks. Well I figure they would dislike this sort of thing and would destroy it in anger, come to think of it since the leader heard my ocarina, could it be possible she's a yokai too? Perhaps if they get to know me better they would be rather helpful and friendly to us." Manta finds himself to be pretty love-sick.

Then Junior jumps on Edna as she glomps him and tells him, "Man Junior, I felt like a vile creature from Jersey once that camera was turned on. If I had a choice between being on a reality show or a game show, I'll go with the game show, say whatever happened to that guy who got us on this show?"

Edna notices Junior is holding Benton Tarentella's head then she makes a devious smile.

At Edna's house, Izzy and Rachel treat Eric's wounds as the Catgirls and the other girls on the show did a number on him. Edna then says to Junior, "At least we're giving Benton a proper punishment." Then Edna, Junior, Izzy, Jenny, and Manta watch Benton's head inside a fishtank while fish are going into his mouth and out his nose, they find this really funny.

Courage Jr. then has one thing on his mind, who was the strange pig-girl who destroyed Benton Tarentella's body, and will he see her again?

**Next time: Did you think Courage is the only CN character with a son? The next CN character has 50 kids and one of them helps Courage Jr. through one scary quest!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**Now Dilly approved!**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 15: The Mansion of The Dolls**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. And I definately do now own Chowder Jr. nor his family**

**I also want to announced that as of February 17th 2011, I am officially Engaged to my fiancee' Erin. We blushed like mad and I can't believe it happened. Comes to show that ever since we became a couple back in 2009, looks like we're meant to be after all. And I thank Emma Iveli once again for making THAT possible.**

**((The hero in this story is not a ordinary dog, his name is Courage Jr., the son of Courage the Cowardly Dog. Like his father before him, he protects his owners, but instead of a town called Nowhere, he lives and protects the City of Somewhere where the malevolent supernatural beings are much more fierce and nightmarish, so our hero ends up befriending friendly supernatural beings to make sure the town is well protected and evil is vanquished.**

**The other hero of this story is the result of when two rabbit/cat/bears fell in love and have 50 "Panchowbies". Born in Marizpan City, his family moves to the City of Somewhere to make a great new start. Learining from his father and his apprentance, the young rabbit/cat/bear desires to be a great chef like his father before him and not only that but become the chef of a great hero.**

**And today is the day the two Bastions of good who happen to be the sons of infamous Cartoon Network characters shall meet and save the day!))**

One day in the street of Somewhere in the morning, Edna is having her usual walk with her pet, protector and best friend... Courage Jr., the son of "Courage the Cowardly Dog". However they see a new restaurant being built a few blocks down from the Apartment. The sign reads, "_**The Chowder Family Catering, Bakery, Pizzaria, and Restaurant (Formally Mung Daal's Catering)" **_Edna then says, "Finally, a alternative to those expensive restaurants my parents go to, let's check it out Junior!"

The two then see what appears to be a rock monster wearing a apron, helping move stuff in. Courage Jr. then starts screaming in fear while the rock monster screams back and accidentally drops a bookshelf on his foot as he yells out, "RADDA! RADDA! RADDA! RADDA!"

Edna comments, "He's swearing alot because he hurt his foot." Then the rock monster continuing yelling out, "RADDA! RADDA! RADDA! RADDA!" Edna then listens to him carefully and tells Courage Jr, "Now he's saying his name is Schnitzel and he didn't mean to scare anyone, he's just a citizen from Marzipan City and his here to help his close friend and his family move to Somewhere and start a business.

Junior then asks Edna, "How did you know what Schnitzel's saying?" Edna just smiles and replies, "Elementary my dear doggy, I can speak "Raddish"!" Schnitzel then says "Radda!" Which translates as "Lame!" And Junior reads out the subtitle on the bottom of the screen and Edna seems annoyed by Schnitzel's translated comment.

Then they enter the restaurant and it's very big on the inside and is surrounded by 50 children that resemble a mix of rabbits, bears, and cats. Edna and Courage Jr. turn around and see a tall adult rabbit/bear/cat in a purple hat and shirt and he says to them, "Well welcome to our Catering, Bakery, Pizzaria, and Restaurant (Formally Mung Daal's Catering) I'm Chowder, how can I help you?"

Edna then says, "Two root beers please!" Courage Jr. then sits on a table and then he sees a green rabbit/bear/cat wearing a green dress and a pink rabbit hat looking at him while smiling. Courage Jr. then looks at her and then she just pushes his nose and goes "beep! Hi I'm Cheese and you're a cute doggy!" Then she skips away.

Then a rabbit/bear/cat that looks exactly like the adult rabbit/bear/cat but with a blue hat and blue shirt shows up and serves Edna and Courage Jr. two root beers. The kid then looks at Courage Jr. and looks at the huge wall of photos Chowder took of himself with celebrities, he notices the puppy looks exactly like "The Dog of Nowhere" with his father Chowder as a kid.

The kid then goes up to Courage Jr. and studies him for a bit. Junior then asks the kid, "Umm may I help you?" The kid replies, "You shrunk, dad didn't tell me you fell into a fountain of youth!" Junior then asks the kid, "What are you talking about?" The kid then grabs Junior by the paw and shows him a picture of his dad as a kid with Courage Sr.

Courage Jr. is very suprised and he asks the kid, "My dad knows your dad?" Then Chowder shows up and says, "Oh my goodness, you look exactly like the dog who helped me and Gazpatcho saved Marzipan City years ago while his owner complained about Mung's food, I think his name is "Useless Bag". Say who are you anyway little dog?"

Junior then looks at Chowder and says to him, "I'm Courage Jr., he's my dad!" The kid then says while shaking his paw, "Well I'm Chowder Jr. I got the name because out of my 49 siblings, I look like my dad the most, you just met my sister Cheese, and I see Ichigo, Naruto and Kakarot fighting eachother again, and my other sisters Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite are around here somewhere... they like to play "Magical Girls"."

Edna then sees a rabbit/bear/cat with orange hair fighting another rabbit/bear/cat with spiky black hair as well as another rabbit/bear/cat wearing orange and has spiky yellow hair. Edna then asks Chowder Sr., Why did you name those two Ichigo and Kakarot?" Chowder Sr. replies, "Well since we already named two kids "Strawberry" and "Carrot", we decided to name them after the japanese words for "Strawberry" and "Carrot", clever huh?"

Edna just chuckles a bit and comments, "I don't have to ask about why you thought about the name "Naruto"." Edna then sees a Alligator's head mounted on the wall, the Alligator head is wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses. Edna then asks, "Either this is a reference to "Uncle Moe's Family Feedbag" from the Simpsons or it's a "Big Lipped Alligator Moment"." Suddenly, the Alligator replies to her, "Actually it's both! Hahahahaha!" Edna just walks away from the unusual sight she will never mention again. Cheese then comments, "An alligator with sunglasses? Hah! Now I've seen everything."

Chowder Jr. smiles at Courage Jr. and says, "So you're the dog that protects the City from creepy crawlie forces of evil like your dad did?" Courage Jr. nods and Chowder Jr. replies, "Wow! I always wanted to be a chef of a great hero ever since I was very young... **(Chowder Jr. has a flashback of himself saying "Someday, I'm going to a chef of a great hero" and then Edna and Courage Jr. suddenly enter the restaurant)**"

While the two drink a root beer, Cheese runs to the other side of the restaurant screaming ""The Government implanted a chip in my brain!" The two just snicker at the sight.

Then all of a sudden, the door opens and I.R. Baboon, the mayor of Somewhere comes into the restaurant. Mayor I.R. Baboon then says, "Mayor I.R. want to be trying new restaurant to see if it fit I.R.'S City's approval. MAYOR I.R. WANT SERVICE...please?"

Chowder Sr.'s eyes are wide open at the sight and says, "Oh my goodness... it's the Mayor! Ok kids, Scraps, Panini, let's get crackin' and make the Mayor a lunch he won't forget!"

Cheese then goes up to Mayor I.R. Baboon and says to him, "Munky wanna banana?" Then Mayor I.R. Baboon grabs Cheese's banana and eats it as he says, "MMMM mmmmm! That is good banana fit for Mayor I.R.!" Then he pets Cheese as she skips away.

Mayor I.R. Baboon then sees Courage Jr. and he gets up from his seat and goes up to him as he says to Courage Jr., "So... we finally meet... you be doggy who protects city from the boogermen and the creepy thingys?" Courage Jr. then replies, "Yes Mr. Mayor!" Mayor I.R. Baboon then hugs Courage Jr. and says to him, "You be nice doggy! You save Mayor I.R.'s City lots of times from disgusting meanie monsters, go buy some doggy treats!" Then he hands Courage Jr. a dollar and replies, "Thanks Mayor, let me know if trouble is up then."

Edna notices Mayor I.R. Baboon is wearing pants and she asks him, "Mr. Mayor, why are you now wearing pants? You never did in the past."

Mayor I.R. Baboon replies to her, "Oh little girl, Mayor I.R. now representing City of Somewhere, if Mayor I.R. do victory dance with no pants, I.R. be exposing himself And you no want Mayor I.R. exposing myselves!"

Then Mayor I.R. Baboon jumps out of his chair and performs the victory dance as he shouts triumphantly, "MAYOR I.R. IS MAYOR! MAYOR I.R. NOT EXPOSING I.R.! I.R. HAVING WEREWOLF AS BODYGUARD!" But as Mayor I.R. Baboon continues to victory dance, his pants rip, exposing his big red bare buttocks. Then Cheese can be heard making a "wolf whistle" Mayor I.R. Baboon notices his big red bare buttocks and lets out a loud howl of embarassment.

Chowder Sr. then says to Mayor I.R. Baboon, "Don't worry Mister Mayor, I go around walking around with no pants on all the time and no one's said anything." Then two police officers show up and Chowder panics as he says, "But I'm a rabbit/bear/cat thingy, pants aren't required for my species!" One officer then says, "Actually we were told that you make food out of the flesh of human beings."

Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., and Edna shiver in fear.

But then Chowder Sr. replies, "Hmmm, I know who would say that... Cheese! For the last time, stop going around telling the customers our food is made out human beings... we use "human BEANS" for our food! There's a difference!" Cheese then says, "Ok daddy!" and then skips away.

Then the other police officer then says, "Oh... my mistake!" Then they just leave the restaurant.

Then all of a sudden, five rabbit/bear/cats named Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite show up and go up to I.R. Baboon and Strawberry says to her sisters, "This gorilla needs some sweets and serve it to him in our usual magical way!"

Then Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite take off their maid outfits to reveal their color coded magical girl/waitress uniforms and they serve a special dessert for their guest.

Strawberry then shouts, "IN THE NAME OF THE SUNDAE WE WILL SERVE YOU!"

Then the girls pull out a cart with a huge banana split with a cherry on top as Strawberry tells him, "A dessert, fit for a Mayor!"

Cheese then blurts out, "Ice cream style, Ice cream grace, Ice cream scoops in your face!" Edna then gets up and says, "Hey! That's my catchphrase!" Cheese then runs away and says, "Can't catch me!" and then Kinky the rabbit replies, "Hey! That's MY catchphrase!" and quickly runs away before Edna notices her.

Panini, Chowder's wife and the mother of Chowder Jr. and the other 49 "Panchowbies" says to her husband, "Oh num nums, I have another bun in the oven!" Then Chowder Sr. screams in fright and faints. Panini then pulls out a bread out of the oven while her daughter Lil' Panini serves it to Edna and Courage Jr. as Panini then says, "Why does he always faint everytime I say that? I already promised him no more babies!"

Chowder Sr. wakes up and sees Cheese showing up wearing a pair of sunglasses and she is accompanied by human sized bluenana and a pinegrabble also wearing a pair of sunglasses and carrying guitars. Cheese then says, Looks like our customers would like a dinner and a show... HIT IT FELLAS!"

Then the bluenana and pinegrabble play their guitars as Cheese dances and sings:

"Ag-a-doo-doo-doo, push pineapple, shake the tree

Aga-doo-doo-doo, push pineapple, grind coffee

To the left, to the right, jump up and down and to the knees

Come and dance every night, sing with a hula melody..."

Edna and Courage Jr. pretended they're not seeing this while Courage Sr. says, "Seems like this is the only BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT that only British readers can understand, and it's lunch time Cheese!"

Edna then says to Courage Jr., "Ok boy, let's head off then, bye everyone!" Chowder Sr., Panini, Chowder Jr., Lil' Panini, Ichigo, Naruto, Kakarot, Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite wave goodbye to Edna and Junior while Cheese shouts out, "BYE BYE DOGGY! BUY ME A PRESENT NEXT TIME!"

Edna then says to Junior, "Ok boy, looks like we made some new friends, now let's go home. Along the way they see a small shop that looks like something straight from a Bavarian village that is connected to a old Mansion. Edna and Junior enter the shop and they see antique dolls, Junior swears one of them just winked at him.

They see the dollmaker and she appears to be a young woman with long blonde hair in a long braid and a green dress. The dollmaker then says to Edna, "You like my dolls child?" Edna replies, "Yes I do, they look like the dolls my mother likes, as well as my grandmother, and my grandmother's mother."

The dollmaker introduces herself, "I am Madam Alexandra, at your service!" Then Edna replies while Courage Jr. slips out of the shop because it's creeping him out, "Well I'm Edna! Nice to meet you!"

So as the Madam Alexandra and Edna look at the doll and talk about them, Edna then leaves the story and says to Courage Jr., "Well that was a nice dollmaker, I have no idea we knew alot about dolls outside of Barbie, now let's go home Junior!"

And so the two just go back to their apartment, however they are unaware that they are being followed by what appears to be dolls with glowing eyes.

**(Later that night)**

Edna wakes up in the middle of the night and is in a dazed state as she leaves her apartment. She continues walking the streets of Somewhere as she enters the Mansion of the Dollmaker where the shop is located. As she enters the doors they suddenly shut by themselves. Edna then sees a table with a plate of cookies and next to them is a sign that reads, "Eat me". Then she sees the dollmaker sitting on what appears to be a wooden throne. The Dollmaker then says to her, "Hello friend, have a seat!"

Edna wakes up and is back to her senses, she is frightened by her new surroundings and the chairs and stairs are surrounded by hundreds of dolls, old ones, new ones, even ones made out of porceline.

The Dollmaker then says to her, "Relax, these are my "friends", have a cookie!" Edna then eats a cookie from the plate. Edna then asks her, "What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

The Dollmaker then says to her, "Well I placed you in a dazed spell that lured you to my Manor, I want a friend so we can play and have many tea parties forever, when you said you admired my dolls, I knew you were the one for me... oh excuse me but it's getting stuffy in here!"

Then the Dollmaker reveals herself to be wooden and as she opens her chest, a smaller version of herself comes out of it and is revealed to be a living walking talking doll.

Edna then chokes when she sees this, then she notices her left hand is turning soft and has stitches on it, then she notices her legs start changing as well, she starts freaking out at the sight.

The little doll then says to her, "Oh my treats are laced with magic that can make my new friend... just like me..."

Half of Edna's body is turning soft and as she sheds a tear she asks her, "Who are you... What are you... please stop this..."

The doll tells her, "I used to go by "Madam Alexandra but you can call me "Alexandra"... will you play with me?"

Then as the other half of Edna is fully changing, Edna then screams out, "NOOOooooooo..." And she shrinks to the size of a small doll Alexandra's size. Then Alexandra grabs Edna's hand and takes her to a doll sized Mansion as she says to her, "Come now my new friend, a tea party in your honor is about to start..."

**(Back at Edna's Apartment)**

As Courage Jr. continues to sleep, not noticing what just happened to his owner. He dreams of his father wearing a orange karate outfit while he is also wearing a orange karate outfit as they fly on a nimbus cloud on the Planet Namek.

But then someone goes up to him and starts shaking him, waking him up. Junior wakes up and is about to scream but it turns out to be Chowder Jr. who tells him, "Courage! Me and my brothers and sisters just saw your owner leaving the apartment for some creepy Mansion a few blocks away from the restaurant!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Oh no... We got to save her, lead the way Chowder!" Chower Jr. then says, "Looks like today's the day we become the... SUPER JUNIOR BUDS!" Chowder Jr. then eats a red mushroom.

So the two follow the places Chowder Jr. has seen Edna tread until they make it to the Mansion and Courage says to Chowder, "Oh no... This was the doll shop me and Edna went to earlier today, so it was connected to a Mansion after all.

So the two fit through the gates and notice the door opens silently and as they go inside the door shuts behind him. Chowder Jr. asks Courage Jr., "Why do creepy mansions have doors that always do that?" Courage jr. then replies, "Just like why John R. Dilworth has a thing for ugly teeth and bulging eyes, no one knows!"

As they walk down the halls trying not to make some noise, they notice alot of creepy looking antique dolls, they even seem to move their eyes at every move they make. Chowder Jr. accidentally steps on a teddy bear and it makes a loud growl of pain, Chowder Jr. then covers it's mouth until it bites Chowder Jr.'s hand and then he runs around and is about to scream until Courage Jr. covers his mouth. Then the Bear jumps off Chowder Jr.'s hand and then walks towards Courage Jr. in a menacing way until Chowder Jr. pulls out a "hunny pot". The bear then smiles at delight at the sight and begs for it but then Chowder Jr. ends up trapping the bear with the pot as the two run off before he escapes it.

The two then notice a doll sized Mansion where a bunch of dolls are entering it as if it's a social party. Chowder Jr. then asks Courage Jr., "Is this the type of weird stuff you see?" Courage Jr. replies, "My dad saw weirder, now we need to find a way to inflitrate the place and get Edna back from the strange dolls.

Chowder Jr. then eats a cookie from a plate of cookies with a sign next to it that reads, "Eat me" and right in front of Courage Jr.'s eyes he changes into a puppet who is holding a "bonk stick". Courage Jr. then holds in his scream as he sees this happen. Chowder Jr. then says, "Oh no! I turned into a puppet pal!" Courage Jr. then thinks of a plan and says to Chowder Jr., I got it, we will change into dolls and it will help us inflitrate the place and get Edna out of there, fortunately Shirley can just use her magic to change us back to normal.

Courage Jr. then eats a cookie and then changes into a puppet pal too. Chowder Jr. then says, "Now that we're in the form of puppet pals we can sneak into the mansion but first we need a disguise..." Then the two see two dolls, one in a pink dress and one in a blue dress. Chowder Jr. has an idea.

The two dolls turn around and see the two set up a brick wall, Chowder Jr. then says, "Hey Puppet Pal Courage Jr. I'm listening to music on my new device I got from Pineapple Inc." Courage Jr. then asks, "What's it called Puppet Pal Chowder Jr." Chowder Jr. then replies, "Well Puppet Pal Courage Jr. it's called a "IBONK!" Then he bonks Courage Jr. in the head with is "bonk stick". The two dolls then giggle at the sight and then Chowder Jr. says, "We have candy, come and get it!" Then as the two dolls go to the stage, Chowder Jr. and Courage Jr. pull out their bonk stick and bonk the two dolls like there is no tomorrow.

Courage Jr. then shows up in a blue dress and Chowder Jr. shows up in a pink dress. Courage Jr. then asks, "So what was the point of beating up the dolls and stealing their dresses?" Chowder Jr. then replies, "Well we need disguises in order to blend in, we plus we look pretty in these dresses" Courage Jr. then says, "You are so much like your dad, anyway now that we got disguises we can blend in easily."

So the two go inside the Doll Mansion and they see alot of dolls drinking tea and eating cookies, and in the center of the hall is Alexandra smiling while drinking tea with a frightened Edna. Alexandra then says, "Enjoying the party my new friend? It will last forever and ever, you'll have no worries, no fears, and no one on the other side will miss you, it will just be you, me, and my other friends I created with dark magic!" Edna curiosly asked "Dark magic?"

Alexandra then answers, "Yes, my grandmother taught me how to use dark magic. I never made friends in life so instead of using dark magic for witchcraft purposes I mostly used them on making dolls which explains how lifelike they look, I only used the cookies on you since not many people like macaroons, however I had a terrible terrible sickness and I was dying, I wanted to live a life with friends and not pass away before my time, so I transfered my soul into a doll I created into my likeness before my physical form fell to the sickness, and now my wish came true, I have a friend to enjoy my eternal tea party with!" Edna is a bit creeped out by that but cannot help feeling bad for Alexandra.

The two Juniors see Edna looking distressed and then Alexandra sees them and says, "I don't remember making you two dolls, most of the doll I make resemble humans, where did you two come from?" Chowder Jr. then says, "Ummm... we were BS Teeny Babies! And we were rejected because something was wrong with us until a Spottyman from outer space poured magic dust on us and brought us to life!"

Alexandra then says, "Either that's a lie or a reference to "Superted"." Courage Jr. then grabs Edna and says to her, "Well here's a truth... We're here to rescue Edna, now please let us go and there won't be any trouble..."

Alexandra's eyes glow red as the beautiful interior of the Mansion turn dark and gloomy and the dolls appear to look worn out and missing a eye or two. Alexandra then rotates her head and shouts at Courage and Chowder Juniors with extreme anger, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY ONLY FRIEND! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF LIFE I LIVED!"

Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. scream their loudest. Courage Jr. then says, "And here I thought me and dad screamed the loudest... RUN!" Then they grab Edna and run as fast as they can. Alexandra then screams, "GET THEM! BRING BACK MY FRIEND AND TEAR THE STUFFING OUT OF THOSE TWO!"

As the three run from the hall, they find themselves in another hall with multiple doors, Courage Jr. opens a door and sees live-action footage of King Ghidorah and closes the door. Chowder Jr. then opens another door and at first the three see a young girl playing the violin, Courage Jr. immediately shuts the door and says, "GIVE IT UP!" Chowder Jr. then says to Courage Jr., "Maybe she would help us or give us candy!" Courage and Edna just shake their heads and continue to run.

They open the last door and they see a Jack in the Box unwinding it's own crank and then it pops out holding two swords and heading towards the three with a menacing grin. Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. then pull out their "bonk sticks" and they quickly pound it's head with it as they shout, "Bonk!" as they hit it.

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

Courage Jr. shivers in fear as he sees the horde of dolls running towards them and then Chowder Jr. says to him, "Hey we have "bonk sticks" "Puppet pal Courage Jr.", let's use them!" Then they wait for the horde to arrive and soon...

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

"BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!"

After a few minutes of bonking (stop laughing Chowder Jr.!) the three find the dolls beaten or tuckered out. Then the ground starts to shake and a bit of weightlessness. Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. look outside and see that everything is spinning, that the doll mansion is spinning around in the air as if it's by magic.

They see what appears to be a green doll dressed like a witch and she cackles at them. Courage Jr. hides behind Chowder Jr. as he says, "Oh I can see that coming!"

The doll-witch then flies into the mansion and throws balls of exploding clouds at the two. Chowder Jr. then comments, "Oh man I gotta do number one... better yet since witches are weak against water..." Courage Jr. then shouts, "NO! Our audience is mostly kids and teens, should we stoop so low as to resort to disgusing toilet humor? Hold it in until we escape the Mansion with Edna!"

Courage Jr. then pulls the doll-witches's hat down to her eyes and takes her broom from her. Chowder Jr. then ends up bonking her with his "bonk stick" (Chowder Jr. stop laughing at that!) and she runs away.

Courage Jr. is then grabbed by a giant bear paw and it turns out to belong to the teddy bear they faced before and he seems very angry about earlier. Chowder Jr. then says to Courage Jr., "Well I guess it's up to my friends to save you this time!" Then Chowder Jr. pulls out a bunch of spoons and keeps throwing them at the bear's nose. Chowder Jr. keeps throwing the spoons until it drops Courage Jr. and it falls off the house.

Then Alexandra shows up but her doll form looks very demonic as she roars at the two. Chowder Jr. then says, "You know what pal... I don't need to use the bathroom anymore!"

Alexandra then says, "GIVE UP NOW OR ELSE!" Edna just shivers and says, "Help me Courage Jr.!"

Chowder Jr. then says to Courage Jr., "Well time to use one of my marshmallows, they give me super strength!" Chowder Jr. pulls out a marshmallow and pops it in his mouth, but then Chowder Jr.'s legs and arms start growing as well as his head and the rest of his body. Chowder Jr. then says to Courage Jr., "Whoa! That's never happened to me before when I eat a marshmallow!" Courage Jr. and Edna watch on in confusion as well as Alexandra. Chowder Jr. then shouts as he grows big enough to fill out the doll mansion, "HOLY ALICE IN WONDERLAND BATMAN!" Courage Jr. smiles and says, "Batman's here? Where? Where?"

Soon Alexandra shouts, "NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MY MANSION!" Chowder Jr. replies, "Sorry "scary doll girl" but I ate a marshmallow and this happened!" Alexandra then says, "Oh no, you discovered that marshmallows are a antidote to the spell."

Chowder Jr. grows back to normal size and as a result the doll mansion is wrecked. Alexandra is shocked at the sight but Courage Jr. is delighted and hugs Edna but noticed that Edna can't move as she tells him, "I think the spell turned me into a non-articulate plushie."

Chowder Jr. then sees Alexandra and picks her up while she panics and says, "Ack! You big bully, go pick on someone your own size!" Chowder Jr. then says, "Ok you possessed toy, before I smash you into pieces so you will never perform another evil act ever again I have one question to ask... why'd you do it?"

Alexandra then tears up and says, "I was a sickly young girl who never made friends in life so instead of using the dark magic my grandmother taught me for witchcraft purposes I mostly used them on making dolls which explains how lifelike they look, I only used the cookies on Edna, my best customer since not many people like macaroons, however I had a terrible terrible sickness and I was dying, I wanted to live a life with friends and not pass away before my time, so I transfered my soul into this doll I created into my likeness before my physical form fell to the sickness, and when Edna was with me my wish was fullfilled, but you two decide to come in and crush my dream and now you're gonna crush me."

Edna and Courage Jr. tear up and then Chowder Jr. just hugs Alexandra and says, "I'll be a friend." Alexandra looks up and says, "You mean after the nightmarish experience I gave you, your friend and Edna you'd still want to be friends?" Chowder Jr. then replies, "I learned alot from mom, plus my dad dealt with supernatural stuff in the past... oh sorry I broke your doll mansion but I had no idea marshmallows reverse the curse."

Courage Jr. then has a idea and says to Alexandra, "I got a idea to solve your loneliness problem AND help out a good friend...

**(And so...)**

Shirley drives her Caravan to the parking space near the Mansion. Shirley then sees Courage Jr. as a puppet pal and she asks him, "Ok dog I have two questions, the first one is why did you call me at this late and why are you a doll?" Courage replies, "Well how would you like to live in a big house?" Shirley makes a small smile at the idea, but then Alexandra shows up behind Courage Jr. and shouts, "IT'S ALL YOURS! But if you don't mind sharing it with me and my dolls."

Shirley then replies, "Well let me thing...ok! It sure beats living in my Caravan, it needs repairs plus it looks like I now have a assistant since I was informed you knew dark magic."

Alexandra then goes up to Courage Jr., Chowder Jr. and Edna and say to them, "I wish to apologize for the horrors I put you through and now that you made my dream come true to have you guys as friends and someone I can relate to in my house I guess we can bury the hatchet then." Courage Jr. just shivers at the pun.

Shirley then asks Courage Jr., "So dog, have you been stalked by that weird girl lately? Dr. Be..." Courage Jr. just covers her mouth and says, "NO! I plan on going through one chapter without ever mentioning her nor hearing her name... umm can you get me a marshmallow Chowder?" Then Chowder Jr. pulls out a marshmallow and Courage Jr. eats it, turning him back to his normal self.

Edna shivers in fear and tries to run but then Courage Jr. grabs her and says to her, "Sorry Edna but you can't be a doll forever!" Edna then says, "Yeah but I don't wanna eat a marshmallow either, marshmallows are evil!" Edna then continues to scream and rant about eating a marshmallow.

Shirley then makes a sinister smile as she pulls out a ice cream cone and says, "Here child, have a chocolate ice cream!" Edna then says, "Gee thanks Shirley..."

**THE END!**

As the words "THE END!" are displayed Edna then says, "Oh boy, this ice cream sure is tasty, so tasty that I finished it in three big bites... hey waitaminute I see nuts and... MARSHMALLOWS! THIS ISN'T CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM... IT'S ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM! YOU TRICKED ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHH... At least I'm human again but still YUCK! SOMEBODY GET ME A BARF BAG!"

**NEXT TIME: Remember the pig girl from chapter 14? Well she returns and is out to eliminate every supernatural being in sight, even Courage Jr.'s friends, and while this happens Courage Jr. has to protect the children of the neighborhood from the wrath of LA LLORONA! Will Junior save his friends and save the city from La Llorona? find out next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**Now Dilly approved!**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 16: Cry of La Llorona, Courage Jr. vs Sonia Pig**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple.**

**Yes, La Llorona is a very infamous hispanic spirit... her story will be further explained in this chapter. Some parts of the story are in spanish and I hope you can translate what they are saying!**

One dark night in Somewhere, Courage Jr. goes patroling for evil beings in the neighborhood while wearing his chanchako vest and wearing his ocarina necklace. Junior then thinks to himself, "Oh why didn't I call on one of my friends, I hate doing this by myself!"

As Junior walks backwards, he bumps into something and when he turns around, he sees what appears to be a centaur with the head of a lion and is armed with a sword. Junior then screams, "A LYNEL! AAAAAHHHHH!" as he runs away in pure fear.

Junior continues to run as the Lynel chases after him, Junior then thinks to himself, "I thought Lynels are from Hyrule, umm I mean Edna's "Zelda" video game, how did one end up in Somewhere?"

The Lynel then starts chasing Junior and manages to grab him. As the Lynel is about to attack him with his sword, an iron arrow hit the monster in the back, then three more iron arrows strike him more and then it evaporates into black dust.

Junior studies the arrows and notices they are made of iron and he thinks to himself, "Iron Arrows? Now who else do I know besides myself and Shirley that knows how to vanquish monsters easily?"

Junior turns around and sees what looks like a female anthropodmorphic pig in a grey and green European dress, her hair is in a braided black pony tail and she looks very angry. She takes the monster's sword and says, "So it's you dog! We meet again!"

Courage Jr. flashes back to chapter 14...

**((As the "The catgirls who say Nya" ruin the show while Izzy and Manta watch, Courage Jr. opens Benton Tarentella's office as he shouts out, "You're not going to get away with this you zombie...huh?" Then Junior sees piles of dust in a trailer and it leads to a mysterious figure smashing Benton's bones into dust with it's iron hammer. As it turns to look at Junior, she looks like a female anthropodmorphic pig in a grey and green European dress, her hair is in a braided black pony tail and she looks very angry. She tells Junior, "I didn't do this to help you, I swear I will destroy every monster in this City and I don't need you in my way." With that she throws a tiny ball, spewing white smog as she vanishes from sight. What was left was the head of Benton Tarentella, coughing from the smog.))**

As The girl pulls out her sword, Junior turns his ocarina into a baton and soon the two clash their weapons together. Junior then asks, "Who are you, why are you attacking monsters, and why are you so angry!"

The girl knocks the Ocarina off Junior's paw and draws her sword near Junior's nose. She says to him, "The name's Sonia and it's my destiny to destroy every supernatural being I see and I'm angry at you because of your father young Courage Junior!"

Junior shivers in fear and asks, "Are you one of dad's enemies?" Sonia then scoffs the comment and says to him, "I have no time to deal with you, just stay out of my way and you won't get hurt...much!"

Junior shivers at the comment but cannot help wondering why she hates his father and supernatural beings as he picks up his ocarina. Sonia then tells Courage Jr. "Well before I go, I must tell you that the weird club in Somewhere is going out with a "bang"! Hmm hmm hmmmmm."

Junior then squeals in fear as he knows what she means by that and runs to Downtown Somewhere where "Angry Cabaret" is located.

Junior then thinks, "How can I warn everyone without causing a panic? I know!" Junior then runs into the restaurant and skips past the bouncer, then he enters Video Vic's booth and he shouts at the top of his lungs... FREE TRAILER OUTSIDE! FREE TRAILER!" Then the club-goers and Angry Julius and Cabaret were delighted to hear the news and soon the club was empty.

As Junior ran out the Club, the guests were very angry and Cabaret goes up to him and asks, "There's no trailer out there, why did you lie to us man?"

Then suddenly the building explodes as the bomb inside detenated within and the building is in flames. Courage Jr. replies, "That's why!"

An even angerier Angery Julius then asks Courage Jr., "Our Club? Who would do this to our club?" Cabaret just glomps Courage Jr. and comments, "This doggy just saved our lives, but seriously who would do this to us?" Courage Jr. replies, "Someone who really really really really hates supernatural beings, freaks, geeks, and weirdos, I keep encountering this girl who is driven to destroying every one of you guys... look, until she stops her rampage I suggest you either hide in Madam Shirley's Mansion or Yokaitown at the time.

Soon everyone ends up going to those places, but not before Cabaret kisses Courage Jr.'s nose and says, "Thanks alot man!" and the two Club owners depart. Junior then thinks to himself, "Well, time to hold a Neighborhood Monster Watch meeting tomorrow morning.

Unaware to Junior, the sound of wailing in Spanish can be heard, as well as a very loud scream.

**(The Next Morning, at the "**_**The Chowder Family Catering, Bakery, Pizzaria, and Restaurant (Formally Mung Daal's Catering)")**_

Courage Jr. drinking his root beer as Princess, Hanako, Izzy, and Manta also drink their root beers along with him. Princess then hugs Junior as she asks, "So what's on the agenda puppy dog?"

Courage Jr. replies, "Well Princess we have a new member of our group and he wants to be our chef!" Before Hanako can say anything, Junior replies, "No it's not Doug Ramsay, I know he's a monster but he's not going to change his additude, in fact our new member isn't even supernatural, he's right here!"

Chowder Jr. just walks up to them with more root beer. Hanako and Princess both say in unison, "KAWAII!" Izzy then says, "So that's our newest member in our group huh? Can you bake a pie kid?" Chowder Jr. then replies, "No but have a powdered flart!" So Chowder Jr. gives Izzy a powdered flart and she blushes and says, "I see you treat supernatural beings such as myself like any other person."

Chowder Jr. replies, "Yep! My dad, Mung, and Shnitzel used to deal with supernatural beings years ago in Marzipan City, they were the Toastbusters and if the author didn't have too much fun writing this story he would finish that one! Anyway they know that not all supernatural beings are evil and once you get to know them, then they know that they can't cause damage, and since you guys look like you need a chef and a new best friend, I'm the rabbit/bear/cat for the job!"

Izzy just glomps Chowder Jr. and says, "Hey girls, he feels like a teddy bear!" Cheese goes up to Courage Jr. and asks him, "Can I join your pirate crew, please please please!" Hanako replies, "But we're not pirates, what makes you think that?" Cheese just acts cute and replies, "Because you guys look so cool and you over there have two tails and that makes you cool!"

Manta blushes then says to her, "Miss Chowder Jr.'s sister, Sorry to say but I don't think you would want to handle the type of situations we get into so you can't join our group." Princess then hugs Chowder Jr. and says to him, "Welcome to "the neighborhood monster watch "lil' rabbearcat" Chowder Jr. then asks, "Did I finally got labeled?"

Then they see what appears to be a young kid in who wears a black t-shirt and jeans, he wears sunglasses and has very familiar blonde pompadour hairstyle. The kid then says to them as he moves around and a loud crack of a whip can be heard, "Hey lil' mamas! I see that those two are the sons of some VIPs, here's another for I am... Johnathan B. Bravo Junior... call me "Johnny Bravo Jr." for short."

The group is shocked beyond disbelief for 3 seconds while Chowder Jr. says, "No... it can't be... it's not possible... according to my dad... he can't even get a girlfriend... how can you exist if he never had a girlfriend... MY HEAD HURTS!"

Johnny Bravo Jr. then goes up to Hanako and says, "Hey lil' lady, how about we cut a rug at the dancefloor while looking at my muscles?" Hanako replies, "Sorry guy but I'm a ghost... it won't work!" Then Johnny Bravo Jr. replies in fear, "Eeeek! a ghost!" and hides under a table.

Cheese is under the same table and says, "I didn't know Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo had a son!" Johnny Bravo Jr. replies, "Bubba-Bubba who?" Only for "Johnny Bravo Jr." to be grabbed by the leg by a very upset Johnny Bravo who says, "Ok, number 1, I...AM...NOT...BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO...hey I got the name right for once! and number 2, I know who you are kid, you're the cousin of that one girl I was hitting on last week, why are you going around dressing up like me and going around saying you're my son?"

The kid takes off his sunglasses and wig and says, "My cousin wanted revenge on you and what better than to pretend I'm your son and make you a even bigger idiot than before." Johnny then says to the group, "Sorry to drag you into this lil' hound dog"! Princess then says, "No problem Mr. Johnny Bravo!" Courage Jr. then asks, "I have no idea what is weirder... the concept of Johnny Bravo having a son or Princess acutally knowing the difference between Johnny and Bo-bobo?" Princess then pets Junior and replies, "Oh puppy dog, even supernatural beings can tell the difference!"

Johnny Bravo then takes the kid with him as he says, "Now I'm gonna take you home to your cousin and I hope next time you imitate someone else besides me!" The Kid then says, "How about I imitate Bo-bobo?" Johnny Bravo then replies, "Oh cut that out!"

Cheese goes up to Manta and "beeps" his nose and skips away. Cheese then sees the next customer and says to him, "Hi Mr. Munky Mayor!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Ok guys, here's our Mayor and if he isn't wearing pants this time then don't laugh at his big red butt... he doesn't like that."

Then Mayor I.R. Baboon sees Courage Jr. and his group and he runs to them and shakes Courage Jr.'s paw and says, "Mayor I.R. been looking for you pink doggy! Mayor I.R. see you brought your friends with you... you do know they be monsters right!" Chowder Jr. then replies, "But Mr. Mayor I'm not a monster?" Mayor I.R. replies, "Oh what a relief!"

Courage Jr. then says to him, "I know they're monsters but I think they would like to be either called "Supernatural being" or... "friend"!" Then Princess, Hanako, Manta, and Izzy smile at the very thought of being called "friend".

Mayor I.R. Baboon then loudly declairs, "IF YOU ARE FRIEND TO PINK PUPPY, THEN YOU FRIEND OF MAYOR I.R.!"

Princess then says to Mayor I.R. Baboon, "Hello Mr. Mayor, I'm the Princess of the Pink Puddle, this is Hanako, a friendly ghost who haunts the bathrooms of John R. Dilworth Elementary, Izzy the witch, Manta the Nekomana, and our newest friend Chowder Jr. and we're here to stop evil supernatural beings from running amok... you're a cute monkey!"

Mayor I.R. Baboon just blushes and then asks Courage Jr. "Can Mayor I.R. join your group?" The group cannot believe what he just asked.

Cheese pulls out an American flag and waves it behind Mayor I.R. Baboon as he speaks in a dramatic voice, "Mayor I.R. represent all peoples of Somewhere and as such I.R. must do what it takes to protect the public from spooky things that haunting City, will you give politician like I.R. chance to do what is right?"

Courage Jr. then says to his friends, "I was told what kind of a "butt-monkey" he was seven years ago and it seems like making him Mayor must've made him a tad smarter... even though he still talks like that!"

Mayor I.R. Baboon then tries to eat a ice cream cone but keeps putting it in his eye as he says, "Come on Ice cream, go into I.R.'s mouth!" Then he sticks it in his nose and giggles.

Courage Jr. sweatdrops as everyone laughs at his antics and Hanako replies, "He got my vote!"

Courage Jr. then pulls out a flashlight as he says to Mayor I.R. Baboon while flashing the flashlight to his face, "So you think you have what it takes to take on destructive evil creatures of darkness?"

Mayor I.R. Baboon then says to Courage Jr.. "Mayor I.R. has shaken hands with babies, kisses little old ladies, and walked business men across roads, so Mayor I.R. ready!"

Courage Jr. then pulls out Edna's laptopcomputer and as he sets up a program, the computer says to him in a female british voice, "I see you're setting up the initiation test for the new member huh twit?"

Courage Jr. then turns on the program and says to his friends "Cover your eyes!" and the program appears as a maze. Mayor I.R. Baboon then clicks on the computer and says, "Oh goody! Mayor I.R. like mazes." As he tries to solve the maze the screen suddenly turns black, and then a picture of The Queen of the Black Puddle in her monster form appears on the screen and makes a extremely loud scream.

Mayor I.R. Baboon then makes a frightened scream, then Princess joins in on screaming in pure fright, Then Mayor I.R. Baboon screams at the sight of her then he looks at his pants and says, "Uh oh, Mayor I.R. Baboon make pee-pee in pants!" Courage Jr. then asks Princess, "Let me guess, you saw that image didn't you?" Princess nods. Then he continues, "Sorry but we used the image of your mom because me and dad considered the most frightening creature we ever faced in our lives. Manta then asks, "But Mr. Courage Jr., what about Dr. Chien Bellaluna?" Courage Jr. then adds, "Ok ok, the Queen is the second most frightening creature I've ever faced!"

Mayor I.R. Baboon then asks, "Why you do prank flashing on Mayor I.R.?" Courage Jr. replies, "Sorry Mr. Mayor but this is the sort of frightening images we see in our adventures and we personally didn't think you nor the police would handle such evil beings, and plus we care about your well being and we don't want any of our enemies to hunger for "grilled baboon sandwiches" or "mushroom baboon pizza" so do yourself a favor and continue your mayoring duties, away from those murderous marauders of the night... ok?"

Mayor I.R. Baboon then replies, "You making good point, Mayor I.R. be thanking you puppy doggy... but if Queen scare you then why does little girl over there look like Queen?" Manta then says to him, "Quiet down Mr. Mayor, Princess is very sensitive over the fact that she is her daughter and wanted her to rule her kingdom with a evil iron hand, but she refuses to and due to her love of puppies, she ended up befriending Mr. Courage Jr. and after a incident in a town of monsters, she ended up part of our group and wants to help Mr. Courage Jr. to bring peace between the natural and the supernatural, so what do you say now Mr. Mayor?"

Mayor I.R. Baboon then goes up to a crying Princess with a look of guilt on his face and he says to her, "Mayor I.R. Sorry I be thinking you be meanie queenie, Mayor I.R. wanting to make amends by granting one request, it can be anything." Princess then smiles and says, "Ok... Munky Mayor!" Cheese then says to her, "Hey! Only I get to call him Munky Mayor!"

Soon everyone laughs and then Courage Jr. says to everyone, "Ok enough comedy, the other agenda I need to adress is that for a couple nights, there has been a young pig who goes around at night and...gulp! KILL MONSTERS!"

Izzy, Hanako, Manta, and Princess shiver and sweat in fear at the news.

Courage Jr. continues, "Ok, I might not have her picture with me but here's the real deal, I first saw her destroy Benton Tarentella's body but I stopped her from destroying the head, she looks like a female pig in a grey and green European dress, her hair is in a braided black pony tail. She said her name is "Sonia" and she spends her nights in Somewhere hunting monsters. She can be seen with a crossbow, bombs, shurikens, daggers, a sword, or a iron hammer. Oh and she will destroy any monster and supernatural being she sees, good or bad!"

Izzy, Hanako, Manta, and Princess scream in fright and Hanako replies, "I think Mayor I.R. Baboon isn't the only one with wet pants!" Izzy looks extremely embarassed as she did it too.

Manta then says, "Enough toilet humor girls, now we should travel in packs at night, who knows if this "Sonia" shows up and attacks us, oh man the iron hammer would be very painful if used on me."

Courage Jr. then jumps on the table and says, "Listen you supernatural beings... and Chowder Jr., most of the world think of you creatures as different but personallity wise and heart-wise we're all the same. Just like there are good and bad people, there are good and bad supernatural beings, and we just can't have this prejudice bully going around spreading fear amongst you all, so how about we find this "Sonia" and teach her a non-violent lesson!"

Izzy, Hanako, Manta, and Princess shout, "HEAR HEAR!" Chowder Jr. then says, "Now while Mama Panini while we wash your pants, how about we treat you to Karaoke and a replacement clothes?" Princess then asks, "What's Karaoke lil rabbearcat?" Hanako giggles and whispers to her ears while Princess smiles and says, "Ok!"

Izzy, Hanako, and Princess show up dressed in clothes that resemble that of Chowder Jr.'s but are their size. Then Princess pulls out the microphone and says, "Since my mother is the Queen of the Black Puddle, and my father is a merman who's skull happens to be part of the audience... I seem to inheirit my mermaid heritage's ability to sing... now let's have some fun girls!" Izzy then thinks to herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but then again I'm doing this for a friend!

Some of Chowder's sons are controlling the stage lights as they shine on Izzy, Hanako, and Princess as Princess prepares to sing "Girls just want to have fun" by Cyndi Lauper while Izzy and Hanako provide back-up. As Princess sings the song, Panini squeals, "I LOVE THAT SONG GIRLS! WHOOOO!" The skull of Princess' father then says to Panini as he has tears running down his eye-holes, "*sniff* That's my girl up there! knock-em out sweetie!"

As he listens to their singing, Courage Jr. suddenly gets a psychic reading from Shirley who says to him, "Little dog! Your owner and her friends are being attacked by a evil spirit at the John R. Dilworth Elementary School, go there on the double!" Courage Jr. then says, "STOP THE MUSIC! Sorry girls but I got a call from Shirley, Edna and her friends are in trouble!"

As Junior puts on his Chanchanko vest and pulls out his ocarina, the rest prepare for the fight. Panini gives Chowder Jr. some spoons and "pepper bombs" as she kisses her forehead. She tells him, "Give that bad monster a butt-kicking Num Num Junior!" Princess and Hanako just giggle at the embarassed Chowder Jr.

Princess then creates a pink puddle portal and one by one, Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Hanako, Manta, Izzy, and Princess fall into it.

As they rise out of the pink puddle, they see a ghost woman wearing a white dress as she is terrorizing Edna, Edwina, Jenny, and Rachel while they hide under a table. Izzy then says, "Oh no, it really is "La Llorona!"." Courage Jr. then goes up to the ghost and says to her, "Ok you... I want you to give up your evil deeds and leave those girls alone!"

Then La Llorona then shrieks at him as she shouts _"¡QUIERO A MIS NIÑOS!"_ Then words appear below her as Courage Jr, reads them and says, "Oh my, subtitles! It says, "I want my Children". But lady these aren't your children!" Then La Llorona says to him, _"¡Cualquier niño hará, ahora sale de mi pequeño perro de la manera!"_ Courage Jr. then reads the subtitles, "Any child will do, now get out of my way little dog!"

Manta then says to Junior, "C'mon Mr. Courage Jr. we got to save those kids from that monster!" Junior throws his chanchako vest at La Llorona and turns his ocarina into a baton. While La Llorona makes a ghastly face, Junior hits her on the head with the baton as she lets out a howl of pain. Courage Jr. then asks her, "Ok you fiend, will you surrender?"

La Llorona then makes a smug face as she says, _"I' ¡el ll le consigue para este perro! ¡Adiós!"_ Then she vanishes and the vest falls to the ground. Junior puts the vest back on and says to everyone, "Ok everyone, her subtitles read "I'll get you for this dog! Goodbye!"

A few minutes after La Llorona vanishes, Courage Jr. pulls Edna out of the table. Edna hugs Junior as she says to him, "Oh Junior, it was horrible. We were attacked by... LA LLORONA!"

Princess then asks, "Isn't that the name of the Mexican Restaurant me and Hanako once visited last month?"

Edna then replies, "No, La Llorona is a horrifying spirit that I recall encountering a year before I even adopted Junior from that Puppy Farm in Nowhere..."

**(Flashback begins)**

Edna and her older brother Eric were going trick-or-treat but as Edna knocks on the door and says "Twick or tweat!" The two kids realize they are next to a haunted house and "La Llorona" appears and grabs Edna, the girl was screaming but then Edna's older brother throws a candy bag at La Llorona and grabs Edna and runs, Edna then asks "Big brother... you sacrificed your candy just to save me? But you're a bully!" Eric then says "Yes I'm a bully but... You're my little sister and I love you...besides that bag was full of eggs I plan to use on houses anyway. I hope someone busts that stupid ghost!" Edna then looks at Eric and says to him, "T'ank you"

**(Flashback ends)**

Rachel then says to Jenny, "At least we now know that Eric has SOME standards!" And Jennifer then asks, "Why are Izzy, Hanako, and Princess dressed like Chowder Jr.?" The three just blush out of embarassment and not say a word.

Edna then continues, "Then I did a little reading on the spirit and I discovered a scary story that goes with it and now I'm going to tell the story." Jenny then says "Is it about a lovely lady with three daughters and a man named brady with three sons?" Edna then frowns and says "No... it's not... anway I'll tell you the story of 'La Llorona... ok, this story is very dark, darker than the saturday morning version of "Sonic the Hedgehog" so if the little hairs on your back stand up don't blame me...

"La Llorona's story was that she was once a beautiful young woman in Mexico who attracts the attentions of a wealthy man's son though she is very poor. The lovers secretly marry and set up a household; they have several children. Unfortunately, a day comes when the young man's father announces that he has arranged a marriage for his son to a young woman within their social class. The young man tells his secret wife that he must leave her and that he will never see her again. She is driven mad by anger and a broken heart, and takes their children to a river where she drowns them to spite her husband. When her husband finds out he and several townspeople go to find her, but she kills herself before they can apprehend her. She goes to Heaven and faces the judgement of God. God asks her, "Where are your children?" to which she replies, "I do not know." God asks her three times and she replies with the same answer. God then told her she would never enter Heaven until she brought him all the children she had killed. So God ordered his angels to dress her in a white dress and send her to find her children. So she wanders the rivers of the Earth looking for her drowned children.

Generally, La Llorona becomes a sort of banshee. Her restless spirit walks abroad at night, crying "¡O hijos mios!" or "¡Ay mis hijos!" (O my children!) if not "¿donde estan mis hijos?" (where are my children?) or "has visto a mis hijos?" (have you seen my children?), the later options and variants being used before it reveals its ghostly nature to the victim leading to the victims death. Those unlucky enough to see or hear her are marked for death themselves. Sometimes she is dressed all in white; other times, in black. She is weeping. It's also said that her eyes are empty sockets or in death she has been reduced to only a skeleton. And she hunts after children; some say that she drowns them in the river.

On nights with a full moon such as tonight, La Llorona can be heard crying near the river...THE END! (smiles cutely)

Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Izzy, Hanako, and Princess end up being shocked. Manta then says, "Umm guys... I think we have another visitor!"

Sonia shows up and sees Izzy, Hanako, Manta and Princess with rage-filled eyes. Then she looks at Courage Jr. and says, "So you're in cahoots with those freaks, looks like I hate you even more!" And with that she pulls out a shuriken, a kunai, and a dagger. She tosses the Shuriken at Hanako but it goes through her and Sonia says, "Drat! She's a ghost!" She tosses the dagger at Izzy but she uses her want to repel it. Then she tosses the Kunai at princess but she turns into water and it goes through her.

Sonia then says, "Darn, my warning projectiles didn't work! Well time to pull out the sharper weapons!" Manta goes up to her and says, "Miss! Were do you get off destroying "Angry Cabaret"? Because of you I'm out of a job and you almost killed the owners and the patrons!" Sonia grabs Manta and as she strangles him she says, "That's the point you monster! And I know you creeps caused the damage in to this school!"

Then all of a sudden, Sonia sees Cheese wearing vampire fangs and she says to her, "I'm a vampire, why don't you come and get me!" As Cheese wiggles her butt at Sonia, she slowly becomes confused and unknowingly lets go of Manta as he says to Princess, "Quick Miss Princess, get me, Miss Hanako, and Miss Isabel out of here!" And with that she helps her friends escape from the school.

Sonia turns around and says, "Oh no... you little weirdo! You let them escape!" Cheese then says, "Yes I did! I went through my friend's pink puddle and thinking they are in trouble I dressed up like a vampire and wiggled my butt at you long enough for them to escape!" Edna then says, "I don't know who you are but those are good supernatural beings and they just saved us from La Llorona!" Sonia then says, "Hmph! I don't believe that. I belive that a good monster is a dead monster!" Hanako then materializes next to Edna and says, "But I'm dead, so am I a good monster?" Sonia throws at axe at Hanako and as it goes through her, Sonia then says, "Darn I forgot she's a ghost! Well you stay right here ghost until I find something in my arsenal that will kill you to death!"

Cheese grabs her bag of weapons and plays keepaways as she shouts, "RUN FRIENDS RUN!" As Cheese drops the bag out the window, she grabs Edwina and Hanako and runs out of the school while Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Edna, Edwina, Jenny, and Rachel follow her. Jenny then asks, "Did we just cut class?" Rachel then says, "The new principal makes exceptions for everytime some evil being attacks us. A truant officer sees Junior with the girls and shouts, "HEY YOU TRUANTS!" Rachel then quickly says, "Monster attacked our school!" Then the truant officer replies, "Oh ok, sorry about that... GIVE EM' HECK PUPPY DOG!"

So the group follows Cheese, Hanako, and Edwina to the Burton Mansion. As Courage Jr. and the others make it to the house, Cheese explains to them, I gotta hide my ghost friend here or else that mean girl will find her, hey where are you going?" As they enter the house they see what appears to be Victor and Victoria trapped in special cages and then Edna asks, "Umm did a pig girl in a European dress put you two in those cages?" Victor then replies, "No Poppet, some evil spirit placed us here and she seems to..." Victoria then screams while crying, "MY BABY! SHE SAID SHE WANTED MY BABY! DO SOMETHING!"

Courage Jr. and Hanako then run to the nursery and they see La Llorona with Baby Tim in her arms, crying in terror. She sees the two and says to Junior. _"Oh it' ¡s usted otra vez, fuera de mi manera o mí le matará pequeño perro!"_ Courage Jr. reads the english subtitles under her, "Oh it's you again, out of my way or I will kill you little dog!" as he shakes in fear.

Meanwhile Edwina pulls out a skeleton key and unlocks her mother's cage as she angerly says to her daughter and her friends as her eyes turn red, "I'm going to teach that no good spirit not to mess with my family, my son... and that adorable dog who's trying to save my son!"

As La Llorona frightens Junior and Hanako with her demonic face that cries bloody tears. Victoria posses Courage Jr.'s body and then he swiftly grabs Tim from La Llorona without her noticing. Courage Jr. then says in a posh-British accent, Hanako, grab my baby and run out of here, I'm going to teach this monster the power of a mother's love!" Hanako is weirded out by that but manages to grab Tim and goes through the floor.

La Llorona then flies towards Junior but he makes a high leap above her as he summersaults towards the wall and as he jumps off the wall but La Llorona crashes face first into the wall. Then he jumps into the babymobile and swings towards La Llorona, kicking her face with his feet. La Llorona keeps swinging her claws towards him but he keeps summersaulting to dodge her attacks. Courage Jr. then speaks with Victoria's voice, "Oh and before I kick your buttocks out of our home I have a few things to say... _¡Era una vez acróbata de circo, y mejoramos no el retén usted los niños de terror siempre otra vez!"_ The subtitles below Courage Jr. then reads, "I was once a circus acrobat, and we better not catch you terrorizing children ever again!" Then Junior performs a flying kick towards her face and it knocks her out the window and she vanishes as the sunlight hits her.

Victor then appears and Victoria ejects herself out of Courage Jr.'s body as he kisses her saying, "Victoria, you spoke Spanish!" Victoria then says to Junior as she hugs him, "Oh sorry for borrowing your body but after the Katz incident, we discovered that if we possess you, you could use our abilities when combating the enemy, like my husband's fencing skills and my acrobatic skills. Junior then says, "I understand Edwina's parents, is Tim ok?"

Hanako materializes and says, "He's sleeping perfectly, if he could talk he would thank you "Chibi-Courage"!" As Junior breathes a sign of relief, he says to the parents, "Ok, not only do I have to deal with La Llorona, but I have a rival in the supernatural expert business... except she actually destroys them! So I worry about your safety, is there a way to hide yourselves from her?"

Victoria then replies, "Actually we keep a panic room in the event of evil spirits and other unknown dangers, perhaps we can use the panic room until you notify us that the "monster hunter" is no longer a threat then." Junior then nods as he and Hanako go to the others for a long discussion.

**(Sunset, Somewhere Allys)**

As Sonia hunts for monsters in the dark alleys of Somewhere, he sees what appears to be a 193-year old pilot named Conway rising from a garbage dump. Conway says to her while coughing and wheezing, "Little girl, would you like to live a better way that promotes good health? Inhailing bad air is good for you, I'm actually 193-years old!" Then Sonia pulls out a dagger and stabs him in the chest with it.

Conway then pulls out the dagger from his chest and it's attached to a mushroom and he says, "Darn, you just stabbed my lucky petrified mushroom." Sonia is shocked and says, "Was that thing growing on your chest?" Conway goes a little closet to Sonia and replies, "Yesssss... I have fungus growin on my chest, and it seems that your dagger didn't even strike my heart." And Conway's bad breath flows into Sonia's nostrils as she gag and runs away in pure disgust.

**(The Chowder Family's Restaurant)**

Courage Jr. has invited Edna, Eric, Edwina, Jenny, Rachel, Princess, Hanako, Izzy, and Manta to an important meeting. As Chowder Jr. serves them drinks, Eric asks, "What am I doing in this dump, I'd rather play my Wii than come to this stinkin' dump!" Cheese goes up to him and asks him, "I can tell you're a bully!" Eric then replies, "How can you tell you little weirdo?" Cheese replies, "Because you look like the dimmest bulb in the warestore!" Cheese then "beeps" his nose and skips away. Eric then says to Courage Jr., "Well stupid dog! You better have a good reason to bring me here or else I pull out my mask!" Then Eric notices Princess, Izzy, Hanako, and Chowder Jr.'s sisters pulling out mallets and Cheese pulls out a toy taxicab and a stuffed beaver. Eric then says, "Ok ok, you girls win... for now!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Ok everyone, there is a La Llorona running around somewhere in Somewhere and she is haunting the City in hopes of replace her lost dearly departed children... with you children! Even you Eric!" Eric jumps into Edna's arms as he shivers in fear. " Courage Jr. continues, "However there is a monster hunter named Sonia who is said to hunt down and kill supernatural beings good or bad and I fear it might endanger your lives friends, so in order to protect the kids of Somewhere and my friends and other innocent monsters of Somewhere... I have to hunt down La Llorona myself! Using one of Shirley's spirit wards, I will personally see to it that I can evade Sonia and stop the La Llorona, wish me luck guys and if I do get in trouble, I'll send for help but until then, watch the kids!"

As Courage Jr. sadly walks out of the restaurant, Princess and Edna grabs his legs as they both say, "NO! DON'T GO!" Courage Jr. then says, "I have so, Sonia can't kill me because I'm not a monster and La Llorona wouldn't expect me going after her so I have to." The girls cry but then they notice Junior slips a stuffed decoy of himself while he runs into the night.

Unaware to Junior, Courage Sr. watches his son in the shadows.

As Courage Jr. braves the allys of Somewhere, he says out loud, "Edna I know you're behind me, show yourself!" Edna then appears from the shadows and says, "I'm sorry boy but I felt so bad for you, I gave our friends the slip and I wanted to help you deal with the monster and Sonia can't do a thing to me cuz I'm not a monster! Say how did you know I was here?" Courage Jr. then replies, "Actually it's because when you breathe out of your mouth it makes a loud sound." Edna then replies, "Actually I took some medicine to prevent that." Junior then asks, "Then what is that sound?" Edna turns around and sees La Llorona and she says to her, _"¡Usted será mi hija una vez que hundimos en las aguas juntos!"_ Edna then reads her subtitles, "You will be my daughter once we plunge into the waters together!" Edna screams in fear and before La Llorona can do anything, Junior grabs her as they both run away while La Llorona shouts, _"¡Usted jugó a un buen muchacho del juego, ahora usted muere!"_ and her subtitles read, "You played a good game boy, now you die!"

And so through the Alleys and the Streets of Somewhere La Llorona chases Edna and Courage Jr.

Back at the restaurant, Chowder Sr. picks up the phone and says to it, "Hello, This is Chowder speaking... yes...yes...oh my! Umm Son, your friend is in trouble! He says for you and your friends with supernatural powers to save him in the Abandoned Bowling Alley at once!"

Chowder Jr. is shocked so he supplies himself with spoons and he replies, "Ok dad! Let's go guys!" Then Princess creates a pink puddle portal and it sends herself, Chowder Jr., Izzy, Manta, and Hanako to the destination.

In the Abandoned Bowling Alley, Princess creates a puddle portal and Chowder Jr., Izzy, Manta, and Hanako come out of it. Manta then says out loud, "Mr. Courage Jr. We got your call, what's the emergency?"

Then they see a figure soak up Princess' puddle portal with a mop. They see what appears to be Sonia in a poorly made costume that's supposed to make her look like Courage Jr.

The five cannot believe what they are seeing. "Courage Jr." then says to them, "Hello friends, I see you got the emergency call of a monster invasion." As the five are confused by this, Princess says to "Courage Jr.", "You're not the cute puppy!" Then "Courage Jr." then asks, "Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?" Hanako answers, "The real "Chibi-Courage" would let us glomp him and you don't look so "glompable" plus the eye on your costume is poorly stitched."

Izzy then asks, "What kind of sick game are you playing?" Princess then adds, "Yeah and what "monster invasion"?"

Then Sonia activates a trap that makes a cage fall on them, trapping them as Princess is unable to get through and Hanako can't phase through. Sonia then takes off her costume and pulls out a crossbow as she answers, "YOU'RE THE MONSTER INVASION! I can't believe that dog has ties to you creeps and hasn't done away with you at all. Princess then replies while tearing up, "But we're harmless, we fight evil monsters to protect humans and innocent monsters, why are you doing this?" Hanako then shrieks and cries hysterically at the sight as she hugs Princess in fright.

Sonia points her crossbow at Izzy's head and says to them, "All monsters are scum, If that dumb dog and his son aren't able to get rid of them, I shall destroy you all, and I will especially wipe out you five... but I'm saving this spirit ward arrow for you ghost!" Hanako cries even louder and Princess then says to her, "My friend, if we get destroyed or exorcised at least we'd go down together!" Sonia then sees Hanako crying and she slowly lowers her weapon as sympathy slowly gets to her. Izzy and Manta notices this.

Chowder Jr. then shouts, "WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sonia then looks at Chowder Jr. and says in a shocked tone, "Oh no... you're right! Not only are you're a rabbit/bear/cat thing from Marzipan City but... Oh no... YOU'RE THE SON OF MY FATHER'S FRIEND CHOWDER! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Chowder Jr. then asks her, "I'm guessing the tvtrope "Didn't eat the Salmon Mousse" doesn't apply to me huh?" Sonia replies, "If I destroy you along with the others then not only will my dad get mad at me but it would make me a cold-blooded murderer." And with that Sonia opens the cage and grabs Chowder Jr. out of there and then closed the cage again.

Sonia then says, "Now that's over how about you watch me destroy those freaks?" She puts on her spirit ward arrow and points at Hanako and then Chowder Jr. shouts, "NOOOoooo!" Then he swiftly grabs her crossbow from her and opens the cage.

Sonia is enraged and says, "What's gotten into you! Give that back!" Then Chowder Jr., Izzy, Princess, Manta, and Hanako are playing "keep aways" with her crossbow while Sonia whines, "Aww c'mon! Give that back, I can't destroy you scum without it!" Chowder Jr. then replies, "No way! You want to destroy my friends!"

Sonia then says, "What am I doing? I have more weapons that that! Then she pulls out the Lynel's sword and pounces at Izzy. Then she raises the blade and says, "I'm going to enjoy eliminating you.. you evil witch!" Izzy then quickly replies, "But I'm not evi..."

Then a pink blur performs a flying kick at her sword and then pushes Sonia to her cage and locks it.

Manta then says, "Good ol' Mr. Courage Jr. saves us again from the crazy monster hunter!"

Then the pink stranger says to Manta, "That's MISTER COURAGE SENIOR to you Manta!" Lightning strikes as everyone sees what appears to be a older version of Courage Junior.

Izzy couldn't believe her eyes as she says, "So the legend of "the dog from Nowhere" is true!" Princess then replies, "Oh my goodness... it's puppy doggy's daddy!"

Sonia then grows angry and says, "You're that mutt who thinks my parents were cannibals and you knocked my dad out, it was your fear of monsters that made you think this way... when I get out of this cage not only I will destroy those freaks but I will make your life a living he..." Chowder Jr. shouts out, "'Llo Courage Jr.'s daddy!"

Courage Sr. then finds himself glomped by Princess and says, "Oh you're so cute and cuddly, I'm sorry my mom was a meanie to you and the meanie you call "Useless Bag"!" Then she kisses his cheek as Courage Sr. says, "Ok ok you're forgiven, anyway the real reason I'm here is to set things straight, Sonia I apologize for thinking your parents are cannibals, not only did I feel uneasy when they made meat sculptures of people in your restaurant, thinking they made them into meat but during the same week I was going through panic attacks caused by being attacked by Katz for the second time and the Queen of the Black Puddl..."

Princess glomps Courage Sr. and says while tears fall out of her eyes like waterfalls, "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Courage Jr. then says, "Forgiven! Forgiven! Forgiven! Forgiven... ever notice alot of people say a certain phrase four times in this fanfic? Heck I appear in every four chapters! Well anyway I really apologize for the incident and I have a deal to make, you let my son's friends go and I'll let you do anything you want to me."

Sonia then drops her sword and says, "No, I might have over reacted over the whole thing." Izzy then rants, "MIGHT? WHY DO YOU HATE MONSTERS AND SUPERNATURAL BEINGS SO MUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN?" Sonia then says, "I'm not telling, it's too traumatic."

Courage Sr., Chowder Jr., Princess, Izzy, Manta, and Hanako then glare at her in a scary way. Izzy then says to her, "You went through great lengths to exterminate us, now you have to tell us why do you have a beef with monsters?" As Sonia is about to tell her story, Chowder Jr. secretly pulls out a tape recorder and Princess and Hanako take turns glomping Courage Sr. who just says, "I'm getting too old for this!"

**((As a polite young piglet, I helped my parents out at their restaurant "Burgers Cheap!"as I wear my lovely blue dress with white polka dots on it. One day my dad Jonbon once told me he was once knocked out by a pink dog who thought he and his wife were cannibals because he thought the meat sculptures of the customers were really the customers.**

Courage Sr. then comments, "I said I was sorry"

**But nothing was bad compared to what happened years later. last year, six years after the Bagge Farm was closed down due to the deaths of the owners, their legendary windmill stopped running and then the Windmill Vandals reappeared and caused all sorts of chaos in Nowhere, then one day they stopped at the restaurant...**

Hanako then comments, "Oh no... did the Windmill Vandals slaughter your family and make them into ham hocks?"

**No worse... They stopped at the restaurant... for a bite to eat! After they ate over a hundred dollars worth of our food, they simply ran out the door without paying! *cries* THOSE MONSTERS WERE DINE AND DASHERS! Since then I dropped my original identity and changed my name to Sonia after the fictional vampire hunter "Sonia Belmont" and I wanted to destroy every single supernatural being, monster, freak, and other abnormal individuals of unknown origin for this pain... unfortunately the weird creatures were nowhere to be seen in Nowhere, but rates of supernatural encounters have increased in Somewhere and my parents decided to move to Somewhere in order to get more customers while I exterminate every supernatural creature I see.))**

Izzy then says, "So let me get this straight... YOU WANT TO DECAPITATE AND DESTROY EVERY CREATURE YOU SEE JUST BECAUSE THE WINDMILL VANDALS PULLED A "DINE AND DASH" ON YOU AND YOUR FOLKS? And here I thought Jimmy's actions towards Ed, Edd, n Eddy in "If it smells like a Ed" were unreasonable."

Chowder Jr. then looks at Sonia and says, "Hey now I remember you! My dad says you have a name you're embarassed by... it's Fuf..." Sonia then covers Chowder Jr.'s mouth as she softly laughs and looks embarassed by it.

Princess hands Courage Sr. to Hanako as she goes up to Sonia and looks at her eyes. Princess then grabs her hand and places a handful of pearls on it as she says to her, "My loyal subjects of the pink puddle world find these everyday, you can have them if it means re-embursing you for the loss caused by those creeps. The pearls are worth 50 dollars each."

Sonia couldn't believe what she is seeing then says, "No... I thought all monsters are evil nasty ugly beings of darkness that must be destroyed, not cute (Hanako) friendly (Izzy) Polite (Manta) generous (Princess) creatures (Chowder Jr.: Hey why did the camera pan on me? I'm not even a monster, I don't even know what I am... SOMEBODY LABEL ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!)"

Courage Sr. leaps from Hanako and says, "Also guys I came here to tell you that my son is fighting the La Llorona by himself and he could really use your help!" Izzy gasps and says, "Oh no, It's her again, that Spanish ghost we met earlier who 86'ed her kids and cannot enter the afterlife as punishment, and now she terrorizes children to replace her lost children."

Hanako's jaw literally drops upon hearing that while Princess bares her fangs and rolls up her sleeves and says, "Grrrr. I'll show that meanie not to mess with puppy dog nor the human children!" Manta turns around as he asks, "Are you going to join us this time Mr. Courage Senior?" Then he notices Courage Sr. is gone... only to see him being glomped and kissed on the head by Princess who says, "You're a very good doggy! And I see your son got your cuteness from you" Courage Sr. struggles to get out of her arms as he says, "Sorry Manta but I have my reasons to make myself scarce... can you please put me down Princess?" Princess then puts him down and then Courage Sr. throws a smoke bomb on the ground, forming smoke long enough to help him escape, but the smoke clears out and everyone sees him jumping out the window and running into the streets of Somewhere.

Princess then says, "Doggy's daddy is right, puppy dog needs our help!" Chowder Jr. then says, "If you want to make up for attacking us, can you help us help out our best friend against the scary Mexican ghost?" Sonia then asks, "What if I refuse?" Chowder Jr. makes a devious grin he inherited from his mother Panini and answers, "If you don't I'll tell everyone your real name... HER NAME IS FUF..." Sonia then covers Chowder Jr.'s mouth as she softly laughs and says to him, "Ok ok I'll help! Geez!" Chowder Jr. then hands Sonia back her crossbow as Princess opens another puddle portal to where Courage Jr. would be located.

**(Another part of Nowhere)**

Edna and Courage Jr. are still being stalked by La Llorona until they meet a dead end. La Llorona then cackles as she says to them, _"¡Le conseguiré mi bonito! ¡Y su pequeño perro también!"_ Edna reads the english subtitles, "I will get you my pretty! And your little dog too!", Oh how can I see that coming!"

Then La Llorona hears a baby crying a few spaces from her. She floats next to the street lamp and find a crying infant. Then she picks up. Before Junior can do anything, Princess and Hanako materializes and grabs Junior, telling him, "It's alright, we called for more assistance!"

As La Llorona picks up the baby, it makes a cackle of a old man and then the baby is revealed to be a Konaki-Jiji **(old man cry baby yokai)** and it turns to stone, making La Llorona fall to the ground and then the stone-baby cackles even more and shouts, "OK LADIES! I GOT HER WHERE YOU WANT HER! I still can't believe evil monsters keep falling for this ploy!" Sonia shows up with a crossbow and then she places a arrow with a spirit ward on it and then she aims it at her forehead. She fires the arrow at it and in a fury of sparks and light, La Llorona glows bright white and floats up above as the arrow has made her find peace as she vanishes into nothing.

Courage Jr. then says, "It looks like she found Nirvana by being hit by a arrow...fired by SONIA! RUN GUYS RUN!" Sonia then puts her hoof on Junior's lips and says, 'That's ok dog, I'm not going to hunt your friends anymore, they seem to be a good bunch, they even entrusted me to bring their friend Konaki Jiji to lure that evil spirit to me, who'd thought it would take a baby-like Yokai to distract a child-obsessed evil spirit!"

Princess then says, "Oh right, thank you for helping us Sonia!" Sonia replies, "I only did it because you claim to be good supernatural beings, you wanted that evil spirit gone since it terrorized children, you're friends with Chowder Jr. and if I didn't Chowder Jr. would reveal my real name, so until we meet, "creep" out of trouble you crazy monsters!"

And with that, Sonia walks away out of sight. However she started swearing because she stepped on a "dog bomb" Courage Jr. then says, "Sorry guys but La Llorona was so scary she literally made me drop a bomb!" Then everyone starts laughing at Courage Jr.'s misfortune. Unaware to everyone, Sonia slightly giggles and softly says, "Heh heh, she scared him so bad he dropped a bomb! heh heh."

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

(La Llorona laughs evily)

**WELL, MAYBE NOT!**

**NEXT TIME: A Yokai Castle rises from the forbidden ground of Japantown and plans on abducting children and turning them into Yokai, it's up to Courage Jr. and his friends to save them as well as deal with the castle's evil master, Tantanbo and his minions Kamaitachi and Futakuchi-onna.**

**Omake: Dr. Bellaluna's typical day in Arkham Asylum.**

**(Arkham Asylum)**

For the past weeks, Dr. Bellaluna has became very popular with the inmates as she sets herself up as a fortune teller and has the Joker as her assistant. But she is mostly popular around Batman's enemies as many of his foes wait in line to have their fortunes told during rec time in the yard.

Bellaluna then begins her day with her fortune telling hobby and she sees Batman's enemies waiting in line. Then she asks Joker, "Hey "Jokey", will Mr. Zero get his fortune read today?" Joker then replies, "You must've forgotten, Mr. Zero can't surivive in normal tempurature to he must stay fridgid as a freezy-pop and stop calling me "Jokey"!" Bellaluna then makes a smug look and replies, "Ok... "Mr. J!" Then the Joker quickly replies, "Ok ok, call me "Jokey", but just don't call me late for dinner! HA HA HA HA!"

Then the Killer Moth goes up to her and asks her, "Can you please read my fortune? I'd like to know that if I ever escape again I'd be able to beat the scrap out of B'wana Beast and off Batman!" Bellaluna then reads his fortune and says, "Nope sorry... but you get to flush The Atom down the toilet, aren't you happy about that?" Killer Moth then replies, "Thanks! I always wanted to get back at that pip-squeak for a long time!"

Bellaluna then shouts, "NEXT!" Then she sees the Riddler and he says to her, "Riddle me this, riddle me that, will my fortune involve getting even with the bat?" Bellaluna then says, "Well nice to meet you Mr. Nigma or as the French call you "Le Sphinx" now let's read your fortune... oh... nice... next week you'll be leaving Arkham!"

Riddler then dances for joy until Bellaluna continues, "Oh no no wait... two days later you'll be beaten up by Batman and Red Tornado and get sent back to Arkham, for pulling the same stunt...Nigma! When are you going to learn to STOP leaving riddles in your crimes because you know Batman will eventually solve it and ruin your plans!" Riddler tears up and says to her, "I've tried countless times, I just can't help it! I can't seem to commit a crime without leaving one in the scene of the crime!" As Riddler cries Bellaluna has no choice but to hug him and tells him, "There there, if it makes you feel better, I'll give you one of my homemade lucky charms to help you, and look I made it in the form of a question mark, happy?" Riddler takes it and says, "Thank you, for a crazy teenage voodoo user, you're not really bad.

Joker then laughs and says, "Well Bellaluna you made my day, you made the Riddler cry and told Killer Moth that he's going to flush the Atom down the toilet HAHAHA and it put a bigger smile on my face HAHAHA!" Then she sees the Mad Hatter and before he can say anything, Bellaluna then tells him, "You asked me countless times and the answer is still no, if I ever get my top hat back you can't have it, if I had it I'd teleport myself out of Arkham and take "Jokey" with me! You're not even Jervis Tetch and you know it you Mustachioed Phoney!" Mad Hatter then sadly walks away.

Bellaluna and Joker then see the staff bringing a new inmate to his cell, He appears as a tall lanky man in a green suit and purple tie. He has wild unkempt blond hair and a wide grin. Bellaluna then asks one of the staff, "Hey who is this guy?" One of them replies, "Oh that's Fred, he was once held in the "Home for Freaky Barbers" until it was mysteriously set on fire, until another one is built, he have to put their loonies in Arkham.

Fred then looks at Bellaluna and Bellaluna looks at Fred. Bellaluna then says to him, "Well I see you must've been very..."

Fred then says to her, "My, haven't you been slightly...

Then the both of them say at the same time, "naaaaughty!"

Joker then comments to the readers, "It's like crazy in stereo!"

**THE END!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 17: Yokai Castle**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple.**

**This chapter is a retelling of the first episode of the 80's version of "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro"**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE IN JAPAN DURING A HORRIBLE TIME OF CRISIS, ME AND MY FRIENDS PRAY FOR YOU ALL!**

**(Somewhere Park)**

A construction workers are seen working on a new site for a wax fruit factory that turned out to be unauthorized by the park's owners and Mayor I.R. Baboon. But then the foreman who turns out to be the red guy from "Cow and Chicken" decides to have a little fun with a steamroller. Purposely destroys a Japanese shrine of sorts. Rigby and Mordecai, the two Park groundskeepers then go up to Red and Mordecai asks him, "What is your problem man?" First you tried to built a wax fruit factory in our park when we tell you no and now you destroyed this Shrine Benson told US not to mess with!" Rigby then adds, "Yeah, even WE know better!" Red then says to them. "SO WHAT! Is it a cri-ume?"

And suddenly and without warning, the ground starts shaking and the sky turns dark as Mordecai, and Rigby watch in terror as a Japanese castle rises from the ground while the Red Guy just says, "I didn't plan this!"

Soon they see a humanoid green skinned Yokai in a brown cloak named **Kamaitachi** (let's call him "Cyclone" for this story) and a beautiful woman with pail white skin in a white kimono with fangs and a mouth behind her head that is covered in long black snake like hair called **Futakuchi-onna** (let's call her "Two-Mouth Woman" for this story) Cyclone tells the three, "I want you three to help us kidnap children or else!" The Rigby and Mordecai just run for their lives while Red just yells at them, "Just a darn minute you two, no one kidnaps children under my watch... but me!"

Cyclone then turns his hands into sharp blades while Two-Mouth Woman rotates her head, exposing her fangs as they approach Red. Red then says to them, "Oh c'mon you two, can't you take a little joke? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(The Somewhere School of Dance)**

Edna, Jennifer, Rachel, and Edwina show up to their school in their ballet outfits as they meet up with their new ballet teacher. As she walks up to them, her shoes create a "squish" noise while walking, she appears to be a 17 year old girl who is very tall, wears a define ballet outfit, and has long blonde hair with pigtails. The instructor then says to her students, "Hello! My name is Dee Dee! Welcome to the class!" Jenny then asks Dee Dee, "Umm... back in John R. Dilworth Elementary, we never call our teachers by their first names, what's your last name?" Dee Dee then thinks for a long time and replies, "You know what, I don't know it either! It would probably start with a "D" anyway but until I can remember it, just call me Dee Dee!"

Then Princess in her "Ariel" form shows up in her Ballet costume as she announces to Dee Dee, "Greeting Teacher, sorry I was late!" Edna then says to her, "Hello "Ariel", what's up?" Princess then says to Edna, "I decided to take up Ballet as well as watch you guys while "Puppy dog" is at Shirley's, you might never know if some random monster might attack."

But then suddenly, Two-Mouth Woman shows up and cackles as she summons a horde of evil purple Kasabakes **(Umbrella Yokai) **that abduct Jenny, Rachel, Edna, and Edwina while she grabs Dee Dee with her snake-like hair. A few of them surround Princess as she says to them, "Foolish monsters, you should know better than to fight your own kind...ESPECIALLY ONE WHO DETESTS EVIL ACTIVITY!" And then she shape-shifts to her true form and throws some Starfish shurikens at the Kasabakes.

The Kasabakes with the girls managed to quickly escape while Two-Mouth Woman attempts to eat Dee Dee. Princess pulls out a piranha and she makes it bite Two-Mouth Woman's butt, dropping Dee Dee as she howls in pain. Princess then creates a portal and tells Dee Dee as she puts her in it, "Stay in there while I get the girls back!" Two-Mouth Woman then unleashes more Kasabakes that flock around Princess while she makes a quick escape.

Dee Dee then rises out of the puddle while she sees a visably upset Princess. Dee Dee then asks her, "You're upset because they managed to get away with my students, huh?" Princess then wipes her tears and says to Dee Dee, "Well Teacher, it's up to me to get them back. You stay here, I can't risk anymore humans being hurt by those monsters!" And with that Princess then follows the Kasabakes to where they dragged the girls at.

**(Streets of Somewhere)**

Manta shows up with a box of chocolates as he sees 4 girls dressed in blue sailor fukus and cat ears, the four girls have different colored hair and are named after that color in japanese, Aoi (blue), Akane (red), Midori (Green) and Momo (Pink). For they are "The Catgirls who say "Nya!" Manta then asks Momo, "Umm could you girls take me to your leader?" The four look at eachother and Akana asks Midori, "Now what would a two-tailed cat want with our leader, Nya!"

So they just bring her to their leader Emma-Chan who is just drinking a bottle of milk near the fountain. Emma sees Manta and asks him, "So you come here to bring us a sacrifice huh? Nya! And it better not be Shrubbery or we shall act cute and say "Nya" again to you, if you do not appease us. Nya!"

Manta hands her a box of chocolates and says to her, "Ever since I laid eyes on you during the destruction of "Somewhere Shore" last month, I wanted to meet you face to face and well..." Emma-Chan sees Manta blushing as she whispers to him, "Sorry but I'm currently not interested in a relationship... and please don't tell everyone you know I'm really a Neko-musume Nya!"

Manta is crushed and so he walks away with tears rolling down his eyes. Momo sees this and asks Akane, "I wonder what kind of punishment did our leader do to the strange cat. Nya!" Akane answers to her in a sad tone, "She did the worse thing she can do to anyone... she probably broke his heart Nya!"

Then the "Catgirls who say Nya" find themselves surrounded by evil purple Kasabakes while Cyclone materializes and orders them, "Ok you grunts, capture the girls and bring them to the castle on the double!" Then Cyclone goes up to Emma-Chan and says, "Drop the Charade, I know you're a Neko-Musume, so why not help us abduct some children while the master's plan of world domination comes into fruition!" Emma-Chan then replies, "First off, how dare you reveal to my friends I'm a Yokai and second... YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT? NYA!" Cyclone then says to a Kasabake, "Make sure you grab her and we'll punish her for not going with our plan!"

Manta hears screams of "NYA" as he runs back and sees the girls being abducted by the Kasabakes and he pounces on the one who has Emma-chan as he shouts, "NO! NO! NO!" Then Cyclone flies towards him and grabs him. Manta then slashes his face with his claws and says to him, "Let them go you ruffian Yokai!" Cyclone turns his left hand into a blade and manages to knock Manta out with the broad side of the blade as he flies away with the other Kasabake back to the Castle.

As Manta comes to, he says to himself, "I got to get Mr. Courage Jr. to help me... no time, I got to save the girls!"

**(Shirley's Mansion)**

Courage Jr. is invited to the Mansion as he, Shirley, and Alexandra the doll are drinking tea and having cookies. Courage Jr. then asks Alexandra as he looses the string on his chanchako vest, "Ummm... these aren't the cookies you laced with magic now are they?" Alexandra then replies, "I beg your pardon? I swore to never use that type of magic again, besides I'm a good guy now!" Courage Jr. replies, "Shut up Jiggler I'm on to.. you know what that joke isn't funny anymore, it's as old as Shirley!" And then Shirley pulls out her saxaphone and bops Junior in the head with it.

Courage Jr. then hears laughter and then he notices a wooden humanoid face on his Ocarina laughing as it says, "Oh I haven't heard a good joke like that since I was told one by a dog that looks just like you." Courage Jr. screams at the sight. The Ocarina then says, "Yes he also greeted me with a scream." Junior goes through his father's journal and looks up the picture of the face. Junior then says to it, "You're the Magic Tree of Nowhere... nothing to be afraid of, so tell me why are you in the form of a magic ocarina?" The Magic tree's voice then says to him, "Actually that was my former identity, I am now a magic ocarina, the last time I saw your father, I was a dying stump, then he showed up back in the Bagge Farm and wished that there was a magical item that would protect his son, so I suggested to make my remains into a magic ocarina and now here I am, existing to make his wish come true."

Courage Jr. tears up and then Shirley takes it and examines it. Shirley then says to Junior, "So the dog was right, this item is capable of creating a sword like baton of indestrucible wood, a whip that can also act as a grappling hook, a symbol that produces evil-warding white light and it's notes can cause random effects." Junior blurts out, "I once used the Ocarina to call for help in the form of my friends and random creatures who end up helping me, perhaps this is what my dad meant by "protection".

Then the Ocarina tells him, "I will also act as your mentor and guide you in case of a monster attack."

Then outside the Mansion they see Sonia with a sword and she shouts out, "Dog! Today's the day you give up your silly dream of peace between the Supernatural and the Natural... give it up!"

Courage Jr. then says to Shirley and Alexandra, "Sorry ladies but it's my rival Sonia, she believes that all supernatural beings are trash and wants to eradicate them, so hide from her until I end the fight." Shirley then asks, "She must have a grudge against you!" Courage Jr. then replies, "Not really, despite the fact that she fights me at random times, her attacks seem to lessen and she doesn't seem malicious towards me as usual."

Courage Jr. then comes out the door and turns his Ocarina into a baton as he says, "Ok Sonia, here I come!" And so the two clashed their weapons together. Then he throws his vest at Sonia, covering her with it as she says, "Ack! No fair! I thought we agreed on not using constraining weapons!" Courage Jr. then says, "Oh sorry!" as the vest flies back to him.

They continue to clash some more and then Courage Jr. develops the guts to ask her, "Why do you fight me every week at random?" Sonia replies, "If I were to tell you I have newfound respect for you and I fight you in order to test your skills against real threats, would you think I'm crazy?" Courage Jr. then replies, "I already think you're crazy, you tried to kill my friends!" Sonia then replies, "Well how was I supposed to know they're nice?" Courage Jr. then trips her feet as she falls. Sonia then replies, "Looks like you're getting better and better at this."

Shirley then pulls out her crystal ball and shouts at Courage Jr., "Boy you should look at this!" Sonia looks at the crystal ball and she says, "Wow, your crystal ball gets the news in HD!" Then the news reporter announces, "Mysterious disappearances of children have been occuring in Somewhere and at the same time a Japanese Castle has risen from the ground, the Police are baffled and those who tried entering the castle are covered in plaster or scared out of their wits and their pants... IS THERE ANYONE BRAVE ENOUGH TO ENTER THAT CASTLE!"

As the photos of the missing children are show, Courage Jr. screams when he sees Edna's picture and so he grabs his Ocarina and tightens his vest as he prepares to invade the Castle. Courage Jr. then asks Sonia, "Since you're always hunting for monsters, care to join me in rescuing my owner and her friends from whatever's in that Castle?"

Before Sonia can say anything, she sees a beautiful human female magician who suddenly shapeshifts into a angry hidious turtle like monster with extended eyes. She says to the two, "Ok, which one of you two killed my brother Mondo?" Courage Jr. then looks at his dad's journal which reads:

_Mondo the Magician- a demonic magician whom at first seems to be a normal human magician, but is reaveled to be a scary turtle-like demon! He entraps Eustace in his television, and causes Muriel to slowly turn into the same type of demon for the purpose of making him his bride. I managed to change Muriel back to normal, and change Mondo into a mouse._

Courage Jr. then says to the creature, "No my dad just changed him into a mouse, he never kills any of his enemies. Now who are you anyway?" The creature then says, "The name is Monda the Magician... then it was you pig-girl!"

Monda then conjures up a anvil and it falls on Sonia's left leg as she howls in pain. Courage Jr. then comments, "And I always thought it was funny in cartoons!" Monda then looks at Junior and says, "Well your Dad did turn my brother into a mouse before his death at the hands of Pig-girl... I'll kill you anyway!" Courage Jr. then puts his Ocarina on Monda's forehead as it burns her while she screams in pain. The voice of the Ocarina then says to Junior, "I told you I'm making your father's wish come true, so now if it touches evil it will burn." Monda then says, "I must flee, I'll get you for this little dog!"

As Sonia holds her leg as tears roll down her eyes. Junior runs back in the house as he shouts at Shirley and Alexandra about what happened to Sonia.

**(And soon)**

Sonia is in bed while Alexandra treats her legs. Shirley then says to Sonia, "Think of this as Karma for your prejudice towards Supernatural creatures even though not all of them are not evil." Sonia is just speechless.

Courage Jr. then says to Sonia, "Are you feeling ok?" Sonia then replies, "You know Courage Junior... I respect you even more! I mean you're all heart and you're very protective over anyone in need. Now go... go and save those kids and your owner!" Shirley then says to Junior, "Yes go, we'll take care of Sonia while you take care of the Castle and the monsters in it. Sonia then shouts, "WAIT! I believe you deserve to know the truth, my name is really not Sonia... it's"

Sonia whispers something to Courage Jr. and he says, "Oh wow... so that's your real name? Not to worry, your secret is safe with me!" Sonia then shouts, "Then get going dog! Your owner and friends are in danger!"

And so Courage Jr. runs as fast as he can to the Park in Somewhere where the Castle has risen from.

As Junior makes it to the Park, he sees the Police trying to calm down Rigby and Mordecai and then the Cops recognize Junior and one of them says to him, "Looks like we have nothing to worry about, the dog's here!" Mayor I.R. Baboon then shouts, "YOU CAN DO IT PUPPY DOG!"

Courage Jr. then bravely enters the Castle, knowing that there will be alot of danger but he'll do what it takes to rescue the victims and send the castle back where it came. Before he can enter the castle, Hanako materializes and greets with with a "Howdy ho!" However their meeting is cut short as a swarm of Kasabakes float down towards them. Hanako then says to Junior, "Go on without me "Chibi-Courage! I'll deal with those monsters!" And while he dashes to the hallway of the castle, Hanako is spashing the swarm with her water powers.

Courage Jr. manages to run through the long hallway but then he hears voices in the center of the castle. And so Junior hides as he sees Cyclone and Two-Mouth Woman drinking tea as they appeared to recruit the Cajun Fox. Junior sees him and covers his own mouth before he can scream.

The Ocarina then says to him, "Since we trees have extensive knowledge I'll fill you in on the following monsters you see before you:

_Kamaitachi- A yokai with scythe like sharp claws, he can turn into a gust of wind and cut people's skin on the legs._

_Futakuchi-onna- A yokai that is characterized by her two mouths – a normal one located on her face and second one on the back of the head beneath the hair. There, the woman's skull splits apart, forming lips, teeth and a tongue, creating an entirely functional second mouth._

_Cajun Fox- Not really a yokai and your dad has dealt with him in the past... that and he was the first villain you ever faced._

Cajun Fox then says, "Well it was mighty kind of you to use your magic to regrow my fur and give me a bite to eat but why did you folks want them children for?

Then a giant green monster head appears, complete with big yellow eyes and a wide mouth with yellow teeth.

_Tantanbo- A giant head Yokai with a gaze that turns those who see his eyes into stone and can spit a plaster like substance that can petrify the victim._

Tantanbo then tells the Cajun Fox, "We plan on turning these children into Yokai, immature humans can transform easily, once the time strikes midnight, we will have more yokai into our ranks."

Cyclone then tells Cajun Fox, "Then we will overthrow the human race and Yokai will rule the earth!"

Two-Mouth Woman drinks her tea and says to Tantanbo, "Oh master, my minions found this kid trying to rescue my captives, how should we punish her?"

The Kasabakes drag a unconcious Princess before the villians. Courage Jr. tries to hold in his screams as hard as he can, but then Tantanbo's eyes start flashing as Princess opens her eyes and screams in horror as she turns to stone.

Cajun Fox then says, "Hey, she looks like that one dame I helped try to kill that stupid do... Oh my goodness gracious, I forgot to tell you fellas that the stupid dog has a son and if we did stuff like this then he would show up and kick our tails!"

And because Cajun Fox talked about him behind his back, Junior sneezes. Two-Mouth Woman , Cyclone, and Cajun Fox look behind a wall and they see Junior wrapping the three with his chanchanko vest as he runs to Princess and says to her, "Don't worry, I'll rescue the kids and I'm gonna help you too!"

Tantanbo then appears before him and says to him, "I welcome you here "son of stupid dog", prepare to be petrified!" Then he fires spit that appears to have properties like plaster. The villians manage to slip out of the vest as it flies back to Junior and they vanished into parts unknown. Tantanbo manages to hit Courage Jr. with his spit and hops away laughing, Fortunately before it would cover him, Junior escapes the plaster by digging into the lower level.

**(Meanwhile, on another floor of the Yokai castle)**

Manta follows the Kasabakes to a dungeon floor and sees many doors, he hears the faint sounds of cats meowing, he looks at the door with the sounds and sees "The Catgirls who say "Nya" looking very sad and on the next cell is Edna, Edwina, Rachel, and Jenny. Emma-chan sees Manta and says, "Oh it's you, what brings you here?" Manta then says, "I'm here to get you out of here Miss Emma, and I'm also going to bust out the other kids in the next cell."

Emma-Chan can't believe it and says to him, "So even though you're probably heartbroken since our last encounter, you still want to rescue us and those humans, why?" Manta replies as he looks for his bottle of magic potion, "It's because it's the right thing to do Miss Emma, Also as a member of "The Neighborhood Monster Watch" I must stop evil monsters from attacking the innocent and making nuisences of themselves... plus I still like you!" Emma-Chan then blushes and covers her face.

Manta pulls out the magic potion but then the Kasabakes found him and throw a rock at the potion, destroying it while more Kasabakes ambush him and they start punching him real hard and stomping him as he is helpless by the Kasabake horde and Emma-Chan is horrified by this sight.

**(As for Courage Jr.)**

As Junior runs down the hallways he finds himself being ambushed and wrapped up by what appears to be snakes but it turns out to be the hair of Two-Mouth Woman and she exposes her fangs as she says to him, "Looks like I'm feeding for two, hee hee hee HA HA HA HA!" She rotates her head and exposes the fangs that are on the back of her head.

The hair is pulling Junior closer and closer to her second mouth but he manages to grab a pole as he pull out his Ocarina and thinks to himself, "Looks like I can use some help here!" And he blows the Ocarina, creating a loud tone while she cackles evily. Then Two-Mouth Woman ignores the sound and is about to devour Junior until she gets pepper tossed at her second mouth, she squeals in pain only for pepper to be sprayed at her eyes.

Chowder Jr. is seen throwing pepper at Two-Mouth Woman as he says to Courage Jr., "Don't worry Courage, I got here in time, I didn't come alone!" Courage Jr. looks outside and sees Izzy on her broomstick and then he sees Ittan-Momen the roll of cloth yokai flying towards him and he says to him, "I also heard you needed my help too, I brought a friend with me!"

Then Courage Jr. sees a yokai that resembles a young boy with one leg, a large face complete with buckteeth, two wide eyes and wearing a straw rain hood and a blue robe. The Yokai then says to Courage Jr. as he shakes his hand, "Hello my name is Yobuko **(Mountain Calling Child Yokai)** and I want to thank the one who saved my family and my town from an evil red cat months ago!"

Chowder Jr. puts on a suit of armor made out of tinfoil as he shouts to Courage Jr., Yobuko, Ittan-Momen, and Izzy, "Go on without me, I'll prepare dinner for that Mawile." Izzy then says to Chowder Jr., "Umm that's not the Pokemon, that's an actual Two-Mouth Woman Yokai!" Chowder Jr. then replies, "Well, I learned something new today!"

As the group runs off, Chowder Jr. then says to Two-Mouth Woman, "I'm num num for your tum tum!" Then she manages to catch him and uses the fangs on the back of her head to bite his tinfoil armor...

She screams in extreme pain as she shouts, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY TEETH! IT HURTS!" Then Chowder Jr. pulls out a food item and crams it down her second mouth as he says to her, "Try my "Grenade Fritter", It's a fried habanero pepper dipped in wasabi and horse raddish, sprinkled with a Chipotle pepper and has a tiny bellpepper inside the habanero pepper, not even the toughest Mexican Food connoisseur could survive that!"

Two-Mouth Woman literally breathes fire from both mouth as tears roll down her eyes while she twitches on the ground. Chowder Jr. then tells her, "And I feel no guilt from this because you're a bad monster and you kidnapped children and that's bad!" Yobuko hops to Chowder Jr. and says to him, "C'mon friend, we gotta go!" And grabs him by his hand and hops back to the group.

**(Back to Manta)**

Manta was being pummeled by the Yokai umbrella monsters and his magic potion was destroyed. But suddenly, Manta feels a unusual kind of burning in his heart. He thinks to himself, "Mr. Courage and his friends are in trouble, and Miss Edna and her friends are in grave danger, but there's something about "The Catgirls who say "Nya" that's making my heart feel weird."

Manta then transforms into the form he normally takes when drinking the Gaul Magic Potion. Manta is shocked as the thinks to himself, "But how? I didn't even drink the potion... no matter, now's the time to use this form." Then Manta roars and starts beating up the Kasabakes as they retreat, then she knocks down the door containing Edna and her friends. Edna then asks Manta, "But you didn't drink the potion, how did you..." Manta then replies, "I don't know either Miss Edna, now if you excuse me I got to free the other prisoners.

Then he knocks down the other door as he says to them, "Come with me if you want to live...and escape this horrible place!" Emma-Chan then says to him, "You transformed... because of me right? Nya!" Manta starts blushing only to be glomped by Emma-Chan while she sighs and giggles a bit. Manta then says, "Aren't your friends upset that you're really a Neko-Musume?" Emma-Chan replies, "Nope, they still think of me as a person and a good friend, plus I can assume a human form and a kitten form. Nya!" Manta then snaps out of it and shouts, "MR. COURAGE JUNIOR! I got to help him!" Edna then says to Manta, "Junior's here? Well that figures, what a brave puppy!" Manta then says, "No no no, I got to get you ladies out here first, then help Mr. Courage Junior." And with that, Manta keeps knocking down walls while helping Edna, Edwina, Rachel, Jenny, and "The Catgirls who say "Nya" escape the castle.

**(Back to Courage Jr.)**

Courage Jr. then runs the hallways with Chowder Jr., Yobuko, Izzy, and Ittan-Momen in hopes of finding the area with the prisoners. Courage Jr. then realizes something, "I just remembered something, you guys go without me, I got to get Princess back, Tantanbo turned her to stone earlier."

But then they find themselves being attacked by Cyclone who whizzes around them. Cyclone then says to them, "You dorks will pay for what you did to my partner and trying to ruin the plans of our leader's!" Then he whizzes around some more in his cyclone form until he grabs Izzy by the neck. Cyclone then says to her while his left hand morphs into a blade, "Since you're a girl, you must've cooked that nasty pepper for my partner, you shall pay with your life!"

Everyone shivers at the sight but then Yobuko hops foward and unleashes a powerful echo attack as he shouts at Cyclone, "YA-HO! YA-HO! YA-HO!YA-HO! It blows Cyclone into a wall where Ittan-Momen manages to catch him and wraps itself tightly on him and squeezes him very hard.

Courage Jr. says to Izzy as he runs off to find Princess, "I'm going back to get Princess and deal with Tantanbo! When you find the kids, get out of here before it's too late!" Izzy then pounds Cyclone on the head with her fist and asks him, "If you want to live to tell this story then tell us, where are the kids?" Before Cyclone can say anything, Manta shows up with Edna and the others. Manta then says to Izzy, "Miss Isabel! Great to see you, I got the kids!" Izzy then asks Cyclone, "Well how do you send this castle back to the very oblivion from wence it came?" Cyclone then replies, "I don't know!" Only for Ittan-Momen to wrap him up tighter and Izzy pounds his head again.

Junior then runs to the very room where Tantanbo first appeared and sees the stone form of Princess. Courage Jr. then wraps his arms around her and says, "You tried to save my owner and her friends, you're all heart and your such a great friend." Then a tear drops from Junior's eyes and it falls on Princess. Junior turns around and sees Tantanbo rising from the ground with a evil grin on it's face.

Tantanbo then says to Courage Jr. "You humans and animals think you're the dominant species on earth and have me and my minions sealed within a shrine, now we will dominate this world!" Courage Jr. then replies, "I've dealt with all sorts of evil but you're simply horrible... you kidnap children!"

As Tantanbo keeps firing his spit at Junior, he keeps dodging it and using stone walls to protect himself. But then Tantanbo jumps up and lands on Courage Jr., jumping up and down and up and down, causing great pain for the little dog. But then suddenly Courage Jr. sees the stone Princess flashing and then being restored to her normal form. Then she morphs into a horrifying monster that doesn't frighten Junior a bit because he know what that means. Princess then says to Tantanbo, "First you kidnap children, and now I find you HURTING PUPPY DOG!" Then she slashes Tantanbo's face, causing his left eye to be sealed due to the pain. Then Courage Jr. throws his magic chanchanko vest on the other, blinding him.

Then Tantanbo keeps bouncing around as he manages to break the floor bellow him and he ends up falling down a deep chasm. The vest then flies back to Courage Jr. and Princess glomps him. Courage Jr. then hears Yobuko's echo shouting, "WE FOUND THE KIDS AND WE'RE OUT OF THE CASTLE, GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!"

The castle is suddenly sinking so Courage Jr. and Princess ran as fast at they could. Princess then pounds her fist and says, "Oh yeah I forgot!" Then she creates a pink puddle as they jump into it and it vanishes as the castle is completely sunk.

The two emerged from the puddle only to be greeted by Mayor I.R. Baboon, Manta, Izzy, Yobuko, Ittan-Momen, Chowder Jr., Edna, her friends, and "The Catgirls who say "Nya"." Junior then sees Manta being covered in kisses by Emma-Chan in her kitten form as he says, "Check it out Mr. Courage Jr. I'm a hero and I finally got a Neko-Musume girlfriend, all in the same day!"

So Courage Jr., Yobuko, Rigby and Mordecai manage to restore the shrine that sealed Tantanbo in the first place. Courage Jr. then sees the Red Guy shouting, "Out of the way ladies, I got a Wax Fruit Factory to build!" Junior then replies, "So it was you who caused this to happen!" Mayor I.R. Baboon then says, "Mayor I.R. knowing who you is, you is RED GUY!"

The Red Guy is speechless and says, "But how? All this time I fooled everyone with my paper-thin disguises and big red butt, why is it now that you can recognize me?" Mayor I.R. Baboon then says, "It because being Mayor making Mayor I.R. more smarterer and responcibler, Mayor I.R. sentancing you to life-time at Folsom Prison!" Red Guy then says to Mayor I.R. Baboon, "I don't think Mayors can pass sentan... Oh you just did!" Then the police take Red and throw him in a police car, driving to Folsom Prison.

Then Cyclone and Two-Mouth Woman materize before Courage Jr. and Cyclone then says to Junior as he places him down to the ground, "Our master might be gone, but we're still going after your blood!" Then Cyclone's hands turn into blades and Two-Mouth Woman rotates her head to show off her fangs. Then Two-Mouth Woman notices she and her partner are surrounded by all of Courage Jr.'s friends Edna, Edwina, Jennifer, Rachel, Princess of the Pink Puddle, Izzy, Hanako, Chowder Jr., Ittan-Momen, Yobuko, Rigby, Mordecai, Mayor I.R. Baboon... and Cheese who is branishing her board with a nail on it, and boy are they angry. The two yokai gently let go of Junior and slowly back away, Cyclone then forms a tornado, sucking in Two-Mouth Woman and the surviving Kasabake minions as he shouts, "WE WILL MEET AGAIN... "SON OF THE STUPID DOG"!" as it blows away into parts unknown.

Then Sonia shows up in a wheelchair as she tries to fire her crossbows at the tornado as she says, "I hope I'm not too late Courage Jr.!" Hanako, Princess, Manta, and Izzy then panic when they see her and hide behind Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. Sonia then says to the four as she places down her crossbow and pulls out a white flag, "Relax guys, I only came here in case he needed help and no I will not attack you guys anymore, how can I attack a bunch of monsters who actually saved a bunch of kids?"

The four then think for a bit and then Princess shakes Sonia's hand and says, "Ok we accept! Umm what happened to your legs?" Sonia replies, "Well let's say it taught me to be aware of what monster I slay, they might have a vengeful sibling." Izzy then adds, "Oh, kinda like the movie "Fright Night part II"

Chowder Jr. then asks Cheese, "Cheese! What are you doing here?" Cheese then replies, "Sorry big brother but I wanted to kick the monster's "ask"... oh and let you guys know that daddy's preparing a special themed feast in honor of our hero and his friends." Cheese just skips to Courage Jr. and gives him a kiss on the nose, he blushes and says to his friends, "Well... party at Chowder's I guess."

Courage Jr. just runs to Edna's arms as she gives him a hug and everyone walks to the Restaurant.

Unaware to everyone, Courage Sr. watches his son as he hides in the bushes, tears roll down his eyes... until Cheese asks him, "Hey aren't you supposed to appear in every four chapters!" Courage Sr. then runs off while Cheese shouts, "Come back! I just wanted your autograph!"

**(**_**The Chowder Family Catering, Bakery, Pizzaria, and Restaurant (Formally Mung Daal's Catering))**_

Chowder Sr. and Panini decided that since their son helped Courage Jr. and his friends save the kids and send the evil Yokai packing, they should throw a Barndance since it reminds Junior of his early days in Nowhere and because they wanted to end this chapter in the most random way ever.

So everyone there is dressed in western and barn outfits while Chowder Jr. and his siblings serve corn, burgers, chili beans and BBQ ribs to the customers. Edna, Jennifer, Rachel, and Edwina put on their cowgirl hats while Jenny comments, "I feel like Nico Robin in this hat." Edna then replies to Jenny, "As long as you don't talk with a southern accent, nobody wants to be reminded of the 4KIDS days." Jenny replies, "But I can't help speaking in this here southern accent, me and my family came from Alabama!, hey isn't that Junior on stage?"

Then Ittan-Momen and Yobuko opens the curtains and it's revealed that Junior and his friends are part of the hoedown band with Manta on drums, Courage Jr. on guitar, Princess playing a violin while wearing a straw hat, Hanako with the triangle and Izzy on vocals who just sings while everyone dances:

"And swing your partner do-si-do,

something something something... OH FORGET THIS!"

Izzy then starts singing a very familiar country dance song:

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'ld been married long time ago

Where did you come from where did you go

Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe...

If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'ld been married long time ago

Where did you come from where did you go

Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe

If it hadn't been... "

Chowder Sr. then says to Panini, well this party is a blast, all we need now is a live stock toss!" Then the Red Guy shows up wearing a straw hat and says to the two, "Farmer Lance Sackless at your service ladies... I'LL GET YOU A LIVESTOCK FOR LIVESTOCK TOSSING! Ha ha ha!"

Cheese shows up with a board and nail and is also joined by her sisters Lil' Panini, Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite as they are armed with boards with nails as well." "Farmer Lance Sackless" backs away and says to them, "Now now boys... no need to play rough... AAAAAHHHH!" And so the 7 "panchowbies" chase Red until he gives up or the night ends.

As the party ends, Princess goes up to Junior and she hugs him as she says to him, "I know you cried when I was turned to stone, your tears must've reversed the spell since it came from the warmth of your heart puppy dog." Courage Jr. smiles and says to her, "Of course, you're my best friend like how Manta, Izzy, Hanako, and Chowder Jr. are my best friends too... and of course Edna, oh I got to get her back home.

Courage Jr. then opens a door and sees live-action footage of King Ghidorah and closes the door. Junior then thinks and shouts, Oh no... PRINCESS! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!"

Princess open another door and at first she see a young girl playing the violin but when she turns around she turns grotesque and roars at her. Princess then says, "You want to see something scary? Turn around puppy dog!"

And with that, Princess then makes a face twice as scarier as violin girl and her mother the Queen of the Black Puddle's combined and she made a disturbing gurgling scream while she does it and she spews eels from her mouth while her eyes morph into starfish and her hands turn into crab claws with rotten barnacles. The Violin Girl drops her violin and she screams in pure fright as she runs out of the restaurant without looking back.

Princess morphs back to her original self and has Courage Jr. in her arms again as she tells him, "Well, she deserved a taste of her own medicine! I hope the fans like me for that!"

Unaware to Courage Jr. and Princess, the Violin Girl is also chased by Cheese, Lil' Panini, Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite.

**NEXT TIME: The next chapter is guaranteed to scare you so bad you'll need a new pair of underwear, in a tribute/parody/homage/whatever to the greatest Italian horror movie of all time "SUSPIRIA", Edna and her friends go with their teacher Dee-Dee to a elite Dance School that is secetly run by a enemy of Courage Sr., the Great Fusilli! However he is not alone as his "silent partner" will also bring magic to his show of horrors, and only Courage Jr. and Princess can stop the nightmare from repeating itself.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 18: Suspiria**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. Dee Dee belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky. Yeah I know I have alot of OCs.**

**This chapter is a tribute to the best dang Italian movie I've ever seen in all my life.. Dario Argetino's Suspiria. However the prologue is to explain whatever happened to the Cajun Fox and how he is involved with Dr. Bellaluna's escape.**

**(Prologue)**

During the "Yokai Castle" incident Cajun Fox was hiding with a butcher knife in his hands. But then he notices the castle appears to be sinking. But then he sees Courage Jr. and Princess running down the stairs. Before he can ambush Junior with his knife, the two jump into a pink puddle that instantly evaporates after they jumped in it. The Cajun Fox looks up and says, "Aw man, it ain't good, ain't good!"

Out of vain, he digs a trench in the ground and keeps on digging. A hour later, he finds Courage Jr. and his friends walking away to Chowder Sr.'s restaurant. Cajun Fox grows very disappointed that he is unable to attack the Courage Jr."

Soon Cajun Fox finds himself surrounded by Zombies that appear in the mists of the Somewhere Park. Then he quickly stabs one in the stomach with his knife, the zombie looks at the knife and says, "Oww... that hurts you jerk! And yes we can feel pain, but we don't talk about it out loud." The zombie takes off the knife throws it on the ground.

Soon more zombies surround the Cajun Fox as one of them says to him, "Geez, no need to fear us, we don't eat the living, our assistant manager wanted to speak to you!" Heady Youngman the shrunken head rolls up to Cajun Fox and says to him, "I see you stalk the dog too!" Cajun Fox picks up his knife and says, "Yeah I do, the son of that stupid dog has been trouble to me so now I'm in this here City and plan to skin him alive!"

Heady then says to him, "Well I won't let you kill the dog but there is a way you can get some sort of revenge on him if you can do one thing for us and that is freeing my friend from Arkham Asylum, and it takes someone very clever..."

"...Clever like a fox!" replies Cajun Fox as he makes a sly grin and puts on a ski mask. Heady then says to him, "We're not performing a robbery, we're performing a prison break, I have some disguises on hand, now here's the plan..."

**(Arkham Asylum)**

Dr. Bellaluna wakes up in her cell only to be taken by the staff, and she notices one staff member's arm falls off and the other has the tail of a fox. Bellaluna then hides the doll in her jacket that used to be the Joker. She transformed him into a doll using a hidden powers so once she escapes she can take him with her.

As Bellaluna is being taken to the Warden's office by the staff, she looks at the other inmates such as Mad Hatter, Mr. Zero, Poion Ivy, Fred the Barber, Two Face, Scarecrow, Magpie, Killer Moth, Riddler, and Gorilla Grodd. As Bellaluna then faces with the warden of Arkham Asylum who appears to be wearing a hat that covers his face, the warden says to her, "So Dr. Chien Bellaluna, it seems like you have nothing to do with the Joker's escape and after many weeks of therapy, I hereby announce that you are legally sane and free to go!"

One of the other staff members asks the warden, "Are you as mad as the inmates? This girl has done unspeakable things towards animals... how could you make such a decision?" Then the other staff member takes off the hat and it's revealed to be the shrunken head Heady Youngman and under him are two Manji Warriors.

Three more Manji Warriors break through the window as they raise their spears at the staff, then a horde of zombies break down the door and Cajun Fox takes off his disguise and grabs Bellaluna as they go out the gate while she laughs maniacally. Bellaluna then says, "Thanks boys, now to cause more chaos, MANJIS, OPEN THE CELLS!" Then the Manji Warriors mess up the controls and then the cells open and the inmates run amok in the halls.

Bellaluna then asks the inmates, "Hey! Who here wants to escape with me? No Mr. Zsasz, you're not allowed!" Riddler then smiles widely at the offer and then a zombie gives Bellaluna her rabbit foot talisman and turns him into a tiny box covered in question marks and then she sees Scarecrow raising his arm and then she turns him into a tiny straw doll. I have room for one more, any volunteers? Then she sees Mr. Zero ask her, "I'll go with you young lady, I figure you might want an "ice" guy like me!" Then she turns him into a tiny stuffed polar bear and hides her in her jacket along with Scarecrow and Riddler.

Bellaluna then thinks to herself as she escapes, "Now that I transformed my best friend the Joker, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Mr. Zero into tiny objects just to slip them undetected, I have my own big four! YES!" Then she shouts as Heady is on her shoulder, "look out dog, Bellaluna's back in town and I'M NOT ALONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bellaluna then continues, "Oh, thanks Heady for helping me escape! You too Mr. Fox!" Heady then asks, "No problem, say what's with the playing card, the question box, the straw doll, and the polar bear doll?" Bellaluna replies, "Oh those are some friends." Heady then asks, "Oh are they friends on the other side?" Bellaluna then replies, "Oh no Heady, you should know by now that I refuse to make deals with demons, see where it got "Gentleman" Jim Craddock? Now he's the Gentleman Ghost!"

Bellaluna then sees Fred the barber and asks, "Hey I don't remember freeing you!" Heady then rolls up to her and says, "Umm there's a reason why some of the zombies, manjis, and Cajun Fox also freed him, and if I told you it would make you more freakier than this guy." Fred picks up Heady and asks him, "And what is that reason my shrunken head friend?" Heady then mumbles and comments, "Oh no, more guards, let's beat it!" And so she and her army continue to run and she comments, "Oh I wish I had my hat but that darn puppy has it!"

By the time Bellaluna escaped Arkham, Batman drives the Batmobile to Arkham and managed to end the chaos with the help of the Red Tornado and Blue Beetle. Batman then asks the staff, "Did anyone escape?" Then the staff member answers, "It was a unexpected plan made by Dr. Chien Bellaluna, she made it out of there, but we have no idea where Joker, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Mr. Zero went. And where is that freaky barber?"

Batman then says, "I got to warn the dog, now that Bellaluna's out of Arkham, there's no doubt she will stalk him again!"

**((About 2 weeks later after the "Yokai Castle incident" of Somewhere Park))**

A School Bus departs from the Somewhere Ballet School to a school that is a few miles away between Somewhere and Townsville. The School Bus drives through a road covered in mist and leaves being blown past the wheels. The Bus stops at a huge red building with a omninous nature to it. The name of the Establishment is "_**Fusilli's Elite School of Dance and Puppetry**_".

The Bus is parked near the school and out comes Dance Instructor Dee Dee. Dee Dee looks at the map and says, "Yep, that's the place, come on out girls!" Out of the bus comes the students, Edna, Jenny, Rachel, and Edwina. Courage Jr. comes out of the bus and is a bit creeped out by the building. Edna then asks Dee Dee, "Miss Dee Dee, why did you insist that I should being my dog with us?" Dee Dee then responds to Edna, "Well ever since the incident from 2 weeks ago, I feel alot safer if he and his little friend was with us." Jennifer then blurts out, "I told you so Edna, even Miss Dee Dee knows how I feel... hey wait, what little friend?"

Then suddenly Cheese, the youngest daughter of Chowder Sr. shows up in a ballet outfit but still wears her bunny ears hat. Dee Dee then says, "No not that "little friend", I mean her!" Then out comes a girl Edna's age who appears as a young girl in a pink ballet outfit, white tiara, long purple hair, peach colored skin, and black eyes.

Edna then sees the girl and says, "Princess! What brings you here? And why do you still assume human form?" Princess then says, "Edna, I thought I told you that when I appear in this form, call me "Ariel"... anyway like Dee Dee said, me and Puppy-dog are here to make sure that something supernatural is out to hurt you all... plus daddy wants me to interact with humans more so I have to resemble one in order to blend in... Can I just be part of your world?"

Edna then puts her hand on Princess' shoulder and says, "First off, that's a pretty funny mermaid movie joke. And second, I'm sorry Princess, it's just that it's kinda weird to see a supernatural being pose as a human, 90 percent of supernatural beings who pose as humans turn out to assume human form just to attack people just like when we discovered Principal Katz turned out to be a evil red cat... Junior did you just pee in front of us?"

Courage Jr. replies, "Sorry Edna but you should know how I feel when I think about Katz, he was to my dad as Lex Luthor is to Superman, Joker and Batman, Nurarihyon and Kitaro, and Dr. Bellaluna and Me!" Edna replies as she hugs Junior, "Ok I get the point."

Then as the students enter the building they are greeted by what appears to be a Alligator wearing a purple cape and a foppish hat with a feather on it. Junior then notices the Alligator is wearing a purple glove on his right hand.

The Alligator goes up to Dee Dee and her students as he says in a Italian accent, Bellissimo! You finally arrived!"

Jennifer then asks Rachel, "Is this a "big lipped Alligator moment"? The Alligator then says, "I heard that! But anyway, welcome to my School! I am "The Great Fusilli", at-a your service!" Dee Dee then replies, "Hello Mr. Fusilli, these are my students so let's go see your amazing school then."

Then suddenly, the door slams open and out comes a girl who runs away while shouting, "THE BLUE IRIS UNLOCKS SECRETS... HORRIBLE SECRETS!"

Jennifer then comments to Rachel, "Now there's a "big lipped alligator moment"!" Fusilli comments, "Oh that is our student Pat Hingle, She is a also studying to be a horror actress yes? Anyway let's a go then."

As the students go into the door, Fusilli stops Courage Jr. from entering the building and says to him and Edna," Sorry but the little doggy can't be in a here due to a strict-a policy involving allergies, you'll get him-a back after the session. Hmmm... you look-a-familiar little doggy."

Edna then says to Junior, "Sorry boy but it looks like you need to wait outside for me so be a good boy 'k?" Junior just waits by the bus as the students go inside the school. Junior then looks to his left and to his right... then he pulls out his Gameboy Advance and plays "Castlevania" on it, laughing with glee.

As Dee Dee and the students look around the school, Cheese goes up to Princess and says to her, "Hey Prince...umm I mean "Ariel", look at what I found in the book I borrowed from Junior!" Princess then says to Cheese, "Cheese, that's puppy doggy daddy's journal, why did you take it from him?" Cheese then says, "I'm sorry, I thought it was a coloring book that he wasn't using, anyway upon looking at it and it has alot of pictures of freaks and weirdos, I saw this!"

Princess then says, "Oh that's a picture of my mother "The Queen of the Black Puddle", so?" Cheese then says as she hands her the journal while they walk to a stage room, "No no no no, I meant this freaky weirdo!" Princess then sees a picture of "The Great Fusilli" along with the details:

_**"The Great Fusilli is a human-sized alligator with a thickItalian accent that owns a traveling theatre in search of potential stars to join his troupe, luring them in with the prospects of fame and fortune. However, he does so by literally turning his "stars" into his own personal marionettes that can only act on their own will when he or someone else controls them."**_

_**This was one of the most frightening cases I ever experienced, luckly a wizard restored Eustace and Muriel back to normal a day after Fusilli turned them into puppets."**_

Princess' jaw drops as she sees Cheese enter the door and she quickly shouts, "Cheese don't go in there!"

Then Princess gets slapped in the face by a invisible assilant who says to her in a female voice, "Ah! A supernatural entity in our midsts, we can't have you ruining our plans now. Then the invisible assilant kicks her as she is on the ground. Princess manages to get up and run away from whatever's attacking her.

**(Outside the school)**

Junior manages to beat the game. As he puts the system away, he finds himself surrounded by mist, then as he walks closer to the source, he encounters two girls. Upon further inspection he sees them as two anthropodmorphic cats with red fur, purple tips on their ears and yellow eyes. They have a head full of long black hair. The two are wearing dresses, one is wearing a white one and the other a black one.

The twins then make a sinister smile at Junior as they say to him in unison with their British accents, "Come play a sport with us..." Then they float towards him. The twin in the white dress picks him up and pets his head as she says, "So you're the son of that dog daddy had a hard time to finish huh?" Then the other twin in the black dress picks him up by the collar and says, "Care to play a little sport before dying, dear boy?"

Courage Jr. then shouts as he jumps off the twin, "YOU'RE THE DAUGHTERS OF KATZ?" The twins look at eachother and make a evil giggle. Courage Jr. then says, "I knew something evil was going on in that school if my name was Scrappy Doo and it definately wasn't, you two are doing something evil in there aren't you?" The twins look at eachother and the twin in the white dress then says, "Dog, we came here to attack you, whatever goes on in that school, we have nothing to do with it." The twin in the black dress then comments, "Oh where are my manners, I'm Katrina and this is my twin sister Katherine, we know you're the son of the dog who always foils our father's scemes because you look and act so much like him... prepare to die!"

Courage Jr. throws his vest at Katrina, wrapping her up. Then he pulls out his Ocarina and turns it into a baton as he shivers in fear at the sight of Katherine. "Courage then makes a few steps back as he says to Katherine, "S...s...s...stay back! I fought beings more evil than you two!"

After Katrina frees herself from the vest, the vest flies back to Junior as the two float closer and closer to the frightened puppy.

**(Inside the school)**

Fusilli takes Dee Dee and her students Edna, Cheese, Jenny, Rachel, and Edwina to a room with a stage. Fusilli then says, "And this is where the magic starts, and once the magic of the stage starts, you will escape a world of criticism, fears, and worries. Oh it looks like my "stars" want to perform, a little demonstration of the magic!"

To Dee Dee and the students' confusion, they see puppets performing, the puppets are in the form of young girls in ballet outfits. Upon further inspection, Dee Dee notices the puppet in the yellow tutu looks exactly like her friend Mee Mee and the puppet in the green tutu looks exactly like her other friend Lee Lee and both puppets appear to have terror stricken faces. Dee Dee then panics upon seeing the puppets and screams, "MEE MEE! LEE LEE! But what happened to them?"

Then the doors slam shut and above the door are two theatrical masks that start glowing, then strings are coming out of the mouths of the masks and are slithering towards Dee Dee, Edna, Cheese, Jenny, Rachel, and Edwina. Fusilli then says to them, "Now you will belong to Fusilli like the other stars! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Princess hears the girl's screams as she morphs to her puddle form while she slips through the doors of the school. As she morphs to her original form, she is suprised she sees Kathrine and Katrina ganging up on Courage Jr. And then Katrina summons fireballs and throws them at Junior's feet while Katherine comments, "Look sister, he's dancing! Hee hee!" Then Katherine starts throwing Ice glaciers at Junior's feet as well. Princess's face turns dark red at the sight and turns to puddle form again.

Then she reforms infront of Junior. The twins were suprised by her appearance and then Katrina says to Katherine, "Oh don't worry sister, it must be the daughter of daddy's friend the Queen of the Black Puddle, Ummm don't worry, we'll save you the good parts for you to chow down on!" Princess then makes a loud growl that even frightens them and shouts at them while making a horrifying demon face:

"I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU TERRORIZING PUPPY DOG AGAIN! NOW WHERE DID YOU CAPTURE THE GIRLS AND THEIR TEACHER!"

Katrina brushes dust off her dress and says, "What girls and teacher?" Princess places Junior down and grabs her by the cuff of her dress and says, "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Katherine then replies, "No really, we have no idea what you're talking about, we're only here to attack the dog so daddy would like us, we have no idea what is going on right now." Princess puts Katrina down and says to Junior, "Anyway puppy dog, Dee Dee, Edna and the others were screaming in fear as the strange Alligator did something to them... the alligator in your dad's journal."

Princess hands Junior the journal and as he reads about Fusilli, he scream real loud unintentionally into Katrina's ear who just replies, "In my ear why don't you!" Courage Jr. then shouts, "We got to get back in there and save my owner and her friends!" Courage Jr. keeps pounding the door with his fists. Princess turns around and says to the twins, "You two have powers, can you please help us?" Katherine replies, "We would but there's one problem... we're evil." Katrina then adds, "Yeah, and we only came here to destroy the dog but now this happened, plus we have no interest in lending you a hand you turncoat, why aren't you attacking the dog like your mom did!" Princess then replies, "I'm not a fan of evil, this is one sweet puppy, and if we break into the School, then Fusilli and the invisable thing will kill him... before you girls get the chance to..."

Katherine and Katrina's eyes are wide as saucers...

Then the doors explode and the four see an army of black clad stagehands called "Kurokos" (look it up!) as they hold torches and spears in their hands. Katherine then shouts at them, "AS LONG AS WE'RE HERE... NOBODY HARMS THIS DOG!" Katrina adds, "Except us!"

The Kurokos throw spears at Junior but they keep missing while they run towards the twins with their torches. Katherine then shouts, "DARK ICE!" Then manages to freeze the Kurokos with a glacier while Katrina shouts, "DARK FIRE!" Then sinces the Kurokos costumes, revealing themselves to be puppets made from cursed wood.

Then suddenly, one of the Kurokos pushes Princess into a pit full of razor wires. As she falls, Princess then thinks to herself, "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" As she morphs into a liquid form and falls through the razor wire.

Katherine uses her ice powers to cover the pit up to make sure no one else falls in there... nor let Princess escape. Katrina then says, "Umm sister, now that the turncoat is not here and we just iced and burned those stagehands, let's kill the dog now!" Courage Jr. shivers as they approach him and Katrina is creating a huge fireball. Princess materializes from the floor and throws a water ball at the fireball, covering Katrina in water. Princess then says, "I saw that, do that again and me and puppy dog will cover you in hurt." The twins then say "Sorry" in unison.

Then they proceed to walk to a stage that looks exactly like the inside of the Bagge Farmhouse and as Courage Jr. walks back, they see pinatas shaped like Courage Sr., Muriel Bagge, and Eustace Bagge. Courage Jr. screams and then he jumps into Katherine's arms and upon realizing who she is she jumps into Katrina's arms and upon realizing who she is she jumps into Princess' arms and sighs happily.

The four then hear Fusilli's voice as he says to them, "I knew your looks ring a bell, you're the son of the a little doggy, so I had my Kurokos set up the stage-a for a theme based on the last time I saw a the little doggy."

Then Fusilli walks up to Courage Jr. and says, "So you really are the son of the little a doggy...LOOK UPON MY HAND!" Then Fusilli removes the purple glove from his right hand, revealing a wooden puppet like hand. Then he continues, "The Little a doggy managed to beat a me in my own-a game, so now you will play my new-a game! My Kurokos have built and made puppets based on your father's worst a enemies, any questions before we start-a game?

Courage Jr. then asks, "Yeah, how did you change back to your ugly scaly self and where are the girls?" Fusilli replies, "Well last I remember, some teenage voodoo user poured this stuff on a me and here I am... except she missed my hand... I'll tell you where they are at if you and your friends beat this challenge!"

Katherine and Katrina then shout, "WE'RE NOT HIS FRIENDS!" Then Fusilli vanishes into the fog in the stage as 5 caskets rise from the stage, one casket reveals a puppet of The Queen of the Black Puddle, another casket reveals a puppet of Freaky Fred, another casket reveals a puppet of Katz, another casket reveals a puppet of King Ramses. The final casket opens and it's the real Fusilli as he pulls out a Sabre and says to Courage Jr. "En guarde!" as he jumps and slices the three pinatas, making what appears to be blood spashing from them.

Courage Jr. screams in fear while Princess asks, "You monster, what is the purpose of this?" Fusilli answers, "Why? To literally scare the littler doggy to a death, and to make him pay for what his father did to me... attack my puppets!"

The Ramses puppet rises behind Katherine but Katrina manages to set it on fire with her powers, Katherine ends up being grabbed by the puppet Fred and as he lowers his razor to her hair, she manages to generate her ice powers and freezes the puppet while Katrina shatters it with her fist. Princess is being chased by the puppet queen while Courage Jr. is being strangled by puppet Katz while the twins watch.

Katherine and Katrina then look at eachother and nod.

Soon Courage Jr. is grabbed by Katherine and she says, "Relax dog. Me and sister are willing to spare you this time if it means rescuing your owner and your friends, besides I belive this alligator is making a mockery of our father by making this puppet." And with that she uses her claws to clip the strings of the Katz puppet, making it fall to the ground.

Junior turns around and sees Fusilli with his saber next to Princess' neck as he says, "Make a move and you'll regret it littler doggy!"

Katrina then singes the head of the Queen puppet and suddenly grabs Fusilli very quickly. While Katrina holds Fusilli, Katherine starts punching his chest repeatedly. Katherine just tells Courage Jr. and Princess, "Just go ahead without us, we're teaching this alligator a lesson in mocking our father...aaaaaaaand kidnapping your owner and the others."

And so Courage Jr. and Princess are about to leave and Courage Jr. then says, "Thank you..."

They stumble upon a room and Junior feels something on his head, it feels like tears. As the two look up, they see alot of puppets, Fusilli's "stars". Princess covers Junior's mouth before he can scream as they hear Edna say, "Help us Junior!" The two see puppets of Edna, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Cheese, Jenny, Rachel, and Edwina. Then Princess says to Junior, "I see that one bunny girl and that kitty girl from Yokaitown." Junior is horrified to see Kitty and Bunny as puppets. Junior then says to Princess, "Good thing the puppets can still communicate... now who did this!"

The puppets move their left arms to another hallway.

Junior then says, "I'm going to find the true mastermind behind this mess and maybe find a way to lift the spell so I'm appointing you to getting all the puppets out of here!" Princess creates a pink puddle and tosses the puppets into it one by one as she says, "Right on it puppy dog!"

Courage Jr. bravely enters the hallway and it stops at a wall with a flower decoration then he suddenly remembers the mumblings of Pat Hingle...

"THE BLUE IRIS UNLOCKS SECRETS... HORRIBLE SECRETS!"

Junior removes a blue iris from the wall and the door suddenly opens. To Junior's horror he sees photos of a hidious turtle like monster with extended eyes, along with other occult, magic, and supernatural images. As he approaches what appears to be a bed chamber, he sees a peacock statue with many feathers. Without warning, a panther pounces on Junior as he snarls wickedly while hungering for the puppy's flesh. Junior then accidentally knocks over the peacock statue and picks up one of the feathers. Then Junior blindly stabs the panther with it and it explodes into nothingness.

Then Junior sees the bedchamber and on the bed there is a silhouette of what appears to be a human female. The silhouette says to Courage Jr., "Who is it? Who's there? Ah, I've been expecting you! The Son of the stupid dog! I knew you'd come. You want to kill me! You want to kill Monda the Magician! Muahahahaha!"

Junior then gets a flashback from when he encountered Monda in the last chapter...

**((Before Sonia can join Courage Jr. in the Yokai Castle, she sees a beautiful human female magician who suddenly shapeshifts into a angry hidious turtle like monster with extended eyes. She says to the two, "Ok, which one of you two killed my brother Mondo?" Courage Jr. then looks at his dad's journal which reads:**

**Mondo the Magician- a demonic magician whom at first seems to be a normal human magician, but is reaveled to be a scary turtle-like demon! He entraps Eustace in his television, and causes Muriel to slowly turn into the same type of demon for the purpose of making him his bride. I managed to change Muriel back to normal, and change Mondo into a rabbit.**

**Courage Jr. then says to the creature, "No my dad just changed him into a mouse, he never kills any of his enemies. Now who are you anyway?" The creature then says, "The name is Monda the Magician... then it was you pig-girl!"**

**Monda then conjures up a anvil and it falls on Sonia's left leg as she howls in pain. Courage Jr. then comments, "And I always thought it was funny in cartoons!" Monda then looks at Junior and says, "Well your Dad did turn my brother into a mouse before his death at the hands of Pig-girl... I'll kill you anyway!" Courage Jr. then puts his Ocarina on Monda's forehead as it burns her while she screams in pain. The voice of the Ocarina then says to Junior, "I told you I'm making your father's wish come true, so now if it touches evil it will burn." Monda then says, "I must flee, I'll get you for this little dog!"))**

Junior shivers in fear and then he says to her, "I'll drop my weapon if you materialize." Monda then says as she reforms herself, "Ok dog." Then Fusilli ambushes Junior as he says to him, "I manage to escape from the strange cats but you won't escape me!" Monda pulls out a knife and Junior interrups her as he says to her, "STOP! Before you gut me, tell me what is your plan and how do you know the alligator guy?" Monda then explains everything to him, "Ok dog, after my escape, I decided to exercise my dark magical powers, so I met this wonderful handsome hunk of a gator and it turns out he has a beef with your dad too, so I arranged it that if he assisted me, I would help him lure students from many dance schools so I can give Fusilli his "stars"."

Monda then puts away the knife and pulls out a bag of dust with the letter "M" on it. Monda tells Junior, "This was my brother's sack of magic dust, perhaps to make your death fitting and unmerciful, I should transform you into something unpleasant... then kill you! Now hold still!"

Junior did some quick thinking and quicky turned his Ocarina into a baton as it hits the sack, making some of it fall on Monda, turning her into a spicey-flavored cough drop with arms, legs, and a goofy looking face. Junior then figures out that it's the dust that causes magic shapeshifting, so he picks up the dust and Fusilli then says, "Ummm uhhhh, I was just-a-playing littler a doggy...no...no...NO!" Junior then tosses the dust at Fusilli, turning him into a puppet as he shouts, "Not agaiiiiin!"

Then the Monda-coughdrop starts pounding Courage Jr. while shouting in a Osakan accented Japanese language. Junior then says, "I'm supposed to be afraid of that? Now to fix it so you won't cause any more trouble ever again! Junior throws some magic dust at it and then she finds herself back to her normal form and as she dashes towards Junior with a knife she petrifies until she is fully turned to stone. Courage Jr. then sees this and says, "Well at least I don't kill my enemies, if dad doesn't do it then I shouldn't either!" The ground starts shaking as he decides to exit the room before it falls apart.

While Courage Jr. makes a run for it he encounters Katherine and Katrina with very sinister smiles on their faces. Katherine then asks Junior, "So... did you save your friends and get rid of whoever was in charge of this Establishment?" Courage Jr. nods and Katrina then says, "Good!" as she uses her fire powers to set the whole place on fire. More panther statues in the hallway suddenly explode. Katrina then grabs Courage Jr. by the collar and prepares another fireball for him as she says, "You played a good game boy... now you die!" Katherine then says to Katrina, "Umm sister, I believe we used up our energy during the fight." Katrina responds with, "So?" Katherine then explains, "So after we kill the dog, we'll be trapped in here, unable to teleport ourselves to safety." Katrina then tries to ignore her and then the starts coughing and she puts Junior down while Katherine joins her in a fatal coughing fit while the place continues to burn. Courage Jr. then sees the doorway that leads to the exit but then he looks back at the twins. Courage Jr. then says, "Oh I know I'm not going to like this but I must..."

**(Outside the school)**

Princess takes every single puppet out of the pink puddle world portal and places them on a seat on the bus. Then she sees Junior screaming out of the burning building while holding the twins in his arms. Princess then throws some water at Junior and it restores him to perfect health. Courage Jr. then puts down the twins and says, "Mmmm, that water felt good, I had no idea pink puddle water can restore health, anyway did you get everyone out of there?" Princess nods and then she sees the twins and asks him, "Umm Puppy Dog, why did you rescue them even though they plan on killing you when given the chance?" Courage Jr. looks up at her and says, "I had to, it's the right thing, now give them some pink puddle water please."

After Princess splashes their faces with it, they wake up and Katrina suddenly says, "SISTER! Ummm... how did we get out of the burning building?" Katherine replies, "The dog appeared to have saved us!" Katrina then adds, "Well Dog we have one question... why?"

Courage Jr. then says to them, "Despite our dads being enemies and you seem to have a fixation on destroying me and dad just to impress your dad, you two were really helpful back there when me and Princess were in danger and since you two were in danger in the burning building, it didn't seem right to leave you there so now we're even."

The twins have tears falling down their eyes, but then they quickly brush it off and Katherine says to Courage Jr., "Well yeah we're even...for now! But remember the next time we meet..." Katrina then adds, "We promise that will tear you apart limb from limb and show daddy your guts, perhaps we will love us now!" And so the two vanish from plain sight in a ominous manner into the mists.

After the twins vanish from sight, Princess then asks Courage Jr., "So what will you do now? Did you find a way to lift Fusilli's spell?" Courage Jr. pulls out Mondo's bag of magic dust as he makes a big smile.

So Princess pulls out a fan and Courage Jr. throws the dust into it as he says, "Umm... Abra Kadabra...?" Then suddenly and in a flash of multicolored lights. The puppets of Edna, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Jenny, Rachel, Edwina and the other captive students are restored to their normal human forms. Edna opens her eyes and she runs to Courage Jr. and hugs him in delight as she says to him, "Oh Junior, you are absolutely the most sweetest puppy in the whole wide world!" Edna then looks at Princess and says, "Since you helped my puppy I thank you too!" Princess hugs Edna and says with a smile, "You're welcome "Friend-Edna"." Then Courage Jr. sees three "human" girls he never saw before. Cheese then shouts, "AAAAHHHH! WHERE ARE MY EARS? WHY IS MY GREEN FUR REPLACED WITH PINK SKIN? WHAT HAPPENED!" Then Kitty and Bunny are horrified to find themselves as humans, Kitty having short red hair and Bunny with long pink hair. Courage Jr. then says to Edna and Princess, "Uh oh, I made a little boo-boo, when I used Mondo's dust to turn everyone back to normal, I must've accidentally made everyone human, especially the non-humans!" Edna picks up Courage Jr. and says, "Aww, nobody's perfect boy!"

Then Junior gets a flashback from the day he was born...

((Courage Sr. cradles his newborn son Courage Jr. in his arms and says to him, "You know, a friend of mine once told me this and now I pass this word of advice to you my son: "There is no such thing as "perfect". You're beautiful as you are Courage, with all your imperfections you can do anything."))

Kitty then asks Courage Jr., "Dog? Can you please change us back?" Courage Jr. looks at the sack of dust and says to them, "Sorry but I have to give the dust to Madam Shirley, I'm afraid what if I accidentally turned you all into Giant Japanese Kaiju bigger than Godzilla and Hedorah combined?"

Cheese then imagines herself as a giant monster attacking Somewhere and fighting King Ghidorah while setting a "Twilight" billboard on fire with her atomic breath.

Courage Jr. then says to her, "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, I'm giving this to someone who knows magic and only she can turn you three back to normal. Bunny then says to Kitty and Cheese, "Hey guys, at least this pup actually changed us back from puppets and that's all that matters!" As the three continue to agree, the School continues to explode and Dee Dee jumps into the Driver's seat as she shouts, "FORGET THIS! LET'S DRIVE OUT OF HERE!"

And so everyone escaped from the parking lot as the School burns to the ground.

**(Later that night)**

As night approaches, a shadowy figure arrives at the burnt remains of the school during a rainy night and digs under the rubble to find a puppet of Fusilli. Then the figure says, "I remember you, luckly I happen to bring my special potion that makes wooden objects real..." the figure pours the potion on Fusilli, transforming him to his normal self.

Fusilli then opens his eyes and sees that lightning strikes in the sky, his rescuer happens to be Dr. Chien Bellaluna and her henchmen Cajun Fox, Freaky Fred, as well as her zombies and Manji warriors. Bellaluna then says to him, "I am fully aware of who you are, I want you to join me if you ever want revenge on the stupid dog and bring fear to his son... I plan to cut his tail off and I want you and my "friends" to make sure he doesn't escape, so stop kidnapping children and join my side, what do you say?"

Fusilli then bows to her and says, "Anything you-a say "Bella ragazza delle tenebre"." Bellaluna blushes as she knows what it means in Italian and then she says, "Now that I have powerful minions, freedom, and revenge on the mind, let's say we prepare ourselves for when we see the dog again!"

Then the others raise their fists agreement.

Bellaluna then says to everyone, "But first we must pay a visit to Madam Shirley the Medium, I believe she might have my hat... and other magical items we can steal!" Heady then rolls to Bellaluna and says to him, "Umm... I think now's the time I should tell you why I helped the barber escape with us...*whisper*whisper*whisper*" And with eyes as wide as saucers, Bellaluna then shouts at the top of her lungs...

"**HE'S MY WHAAAAT?"**

**You have been reading "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr."**

**Next Chapter: Courage Jr. tells a tale to his friends of the one time he has to defend a trio of bullies from the ghost of a victim who haunts them out of revenge, can Courage Jr. protect them... and should he protect them? Find out next time!**

**The Next Next Chapter: The Prequel to Courage Jr.! Ever wondered what happened during the 7 years between this story and the original, did anyone wanted to know what happened to Eustace and Muriel, AND DID ANYONE WANTED TO KNOW HOW COURAGE SR.'S ENEMIES ESCAPED THE HOLE FROM UNDER THE BAGGE FARM DURING THE DODGEBALL INCIDENT? Well wonder no more as it will be revealed in chapter 20!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 19: Who's Tormenting Who?**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee belongs to Genney Tartikovski. The Chowders are also owned by CN.**

**I got the idea to do this story from a episode of "R.L. Stein's The Haunting Hour" and the fact that I'm being bullied by a troll online named "SpiceyCoughdrop" so I intend to write a story with a anti-bully message and to scare the scrap out of anyone who thinks about it.**

**The Killer Sisters (Julie, Lindsay, and Tara) from my fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" do appear in this fanfic but they will be extremely different due to content and will be more like "libbys" than the thugs that stalked the Kanker Sisters in that story.**

**(Friday Night in Somewhere)**

Chowder Sr. sets up a event in his restaurant, a event where if a customer tells a scary story, they get a free thrice cream cone. Then Edna invites her friends Rachel, Jenny, Edwina while Junior invites his friends Princess, Manta, Hanako, and Izzy. Manta then brings his Neko Musume girlfriend Emma-Chan.

Chowder Sr. also arranged a artificial campfire in the restaurant for the kids to fit the mood. Then he goes up to the kids and hands everyone but Edna a item that looks exactly a marshmallow. Jenny then asks Chowder Sr., "Umm what's this? It sure doesn't seem like a marshmallow." Chowder Sr. replies, "Oh it's a "harshmallow", we roast them for our "schmoes"." Edwina then asks Chowder Sr., "Umm sir, isn't called a "Smore"? Chowder Jr. replies, "Well it's what we call them in Marzipan City."

As Chowder Jr. hands Jenny a harshmallow, the harshmallow says to her in a loud voice, "You're fat! You're ugly! and nobody likes you! Hey what are you doing with that thing?" And while smiling in a innocent way, Jenny impales the harshmallow with her stick and roasts it in the "campfire" while it screams in agony. Jenny then says to it, "Serves you right for being harsh Mr. Harshmallow!" Then the burning harshmallow then screams in pain, "I REGRET NOTHING...AAAAHHHH... IT BURNS!" Then she puts it between a chocolate bar and graham crackers and eats her Marzipan City snack called a "schmoe"," Emma-Chan distances herself from the Harshmallow since she dislikes all types of marshmallows.

Chowder Jr. then says, "Ok it's my turn to tell a scary story!" Soon all of Chowder Jr's siblings groan in pain. Courage Jr. asks Lil' Panini, "Umm what's wrong Lil' Panini?" Lil' Panini then answers, "Trust me Courage, you don't want to know how my brother tells scary stories..."

Chowder Jr. then flashes a flashlight on his face as he tells his scary story, "Ok... there was once a lovely lady with three daughters and a man with three sons, soon the lady met the fellow and they got married! MUAHAHAHA!"

Edna turns on the lights and says, "Chowder, that's not scary! That's the Brady Bunch!" Lil' Panini then asks him "Yeah, what's so scary about them?" Chowder Jr. then replies, "Umm well in my point of view... who would want Cindy, Jan, and Marsha as your sisters? Cindy is a tattletale, Jan hears voices in her head that involve obsessing over Marsha's popularity and then there's Marsha... MARSHA! MARSHA! MARSHA!"

Manta then blurts out while looking shocked, "Mr. Chowder Jr., I can't tell if you're trying to be scary or funny..." Cheese then adds, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be the insane one here!"

Chowder Jr. then blurts out, Ok ok ok! I'll tell a real scary story this time, I swear!"

**(And so...)**

Chowder Jr. then continues, "...And his wife comes through the door!" Edwina then looks bored and says, "So?" Double D then says, "Did I mention that she was dead?" The girls shook their heads and then Chowder Jr. continues, "Anyway... as she came through the door she hits him in the head with a golf-club!" Rachel then says, "And?" Chowder Jr. then says, "Don't you remember? He went golfing all the time and it really annoyed her." Izzy then says, "No you said he went bowling! Geez Chowder Jr. you can't tell scary stories unless it bites you in the... but anyway... I have a story to tell... the story of "DARK STANLEY!"

Dark Stanley was a hotel cook at the hotel next door. However many guests always taunted him because he never graduated from College...

Edwina: Just like Keitaro from "Love Hina"?"

Izzy then continues, "Yeah, just like Keitaro from "Love Hina". Well anyway after being driven mad by the endless taunting he decided to attack the guests, killed them, chopped them up and mix them in his stew!"

Rachel then says, "Wow, we just made two Simpsons jokes at this very moment, but anyway Lil' Panini might know a scary story since she seems to be a better story teller than her brother, so tell us a scary story." Lil' Panini then tells her story, "Ok, this one is called... "JOHNNY OF THE FOG"!

Johnny of the fog is a Japanese vampire our mother warned me and my siblings about, a enigmatic self described "Vampire Elite", this creep would attack young girls and drink their blood in his villa, next to a road made out of the skulls of those who attempt to find him and failed to stop him. Johnny earned his nickname by appearing during a foggy night and he is infamous for his magic guitar that controls hordes of vampire bats or hypnotizing his would be victims.

Last I heard of the creep, he was said to be responcible for some disappearances in Somewhere, however he is still out there, no one has undeniable proof of him but when you hear the sound of his guitar your days are numbered...good night!"

Lil' Panini then gets some thrice cream but then they hear guitar sounds in the background. Courage Jr. then jumps into Edna's lap at the sound and soon everyone else is frightened by the sound. They turn around and see Cheese playing a guitar and really bad at that. Lil' Panini then says, "At least I'm still a rabbit/bear/cat sis!" Cheese then says, "Ow, that hurts sis..." And then she sadly walks away. Courage Jr. then shouts out to Cheese, "Don't worry! Shirley is still working on a way to change you back!"

Jenny then blurts out, "I finally came up with a story that would make "Dark Stanley" and "Vampire Elite Johnny" look like Dr. Seuss books... this is the story of "Toilet Hanako" Hanako is a Young Japanese girl who attended a the same Elementary school we go to back in the 80's. But one horrible day while using toilet stall number 4, she discovers she ran out of toilet paper and is now stuck on the bathroom, however 4 minutes later... a meteor crushes the entire girls restroom with her still stuck in stall number 4... Some say she haunts toilets and can teleport to toilet to toilet and haunts her victims, so next time you use a restroom that she happens to haunt... be sure to flush...OR ELSE!"

Hanako taps Jenny's shoulders and says, "Hello... I'm right here! There's no need to tell that story my friend! Say Courage Jr. you mentioned you encountered the twin daughters of Katz... was that a made-up ghost story?" Courage Jr. shakes and shivers as he replies, "NO! They are real, and Katherine and Katrina claim they wanted to kill me just to make their dad love them, but fortunately something else happened on that day at the Dance School and Princess managed to get them to help us stop Fusilli and Monda's evil deeds... oh that reminds me..."

And with that Junior goes up to Princess and hugs her while he licks her face and wags his tail like a normal dog would. Then everybody who sees this goes, "AWWwwww..." Chowder Jr. licks Princess' face as well as she asks him, "Umm... what are you doing?" Chowder Jr. then says, "Courage said you tasted like bubblegum... and he was right!"

Cheese then asks, "Ok we did a funny scene, and a sickeningly cute scene, so when do we get to do something that causes horrifying pee-your-pants scaryingly super- scary scary scary scary stuff... that can make us pee our pants?"

While Courage Jr. is thinking, Lil' Panini and her sisters Strawberry, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Pomagranite are circling around Cheese as they taunt her, "Nah nah nah nah! You're a human! Nah nah nah nah!" Then they start spinning their ears like helicopters as Lil' Panini says to her, "You can't even fly anymore like we can!" Cheese then says, "No but I learned this from dad!" Then Cheese suddenly makes a series of loud farts as it propells her off the ground and she starts flying around that way. The rest of the group cover their noses and Edna comments, "Kinda reminds me of Kid Muscle and King Muscle from my favorite anime "Ultimate Muscle" or as it's originally called "Kinnikuman II: Second Generation"." Hanako adds, "Kinnikuman" had a sequel and a son?" Edna nods and Hanako continues, "Hey wait a minute... if Kinnikuman has a son who pretty much does the same heroics he did, does this mean..." Hanako looks at Courage Jr. and Edna quickly replies, "Coincidental huh?" Hanako then nods.

Chowder Sr. then grabs Cheese and says, "Cheese Louise Chowder! If Panini saw you doing that I'd be in trouble and branded a bad influence!" Courage Jr. then says, And you six! You oughta be ashamed of yourselves for bullying Cheese just because I couldn't change her back into a...whatever you ares, doesn't anyone know what bullying can lead to? " Lil' Panini then sadly says, "But we wanted to get back at her for the mean and crazy things she did to us back when she was a rabbit/bear/cat!"

Courage Jr. then sadly looks down and says to his friends, I have seen what kind of horrors bullying can cause and this was the one instance where I actually failed at protecting who I was assigned to protect... although they did ask for it but still..." Edna hugs Courage Jr. and says, "Maybe if you tell the story it would help you feel better boy." Chowder Sr. gives Courage Jr. a mug of milk and says to him, "Maybe this will help you a bit!"

Courage Jr. takes a sip and says, "Thank you Chowder Sr. Anyway, this is tale is more of a warning about how bullying has grave consiquences... This happened weeks ago before the incident in Yokaitown that made us the best of friends... I'm gonna need your ears to hear this tale of dread..."

**(The following flashback takes place weeks before Chapter 7 which is the beginning of the Katz incident of Yokaitown)**

Enter the Killer Sisters, Julie, Lindsay, and Tara. Just like the average Girl Clique you see in High Schools... except this is John R. Dilworth Elementary School so they are a Elementary School Clique. They laugh at nerds and make unattractive girls feel awful... except they more worse as they also wedgie nerds and give unattractive girls swirlies. They seem to have no remourse, second thoughs of their bullying ways, and they have no belief in karma... until that one day when they decide to pick on a shy quiet girl named "Violet McPhearson"

Violet McPhearson is a fairly tall girl with glasses and long brown hair. She wears a white dress and white maryjane shoes. She spends her days watching other students having fun with friends and she secretly envies them but cannot say anything about it. Meanwhile the Killers then look at eachother with sinister smiles as they decide to plan a prank on her for the fun of it.

They go up to her and Julie says to her, "Yo! Anyway we notice you're looking for a boyfriend and we found the right guy... and he's hot!" Violet blushes and softly asks, "Is it Eric Espinoza?" The girls frown and then Tara adds, "No no, he's this really cool hot boy who just moved, he wears a leather jacket so that makes him hot cool and he thinks you're cute." Violet blushes while Julie then says to everyone, "I'm getting the kid out, prepare to pucker out!" Violet then softly asks, "But you three are said to be the most notorious bullies in this school, why are you three helping me?" The theree looked at eachother and Tara answered "To make amends?" Then Julie manuvers the "boy" in the leather jacket and then Violet kisses what she thinks is his lips and then after kissing, it turns out she kissed a kid on it's lips.

As she shrieks at the realization of the situation, the Killers then pull out their cellphones and snap pictures of the whole thing and then they send the photos and video to anyone they knew on their contacts list. Violet drops the pig as it runs away squealing while she runs to the girls room crying her heart out.

The girls laughed and laughed about it and then Eric walks by and Lindsay grabs his shoulder and says, "Hey girls, I know something we can do for a prank well done, let's give Eric a "swirley" in the girl's room and leave him there!" Eric then replies, "Oh geez, what is wrong with you?" Tara then says to him as they walk to the Girls' room, "Why Eric, I'm suprised, you're a bully yourself but ever since we moved to Somewhere it seems like we're doing the job for you... but with maximum efficency." Eric then says, "I'm beginning to think bullying isn't even worth it anymore." Julie then says "Oh keep quiet while we perform the "swirley" And then Lindsay keeps flushing and flushing until they lost interest, yet they don't hear the sounds of Violet crying to herself.

(The Next Morning)

Principal Katz then reads in the P.A. speakers, "Attention students, We just got news that fellow student Violet McPhearson has died this morning from heart failure. Memorial services will begin after school." Edna then tears up by the news and she says, "If only I didn't have a sick day when it happened." The Killers then look very nervous about this. During lunch, the Killers are being stared at by the kids who saw the picture of Violet and the pig on their cellphones sent to them by the sisters. During recess they see two girls swinging a rope with no one jumping on the rope. Julie then says, "Oh ok... why isn't anyone jumping on the rope your swinging?" One girl replies, "First off our friend had to go potty." Then the second girl replies, "Second we're creating a spooky atmosphere because... we know what you did! Oh and where did you get the pig?" Lindsay then replies, "Oh we found the pig at the..." Julie covers her mouth and the three quickly walk away."

And so the services for Violet McPhearson were held at the local Cemetary. Edna and her friends as well as a disguised Courage Jr. attend the funeral while Junior tries to cheer up Edna as she weeps for the girl she tried to be friends with. Rachel then says, "Say Edna... I noticed the only ones not attending this funeral happens to be the very same girls who pranked them yesterday..." Edna then replies, "You mean..."

**(The Killer Sisters' Mansion)**

As the three made it back to their home, they enter their home and notice it's quiet and there is a note that reads:

_**Dear Julie, Lindsay, and Tara,**_

_**We decided to participate in a week-long seminar in the mountains to learn to be better parents.**_

_**-Your parents, Raul and Kim Killer-**_

The girls then get exited that they have the whole house to themselves and then Lindsay says, "I know what we can do now! Let's go invite some boys over and get into daddy's cigar stash!" Julie then replies, "You idiot! We're only 7 and a half years old, what are we going to do with boys and daddy's cigars anyway?" Lindsay then whispers something to Julie and then Julie then says, "Sorry Lindsay we can't do those things... we have to wait a year to do that!" Tara then turns on the TV and then she sees a creepy image of a well.

Tara then says, "Hmmm, must be a nature show about wells..." But then upon further inspection of the image on TV, a seemingly dead girl with her long hair covering her face rises from the well and approaches the screen. Tara seems pretty horrified but then as Julie and Lindsay arrive to the room, the girl starts climbing out of the TV.

The Killer Sisters are horrifying at what they are seeing, the dead girl flips her hair, revealing herself to be Violet McPhearson. Lindsay and Julie scream in fear while Tara then says, "This show stinks, I'm gonna change it!" Tara keeps pressing the remote but then Violet grabs the remote and throws it at a huge mirror, making it break into a many shards and then makes a loud scream as she opens her mouth to impossibly wide proportions. Then she crawls back into the TV and Tara asks, "What did we do to deserve this?" Violet then jumps back into the well and then she rises up and blurts out, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! See you tomorrow night girls!"

The three try to pass this as a hallucination caused by the guilt they have yet to feel.

**(Night 2)**

Violet floats to the bedroom of the Killer Sisters and as they sleep she puts their hands in bowls of warm water and then a few seconds later she makes a loud scream and it suddenly awakens them and they notice their nightgowns are wet while they are being chased by her. As they try to run out the door, Violet rises from the ground with pots in her hands and she bangs the pots loudly while screaming loudly at them, making the three run out the backyard and they fall into the swimming pool.

The next morning at school, the Killers kept sleeping in class and Professor Di Lung then shouts, "WAKE UP YOU FOO'S! Anyway and here's a picture of me in Hollowood on the set of the live-action adaptation of the Japanese Horror Manga, "Hakaba Kita..."

The girls fall asleep again only to be yelled at again. Julie then says, "We need to get rid of that ghost... but how?"

Lindsay then thinks of a idea and tells her sisters, "Hey waitaminute girls, didn't that one nerd in our class claim she has a dog that protects her from those sort of things?" Julie then replies, "Yes she did, I think his name was "Coward the Couragous Dog Jr." because he's named after that one dog who also does that sort of thing 7 years ago in the Town of Nowhere!" Tara then adds, "Then how about we mail a letter to the girl and her dog and then she will come to our rescue and save us from that ectoplasmic freak!"

The three then agree with the plan, so they write a letter that described their problem with Violet's ghost.

**(Night 3)**

While the Killers plan to sleep, they notice their lobsters from their fish tank are empty and as they turn on the lights, Violet materializes before them and appears to be holding lobsters in her hands as she tosses one at the three, it slices portions of their long blonde hair and she shoves one down Julie's pants as she laughs in a ghastly tone while Julie runs around screaming as she tries to remove the lobster while one lobster cuts most of Lindsay and Tara's hair off.

Saturday Morning, the three spent the very morning stalking Edna and Courage Jr. as they were on their morning jog. The Killers then find out where they live and they placed the letter under their door and run back to their house.

As Edna and Junior run back to the house Edna then says to Junior, "Umm check this out boy, someone left us a letter." The letter reads,

_**Dear Edna and dog,**_

_**After you were telling our class about this special dog that protects people from monsters and other freaks, we realized we can use your help. For almost three nights we have been attacked by a ghost who only appears to us at night, please help us get rid of this ghost and we will pay you anything!**_

_**-Julie Killer, Lindsay Killer, and Tara Killer-**_

Edna is shocked about this and Junior asks her "Edna, who sent us the letter?" Then Edna gets angry and says, "C'mon Junior, let's go pay those three a visit!'

And so the two walked to the Killer Sisters' house and Edna knocks on the door, Julie opens the door and says, "Oh good, it's you and the dog. Look, we..." Edna then says to them, "I came here to let you three know that we decline in helping you, I mean you guys did something horrible to Violet, you call me a nerd to my face, You give Jenny and Rachel swirlies, and everytime you have chinese food for lunch, you claim it's "dog meat". So tell us why the heck should we help you three when you guys obviously deserve this haunting?"

The Killers then look at eachother and then Lindsay says to them, "Because we're pretty?" Courage Jr. then says to Edna, "Wow you're right Edna, bullies are dumb... anyway since I help people and monsters without prejudice, I have to do what I must do so we'll help but you three have to change your ways and stop calling my owner a nerd!" Lindsay then asks, "Can we call her a nerd behind her back?" Then Junior growls and asks, "Now what did I just say?"

And so Edna arranges it with her parents to have a sleepover at the Killers' house while in fact it's a plan to stop the haunting. Courage Jr. then looks at his Father's journal to see if there are ways to defeat the ghost and then he says to Edna, "If only there was a way I can contact Hanako, the last time I saw her she helped me in the battle against the ghost of the alien Chicken my father Courage Sr. fought years ago.

The Killers then offer Edna a soda and then she says, "You three better not put anything in there or else we'll leave and let the ghost have it's way with you!" Then Lindsay takes that can of soda and replaces it with another one as she says to her, "Pretend you didn't see that!"

**(Night 4)**

When the clock struck midnight strange sounds can be heard that sounds like whispering as well as rattling of chains. Edna clutches onto Junior as the sounds become louder and louder, The girls' hearts beat faster and faster while Junior's heart sounds exactly like a jackhammer. As the bedroom door locks on it's own, the ghost of Violet rises from the ground with a stuffed beaver and a toy truck in her hands. Edna and Courage Jr. couldn't believe what they are seeing, the ghost looks alot like Violet McPhearson.

The Killers hide behind Courage Jr. in plain fright and then Violet blinks her eyes in disbelief as she sees the pink puppy. Lindsay then says to Courage Jr. "That's the ghost that kept scaring us at night!"

Violet then replies, "Actually, I could always scare you three anytime I wanted but I chose night time so you would be sleep depraved from all the hauntings. Edna then says to Violet, "Oh Violet, there's no need to ruin their "beauty sleep"... they're ugly already since they act ugly! Violet chuckles a bit for the first time since she died then she realizes who said that and says, "Oh my goodness, Edna? Is that you?" Edna replies, "Yes I am and I brought my dog with me." Violet then asks Edna, "What are you doing here with those three... and why did you bring that cute puppy you brag about that saves you from the spooky monsters?" Edna then sadly replies, "The Killers kept bugging me to have Courage Jr. save them... from you!" Violet panics and says, "But Edna, their heartless prank is one of the factors that caused my heart failure... so I returned to this earth as a spirit and decide to give those three "Devine Retribution" for being the partial cause of my demise and for bullying the other children in our class."

Lindsay pulls out the dictionary and reads:

"Ret·ri·bu·tion/ Noun: Punishment that is considered to be morally right and fully deserved."

Then the Killers shiver in fear and then Edna asks them, "Ok you three, what did you do to Violet yesterday?" Tara then says, "It was Julie's idea to dress a pig up like a boy and give her a fake love letter and set her up on a "date", then she would kiss the "boy", revealing himself to be a pig and then we took many pictures with our cell phone and sent it to every kid with a cell phone in our school, we had no idea it was THAT prank that did you in.

Edna and Courage Jr.'s jaws are dropped. Edna then comments, "Geez, and here I thought Fred the Barber was a monster! Let's just have Violet have her way with them, they so deserve it." Courage Jr. then says "No! They needed help from supernatural forces and so I got to help them, it's what my dad did, he protected some jerk named "Useless Bag" and despite saving him all the time, Useless still called him a "Stupid Dog!" Then pulled out a mask and went "Booga Booga Booga!"

Violet then asks Courage Jr., "So that means you want to fight me in order to protect those three?" Courage Jr. replies, "Sorry but I must... the things I do for love!" Courage Jr. pulls out a cross and throws it at Violet who catches it but with no effect. Then he throws garlic cloves at her, also to no effect. Violet then says, "It also doesn't help that I'm not really a evil spirit, I just want to dish out what the Killers can't take." Courage Jr. then pulls out a vaccum cleaner and activates it, trying to suck Violet in it. Courage Jr. then notices something wrong and then turns off the vaccum cleaner.

Violet then says, "Huh, why did you stop?" Courage Jr. then says to her, "You weren't fighting back, most spirits I faced always fought back." Violet replies, "Yes, I have nothing against you little dog... only THOSE THREE!" The Killers huddled together as she screams that and she continues, "Yes, I came to exact revenge on those three because of their evil bullying ways and the only way it can end is if they apologize and swear not to do that anymore to other people."

Tara then replies, "What? We can't have "fun" anymore?" Lindsay then blurts out, "Yeah, then that means we can't wedgie Edna, give her a swirly, and take her money right after her dumb dog exorcises that dumb ghost?" Julie then covers Lindsay's mouth and she says to the three, "Heh heh heh... pretend you didn't hear that!"

Violet then turns red in the face and then beams of light fire from her eyes and into the ground, showing a image of the long montage of all the mean things the Killer Sisters did to other kids and especially that prank they pulled on her." Courage Jr. then says, "Wow... looks like monsters don't have to look otherworldly... they can look... just like you three!"

Julie then says, "Yeah so what! Then you're not going to help us get rid of that mousy twerp? Well you're fired anyway! Now let's get rid of that ghost ourselves with the vaccum." Lindsay then says, "Yeah, she was a mousy twerp when alive and a even mousier twerp as a ghost!"

Violet then turns even redder until she makes a grotesque face and says to them, "Typical, you bullies never learn..." Courage Jr. then stands in front of the vaccum cleaner and says to them, "No, you did enough damage already!" Julie then says, "Well how's this for damage?" Julie then slaps Courage Jr. until he hits a wall as it knocks him out, the very sight horrifies Edna and Violet. Then Tara activates the vaccume cleaner but then Violet uses her telekinesis to cut the cord from the wall.

Then she floats down to pick up Courage Jr. and hands him to Edna and says to her, "Sorry but they did something really really really really bad... so I must do the really really really really bad thing back!" So with her telekinesis she unlocks the door and uses a strong gust to blow Edna and Junior out of the room then locks the door. Then Violet appears even more grotesque and close to demonic as she says, "You three are the most despicable girls in the entire City, you performed horrible misdeeds and so I will be your judge, jury, and... EXECUTIONER!

Tara then says meekly, "I noticed you talk more than you did alive..." Julie then says, "You're not going to kill us are you?" Lindsay then replies, "Yeah, because if we become ghosts then we'll haunt you right back!" Violet then makes a sinister smile as she looks at Julie's cellphone and says to them, "Nope... you will have a fate BEYOND DEATH!" Then she uses telekinesis to grab the phone and sets it up to video mode as she aims the camera at the three who are shivering in fear and she presses the button and a white flash appears.

Edna tries to wake up Courage Jr. and as he finally comes to, the door unlocks and it's empty in the bedroom, but then Courage Jr. hears screams of fear and as he inspects the other side of the bed, he sees Julie's cellphone and in it are the Killer Sisters with terror stricken faces as they bang on their side of the screen while screaming for help. Courage Jr. then screams at the sight and then Edna says, "Oh dear, I had no idea this is the type of retribution Violet had in store for them!"

**(Flashback ends)**

Chowder Sr. then mops the floor and says, "Courage the Cowardly Dog Junior! I don't think you're allowed to tell scary stories anymore, you made everyone you told the story wet themselves and the floor... and in order to end the running gag, they just spilt their milk on themselves and the floor, not what you think they did!"

Chowder Sr. then runs to Courage Jr. and says to him, "Umm here's a "free Thrice Cream 4 life card" if you promise to never tell a scary story here ever again... they're that scary!" Courage Jr. jumps for joy and is glad when the card doesn't apply for chocolate thrice cream. Chowder Jr. then asks his dad, "Umm dad can I have one too?" Chowder Sr. then replies, "Absolutely not son... in fact your mother won't let me have one either!"

Courage Jr. is still sad and he starts sniffling as tears roll down his eyes. Edna then says, "Oh no not again" and then she cuddles in him in her arms. Emma-chan then asks Edna, "What's wrong with the little guy?" Edna then says, "Well he's still sad that he was unable to save the Killer Sisters from their horrid fate and worried if he fails the next time we would be...well... you know!" Princess then cuddles Junior next them passes him to Hanako who cuddles him next then hands him to Izzy and she says to him, "Don't worry Junior, even the Charmed ones lose innocents once in a while... think you should help him out with this one "cat-girl"!"

Emma-Chan grabs him and says, "Look little dog, according to your owner, it's not your fault! The girls you tried to protect where despicable bullies and even when they realize their bad behavior fueled the ghost's vengance they still act this way until they met their fate... THEY EVEN HIT YOU! WHO WOULD HIT A PUPPY? Other than the bad kitty my sweetie told me about." Manta then comments, "I see your speech therapy is working, you stopped ending your sentences with "Nya"!" Emma-Chan then continues, "Yes, I need to blend with the humans anyway, but Courage! You need to remember that they asked for this punishment because they refuse to change and you had no part in this, besides you always end up saving Edna from whatever goes after her and you're not alone in this! Princess glomps Junior and says, "That's right puppy-dog! We got your back as you got ours!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Yeah... you're right! I should use this example that bad things do happen to bad people and that goes for bad people who won't change their behavior... that goes for you six!" Lil' Panini then says, "But Cheese teases us alot back then, she's insane!" Cheese then adds, "That's right, and plus I even admit I...

(And Soon...)

... And that's one of the reasons why we moved out of Marzipan City and why I'm not allowed back there until I grow up!" The others are a bit unnerved by what Cheese tells them what she did back in her hometown. Cheese then asks Courage, "Umm can you show us proof that you're not making this up just to scare "would-be bullies?"

Courage Jr. then says to Cheese, "A matter of fact, I would have meet those who doubt me soooo... I brought THIS!" Courage Jr. then pulls out a pink cellphone with the name "Julie" embroidered in jewels and on the screen shows it are the Killer Sisters with terror stricken faces as they still bang on their side of the screen while screaming for help.

Chowder Sr. then hears screams of terror and so he and Scraps pulls out mops and he says, "Oh no, Courage scared them agaiiiAAAAAHHHH WHAT IS THAT?" Courage Jr. then says to him, "Proof that bullying has consequences Chowder Jr.'s dad! Ok guys, I borrowed it from Shirley while she took a break trying to free them... but the truth is Shirley has second thoughts trying to free them because she thinks they won't learn if they are set free just like Eustace Bagge, the original "stupid one"."

Edna asks, "Useless who?" Courage Jr. continues, "Eustace Bagge, someone from my dad's past who was very very unpleasant and just like your brother... I'll tell you more later, anyway I borrowed it from her to prove to you guys this really happened, plus she complained about the noise they make." Edna then grabs the phone and puts it on "mute", muting their sounds.

Chowder Sr. shows up with the phone and says, "Phone call from Shirley!" Courage Jr. picks up the phone and he smiles with delight but then shivers in fear and screams and the phone is hung up. Edna then asks Junior, "What's up?" Courage Jr. then says, "The good news is Shirley found a way to change Cheese, Kitty and Bunny back to their normal selves... bad news is Dr. Bellaluna escaped Arkham and is seen with Fred the Barber, Cajun Fox, and Fusilli and they tried to break into her Mansion and steal her items... Bellaluna only got her hat back but Shirley managed to fight them off."

Everyone gasps in fear and Chowder Sr. then asks, "What did I just say about telling your scary stories!" Courage Sr. then says, "It ain't no story, Bellaluna is still out there, and if she finds me she will cut off my tail and let the others have their revenge on dad by taking it out on me..."

Dr. Bellaluna then teleports at Chowder's restaurant and says, "Oh there's where my little dog is at? Time to get Naaaaaughty!" She pulls out a meat cleaver but before anyone can act, a pig randomly headbutts Bellaluna in the gut and then drags her out by her collar as it runs out the restaurant. Jenny then blurts out, "Now that' there's a "Big butt piggy moment!"

**(The Cemetary)**

The pig goes to Violet McPhearson's grave as he says to her, "I brought you a bully to punish... I'm so sorry those three used me as a tool to humiliate you, please forgive me... don't make me into hamhocks!" Violet drifted to the pig and rubs his head while stroking his back as she softly says to him, "Don't worry little pig, you didn't know you were being used by those three, all is forgiven."

Then Violet kisses the pig on the snout and he accidentally lets go of Bellaluna who runs off. Violet then sees this as she shouts at Bellaluna, "COME BACK HERE! RETRIBUTION AWAITS!" Then Bellaluna sees a ledge at the end of the Graveyard and then she says, "Catch me if you can! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Then she jumps off the ledge and as Violet and the pig watch in horror, Bellaluna then says, "D'oh! I forgot once again that my hat doesn't allow me to fly... AAAAAHHHHH!" And soon a splat can be heard on the ground.

Violet then says, "I was right, bullies are idiots, so what should we do about you little one?" The pig then says, "Ummm... I can detect bullies for you in order to make amends while working as a watchpig for this cemetary!" Violet then pets the pig in agreement. Meanwhile, Bellaluna discovers she landed in a pit of mud and it started raining as she whines, "OH COME ON!"

**(Back in Chowder's restaurant)**

Cheese jumps for joy that she, Kitty, and Bunny can become whatever they ares again. Princess then asks Junior, "Are you ok puppy dog?" Courage Jr. then replies, "Yes, now I feel 100 percent better and I am so glad to have you guys as friends, even you cheese!" Cheese makes a big smile and "beeps" Courage Jr.'s nose but then she asks in a confused state, "So whatever did happen to the ghost of Violet McPhearson?

Courage Jr. then licks his vanilla thrice cream cone as he sadly says to everyone, "Actually, that was the last I ever saw of Violet McPhearson. Some say her ghost continues to haunt John R. Dilworth Elementary School, or it moved to Townsville and haunts the Pokey Oaks Elementary School. But one's thing for sure, her spirit will not be put to rest as long as every bully or troll gets retribution at her spectral hands, or when young people learn to stop being such jerks.."

**(SpiceyCoughdrop's house)**

An actual internet troll named "SpiceyCoughdrop" turns on her computer and then says to herself, "Hmm... I wonder what to do this time... I know! I'll go mess with Technomaru and make his best friend cry because me am a cyber-bully and cyber-bullies have the right to be stupid, dee dee dee!"

As SpiceyCoughdrop continues to make more hate-art, she fails to hear the sound of pig squeals and realize the doors lock on their own and a cold mist appears around her. She says to herself, "Brrrrr, it's getting cold and it smells of death of here..." As she turns around, she sees Violet behind her as Violet looks into her eyes and says to her, "Your retribution awaits you bully!" SpiceyCoughdrop then makes a inhuman scream of fright as judgement has a chilling fate awaiting her in the spectral hands of the ghost of Violet McPhearson...

**(Technomaru's house)**

As Technomaru is about to write another chapter of this story and post it on Deviantart, he notices he got mail. As he clicks it open he sees what appears to be SpiceyCoughdrop, DeathBorg-V3R, Egocentric Sharks, and *Zimadonna inside a room, all of them are banging on the screen while shouting screams of help. Technomaru then says to himself, "When will bullies and Trolls ever learn?" Then he goes to "delete video" and clicks on it.

**Next Chapter: The Prequel to Courage Jr.! Ever wondered what happened during the 7 years between this story and the original, did anyone wanted to know what happened to Eustace and Muriel, AND DID ANYONE WANTED TO KNOW HOW COURAGE SR.'S ENEMIES ESCAPED THE HOLE FROM UNDER THE BAGGE FARM DURING THE DODGEBALL INCIDENT? Well wonder no more as it will be revealed in chapter 20!**


	20. The Prequel

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER:**

**"The Bridge"**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. The Hollowood scene was added for this version of the chapter.**

Ok fans, you've been reading over 19 chapters of this fanfic/ fanquel to the series "Courage the Cowardly Dog", but did anyone ever wanted to know what happened during the 7 years between this story and the original, did anyone wanted to know what happened to Eustace and Muriel, AND DID ANYONE WANTED TO KNOW HOW COURAGE SR.'S ENEMIES ESCAPED THE HOLE FROM UNDER THE BAGGE FARM DURING THE DODGEBALL INCIDENT?

Well this chapter will answer all your questions, but this story isn't for the faint of the heart, but this is one dog's story about he passed the torch to the next generation of Couragous Cowardly dogs... this is the story... of Courage Jr.'s father and the incidents that lead to the beginning of Courage Jr.'s story...

**(7 years ago, a month after the episode "Perfect")**

On a isolated strip of land in Nowhere, Kansas lies the The Bagge Farm. It's quite plain and ordinary in Nowhere, with the exception of a possible monster encounter. Farmer Eustace Bagge is sitting on his chair reading the newspaper, Muriel Bagge is knitting, and Courage is just sleeping. Eustace then drops his paper and says, "Time to watch some TV!" And as he turns on the TV, he ends up seeing an old horror movie starring Vincent Van Ghoul. Eustace then says, "Vincent Van Ghoul? I like this guy!" Courage wakes up and is watching the movie too and ends up liking it.

Eustace decided to have a little fun by pulling out his mask and as he is about to scare Courage with it. Muriel then pounds Eustace with a rolling pin and he asks, "Owww... what'd I do?" Muriel then replies, "Ye darn well know what you've done, you're always scaring Courage even though he hasn't done a thing to ya, one of these day you'll regret the foolish things ye do to the wee dog." Eustace replies, "Blah! Blah! Blah! and despite that incident from last month, you're not perfect, you're still a stupid dog, you'll always be a stupid dog, and even your son will be a stupid dog! Ha Ha Ha!"

Courage then goes back to sleep and ponders what if he does have a son, and he's sure that Eustace is wrong and his son will not be a "stupid dog" but a dog who is much like himself... but a bit braver and talks more that he ever did.

**(The Next Morning)**

Eustace is working on his truck while Courage is just digging in the garden and to his horror he sees a dismembered hand of a trucker and the worst part is his middle finger is extended. Muriel sees the hand and she replies, "Oh my, now that isn't a nice thing for the dismembered trucker hand to do, EUSTACE! LOOK WHAT COURAGE FOUND!" Eustace then sees the hand and laughs a little but then he realizes something. Eustace then says to Muriel, "I heard about this thing on TV two nights ago, it's a rare artifact called "The magic trucker hand", It works like a "Monkey's Paw" except it the hand of a trucker, looks like the durn fool who used it last used up four wishes... I WISH FOR MONEY! LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY!"

Two minutes passed and nothing seemed to work until it hit Eustace. Eustace gives the hand back to Muriel and says, "You were the last person who talks that found it, maybe you can wish on it, now wish for money!" Muriel sweats as she says to Eustace, "But Eustace I remembered reading that 1902 story by W. W. Jacobs called "The Monkey's Paw", when the couple used the monkey's paw to wish for for 200 pounds. Their son is killed in a horrifying machinery accident, and they get 200 pounds compensation for his death."

Eustace replies, "So?" Muriel then says, "I'm saying if I use that wish then you... you..." Eustace then shouts, "I DON'T CARE WOMAN! JUST DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Muriel couldn't take any more and shouts, "I WISH FOR MONEY! LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY!" Eustace then says, "There see? Was it that hard? Now all we have to do is wait for something to come up and we'll be coming up in money!"

Meanwhile in space, one of the baby starmaking squids creates a star, but he is horrified that the new star turns into a meteor and it's heading straight towards earth. Eustace, Courage, and Muriel then see the Meteor and it's heading straight down towards them. Eustace then notices something and says, "HA! Looks like that trucker hand gave us two wishes, a meteor to sell for lots of money, and the death of the stupid dog!"

Muriel then says, "Umm Eustace, I believe the meteor... is aiming for you!" Eustace looks up and makes a scream that is even louder than Courage's loudest scream. Soon the meteor fell on Eustace, and for some unknown reason the meteor exploded, thus resulting in Eustace's body parts exploding as well.

The baby starmaking squid notices where the meteor landed and he thinks to himself, "Hey I know that jerk... he tried to sell mama to the bad men from the military... serves him right!"

Then far far far far away from the Bagge Farm is a small castle owned by a friendly wizard named Doo X. Machina. Doo sees Eustace's hat fall into his moat and he says to himself, "Oh no not again, "the stupid one" did something stupid again, well time to... You know what... forget it! What's the point! No matter how many times I used my magic to bring him back to life, turn him back into a human and teleport him back to Nowhere by the end of the day, he's still gonna be a grade-A jerk to his wife and dog... well forget it buddy! Burn in blazes for all I care, you lucked out!"

**((And now you know why everytime Eustace is killed, transformed, or stranded, he will be brought back to life, returned back to normal, and back in Nowhere by the end of the episode... A Wizard did it!))**

Muriel then appears saddened but then after some deep thinking she says to Courage, "Well in a way, Eustace did deserve this comeuppance for forcing me to wish on this object, and the time he invited those ruffians who tried to kill us, that was the last time I changed his medicine. I wonder whatever happened to those ruffians and why did the wish kill Eustace?"

Meanwhile, after a month of digging underground, a hole emerges and out of the hole comes Katz, Le Quack, The Queen of the Black Puddle, a clam shell that contains the Weremole, the Clutching Foot, and the Cajun Fox. They take long deep breaths as they finally emerged from the bottom of the Bagge Farm. Katz then says to his friends, "After a month of digging in that infernal soil of Nowhere, we're free... now let's kill the dog!" Cajun Fox then says to Katz, "Umm boss, perhaps we should rest up in the local tavern because we did spend all that energy digging." Then the other villains nodded in agreement.

Katz then replies, "FINE! Then after we get well rested then we kill the dog!"

And as the six walk in the town of Nowhere, their presence scares people left and right. A young man drops a penny in a "wishing fountain" and says, "I wish for the next girl I see to be my girlfriend!" Then he turns around and sees the Queen of the Black Puddle who just smiles at him with her fangs exposed. Then the man screams in fear as he grabs his penny back and says to the fountain, "Consider this a refund!" as he runs away screaming.

A young girl from the episode "Curtain of Cruelty" is at a pet store and she says to the clerk, "Umm excuse me sir, I'd like a kitten please!" As Katz and his friends walk by the store, she sees Katz and is creeped out by him. The girl then says to the clerk, "I change my mind, I'd like a puppy please!"

They continue to unintentionally scare people as they make their way to a sinister tavern called "Le chien mort". Refilling themselves on root beer, Cajun Fox then says to his friends, "Now that we've wet our whistles... let's kill that dog and cook that granny!" The others agree. However a old lady in a red and black dress shows up along with her granddaughter who also wears a red and black dress as well as a top hat, the girl is carrying a stuffed dog that has it's tail cut off.

The old woman tells the group, "Don't you even think about attacking the dog and the old woman!" Katz then asks her, "Oh and who's gonna stop us?" Then the old woman replies, "Actually as a fortune teller I wanted to warn you guys not to attack them because the dog is at his peak of bravery and messing with him now might be a mistake you'll regret!" Katz then asks, "Oh really, then when is the most appropriate time to attack the dog and the old woman?" The woman replies, "You don't have to, the old woman's time is almost up and the dog will be gone once the old woman's time is up and once the dog is gone, you can do all sorts of evil and no one will stop you. Heck you can even plan a take over of a town of Japanese monsters once the dog's gone.

Katz makes a wicked smile and says, "I like that, I like the fortune you bestowed upon us. I want to thank you for warning us Ms...?" Then the old woman tells him, "Ms. Oiseau Bellaluna, and this is my granddaughter Chien Bellaluna. And pleasure doing business with you guys!" Cajun Fox then passes them each a glass of root beer.

As Katz downs another glass of root beer, he sees a young woman who looks at him lovingly. She is a short seemingly human girl with long red hair, a gothic red and black dress, and a big black bow on her head. Katz is confused by this and then the girl holds his hands and says to him, "I have two things to tell you, my name is Star and I'm really a cat like you who uses magic to take on a human form!" Then she turns into a red catgirl then back human. Katz then smiles and says, "I know what I'll be doing once the prophecy is fullfilled!"

The Queen of the Black Puddle then falls into one of her puddles just to get back home but was accidentally sent to a beach where a tidal wave is about to strike her. But then she sees a muscular merman with long red hair grab her before the wave would strike her. Then she falls for him and let's just say this romance resulted in Princess of the Pink Puddle.

And so Courage's enemies follow the advice of the elder Bellaluna as they left Courage and Muriel alone until the time of great tragedy strikes.

**(Back on the Bagge Farm)**

Courage and Muriel then see a car in the horizon and out of the car comes a Lawyer who says to Muriel, "Miss Bagge, we just got word about the loss of your husband and I'm here to give you everything in his double secret account. Muriel is confused and asks, "Well sir, can you explain to me why Eustace has a "double secret account" and never told me about it?" The Lawyer then replies to her by reading a statement, "Mr. Bagge claims it's his "rainy day money" and if the "stupid dog" dies on a rainy day, then he will use it and move out of Nowhere. Seriously miss, what do you see in that guy?" Muriel doesn't reply as she seems sad and Courage hugs her.

The lawyer then says, "Anyway here's the slip that entitles you to everything Mr. Bagge owns in that account." As the lawyer walks away, Muriel reads the slip and is shocked beyond disbelief, she is entitled with a unbelievely huge amount of money. Muriel then says to Courage, "Well Courage, I had no idea Eustace was holding out on us with that ton of money... it's just like that story I told Eustace about. But what do we do with such money?"

Courage breaks his silence and speaks to her, "Use the money to make your dream come true!" Muriel is shocked and asks Courage, "COURAGE! You can talk?" Courage nods and Muriel replies, "Well if you could talk this whole time then why haven't you talked before?" Courage then replies, "It's because I feel the intimacy between family members can never be truly comprehended... that and I feel that you always wanted a normal non-speaking dog so I decided to not talk to you." Muriel then hugs Courage and replies, "Oh Courage, I'll love you no matter what you are, now how about I use that money to make my one wish come true..."

And so Muriel and Courage pack up and move to the City of Somewhere in California through the mystical road of Route 66. Meanwhile the windmill on the Bagge Farm stopped running and as the Windmill Vandals materialize they happen to be hungry so they decide to invade the restaurant "Burgers Cheap!" and decide to pull a "dine and dash" to get free food.

**(The City of Somewhere)**

Muriel ends up renting an Apartment while Courage enjoys the sights and views of the City. Courage then asks Muriel, "So what is your dream Muriel?" Muriel then sees a ruined remains of a dog food company and says, "I'm going to use most of my money to start a dog food company since I want to share my recipe with the world! Say Courage what do you dream about?" Courage then says to Muriel, "No idea, although I would like to start a family and live in a world where nothing supernatural wants to bite my head off." Muriel pets Courage and says, "There there, you'll find "the one" one day. I bet if you have a son he will take after you." Muriel then sits on her rocking chair while Courage is on her lap, dreaming of starting a family.

The next day, Muriel ends up using her fortune to create the new dog food company "Mama Muriel's Dog Dish... with Vinegar" and to her and Courage's suprise the company becomes extremely successful and she made twice what she spent. Courage then stars in the commercials for the dog food, things were definately going up for Courage and Muriel.

**(A month later)**

Muriel looks very sick and Courage is very concerned and worried about her. Muriel then says to Courage, "Courage.. I think my time is almost up... I think I know what to do with the rest of my money... Open a hospital in my name..."

**(Muriel Bagge Memorial Hospital)**

Muriel lies dying in her bed in the hospital as Courage is by her side. Muriel then says to Courage, "All this time ye protected me some unknown ruffians who go after me, but I can't escape natural causes, tis a funny thing it is. I lived a full long life Courage, you're my best friend and in a sense, like a son to me. I never told you this but... I'm not the last of my bloodline..." Courage starts crying as he holds on to her, Muriel continues, "But don't see my passing as a tragedy, see it as the next stage in life. You don't need to worry about me for you have a life to live... find your true love, start a family but never forget me Courage..."

Courage tears up even more as Muriel says to him with dying words, "Live... your... life... sweet...Courage..."

And so Courage howls in sadness as he lost his life-long owner and the only thing close to family. Not even the money Muriel left him would keep him happy, then he decides to do the one thing he always wanted to do in life now that it's the time.

Unaware to Courage, on the next room and at the same time Muriel passes on, a woman by the name of Erin Espinoza just gave birth to a baby girl, the and her husband name that baby girl... Edna.

**(A week later, at The Puppy Farm next to the Bagge Farm in Nowhere)**

A dog Courage's age eats her can of "Mama Muriel's Dog Dish... with Vinegar" and then she sees Courage as he says, "Miley, I'm here to stay." Miley the dog then smiles with delight but as she notices his sad face she says, "Oh, I take it your lady must've passed on." Courage cries on her shoulder as she says, "I read a bit of it on the news honey, so what's this I hear about starting a family with the one you love?" Courage pulls out a ring and Miley squeals as he puts it on her. Courage then goes up to the puppy farm owners and says, "Umm... I'd like to take Miley's hand in marriage and go on a 7 year trip around the world just to find my place in the world, and in return we will supply this farm with puppies that every good home would want." The slow-witted Farmer then recognized Courage and says, "I know who you are, you're that dog from the Bagge Farm next door, from what I'd heard about you... go got yourself a deal! Now all we needs are some rice and cake!"

And so the farm's owners performed the wedding ritual as Courage and Miley start their 7 year trip around the world, getting to know and love eachother more and more, and Courage to build up more... Courage!

**(China)**

Courage fights a wild tiger while Miley watches. The Tiger then says to Courage, "I'm getting a bit tired my friend, same time tomorrow?" Courage nods as the Tiger walks away and says to him, "A few more days and you'll develop skills that rival that of Jackie Chan's" Courage replies, "But I can't be that good, I mean Jackie Chan is the Chuck Norris of China."

**(Japan)**

As Miley and Courage try out sushi, they see a tanuki being caught by a bear trap while her children cry for her. Courage inhales some air and opens the trap. The two tanukis then hug Courage as their mother says to him, "Wow, I was saved by a dog, I thought dogs are our enemies." Courage replies, "Yeah but I'm not that type of dog, now if you excuse me, me and my wife are on our honeymoon." Then the mother Tanuki replies, "Would you like to be grand marshall of our Yokai festival?" Courage and Miley look at eachother and Courage replies, "Yes I would!"

And so as the two enter the town of Yokai (Japanese Monsters) the monsters were informed on who Courage is and they're grateful that a dog like him has a heart bigger than the skull of a Gashadokuro. So Courage leads their festival as he and Miley have fun with their friends the friendly folk of the town.

**(Barcelona, Spain)**

Courage and Miley dine on tacos as they witness a bullfight.

**(Athens)**

Courage runs the tracks and the steps to build up muscle while Miley cheers him on.

**(North Pole)**

Courage and Miley are in Parkas as they walk a safe road of ice to their destination. Then they ran into a Snowman who says to Courage in a Scottish accent, "Say, haven't I seen you before?" Courage screams but nothing comes out of his mouth but icicles that spell out "AAAAHHHHH!" The Snowman then shakes his paw and he says, "Sorry I scared you but I wanted to thank you for fixing the Ozone layer here, if it wasn't for you I'd never be reunited with my Ivana again, oh there she is!"

Soon Courage and Miley see Ivana the Snow woman and she is surrounded by four snow children, two boys and two girls. Miley then says to Courage, "There there honey, see? She doesn't mean any harm, you helped him and now he has a family."

Snowman then asks Courage, "I apologize for my actions towards you and your family, do you forgive me?" Courage took a long time then asked, "Are you gonna try to steal the anti-melting genes of me and my wife?" Snowman then replies, "Please don't remind me, I feel guilt already. Plus one of my neighbors fights evil and the other puts evil in his naughty list." Miley puts her arm on Snowman's shoulder.

Courage then replies, "Well ok, let's let bygone be bygones then. Anyway we're going to make a stop at the one tourist spot in the North Pole, care to join us?" And with that Snowman pulls out a snow mobile and says to them, "I'll give you a lift."

And so the Snowman drives to their destination as Snowman asks, "Umm why did you want to visit that place Dog?" Courage replies, "Well Santa is a very busy person and he only shows up once a year but his neighbor is most infamous." As they drive by Santa's workshop, Santa Claus asks, "Oh why is it when Tourists finally make it to the North Pole they want to visit "him" and not me?"

Courage, Miley, and Snowman then see "THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE", a huge crystalline building that looks as if it was created on Krypton. Courage's jaw drops at the sight of the iconic headquarters. Miley then notices a sign on the door that reads, "_**Off fighting Mr. Mxyzptlk and Brainiac, be back in 90 minutes**_" Courage then says, "Oh man, I always wanted to meet Superman, what should we do for 90 minutes?" Snowman then suggests, "How about we visit Santa's workshop?" The two dogs agree as Snowman drives them back to Santa's workshop for some milk and cookies, and a early christmas gift since Santa recognizes Courages' good deeds.

**(Egypt)**

After the two visit the pyramids, Courage has to use "the little dogs' room" but to his horror there is no toilet paper. To make things even worse a mummy shows up and growls at him. But upon further examination, the mummy appears to be a female and is pointing at her loose bandages. Courage then asks, "Is that for me?" The mummy nods.

After doing his business, Courage then says to the mummy, "Thank you so much! That's very kind of you." The mummy then growls and gives Courage a "OK" symbol with her hand.

Courage then comments, "Looks like I just went through a...

BIG LIPPED AMMIT MOMENT!"

And so Courage and Miley depart to London. Miley then asks, "But honey, are we going to stop in Germany?" Courage replies, "Sorry Sweetie, but Germany is "The land of Chocolate" and Chocolate is harmful to us dogs!"

**(London England)**

Courage and Miley are riding on red double decker buses in the streets while eating burgers from "Wimpy's" and even visited the London Zoo.

They take a trip to Staffordshire, England just to visit Alton Towers and despite their fears, they braved the "Sonic Spinball" rollercoaster, they shot ghosts with laser guns at "The Duel: The Haunted House Strikes Back!" and they went on a boat ride on "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Ride"

**(Venice, Italy)**

Courage and Miley are on a Gondola as they go around Venice's water and it's being rowed by a blue rabbit named Kinky who sings in mock Italian while saying the names of food:

"Veal parmesiana!

Cream Fettuchini!

Ra-a-avioli!

Clams with linguini!

Hot pepperoni!

Tasty spumo-o-nii!

Yes I'm ripping off Babs Bunny!

Veal parmesiana!

Veal parmesiana...can't catch me!"

As Courage and Miley chuckle at the silly rabbit, Miley pulls out a plate of Napoleon Spaghetti and Courage comments, "Hold on! We're one step away from being sued by "the mouse company!" Miley then puts a meatball in Courage's mouth and says to him, "Oh c'mon and just enjoy our dinner!" And so they just ate their plate as Courage tips Kinky with a carrot.

**(France)**

Courage and Miley kiss eachother under the Eiffel Tower. However they see Le Quack with a butcher knife as he says to Courage, "The others might've left you alone due to a prophecy but it's not enough for me to spare you... Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!"

He grabs Courage and is about to slash his throat but then suddenly, a young girl in a black dress with long black hair and pale skin shows up and pushes Courage aside and attack Le Quack's neck as she screams at Courage and Miley in a French accent while her fangs are exposed, "RUN DOGS! RUN!" Upon further inspection, Courage notices the vampire girl is actually sucking the red color out of Le Quack's bowtie, turning it white. Afte sucking the red out of his bowtie, she slaps Le Quack as she turns into a bat and comments, "You are swine!" as she flies away into the shadows.

**(On the seas near Halifax, Nova Scotia)**

Courage and Miley are on a boat sailing around the seas as they look at a sunset on the horizon. Miley then asks Courage, "Honey, when will we arrive to Australia?" Courage holds her paw and replies, "In a few hours my love. But first, time to do something many couples have done in 1999." Courage and Miley then go to the front of the boat and Courage assists Miley as she outstretches her arms, making it look like she is "flying". Miley then says, "Look Courage, I'm flying!" Courage then says to her, "I'll never let go." as he puts a familiar looking necklace on her with a blue jewel on it. Di Lung sees this and walks away commenting, "Worse parody ever! Hahahahaha!" Then he slips on a ice cube and says as he falls on the floor, "Watch where you're going ya foo'!"

Courage then says to Miley, "Well I hope we make it to Australia quickly or else that rapping dog comes back and ruins the mood!"

**(Port Niranda, Australia)**

Courage and Miley take pictures of the lighthouse the Twist family lives in and they witness giant mushrooms. One of them shapeshifts into Courage. As Courage and Miley walks closer to the mushroom-Courage, the mushroom-Courage just smiles and explodes into a yellow smelling slime, covering Courage and Miley with it while the other mushrooms are laughing at the sight. Courage then says to Miley, "No wonder why these mushrooms are called "Yuckles" Miley notices a remote control and she picks it up, she presses rewind on it and the last action rewinds itself, resulting in the Yuckles-Courage smiling and exploding into a yellow smelling slime, covering Courage and Miley with it while the other mushrooms are laughing at the sight again! Courage then says to Miley, well at least the TWISTed things in Port Niranda isn't out to hurt anybody. Miley replies, "I don't know about you dear but I felt like this as when strange things happen, We're going round the twist?" The two are puzzled by the TWISTed activity in this town but at least nothing wants to kill them or anything.

**(Twin Peaks, Washington)**

Courage and Miley are eating "darn fine cherry pie" and drinking "darn fine cup of Georgia brand coffee" at the Double R Diner as they notice a woman talking to a log and a owl just flies by. Suddenly they find themselves in the the Red Room within Black Lodge.

They see a apparition of Laura Palmer saying to them, "Fire, walk with me...". Miley then says to Courage, "I'm beginning to miss Nowhere and Port Niranda!" Somehow they got out of the Black Lodge and end up at a barn dance where Julee Cruise performs "Nightengale" while Courage and Miley end up slowdancing together.

**(Eerie, Indiana. population 16,661)**

Courage and Miley are puzzled as how they got here and wished they were back in Port Niranda. They see Elvis buying a can of cola from a vending machine, Bigfoot going through a trashcan, a ATM machine giving money to a kid, Pirates looking for treasure buried under the Teller house, and a tornado called "Old Bob" is coming to the town.

Courage Jr. then sees a group of dogs and one of them says, "C'mon dog, let us wipe out all the humans in this town... BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS US! BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS US! BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS US! BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS US!"

Fed up with the weirdness of this town, Courage and Miley scream as loud as they can and the two run off. Miley then shouts at Courage, "WE'RE GOING BACK TO NOWHERE AND THAT'S THAT! But first Hollowood!"

**(Hollowood, California)**

The couple mourn for the loss of the Hanna Barbera Studios that was located at 3400 Cahuenga Blvd. It is now a "L.A. Fitness". Then Courage and Miley check out the Grauman's Chinese Theatre and witness the opening night of bigger version of the Hollowood Bowl. They also visited the Laugh Factory as well as "The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre", got freaked out by "Ripley's Believe It Or Not! Odditorium", and they toured the Sunset Strip.

Then things got freaky for them as they entered the Hollowood Forever Cemetary. They pass by the graves of Don Adams, Mel Blanc, Fay Wray, Maila Nurmi, Leon Schlesinger, Cecil B. DeMille, Don LaFontaine, and the graves of Johnny and Dee Dee Ramone (at least they weren't buried in a "Pet Sematary") They also see a mysterious woman in black who put a rose on Rudolph Valentino's grave. Courage then says to Miley, "Brrr... kinda reminds me of the movie "Phantasm"..."

Courage and Miley then hear a voice calling them and it scared them witless. It was a man in a suit who says to them, "Hello! The name's Alan Smithee, I've been after you for years, I got note of your brave exploits in the town of Nowhere and... can I buy the rights to your memoirs and stories and make a movie out of them?"

Courage and Miley have stars in their eyes as they say:

Courage: Movie?

Miley: Stars?

Courage: Millions of people seeing my life in film?

Miley: My husband being played by Johnny Depp in a pink dog suit?"

Alan and Courage look at Miley with a strange look while she giggles. Alan then replies, "I'm gonna make a CGI version of you in my movie... so what do you say?" Courage shakes Alan's hand with his paw and says, "It's a deal... by the way, who's gonna play Muriel's nephew Fred the Barber?" Alan then replies, "Oh I found the right person! Gary Busey!"

Gary Busey then rises from a coffin and asks, "You rang!" Courage and Miley snicker as Courage then says, "Hey he kinda does look like him!" Gary then pulls out a electric razor and shaves Courage's back as he says, "Look like him? Heck, I was born to play the part!" Courage then asks Miley right after Alan plans to send Courage the money for the movie deal, "Nowhere?" Miley then replies, "Nowhere!"

**(The Middle of Nowhere, The Present)**

Courage stands by Miley as she is birthing, he holds her hands as the miracle happens, she has given birth to 4 puppies while Courage has to leave for some fresh air The owner of the farm then sees this and says while petting Miley.

"Well little lady, looks like you got yourself some young'uns. Hmmm... that one puppy of yours resembles your mate from the Bagge Farm who screamed alot. Yeah he lived next door back when it was still in business... oh right he used to visit you now and then before he disappeared after the death of the Bagges. Supposed this is a sign that this is no ordinary puppy... maybe this is one special puppy, we should give him a special name... now what was that dog's name? Bravery? Confidence? COURAGE! Yeah let's name him "Courage Jr." Yeah, looks too much like his father."

The puppy looks up at the farmer and screams real loud. The farmer continues, "Yep... so much like his daddy..."

Courage comes back and sadly says to Miley, "This just occurred to me, ever since the incident in France, what if all my enemies show up and want to eliminate you all for being part of my family, also I sense a great supernatural evil is about to happen." Miley looks at his eyes and says, "I understand..." Courage then says to Miley, "But before I go, *kisses her* I want to see my kin. Then Courage sees "Courage Jr." and a female puppy. Courage softly cradles them in his arms and he says, "Hey this lil' guy does look like me. I need to name the girl... Valerie, just like "Valor"! Another word for Courage!"

Courage then cradles his son Courage Jr. in his arms and says to him, "You know, a friend of mine once told me this and now I pass this word of advice to you my son: _"There is no such thing as "perfect". You're beautiful as you are Courage, with all your imperfections you can do anything."_

Courage then says, "Good bye family. I hope we will meet again when evil is elimated and the supernatural and the natural learn to live in peace and harmony, I'll visit you soon!". Miley then says, "Good bye Courage! My love!"

Courage Jr. then softly says, "Daddy..."

**(4 months later)**

The little puppy wears a collar with pride that reads "Courage Jr." As the months went by, Courage Jr. would engage in normal play puppies his age would play and on some nights he would watch scary movies in the owner's house because he was curious about them... but would end up screaming in fright each time.

One night before Courage Jr. went to bed, he askes his mother, "Mama... what was daddy like and where is he?" Miley then replies, "Your father was a great dog, back when his owners were alive he would protect them from all sorts of freaky deaky monsters despite how cowardly he was, he always knew there's something fishy goin' on here, or his name is Stinky Looloo, and thank goodness it's not... plus he did alot of things for love. He left us saying that being with us will put us in danger, I do not know what that meant but I believed him... he did keep a journal about all the things he encountered but I forgot where he put it. Courage Jr. then replies, "Well mommy I want to grow up just like daddy and not only have a loving owner like Muriel Bagge but protect you all from the scary monsters... " Junior looks in the mirror and not having seen his reflection before screams and faints. Miley just roles her eyes.

One day, Courage Jr. strayed away from the other puppies and was playing with a ball. But then he sees a pink blurr whiz by him. Then as he catches up to whatever he saw, Junior sees a book on the ground. The book is called "Courage's Journal". Junior picks it up and says to himself, "According to mama, daddy dealt with supernatural beings as they constantly attacked the town and his owners. I might use this if it means living up to his name."

As Courage Jr. puts the book inside "pocket space", he hears a strange sound coming from the kennel. He sees Miley is tied up while something is putting the puppies in a sack. It was a fox who wears oval-shaped sunglasses that hide his big, bulging eyes and he spoke in a Cajun accent. The fox then says to himself, "I can't wait till I get me some puppy stew in mah belly... looks like I missed one!" Junior then screams really loud and tries to hide from the Cajun Fox but the fox caught him. The fox then looks at him and says, "Hey you cute lil' puppy dog! You look familiar... HEY YOU LOOK LIKE THAT RASCAL WHO STOPPED ME FROM MAKIN' MY CAJUN GRANNY STEW ALL THEM YEARS AGO! You will be the main course tonight since you look like that "stoopid dog"."

Courage Jr. then realizes according to the Journal that this was the "Cajun Fox", the same one who tried to cook Muriel into his "Cajun Granny Stew". Courage then feels something in him as he snarls and shouts, "MY DADDY IS NO STOOPID DOG! LET MY SIBLINGS GO!" Cajun Fox then replies, "Oh no no no no lil' puppy dog, thems my main ingredients for my cajun puppy stew! What would you do if I refuse?"

Junior then frees himself from the fox and bites his tail real hard. Then the fox started screaming in pain. This bought enough time for the puppies in the sack to escape and they all strike back at the fox by biting his tail. The excitement was enough to wake up the owners of the puppy farm and the minute the Cajun Fox sees the farmer with a pitchfork, he pulls out a white flag as he said, "I surrender! I think I should be a vegetarian from now on!" The Cajun Fox manages to escape by removing his fur coat from his body and throwing it at the farmer as he escapes.

Later that night, Courage Jr. is sleeping with his mother and all the puppies on the farm as they recognized him as their hero. Then the farmer gives him a huge bowlful of "Mama Muriel's Dog Dish... with Vinegar" as a huge reward for his brav... I mean his "courage".

The Next Morning. Courage Jr. wakes up and sees a a seven year old hispanic girl sporting thick-framed eyeglasses and has a beautymark under her left eye, she has long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress with a red shirt under it and sandals. The girl smiles heavily as she sees Junior and she says to her father, "Daddy I'd like that one please, he looks so special!" Junior's eyes widen and he says to himself, "Special? I'm special? Wow!"

Junior's mother then says to him, "Well son, looks like you got your wish, you're going to live up to your father's reputation, you got a nice owner, now with a little practice you'll be able to protect them from monsters like your father did." Courage Jr. then says, "I'll make you and my siblings proud mommy."

The girl then adopts Courage Jr. as her father drives the car through the mystical road of Route 66, back to the big city that is far away from Nowhere... the city of Somewhere!

Courage Sr. shows up and asks Miley, "I heard about what happened, are you alright?" Miley replies, "Never better honey, our son proved himself to be a hero and now he's adopted by a little girl from the City of Somewhere." Courage Sr. then says to Miley, I'll check out the city to keep an eye on my boy. Looks like Valerie might be next in line.

Courage and Miley then see Valerie beating up a snake that tried to eat her siblings and the snake then cries and says to her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I'll never try to eat dog ever again!"

**(The City of Somewhere)**

The girl shows Junior his new bed and she says to her, "Oh, my name is Edna, Edna Esmeralda Espinoza! Oh you are such the cutest thing." Then Edna hugs a very happy Courage Jr.. Junior thinks to himself, "Now I must know how daddy felt when he was with Muriel... umm is there a Eustace in the house?' Then all of a sudden Edna's older brother Eric shows up and says, "Hey stoopid dog, here's a housewarming present for you!" Then he puts on a scary mask and shouts, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Courage Jr. then screams very loud and then Edna retaliates by throwing a pillow at him and he says, "Owww... what did I do?" Then as Eric walks away, Edna continues hugging a very happy Courage Jr. unaware of the high percentage of weirdness in the city of Somewhere...

**THE BEGINNING...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 21: The Return of the Serpent of Evil River**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIN!**

**(Morning in the City of Somewhere, Edna's house)**

Courage Jr. wakes up screaming and Edna runs to him and asks him, "What's wrong Junior? Did you dream about Princess' mom? Katz? Bellaluna?" Junior then says, "Yes, I dreamed she escaped and took the freaky barber with her." Edna then asks, "Did you look at Shirley's crystal ball again? No matter, I got news about a monster that somehow ended up from Evil River to the Bay of Somewhere, I bet if we find it and take a picture or find proof of it's existence then we might be rewarded, so let's go Junior!"

As Edna opens the door she sees a tall fat guy with red skin, horns, tail, and outie belly button, and appears to be not wearing any pants. Then this "red guy" says to Edna and Junior, "Hellloooo it's me! Mr. Devlin and I'm going to be tormenting you two!"

Edna puts her hands on her hips and says, "I know who you are, you're that red guy we see now and then, I still remember you caused the "Yokai Castle" incident!" Red then says, "Umm... no it wasn't me, it was my twin cousin's brother in law Lance Sackless!" Junior then says, "This isn't 1997, you can't fool anyone anymore!"

Red is on his knees and says, "Oh c'mon! please let me torment you! Ever since Cow and Chicken became teenagers, there's no fun in tormenting them anymore, just check out this Family Guy like flashback."

**(Flashback begins)**

The Red Guy shows up and says to Cow and Chicken, "Helllloooo ladies, time for your daily torment! Uh... HUH?"

To Red's horror he sees Chicken in a black leather jacket as the comb on his head is dyed black and it covers his left eye. Chicken then says to Red, "No matter what you do to me, it cannot cause anymore pain to my soul, down with conformity!" Red then turns around and sees Cow wearing a "Twilight" shirt as she prances around with the "New Moon" novel in her hooves as she prances around saying, "I'm as pretty as Bella... Bella! Bella! Bella Fairy Princess! Moooooo!" Red then panics and says, "Oh no... puberty hit them like a ton of bricks... I can't live like this no more!" And then he jumps out the window but instead of falling to the ground he rises to the air.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Red then says, "And so, without those two to torment, I'm out of a job and Weasel is Governor and Baboon is Mayor... and since you are said to tangle with supernatural creatures, I'll take you on!" Courage Jr. then says, "Edna, hand me my vest and ocarina please?" After Edna hands them to Junior he replies, "Thanks! Now to show you the penalty of being a meanie-bo-beanie!"

Junior throws his vest at Red, wrapping him up with it and then makes his Ocarina into a whip and ties Red's tail with it. And he presses a button that makes the Ocarina activate it's "thundershock" mechanism, electricuting the evil being it touches such as Red.

The door opens and out comes Princess in her "Ariel" form as she stares in amazement what she is seeing. Princess then says, "Oh my gosh... you're the guy from the can of deviled ham!" Red then comments, "Now now men, I'm A devil but not THE devil!" Edna then asks, "Then who's the devil?" Red then calmly replies, "Trust me boy, you don't want to know!" Princess then studys him and asks, "You got a big red butt just like the Mayor... but where's your "sea cucumber?"

But as soon as Red asks, "My sea what now?" He suddenly vanishes into thin air and Junior's vest flies back to him. Edna then says, "Wow, that was weird! Say Princess what brings you here?" Princess then replies, "I thought I heard you and "puppy-dog" in trouble so I left our apartment room to help you two." Edna then looks a bit bewildered and asks, "What do you mean "our"? And you live in this building?" Princess nods and pulls out her father's skull and he starts telling the two, "Yes dear, Princess wanted to live among the humans so we arraged it so me and her can live in the room next door and therefore we can closer to you when you need help. In order to make tons of money I pose as a writer for books and magazines about ocean life as well as everything for it, Princess types onto the computer while I tell her what to write, and so now you know!"

Edna then says, "Funny thing sir... we just heard about a giant Serpent from Evil River that somehow ended up in the bay and we're going to find it and take pictures of it." Princess then says, "That's nice my friend, and I'll go help my father with another few pages, if anything happens you know what to do "puppy dog"!" Courage Jr. nods and replies, "Either I'd make a scream like my pop or use my Ocarina!" Princess then asks, "But I still wonder whatever happened to the Red Guy?" Edna and Courage Jr. shrugs.

**(The Magic shop of Dr. Bellaluna)**

At this very moment, Dr. Bellaluna is performing a spell that is another attempt at summoning more of Courage Sr.'s enemies who would want to take out their anger on his son and would get her closer to getting Courage Jr.'s tail. Then all of a sudden, the Red Guy falls into her summoning circle. Bellaluna steps closer and says, "Hmm.. it ain't the Weremole... it's not even Dr. Zalost! Hmmm... EEEEEEKKKKK! THE DEVIL!" Then Bellaluna makes a high jump and lands on her moose head decoration as she accidentally drops her rabbit foot talisman as she continues to scream, "MANJIS! SPEAR HIS BIG RED BUTT!"

Then anthropodmorphic African masks with arms and legs show up with spears as they surround Red. Red then says, "Now now, I'm A devil but not THE devil!" Bellaluna then asks, "Then who's the devil?" Red then calmly replies, "Trust me, you don't want to know... besides didn't you summon me for something?" Bellaluna then climbs down and says, "Yes I did, I wanted more minions to get that dog so I can cut off his tail and use it as a new magic talisman... umm have you seen my talisman?"

Red points at a rabbit who takes it and as he puts it next to the stump on his leg and then by magic the rabbit got his foot back and hops away. Bellaluna then screams that she lost her source of mystical voodoo powers... but then the rabbit came back and kicks her in the shin then hops away.

Bellaluna then starts sobbing to the point where tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall. But then Bellaluna looks at Red's backside. Red then asks her, "Umm why are you checkin' out my butt?" Bellaluna then replies, "Actually no one wants to check your butt... it's just gross! I was looking at your tail, they said the tail of a demon contains all sorts of supernatural vibes..." Red then replies, "Your point is?" Bellaluna raises her cleaver... and slices off Red's tail!

The Red Guy then makes a inhuman scream as he jumps up and down in pain while Bellaluna uses the tail and sucessfully performs the ritual that makes it into her new magic talisman. Bellaluna then says, "Oh and Red, I am aware that demons can just regrow their tails like lizards can!"

Red then stops jumping and says, "Oh really? Thanks!" And as he grunts, he accidentally poots. Red then blushes and says, "Heh heh... excuse me!" Bellaluna then covers her nose and says, "Ewww... smells like brimstone!" Then Red grunts again and then a small green tail appears where the stump was. Red is shocked and says, "Green?" Bellaluna replies, "Well since it just re-grew, this is how it looks, it will grow longer and darker red in a few hours. At least I got a new powerful talisman!"

Red then asks Bellaluna, "Well now that you got a new talisman, does that mean you'll leave the dog alone?" Bellaluna then says, "Nope! My new talisman is much more powerful than the last... if I get that dog's tail then I will get "Quadripple" the mystical power and I will totally rule the world! However I still need your help... and if you get me what I want, I'll let you and my new friends get revenge on the dog as well as take out your hatred on the dog's father on him... but don't kill him k?"

Red then asks, "Who's your friends? Are they from the other side?" Bellaluna then replies, "NO! I mean the ones behind me!" And three shadows behind Bellaluna make a soft cackle. Red then says, "Well if it means tormenting the dog, count me in!"

(The Port of Somewhere)

Edna and Junior rent a fishing boat and As Junior rows the boat, Edna uses the proper tools to check on the creature's whereabouts. Edna then says to Junior, "No sign of the creature, unless we sail where the mist is... WHAT IS THAT?"

The mist appears out of nowhere and coming out of the mist is what appears to be a restored pirate ship and on the flag is a jolly roger that looks like a skull with a top hat and a smile that is exactly like Bellaluna's.

Edna then says, "Oh no that symbol looks very familiar... let's get out of here boy!" Junior tries to row as fast as he can but then they see a shadowy figure in a top hat pull out a talisman and used it to levitate the boat towards the ghostly pirate ship.

Edna and Courage Jr. hold onto each other as they shiver in fear as they know they are in serious danger. Dr. Bellaluna shows herself from the shadows and with a wide sinister grin on her face she says to Courage Jr. while petting him, "I'm back dog! And this time even I have friends of my own and they all have one thing in common, they want revenge on your father and they all want to take it out on you! Oh and meet my dad!"

Then Fred the Barber pulls out a electric razor and he says to Bellaluna, "Oh I had no idea you're the dog my daughter is obsessed with, glad we meet again."

Courage Jr. then opens his mouth in a scream, only for a little Courage Jr. to come out and makes a tiny scream then it runs back in his mouth. Edna then says, "You know I need to know how do you do that... Bellaluna I've told you once and I'll tell you again, You're not having this puppy and that's that!" Junior snaps out of it and says, "Hey waitaminute if Fred the Barber is the nephew of Muriel Bagge then...oh no... oh NO... OH NO! THEN YOU'RE..." Bellaluna grins wider and says, "Yep! I'm the grand-niece of Auntie Muriel Bagge! Yes your father's owner! Well daddy had to inform me everything he knows about Courage Sr. and the Bagge Family.

Edna then asks, "Umm... sorry for being a "Nosey Nancy" but how is it possible Fred has a daughter and no one knows about it?" Bellaluna then answers while chuckling, "Oh a certain shrunken head sang like a canary!" Then Heady Youngman the shrunken head rolls by and says, "Yes little girl, unaware to the barber, his "love interest" Barbara Bellaluna was pregnant with Master Bellaluna. Then she had her grandmother, a voodoo practicioner raise her and that's how she knows alot of magical hoodoo." Heady also whispers to Edna and Junior, "She also seems to inheirit her father's crazyness."

Edna then asks Heady, "Just who or what are you anyway little shrunken head?" Heady replies, "Well I was once a traveling comedian until I made the mistake of telling "Granny Bellaluna" a dirty joke. The next thing I know I woke up looking like this. It ain't that bad... I lost alot of weight! Plus being in this condition I realized something... I got "AHEAD" in my humor career!" Edna and Junior are not laughing at his jokes. Then Heady's face then turns red in anger and then he says, "Oh, I know what makes today's audience laugh... poopoo peepee doodoo buttcheeks... happy?" Edna then giggles at Heady's attempt at "dirty humor" while Junior is still scared that Bellaluna is serious about catching him.

Bellaluna then says to Junior, "...And to prove we're improved from the last time we met, we even wrote a villain song to show how evil we truely are! Daddy, Red, ready the lights! I'm glad Fusilli's choreography pays off!"

And so Bellaluna, Fusilli, and the Cajun Fox starts singing their song which suspicially sounds alot like the theme song of the Dorombo Gang from the anime "Yatterman".

"(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem)

The puppy problem, a tricky problem, what a problem)

We've got our wits about us! Hey, hey, hey!

We're cooking up good ideas! Hey, hey, hey!

We want, we want the Puppy's tail!

Our minds are set on getting it!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are geniuses - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem!)

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful

So skillful, so tremendous, so efficient)

Revenge is our pride and joy - Hey, hey, hey!

We love terrorizing - Hey, hey, hey!

Villainy, villainy, it's our specialty!

We're sharp, we're slick, and we're good looking too!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are Superior - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful)

Bellaluna then goes up to Edna and Courage Jr and says to them, "Now that we performed our song, now we perform our villainy!" And with that, the group pulls out their most powerful weapons, Bellaluna pulls out her axe, Fred the Barber pulls out his electric razors, Fusilli pulls out his sword, Cajun Fox pulls out a butcher knife and a cooking pot, and The Red Guy pulls out photos of his big red butt.

As they got closer and closer with their weapons in hand, Junior stands infront of Edna, trying to protect her while they in fact are after him and plan to take out the pain of defeat his dad done to them onto his son. Junior pulls out his Ocarina and blows a few notes onto it. Bellaluna then says, "Awww, the doggy thinks he's gonna scare us with a Ocarina lol, now to finish the job!" Fusilli and Cajun Fox grabs Courage Jr. as Bellaluna aims her axe.

Suddenly, a pink puddle appears and Fusilli blurts out, "Oh-a-no! Last time I saw that, a pink princess would appear and beat-a-me!" Bellaluna also shout out, "OH NO! SHE'S HERE TOO!" Princess rises out of the pink puddle with Hanako and she says to them, "Puppy dog isn't the only one with friends!" Then Izzy flies on her broomstick complete with Chowder Jr. and Manta with her. Bellaluna drops her axe and says, "Oh scrap, I forgot the dog has friends... again"

Courage Jr. then jumps for joy as he says, "Yes! Glad to see you guys again!" Hanako then replies, "No problem "Chibi-Courage", now it looks like we're evenly matched!"

Courage Jr., Hanako, Manta, Princess, Izzy, and Chowder Jr. then stare into the eyes of their enemies Dr. Bellaluna, Cajun Fox, The Great Fusilli, Fred the Barber, and two manjis and three zombies. Chowder Jr. then shouts, "MORTAL KOMBAT!" Then he pounces on Bellaluna.

Princess pulls out a swordfish and swordfights against Fusilli's sabre while Courage Jr. tries to find a place to hide Edna while being chased by Fred the Barber, Manta and Cajun Fox then fight with fisticuffs, Hanako and Izzy then deal with Bellaluna's zombies and Manji warriors with their elemental powers.

Fusilli manages to impale Princess with his sword and she falls down while screaming in pain. Fusilli then says, "Oh-a-no! I only wanted to strike you-a-down! Bellaluna's not going to like-a-this, she said we no-a-kill-a people!" Princess wakes up and says, "Gotcha! Then clubs Fusilli with her swordfish. Fusilli then asks, "But-a-how?" Princess then turns into a puddle and back as she says, "The minute you tried to impale me I changed my destiny..umm I mean density so your sword would go through me since I can take on a water form like my mom! And this one's for trying to impale me and help that nut capture Puppy-dog!" She clubs Fusilli with her sword fish again.

Chowder Jr. then pounds his fists on Bellaluna's stomach as he says, "You magic-obsessed meanie! How dare you threaten to hurt my best friend by cutting off his tail! Me and Courage through alot and I will not let you do this to my best friend you jerk! By the way as the son of a chef would you like "Hertz Donut?" Bellaluna then smiles and says, "Well you beating me up made me hungry so sure... but tell me little whatever you are, what is a "Hertz Donut"?" Chowder Jr. then jumps on her again and noogies her head and holds her in a camel clutch while he bites her head as he replies, "Hurts... don't it?"

Izzy then says, "Chowder Jr., you oughta be ashamed of yourself for treating our arch-enemy like this... When you gotta pound her even harder like this!" Then Izzy hits her in the face with her broom. Chowder Jr. then asks, "Like this?' As he hits her face with his tail. Izzy then replies, "Well she can take that... and I'll raise her some of this!" Then she pokes her eyes and slaps her like a stooge. Bellaluna then asks Izzy, "Is this because I kidnapped your dad last Christmas and made you kidnap the dog to get him back?" Izzy nods then gives Chowder Jr. some eggs and pointed his butt at her...

Fred continues to chase after Junior and Edna but then he hears screams as he says, "My sweet Chien is in trouble." Then he runs towards Chowder Jr. and shaves some of his fur as Bellaluna asks him, "Daddy, did you catch that dog?" Fred just shrugs and decides to chase after Izzy.

Meanwhile as the fights make the boat rock even more but then The Red Guy "butt-bounces" towards Edna and pushes her off the boat. As Junior rushes to her side, he sees Red laughing maniacally as Edna appears to be drowning. Junior sees Edna being swallowed up by a terrifying large red, one eyed sea monster which goes back into the waters. Junior sees this and makes a loud scream. Then Bellaluna sees him and Junior says to her, "Fortunately we dogs are good swimmers... we basically invented "the doggy paddle"!" Bellaluna then says, "Dog you better not do what I think you're going to do..." Junior then jumps into the water and is also swallowed by the sea monster. Bellaluna then screams in sheer terror, "NOOOOOOOooooooooo! Without the dog, my plans for world domination with that tail of yours is ruined! I'm coming in to save you dog... for myself!" Bellaluna is about to jump but then Fred, Red, and Fusilli then hold her down, trying to prevent her from being eaten.

Meanwhile Izzy, Manta, Hanako, and Princess deal with more zombies while Chowder Jr. and Cajun Fox fence against eachother, however Fox is armed with a butcher knife while Chowder Jr. is armed with a fork.

**(Under the bay)**

Edna and Junior awaken to find themselves in a cave and upon further inspection they noticed the cave looks ALOT like the inside of the Somewhere Opera House. Then there she is, "The Serpent of Evil River". Edna and Courage Jr. hold onto eachother in fear. The Serpent looks at Courage Jr. and thinks to herself in a Italian accent, "Now where have I seen this dog before..."

The Serpent remembers the time she was stalked by a evil pirate but she only wanted to sing opera to those fortunate to encounter her. Fourtunately she was saved by a dog and his owner who was a elderly lady. And as the years have gone by since that encounter, she assumes that this puppy must be the son of that same dog.

Then the serpent smiles and licks Junior. Edna opens her eyes and sees that the serpent is happy and licking Junior, then she asks, "Are you going to eat us?" The Serpent moves away from them and says, "I have no intention of doing such a thing little one, but this dog of yours... he look-a-lot-a-like the dog who saved me years ago!" Junior then asks, "You know dad? Just who are you anyway?" The Serpent speaks again, "The name is-a Carmen, so it was your father who saved me from a evil pirate. perhaps this shall be your reward!"

And with that she opens her huge fanged mouth and lets out... the beautiful redention of "Habanera" from the opera she was named after... "Carmen".

After she finished her piece, Edna and Junior applaud for her and Edna whistles in cheer. Edna then says, "Actually we came to the Bay to take a picture of you for the public to know that we have a unusual source of musical talent in our City, and it can be one step towards bringing peace between the natural and the supernatural." Carmen's eyes light up and asks, "You're the ones who want to bring peace between my kind and yours? I...feel so honored, what are you names little ones?"

Edna then replies, "I'm Edna and his is my best friend and protector, Courage Jr.!" Carmen then wraps Junior with her tail and places him next to her and says to Edna, "Ok Edna, snap away!"

Then Edna takes the pictures.

**(Back on The Bellaluna Gang's ship)**

Izzy, Manta, and Chowder Jr. are tied up while Bellaluna is holding Princess and Hanako in a crystal ball. Bellaluna then says to her friends, "Well friends, we finally one-upped those "goody goodies" once we teamed up... but I'm VERY DISAPPOINED IN YOU GUYS... THE DOG IS EATEN UP BY SOME KIND OF MONSTER!" Cajun Fox then asks Bellaluna, "So what do we do with the dog's friends?" Bellaluna then replies, "Well we did go through alot to make this possible so... how about we let daddy shave those three, then have Fusilli turn the witch-girl into a puppet... and have Cajun Fox cook the two-tailed cat and the whatever that thing is!"

Fred pulls out his electric razor and studies Izzy's blonde hair. Then he turns on the razor but before he can do anything, the boat starts rocking even more. Dr. Bellaluna then looks at the other side of the boat and to her suprise she sees something rising from the Bay. Fred joins her and asks, "Do you know anything about this creature Chien?" Bellaluna ponders and says, "Well there is work going around that a giant sea serpent somehow ended up in the Bay... that could be it."

Carmen shows up and looks extremely angered and has Edna and Courage Jr. on her head. Carmen then asks Edna, "So is this the meanie who wants to cut off the lil' bambino's tail off?" Edna nods then Carmen swings her tail and it knocks the Red Guy into the bay where he screams, "AAAHHHH! Help me ladies! I can't swim!" Bellaluna scatters about looking for a life raft but then it was too late as the Red Guy drowns. Then she starts to feel guilty until another Red Guy show up and says to her in a Irish accent, "Hellloooo laddie, it's me! Mr. Lacks O' Slacks!" Bellaluna is weirded out and asks, "Hey waitaminute, I saw you drown a few seconds ago?"

Before the other Red Guy can say anything, Carmen slams her head against the ship. Junior and Edna jump off as Edna manages to untie Chowder Jr., Manta, and Izzy. Courage Jr. pulls out his Ocarina and fights off Fusilli and the Cajun Fox. He grabs Fred and asks him, "Where is Bellaluna?" Fred points out Bellaluna floating away on the Red Guy's belly as she makes a wicked smile and is holding the crystal ball that imprisons Hanako and Princess.

Courage Jr. then jumps into the water to go after her. Bellaluna looks into the crystal ball and says to her prisoners, "I put you two in there since you can just go through my ropes, when I get back to my shop I'll either use you two as bait to get the dog or as ingredients for my spells." Princess then asks in a tiny voice, "How did you get so powerful?" Bellaluna answers, "Aww how cute, you sounds like a lil' chipmunk! Anyway I severed the tail of a red guy and used it as a new talisman! And by red guy I mean that devil like guy who used to mess with Cow and Chicken and not the type of red guy I can get in trouble for referring to!"

Then the moment Courage Jr. grabs the Red Guy by the tail, he turns around and sees the ship explodes and sinks. Bellaluna then says, "Whoa dog, before pointing fingers, I wanted to say I have nothing to do with that explosion." Courage Jr. looks depressed as Bellaluna puts her hand on his shoulder and asks, "What's wrong lil' guy?" Courage Jr. then replies coldly, "... first you stalk me, then you captured my friends, and now the boat that contained my owner and my other friends were on the ship that just exploded..."

Bellaluna moves back and says, "You're scaring me dog!" Courage Jr. bears his teeth and growls at her. Bellaluna then sweats heavily and says, "...s...s...stay back! Or I drop this crystal ball into the water." Courage Jr. comes closer and then Bellaluna pulls out her hat and puts the crystal ball in it and then she jumps in herself head first, only for Junior to grab her legs and goes inside as well...

**(A surreal world inside Bellaluna's hat)**

Courage Jr. find himself in a room with flashing lights in the background with smoke on the floor. Junior thinks to himself, "Wow, this is much weirder than the time I went inside Jenny's bellybutton to fight the raiju... Well time to avenge Edna and my friends and end this once and for all!"

Bellaluna then appears in the mist and says, "So you decided to come to my world... you want your two friends back huh? I read your mind and I agree... this world is alot like your friend's bellybutton, umm I mean we should end this!" Bellaluna then places the crystal ball on top of a pillar and pulls out a wooden sword.

Courage Jr. then turns his Ocarina into a sword-like baton and then the two fence against eachother. They take blows to their weapons and continue fencing. Junior then thumbwrestles against Bellaluna but she pins his thumb down in two bouts. Bellaluna then turns invisible and tries to strike Junior, but then he think of a idea to lure her out. Junior then wags his tail and says, "Come and get it.". Then he feels something grab it and then Junior konks her in the head with the broad side of the Ocarina. Then he turns the Ocarina into a whip and it tangles on her leg and presses a button that makes the Ocarina activate it's "thundershock" mechanism.

As Bellaluna is down, Junior grabs the crystal ball and searches Bellaluna's jacket and finds a sledgehammer. He smashes it open, freeing Hanako and Princess. As the two glomp Junior, the hat is shaking and soon the three fall into a hole with a bright light at the end of it.

**(Somewhere Police Station)**

Courage Jr., Princess, and Hanako find themselves in a police station and Junior sees Edna and as the two glomp each other Junior asks, "But I thought you were caught in the explosion! Where's Chowder Jr. Izzy, and Manta?" Junior turns around and sees Chowder Jr. Izzy, and Manta waving at him. Edna then says, "Well during the chaos on the boat, the Cajun Fox pulled out a bomb but Carmen showed up and manages to get everyone in her mouth and swam away before the explosion, then we got the police to fetch Bellaluna's gang... on that reminds me!"

Edna seals the bottom part of Bellaluna's hat and a series of grumbles and yelling can be heard in there. Then she continued, "The police only managed to grab Fred and Fusilli, I have no idea whatever happened to the Cajun Fox."

Then the Red Guy shows up with Cajun Fox while dressed as a policeman, he says to everyone, "Hellloooo, it's me! Officer Pantsoffski! And I came here with this bad fox!" Red then gets arrested and Cajun Fox says to him, "Dang, they were on to our plan to help the others escape Red!" The Red Guy then says, "Darn, it seems like the world is getting more smarter and smarter."

Bellaluna then mumbles when inside her hat, "You might have won this time dog but don't forget, I can just use this hat to teleport to safety and I can make some new friends to get what I want... FAREWELL DOG!"

The Hat just vanishes but then it reappears outside the police station... only to be swept up by a streetsweeper.

After the danger has ended, Courage Jr., Edna, Chowder Jr., Izzy, Hanako, Princess, and Manta leave the Police Station. Chowder Jr. then says to the group, "How about we stop at pop's restaurant, the thrice cream is on me!" Edna then asks, "Hey wait, whatever happened to our new friend, "The Serpent of Evil River"?"

Then the group sees a tall woman who looks alot like Isabella Rossellini with a long black dress and a sunglasses. The woman goes up to Courage Jr. and hugs him while smiling. Edna then says, "Before this becomes a "Big Lipped Alligator Moment", just who are you?" Izzy then answers, "Well since she saved our bacons AND she had a wish to sing at the Somewhere Theater... I... turned her into a human!" Carmen then takes off sunglasses and reveals she has one eye and when she smiles she has a set of fangs. Izzy then comments, "But my magic wasn't strong enough to make her fully human, she also wanted the ability to switch back and forth because she wants to fight for us!"

Carmen kisses Courage Jr.'s nose and says, "That's right lil' bambino! If you and your friends are in big trouble... call me!" Izzy then comments, "I'll just say that Carmen might have the appearance of a monster... but the voice of a angel. I'm sure the people of Somewhere will get the idea." Carmen smiles at the comment as she walks away and says, "Arrivederci!"

And so our heroes decide to call it a day and have some thrice cream at Chowder Sr.'s restaurant.

**(Yokai Jail)**

As the Tengu Guards are about to put Katz in a boiling pot of water for 4 years as a sentance for his crimes against humanity and Yokai civilization, the Jail starts shaking and a wall breaks open. Katz then knocks out the guards and opens the cells for the the prisoners as he says to them, "If you want freedom, come with me!"

As Katz enlists his new army of Yokai, he escapes through the hole in the wall. But to his horror he sees two unknown figures who float before him. Then he shivers in fear and says to the figures, "No... NO NO! I expected to be freed from this Jail but not from you two!" And before anything can happen he runs into the darkest shadows of the night.

As the army of Yokai exit the hole in the wall. One of the figures says to them in a creepy British accent, "Looks like Daddy is still afraid of us."

Out of the shadows reveals Katherine and Katrina, the twin daughters of Katz. Katrina then says to her sister, "Not to worry sister dear, with a new army of yokai, we will be able to eradicate the stupid dog, and his son!"

The twins make a sinister laugh as they set the Yokai Jail on fire with Katrina's powers and manage to take a whole army of Yokai to parts unknown.

**NEXT TIME:**

"Courage Jr. here, telling you about what will happen in the next chapter, huh, it's raining? In the summer? Even weirder, the rain is purple and it has nothing to do with Prince... hey waitaminute now the rain is flooding all of Somewhere and AAAAHHHH! IT'S YOU! Next time on "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr." it's "The Revenge of the Queen of the Black Puddle". I thought I was never gonna see her again, I better alert princess and Edna about this!"


	22. Courage Jr meets Ed, Edd, n Eddy

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 22: Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna... and Courage Jr.**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple. you know the rest!**

**Courage Jr.: I'm here to announce that due to a computer error on the author's notepad, the next chapter where I fight the Queen of the Black Puddle will be delayed and he has to rework it all over again, in order to make up for this, here's the long-awaited crossover with this fic and Ed, Edd, n Eddy even though in my world that's just a TV show... Enjoy!**

**(Jenny's house)**

After a busy week keeping evil supernatural beings at bay, Courage Jr. decides to finally kick back with Edna's best friends Jenny, Rachel, Edwina, Izzy and Princess. Princess then asks Edna, "So what are we doing at "friend Jennifer's" house?"

Edna then says, "We're invited to watch a 6 hour marathon of our favorite cartoon show "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Princess then asks, "What is Ed, Edd, n Eddy about? and is it as scary as that one show "Hakaba Kit..." Jenny then says to Princess, "I understand the human world is quite new to you friend but here's the laydown of what the show is about... The series revolves around three adolescent boys collectively known as "the Eds," who hang around in a suburban cul-de-sac. Unofficially led by Eddy, the Eds constantly scheme to make money off their peers, in order to purchase their favorite confectionery: jawbreakers. However, their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments."

Princess then comments, "Funny... but why don't they just ask their parents money instead of scamming?" Jenny then adds, "Nah, it would make things too easy!"

So they are just watching it until Princess asked, "Umm Friend-Jennifer, are the children of the Cul-de-Sac just like the children from that one book in the Library I found yesterday... "The Children of the Corn"? It's because I don't see their parents so they must've..." Jennifer then quickly replies, "No they did not kill their parents because a demon in the corn fields told them to! The adults do exist but the audience can't see them but they can."

After a few minutes of watching, the girls are laughing while Courage Jr. feels a bit drowsy. Izzy then says to Edna and Edwina, "Hey I just noticed something, you guys have the letters "E" and "D" together... so you two must be "girl Eds" ha ha ha." Edna then smiles and replies, "Yeah, I notice the females on the show aren't really that nice to the boys, so what if there was a girl who was nice to them and actually helped them for once." Jenny then adds, "Nah, it would make things too easy!"

Courage Jr. then sleeps on his doggy-bed and wonders what if Edna was a Ed and not just a Ed but the first female Ed, especially since they live in a world where female astronauts, female comic book writers, and female politicians exist."

"If Edna was a Ed... If Edna was a Ed..."

**(Courage Jr.'s dream)**

Junior wakes up in a van full of belongings and sees he is on the lap of 12 year old Edna. Edna then says to him, "Good morning Courage Jr. we finally made it to our new home." Junior then asks, "But what about Somewhere... and where are we?" Edna then corrects Junior, "Junior, we never lived in Somewhere, we used to live in the town of Nowhere, now here is our new home, Peach Creek!" Courage Jr. then notices a quiet Suburban area where everything is like how a neighborhood in the 70's would look.

Peach Creek is a suburban town consisting of newly-built houses sitting on the edge of some larger town or city that can be seen looming away on the horizon yet it still maintains its suburban roots, with all types of greenery including the woods, the Creek. Yet Peach Creek still has some traces of urban development, considering the junkyard and the trailer park. It also has a downtown area and consists of large highways around it.

As the Van parks infront of Edna's new house, the door opens, a green skinned mole monster appears and screams, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Courage Jr. then screams very loud and then Edna retaliates by taking off Eric's mask and pounding him with her toy Sailor Moon wand as he says, "Owww... what did I do?" Edna then hugs Junior and says, "Well... different place same... stuff! Now let's go meet the neighbors!"

As the unseen movers are putting everything into the new house, Edna and Junior then see two kids having a tea party, one is a girl with red hair and the other is a kid with pale skin. Jimmy sees Edna and says, "Oh look Sarah, a new kid in the neighborhood." Sarah then adds, "Would you like to join us for tea?" Then they noticed Courage Jr. and Sarah drops her teacup.

Sarah and Jimmy then get up and scratch Junior's belly as he enjoys it. Jimmy then says to Edna, "What a a adorable puppy, what's his name?" Edna then replies, "Oh he's "Courage Junior, he was named after his pop, what are your names?" Sarah then replies, "Oh this is Jimmy and I'm Sarah, pleased to meet you...umm...what's your name?" Edna then replies, "Oh my name is Edna!"

Sarah and Jimmy suddenly start to worry but then Edna asks, "What's wrong you two?" Sarah then says, "Oh nothing, nothing, we got stuff to do so see ya later!" As Edna and Junior walk away, Jimmy says to Sarah, "Oh no, I hope Eddy doesn't recruit her as a Ed on the count she has "Ed" in her name!" Sarah then asks, "Is it even possible for my stupid brother to befriend a Ed who is a girl?" The two continue to ponder as they drink more tea.

Edna and Junior then walk around the Cul-De-Sac some more until they see a boy on his bike who is identified by his red hat and "shovel-chin". The boy then rides up to her and says, "Yo, I'm Kevin, what's up?" Edna replies, "Not much, I just moved here." Kevin then asks, "So what's your name?" Edna replies, "Oh... my name's Edna!" Kevin snaps and then says, "Oh great, there goes the neighborhood!" Edna and Junior are shocked and Edna asks, "Excuse me... What do you mean by that?" Kevin then does a trick on his bike as he says to her, "Since your name sounds like "Ed", sooner or later you're just gonna be another, "DORK!" Courage Jr. growls and then Kevin puts on a scary mask and screams, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Junior screams and jumps into Edna's arms. Kevin laughs and then suddenly, Kevin gets punched in the face by Eric who says to him, "It's one thing calling my sister a dork but when you steal my schtick in scaring the stupid dog, that's another thing coming!" Then Eric starts fighting Kevin.

Then Edna turns around and sees a bald kid holding a plank of wood. The kid then says, "Wow, nobody's ever gotten into a fight with Kevin before and has a advantage over him, I wonder what did Kevin do this time?" Edna then replies, "Oh he called me a "dork" just because my name sounds like "Ed" and for scaring my puppy, my brother is beating up Kevin mostly because he doesn't like it when anyone else scares my dog., and you are?"

The kid shakes her hand and says, "My name is Johnny and this is my best friend of all time Plank." Junior looks at Plank and Plank "looks" back. Junior pulls out a PKE Meter and it has no reading. Johnny starts distressing as he says, "Does that mean Plank is not alive?" Edna then says, "Nope, it means he's not possessed by some sort of supernatural entity... it's my dog's way fo being safe than sorry." Johnny then asks, "So what's your name "new kid"?" Edna replies, "Oh I'm Edna and this is "Courage Jr." Johnny pets Junior and then asks, "So are you a "Ed"? Edna then asks, "Come again? Is this the same group of "dorks" that kid was talking about?" Johnny sadly nods. Edna then says, "Perhaps I shall meet these "Eds" and know why do the others think I'm associated with them, so I guess it's up to me and lil' Junior to find out!

Courage Jr. then thinks to himself, "I hope nothing out of the oridinary nor supernatural happens today...

**(A hour before Junior and Edna's family moved to the Cul-De-Sac)**

Ed shows up wearing pants a feathered top hat and painted a purple skull on his face and a star on his chest, he eats pancakes, another "Mr. Yum Yum", and a doggy treat. He moves large rocks around and paints a Q on the ground. He shouts to cardboard cutouts of the Cul-De-Sac kids, "EVIL TIM SHALL RISE FROM HADES AND YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR BRAINS!" and he eats "Mr. Yum Yum". Ed then looks around and seeing as his ritual failed he walks away, unaware that the ritual did work and the ground starts shaking.

**(Back to Edna and Courage Jr.)**

Edna sees a 12 year old girl jogging towards her, she's a bit taller than her and is blonde and beautiful by the boys' standards. Johnny then blushes and says, "gangway!" As he runs away from the girl. Edna then greets her, "Hello, the name's Edna and this is my puppy Courage Jr." The girl then said, "Nice to meet you, my name's Nazz Van Bartonschmeer." Edna then replies, "Isn't that the band by Todd Rundgren?" Nazz then replies, "Yeah I get that alot. So you're the new Ed?" Edna is very confused and Courage Jr. suddenly says, "You're like the fifth kid who said that about my owner." Nazz then looks at Junior and says, "Aww how cute! Your puppy can talk, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Edna then says, "Not just talk but he also protects people from supernatural forces of evil, he's saved me alot of times." Nazz picks up Junior in her arms and Kevin rides by saying, "Man, I wish I was that dork's puppy!" But then a rock is thrown at his head by Eric who says, "Now what did I say about callin' my sister a dork, you dork!"

Edna, Nazz, and Junior then walk by Rolf's house and then Rolf shows up and says, "Ah yes, "New kid" and "Go-go Nazz-girl" bring Rolf his new "sheep-dog" to gather Rolf's flock yes no hello goodbye!" Edna then asks Nazz, "Hmmm, so where's he from?" Nazz just shrugs then says to Rolf, "No Rolf, this is Courage Jr., she's the pet dog of Edna." Rolf looks at Edna and says, "So "New Kid" be "Fourth Ed boy...girl...Ed-girl?" Rolf's head hurt and there cannot be "Ed-Girl"." Edna then says, "I think I should meet those "Ed Boys" everyone kept talking about, I mean everyone is talking about them like they are the Menendez Brothers or something." Courage Jr. yelps and says, "Yikes! Those two are monsters! And not the type of monsters me and pop dealt with in the past." Nazz then asks, "You and your father dealt with monsters?" Courage Jr. replies, "Yep! I am the son of "Courage the Cowardly Dog!" But I'm a bit braver than him since my monsters are worse than his."

Rolf then replies as he takes his shirt off, "Bullpucky! Rolf is braver than any cowardly dog, gaze upon my chest hair and back hair! Rolf's badges of Courage!" Courage Jr. sees his chest and back hair and screams, "AAAAHHHHH ROLF'S A WEREWOLF, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Then Junior grabs Nazz and Edna and runs off." Rolf looks at the three confusingly and says, "Maybe Rolf need to take a bath, yes goodbye?"

**(And soon)**

Courage Jr. then says, "So let me get this straight, Rolf's a "big boy human" and "big boy humans" have hair in the strangest places and so he is not a werewolf!" Nazz and Edna nod. Junior then says, "Oh what a relief, I was hoping there were no monsters in Peach Creek."

**(Elsewhere)**

Evil Tim rises from his grave, located from a hollowed tree.

**(Back to Edna and Courage Jr.)**

Edna then asks Nazz, "Well why do the boys have such a bad rep in the neighborhood anyway?" Nazz replies, "Well it because they like to scam us for money for jawbreakers and they can be a annoyance to us." Edna then says, "Well if you don't like when they scam, why don't you guys just give them jawbreakers and they would leave you alone?" Nazz then says, "Nah, it would make things too easy!"

Edna then asks, "Oh and where are all the adults in this town anyway?" Courage Jr. then asks Nazz, "You and your friends wouldn't have killed them all just like in that "Stephen King movie" about the Children in the Cornfield wouldn't ya?" Nazz then pets Junior and replies, "No way, that is too horrible to even think about, besides in this town adults are around, but you just can't see them, kinda like Charlie Brown's parents. Anyway I'm going back to jogging, good luck on finding the Eds."

And so Nazz goes on her way and the two continue their search, Then Edna runs into another kid, she is a girl with medium length, dark chestnut brown hair. She wore a hunter green t-shirt that went to her waistline that had two, white vertical lines on the right side of her shirt. She wore a pair of khakis that went a little past her mid shin and a pair of black and white tennis shoes with white footy socks to put the whole look together.

The girl then says, "Hi "New Kid", My name's Jennifer, who are you?" Edna replies, "Well I'm Edna and this is Courage Jr., anyway I'm looking for "The Eds" have you seen them? Jennifer then smiles and says, "Oh those guys? Those are my friends, anyway they're at Ed's house! See you later!"

And so the two see a window in the basement opened and then they see three boys trying to watch a video. Double D says in mock-shock "Oh my! That's not Tasha Yar naked! it's the Hair Bear Bunch!" Double D starts laughing as Ed says "Bidibidibidi...you got hosed Buck!" Eddy angerly looks at Double D as he says "I guess Eddy learned what "Karma" means when he was scammed into buying that videotape online." Eddy grabs Double D and Ed by the neck and says "I'LL RIP YOUR KARMA CHAMELEON HEADS OFF!" Eddy then starts beating up Double D and Ed and when Ed gets punched on the stomach he kept saying "Hello Light! Hello Light!"

They hear Edna and Courage Jr. giggling. Eddy sweatdrops and says, "Oh no... whenever something bad happens, one of those girls would show up... show yourself!" Then Ed looks out the window and says, "I see a girl but it's not "one of them". Edna then says. "Hi! Mind if I come in and meet you three?"

And so Edna enters the house and she extends her hand and says to Double D in a calm soft voice, "Hello, I just moved to the neighborhood and I've heard so much about you boys according to Nazz, Jenny, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny, and the dork kid my brother hates, they tell me you three scam anyone in your sights... plus the one who was beating you up is said to be a bit of a naughty boy." Eddy wakes up and says "THAT'S SUPER NAUGHTY BOY YOU...you... umm what was your name again?"

Edna then properly introduces herself, "The name is...EDNA... pleasure to meet you Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and I want to introduce to you my pet puppy Courage Jr." Ed then says "I am Ed...welcome to my basement!" Edna notices what was on TV and then she giggles. Double D then says "Umm do you find anything funny with "the Hair Bear bunch"? And Edna then says "That's funny, I can't believe they still show that on tv." Double D replies, "Actually, Eddy wanted to get a "naughty tape" off "" but ended up with this. Edna then gives Eddy five bucks and says, "There, perhaps this would make things a tad easy for you."

Double D then says "You're a very unusual girl Edna, you even have a name that sounds like ours..." Edna then smirks and says "Not just that but... not only do I want friends other than Junio and the Cul-De-Sac kids, but I would like to be part of your group and help you succeed in this dog eat dog food world... besides you and Ed seem really cool! But Eddy can be easily scammed despite being the grifter of you three. Eddy then says "I like your style! Welcome to the club, we always have room for our group... even if you're not a guy." Double D then says, "Actually Edna, Eddy isn't used to being around females nor having a female as part of our group but me and Ed are beginning to like you already." Edna then blushes and smiles in a cute way.

Courage Jr. looks at Ed's comic books and he says to Ed,"I see you're into the supernatural as much as I am, I mean my dad fought evil before I was even born." Ed looks into Junior's eyes and shouts, "YOU'RE THE DOG WHO PROTECTED HIS OWNERS IN NOWHERE 7 YEARS AGO?" Junior replies, "Nope, I'm his son! And I'm Edna's best non-human friend and protector, so who's this "Evil Tim" guy?" Ed then replies, "Evil Tim is an evil undead being who comes to dissect your internal organs and feed them to the minions of Hades." Courage Jr. shivers in fear but then says, "Good thing it's just a comic book..."

Edna then says, "C'mon boys... and Courage Jr., let's go to the candy store, the jawbreakers are on me!" Eddy then says, "So no scam today? Man you're making things way too easy for us... I don't think that's normal." Ed then says, "If you keep this up Edna, people will call you a "Mary Sue"! Edna replies, "But my name's Edna! Why would I be renamed "Mary Sue" just because I'm helping you boys succeed where you fail most of the time, now let's get some jawbreakers!" Double D then says, "Finally, a female who is friendly enough to actually lend us a helping hand and communitate to us in a benevolent manner." Ed then replies, "Don't forget about Jenny!"

**(And so the Eds throw a little party for their new member and mascot... however every party needs a pooper...)**

Johnny holds Plank as he shouts "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Eds get new member!" as he advertises the newspaper for the other kids to notice. Then May Kanker shows up and Johnny starts to fear her presence as he sweats and says, "Umm... you're not here to bully me are you... hey where's the rest of your gang?" May then replies, "Geez, you act like I'm joined to my sisters' hips like "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane" or something, anyway what's this I hear about a fourth Ed?" Johnny pulls out a newspaper and says, "Right here! Uh that paper is gonna cost you!" May then says, "Awww man, I just spent the money Lee gave me after she stole it from the Eds' last scam, do you accept pocket lint or a peanut from my backpocket?" Johnny then grabs the peanut and hands her a paper as he says, "Oh boy! Even better! Umm what did you spend that money on anyway?" May walks away and replies, "Ketchup!"

**(The Kanker's Trailer at the Park n' Flush Trailer Park)**

May reads the paper and then Lee and Marie look at it with curiousity until Lee asks, "Umm May, do you know how to read?" Marie grabs it and reads it, "New Kid becomes fourth Ed! Hey a new kid moved to the neighborhood and joined the Eds, oh and look at that, the kid's name has a "E" and a "D" in it." Lee then asks, "Then what's the Kid's name?" May grabs the paper back and says, "I payed for this paper so I get to read it, the name is "Edna"...EDNA!"

Lee then grimly replies, "A Girl-Ed, it's the sign of the end times... a girl-Ed, a Ed who is a girl... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Marie replies, "That means we can't kiss the new Ed?" May then adds, "Yeah we know how to treat the male Eds but not a female Ed!" Lee foams at the mouth and says to her sisters, "That means she will fall for one or all of the Eds and keep them for herself and away from us!"

Marie and May then say at the same time, "GASP! OUR BOYFRIENDS! HEY HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT? STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY!"

Lee then pounds their heads together and says to them, "Come on! We got to get rid of that Succubus or else we'll be single!" Lee packs a axe, knives, and a beartrap but then May says to her, "Lee! What are you doing? The last time Mom use those items, they put her away for a while!" Lee drops the items and replies, "Fine! I'll just punch her in the face then!"

And so Lee, Marie, and May Kanker leave their trailer and venture into the Streets of Peach Creek and they hide in the bushes as they spy on Edna hanging out with Ed, Edd, n Eddy while Ed just pets Courage Jr.

Ed then sees a "Major Portion's Fried Chicken" restaurant and next to the restaurant is a sign and a giant bucket display. Ed then asks Double D, "Are there any chickens in there?" Double D then answers, "Well Ed it would be preposterous if pieces of fried poultry were to be displayed in such a mann..." Eddy interrupts Ed and says to him, "Hey Ed, how about I bet that if there are chickens in that bucket, you get a dollar and if not, I get a dollar and fifty cents!"

Ed shakes Eddy's hand and says, "Agreed!" Edna hits her head with her palm and asks Double D, "So he exploits our friend's gullibility?" Double D nods.

**(And So...)**

Ed is on the bottom as he stacks Edna above him, Edna then says to him, "Good thing you're on the bottom and not Eddy!" Eddy gets angered as he is stacked on top of Double D who is stacked on Edna and he asks, "What's that supposed to mean?" Edna replies, "It's because I'm wearing a skirt and according to Ed and Edd, they are right about you!" Eddy then replies, "Oh shut up and let's continue the scam!"

Eddy is on top of the "4 Ed tower" as Eddy shouts, "It's the return of "The Flying Eduardo Brothers... and sister!" And Eddy takes off his shirt and reveals his "strongman tunic" Double D then says, "You're still wearing that thing?" Eddy jumps off Double D and miraculously makes it to the top of the bucket and he looks around and says, "Hey Ed, I don't see any chickens, I guess you owe me a dollar and fif..." Then Eddy screams when he sees a skeleton of a boy wearing a tag that reads, "Theodore Cleaver".

Eddy screams even louder, "HELP GUYS! I'M STUCK!" Edna hit her head with her palm and Double D comments, "I should've seen it coming." Ed then asks, "Were there any chickens in there Eddy?" Eddy then yells out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK SHERLOCK? Oh and you owe me a dollar and fifty cents!"

As the three Eds think of a way to get Eddy down, Junior just looks at what is happening, but then he finds himself caught in a sack as the Kankers run quickly to their trailer with their diabolical plans coming into fruition.

Meanwhile, Ed manages to bend the bar to get Eddy down and then Eddy asks Ed, "Why didn't you do this before?" Ed then replies, "But that would make things too easy!" Eddy then says, "Man that phrase is so annoying!" Edna then notices Courage Jr. is missing and says, "Guys, my dog is missing, we got to find him!" Ed then sniffs the ground looking for him as well.

**(Kankers' trailer)**

Courage Jr. shivers in fear as he sees the three giggling like evil witches from a movie Edna probably saw once. Lee says to her sisters as Courage Jr. shivers even more, "How about we practice kissing our boyfriends on him?" Marie then adds, "Nah, how about we put a diaper on him and laugh at him?" May then blurts out, "How about we feed him cake and ice cream?" Courage Jr. smiles and asks, "Umm what flavor of cake and ice cream?" May replies, "Well in our fridge we have chocolate cake and rocky road ice cream..." Courage Jr. screams and says to Lee and Marie, "Put me in a diaper! Kiss my lips! But please don't give me chocolate cake or Rocky Road Ice Cream!"

Meanwhile Junior hears unworldly sounds of moaning. He jumps from the Kankers' clutches and sees a humanoid undead creature with sharp claws. Junior then thinks, "Now where have I seen this creature before?"

Junior then remembers Ed showing him his "Curse of Evil Tim" comic book and Ed described Evil Tim as "An evil undead being who comes to dissect your internal organs and feed them to the minions of Hades." Courage Jr. and the Kankers scream in fear at the sight of the monster. Then Courage Jr. tries to open the door and asks the Kankers, "Why is the door locked? " May then answers, "Sorry but I swallowed the key to make sure you didn't escape." Courage Jr. then says to her, "You know that wasn't a bright move... what if a monster showed up?" Then Courage Jr. picks up a brick he finds on the ground and throws it at the window and manages to run off through the hole. As Junior runs he stops and realized he left Lee, Marie, and May back in the trailer. Junior questions, "Hmm those girls kidnapped me and were going to make me eat chocolate and now a monster is gonna eat them... should I save them?" Then a apparition appears before Junior and it looks like his dad Courage Sr. in a hood, he nods in agreement and then vanishes. Junior then blurts out, "Thank you mysterious vision of dad!"

Evil Tim grabs May Kanker and lifts her shirt a bit, poking her slightly chubby belly as he comments, "That's enough innards to feed a family of four minions! Muahahaha!" Junior shows up and says, "Hey Ugly!" Evil Tim turns around and sees Junior wiggling his butt at him. Then the creature dashes towards him, only for Junior to move out of the way and it gets it's head stuck in a hole in the wall.

Courage Jr. throws another brick at another window and grabs Lee, Marie, and May as they get through the hole and Junior runs away screaming. Then he noticed the Kankers are crying and Junior asks, "What's wrong with you three, I thought bullies don't cry!" May then comments, "It's just that no one's ever been this nice to us before, our innards would've probably been eaten if it wasn't for you little dog, we're sorry we did bad stuff to you." Marie and Lee also apoligize but then Lee asked, "Hey pup, why did you come back for us?" Courage Jr. then replies, "It's because you guys might be vulgar, violent meanie-bo-beanies, but you don't deserve to have your intestines feed to the minions of hades.

Junior turns around and he sees that Evil Tim is staggering after them. May then pulls out some marbles from her back pocket and throws them in front of Evil Tim, tripping him until he falls into a deep hole.

Meanwhile, Eddy fully recovers from the incident and then Edna panics as she asks Ed, "Have you seen Courage Jr. around here? I swore we left him in the grassy knoll, where is he?" Double D then tries to calm her down and says to her, "Relax Edna, whoever has seen the dog last would notify us immediately." Eddy then gets a idea and says to Edna, "I realized something, there are those three girls you never met yet and everytime something bad happens to us, they are the cause of it!" Ed then asks, "Is it the Dorombo Gang?" Double D sweatdrops and yells out, "KANKERS!"

Edna then asks, "Kanker sores? Those things can be easily treated with some anti-septic..." Double D then continues, "Oh no no no Edna, the Kankers Sisters are the meanest, crudest, anti-social girls who treat us badly and make us their boyfriends... plus they steal our money and use it to buy ketchup."

Edna then says, "Now that's not a very nice thing to do! Hmph! How about we go to their house, get my puppy back and give them a piece of my mind!" Eddy then grabs Edna by the dress and says, "Are you on stupid pills? That's a suicide mission!" Edna then says, "For you boys at least but I'm a girl... what can they do to a girl? Now where do they live?" Double D then says, "I'm amazed, you'd actually want to help us? In that case they live in the trailer park near the creek... I'm coming with you and so is Ed...you too Eddy!" Edna then says, "Of course I'd help you, we're friends now, also... I'M A ED!"

Before Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna go on this "crazy mission", Courage Jr. runs into Edna and she sees him and says, "Oh Courage Jr., you're ok! And What the heck!" Eddy then sees the Kankers and he said, "I knew it! You three did kidnap Edna's dog because you think she was stealing us from you!" Lee then replies as she kisses Courage Jr.'s nose, "And we're really really really really sorry!" Ed then comments, "A Kanker who says "sorry"? I though the day that happens is when "Phantasm" gets remade!"

May and Marie hug Courage Jr. as Lee says, "Yes it's true, we kidnapped your dog because we thought you were stealing our boyfriends, but then some scary zombie showed up and tried to eat us, the pup had a chance to escape... but he came back to save us!"

Edna picks up Junior and hugs him as she says, "I kinda figured that, you're such a good boy yes you are!" May grabs Ed's comic book and says, "THE MONSTER LOOKED LIKE THIS!" Ed's jaw drops as he says, "Evil Tim is real... COOL! I want him to sign my underwear!" Junior then says, "This is no laughing matter, we got to get rid of this creature and the only way we can is if you Eds plus one, and you Kankers plus me, work together to fight off this creature of darkness..."

The male Eds shake hands with the Kankers as a sign of peace. Edna and Junior see Evil Tim and they push the Kankers and the Eds into the sewer in order to hide. May then comments, "It reminds me of that movie I saw last week about a bunch of kids in a cave looking for pirate treasure. And it had a deformed man that kinda reminds me of "Big Ed". Ed then hugs Eddy and says, "Sloth loves Chunk!"

Edna's eyes perk up and she says to everyone, "Guys I remembered something, we might be safe from Evil Tim on the surface, but what about the kids in the Cul-De-Sac, we got to save them! Eddy then says to everyone, "Coming up with this idea might be out of character for me but how about we go to the toolshed in my house first, we need something to fight off the creature!" They all agreed as they climb out of the sewers.

**(And soon...)**

Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Jenny, and Kevin see Evil Tim approaching them very slowly and Kevin puts the creature in a headlock as he says, "Oh c'mon you dork, you're not pulling that one on us again!" Nazz runs to Kevin and says, "You're not going to hurt him this time are you?" And with that, Kevin rips off his head and sees nothing under the "mask". Kevin then says, "Umm it must be a SFX-type of costume "Double Dork" must've made. Then Kevin notices a few spirits escape through the neck of Evil Tim as it oozes with maggots and slime and Evil Tim's head grows spider-legs and walks back to it's body where it fastens itself.

Kevin's pupils shrink as he says, "Man, I don't know whether it's cool or scary... RUN FOR IT! And so the kids run as fast as they can into the dark corners of the Cul-De-Sac, hoping to give Evil Tim the slip. As Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Jenny, and Kevin reach a dead end, they see Evil Tim materialize before them and extends his undead claws on them, but then something hits Evil Tim on the head. The creature picks up what appears to be a dog bone.

Evil Tim turns around and sees Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, the Kanker Sisters, and Courage Jr. Kevin then comments, "Oh geez, those dorks are gonna play hero." The Kankers charged at it with a garden hoe, a rake, and a scythe but unfortunately Evil Tim strikes the weapons from their hands and decides to go towards them. His jaws extend as they hunger for "Kanker-meat".

As a act of desperation, Junior jumps to Double D's shoulders as he shouts, "Anybody who is a human being, cover your eyes!" And after the kids comply, Junior impulsively pulls off Double D's hat...

Unfortunately the Eds, the Kankers, and Jenny saw it, and they have this to say!

Ed: Oh! You really don't have gills under there!

Edd: Why did do that dog? Now Edna and the Kanker Sisters know!

Eddy: OH THE HUMANITY!

Lee Kanker: My two eyes! They burn!

Marie Kanker: I lusted over that?

May Kanker: Double D... does it really hurt?

Jennifer: ... It's no biggie, I had a bump on the head once.

Edna: Cool! Now that I got my Minolta Camera! Wait till Fangoria Magazine sees this! Snap snap!

Double D then realizes why Junior took off his hat, it made Evil Tim shiver like he saw something that would vanquish him, then he shrieks like a adult woman and makes a scary growl as a murder of crows cover him from skull to feet and as the crows depart to parts unknown, Evil Tim has vanished without a trace, to never return to the mortal realm again unless summoned once more.

Junior places the hat back on Double D and says to him, "Sorry but I had to in order to send Evil Tim back to Hades." Ed then cries as he wails, "HE DIDN'T SIGN MY UNDERWEAR!"

Then May says to Courage Jr., "Thank you for saving us again!" Lee then says, "Now let's get back to what we were doing... let's get rid of the fourth Ed and get our boyfriends back!" May and Marie angerly throw garbage at her and May asks, 'Didn't you learn anything?"

Kevin then grabs Ed and says, "I remember one thing, it was you who summoned that thing in the first place, and after you I'm gonna beat up "Dorky", and "Double Dork". Double D then asks, "What did I do? I had nothing to do with "The Curse of Evil Tim" Kevin then replies, "Of course you didn't, it's the unwritten rule of the Cul-De-Sac that if one Ed does something wrong then all three Eds must be punished no matter what!"

Edna goes up to him and says, "Well I'm a Ed and your rule won't affect me since it only affects THREE Eds, and I won't allow you to do that to my new friends... and second what's with the obsession with the word "dork"? Do you have some sort of problem with your..." Courage Jr. covers Edna's mouth and says, "Please Edna, not in this fanfic! And as for you Kevin, Grrrrrr..."

Before a conflict can happen, from out of nowhere, a trailer shaped like a whale drives in the middle of the Cul-de-sac. The trailer opens and it's revealed to be EDDY'S OLDER BROTHER!

Everyone is shocked and Eddy then says in horror, "Big bro... what are you doing here?" Eddy's older brother replies, "I'm here for a suprise visit "pipsqueak", and now here's your suprise beating!"

And so Eddy's older brother starts pounding him as he says, "Like old times huh "pipsqueak"... now say uncle!"

Double D, Ed, Edna, Jimmy, Johnny, Nazz, Rolf, Jenny, and Sarah, Kevin and the Kankers are horrified by what they are seeing, May then comments, "And here I thought Evil Tim was a monster." Kevin then adds," Yeah, and now I feel like such a "dork" and don't comment on my usage of "dork" again Edna!" Lee foams in the mouth and asks, "What is he doing to my man?"

Eddy then whimpers, "Bro, give it up." Eddy's older brother then replies, "Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero!" Eddy nervously replies, "I do, Bro, I do!" Double D then stands up and says to Eddy's older brother, "Mr. Eddy's Brother! As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy? And not, um... belittle him... in front of his... friends?

Eddy's older brother then replies, "Belittle? He's always been little! Hey "Pipsqueak, what's the deal with your girlfriend wearing that sock-head?" Double D replies, "Girlfriend?" Marie grits her teeth at this. Eddy's older brother then grabs Double D and also pounds him as well, then he grabs Ed as well. Edna then asks, "Isn't anyone going to help the Eds?" Everyone is too terrified to say or do anything. Then Eddy's older brother looks at Edna and says, "Looks like "Pipsqueak" and his friends are too tired, now it's time to play with you!"

Courage Jr. senses Edna is in danger and then he goes up to Eddy's older brother and says, "Leave her alone, if you enjoy being a sadistic jerk then take me in her place!" Then Eddy's older brother's grin became much wider and says, "Oh I don't enjoy being a sadistic jerk... I LOVE being a sadistic jerk... now say "uncle"! But before Eddy's older brother can do anything to the puppy, a hooded figure shows up and shouts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS?" And he is revealed to be Courage Sr.

Junior then sees his pop and Courage Sr. tells him, "That's right son, I'm here to stay! So let's say we teach this "monster" a lesson"?" Junior nods and then Courage Sr. bends down infront of Eddy's older brother's legs and Junior pushes him, and trips on Courage Sr., knocking him into a wheelbarrow which lands into a unfinished house and it collapses on him. Eddy's older brother's head then pop up from the debris and says, "UNCLE!"

May then comments, "Wow a big guy... and the only thing that finished him off were two dogs."

Eddy recovers and then says... "I made it all up Ed, Double D, everyone. Everything I said about my brother was a lie. I made things up and acted like him, so everyone would like me. But boy was I wrong, I had no idea that acting like this for so long would cause me such trouble... when am I going to learn?"

Edna then smiles at him and says, "You just did Eddy..." as she kisses his forehead. Kevin then says, "Geez, no wonder why he always acted like this... yo... Sorry I always called you a dork n' stuff and... JAWBREAKERS ON ME!"

The Kankers help the male Eds up and then Lee extends her hand to Eddy and says, "Friends?" Eddy shakes back and says, "Friends". Then the Kids end up befriending the four Eds upon Eddy tells everyone that he acts like this because he brother has been a bad influence on him. Eddy then says to his fellow Eds and Courage Jr. "We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby! And it's all thanks to "The Fourth Ed" and her dog Courage Jr." Double D Replies, "And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, a movie, and thousands of fanfics Eddy!" Ed then says, "Let's sing a song!"

But then suddenly, Dr. Chien Bellaluna then materializes and as she pushes Courage Sr. away she grabs Courage Jr. and says to him, "It took me a while but I finally found you dog, now to cut off your tail and use it as a magic talisman!" As Courage Jr. yelps for help, Lee puts her shoulder on Bellaluna... then suddenly punches her in the face. Then May and Marie pounce on her and continue to pummel her. Bellaluna then asks, "What did I do to you three?" Lee then shouts at her, "This brave puppy saved our lives and you wanna do what?" Marie then adds, "Yeah, we might be jerks but severing animal body parts is just too sick!"

The Kankers keep kicking her until she runs off and she climbs up a building and says, Now to fly away from you "dorks"! As Kevin shouts, "Hey that's my schtick!" Bellaluna runs and jumps off the roof. As she holds on her top hat she says to herself, "Oops! I forgot my hat doesn't allow me to fly...AGAIN! AAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh! Then she lands on a manure truck. The Eds, Kankers, Courage Sr. and the rest of the kids start laughing at her misfortune as Ed says, "Ha ha ha! Now she'll smell much worse than me! Ha ha ha!" Bellaluna digs out of the pile and she cries and shouts, "MANURE! I HATE MANURE! OOooooohhh... I'll get you dog, I'M GONNA GET YOU DOG! THEN I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR TAIL AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD! !

Eddy then says, "Oh that crazy girl is literally full of shi..."

...ttake mushrooms anyone?" Said Edna as she prepares a treat for new friends and gives the Kankers bigger portions for saving her puppy from Bellaluna.

Courage Jr. then hugs Courage Sr. and everyone goes "Awww" at the sight, Courage Sr. then tells his song, "Umm son I have some bad news... This is a dream and you haven't found me yet!"

**(Courage Jr. wakes up from his dream)**

Junior then says to his friends while Princess has him in her arms, "Wow girls, I had a strange dream, I dreamed that I was in the world of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", Edna became a fourth Ed, I save the Kankers from Evil Tim and Me and my Pop saved the Eds from Eddy's older brother... and Edna you were in it and so were you Jenny!" Izzy then says, "Was I in it?" Junior replies, "Sorry but you, Rachel, Princess, and despite having a "Ed" in her name Edwina is not in it.

Jenny then asks, "I wonder what's next on Cartoon Network?" Then the announcer says, "Coming up next is the one hour "Codename Kids Next Door special, "Operation: S.P.A.N.K.U.V.A.N.I.A." Where the KND team up with Numbuh DX whom armed with his "V.-K.I.L.L.A." whip as they enter the castle of Count Spankulot."

Courage Jr. then says, "I hope I don't sleep during this special or I'll end up fighting Count Spankulot or Father in my dream."

Unaware to everyone, the sky turns dark and purple drops of rain fall into the sky, followed by a wicked echo of laughter.

**NEXT TIME: THE REVENGE OF THE QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE... FOR REALS!**


	23. COURAGE JR THE MOVIE

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, and Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple.**

**Ok fans, I have some bad news, my Laptop is getting messed up so I'm using my dad's laptop to present this Season Finale to this story... until either my laptop is fixed or I think of something scary to pit Junior and his friends against other than Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, the Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square, the Sinster Felines from Atop the Litterbox and Count Spankulot when I get to the KND crossovers (two are planned, but like the Ed, Edd, n Eddy one they are also dreams of Courage Jr.) So I will bring you this presentation of...**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR. THE MOVIE:**

**The Revenge of the Queen of the Black Puddle**

**(Last Halloween)**

As Edna, Rachel, and Jennifer continue their search for Edna's brother Eric near Professor Di Lung's house, they noticed a shrinking black puddle near them and out comes Courage Junior with Eric. Edna then sees this and hugs Junior and says to him, "I have no idea where you came from but I'm glad you and my brother are safe... but where's his pants and why is he wearing the strang necklace?"

But then the ground rumbles and out of the black puddle rises a giant demonic monsterous version of the Queen of the Black Puddle who roars loudly at them. Then the Queen sees Edna and says, "I never tried eating female humans before... YOU WILL BE FIRST!" Then she uses her tentacles to grab Edna as she plans to eat her.

As Rachel, Jennifer, and Junior shiver at the sight, Junior sees Manta with a bag as he runs and tells him, "Mister Courage! The young boy left a bag near that man's house, let's use what's in it!" Junior then pulls out two eggs and he manages to throw them at the Queen's eyes. As she blindly drops Edna, Junior ends up catching her in his arms as she smiles and says to him, "My hero!" And she kisses his nose."

Rachel then says, "That thing looks like the Dark Dweller from "The Pirates of Dark Water" If only we have the 13 Treasures of Rule!" Junior notices the TP in the bag and says to Rachel, "No but we have 13 rolls of Toilet Paper... Burly brand Toilet Paper!"

And with that Edna, Rachel, Courage Junior, Manta, and Jennifer throw the toilet paper at the Queen of the Black Puddle and to the Queen's horror the TP manages to suck her up until she is no more.

Jennifer sees the rolls of Toilet Paper and says to Edna, "I think that monster was the one that abducted your brother, and it tried to eat you to. What should we do with the rolls?" Edna notices the matches in Eric's bag and says, "You know I should tell mom about Eric playing with matches but good thing he has them. So Rachel, Jennifer, and Edna lit the matches and tosses them at the rolls of toilet papers as they hear a inhuman scream of pain.

Junior then lights a match and tosses it at the pile and says to it, "And this is for the trouble you caused my dad. If only he can see me now!"

Unaware to everyone, the Queen was evaporated into the sky, where it will take some time to reform and when she does, her first order of business is revenge and it will be served cold.

**(Present time)**

The sky turns dark in Somewhere as it suddenly starts to rain. The rain turned purple in color and out rises the Queen of the Black Puddle. She grabs a newspaper that flew to her face. She notices the newspaper has the headline "Puppy and friends save Orphans from Boogeyman" and it shows a picture of Courage Jr. in Princess' arms next to Manta, Izzy, Hanako, and Chowder Jr.

The Queen starts boiling in rage as she roars and tears the papers into pieces. Then she creates a image of Courage Jr. and Princess in the water and says, "I'm going to destroy you "son of the stupid dog" and make my daughter pay for her betrayal!"

**(2 days earlier)**

Dr. Bellaluna manages to make it back to her shop after a suprise raid on Shirley the Medium's Mansion as gone wrong and pulls out the cellphone she stole from Shirley. Then as she gathers her magic materials and after using most of them in a ritual as well as the power in her "Red Guy Tail Talisman", she managed to free Julie, Lindsay, and Tara Killer from the cellphone.

The three then see Bellaluna and they hug her as Julie says to her, "Thank you "weird looking girl" We waited a long time to be freed, why didn't the chiuawa free us sooner?" Bellaluna then replies, "Well I used dark magic and the one rare ingredient needed to be added to the spell was "snake bellybutton lint" and I happen to have some in my collection." Lindsay gets up and says, "I might be stupid but even I know snakes don't have bellybuttons, how did you get some? Bellaluna replies, "Well now you know why it's rare, anyway in return for me freeing you three must work for me."

Julie and her sisters look tough as she asks Bellaluna, "As the "queen bee" of the trio, I say we refuse to work for a nerd like you!" Bellaluna then sniffles a bit and says to her, "Geez, and I used my materials to free you girls, could you at least help me capture a certain puppy-dog so I can cut off his tail and use it as a ingredient for a very important spell. A very very very very important spell?" Besides it's a temp job for you three until I break my boys, and father out of imprisonment.

The girls ponder then Julie asks, "Did the dog in question look like this?" Lindsay pulls out a picture of Courage Jr. and then Bellaluna is astonded and asks, "Why yes it is, what did he do to you?" Julie then replies, "Well that mutt failed to rescue us from the ghost who put us there so of course we'd want revenge!" Lindsay then says, "Yeah let's get him and slice that tail off!" Tara then adds, "Actually during our stay in the cell phone, I realized it's our behavior that got us in there in the first place!" Julie and Lindsay look at Tara and Julie says, "One more comment like that and we'll disown you, Umm Miss Bellylooney, after we catch him and cut his tail off, do we slash his throat and burn him alive?" Bellaluna then bonks Julie on the head with a toy mallet and says, "You idiot! In order for the magic to work the dog has to be alive, killing him will make his tail useless and our efforts wasted, so if you kill the dog then I will put a curse on you so bad it will make you beg for mercy!"

Bellaluna then pulls out her "red guy tail" and uses it to turn the Killers into chickens. Then she adds, "And if you idiots kill anyone I'll sell you Foster Farms... if you kill the dog then I'm going to dine on fried chicken!" The three cluck very loudly and hide behind a scary statue, then Bellaluna changes them back to humans. Then she continues, "Remember, you three work for me until my father, Fusilli, and Cajun Fox return. The three nod in agreement as Bellaluna hatches another evil plot to get Courage Jr. and his tail. Julie then says, "And as a villains even we have a "villain song"... hit it girls!

"We're so good at bein' bad!  
We're so good at making people sad!

We give you ice when you're freezing,  
we give you pepper when you're sneezing!

We're so good at getting people mad!  
We're the very best at bein' good n' bad!"

Bellaluna reacts and says, "That is the worst one I've ever heard and I would have every right to sic my zombies and Manjis on you buuuut at least you tried! So let's get back at planning on getting my tail."

**(The Next Night)**

One night in the City of Somewhere, Bellaluna and the Killer Sisters are on a joyride on Bellaluna's horseless carriage. Tara asks Bellaluna, "If your carriage has no horse to move it, then how is it able to move?" Bellaluna then scoffs and replies, "I see you simpletons have no idea how magic works... anyway we must make it faster, we got the mutt right where we want him!

Courage Jr. is on the run from the horseless carriage as he thinks to himself, "One minute I see that Angry Cabaret is rebuilt and now this happens!" Courage Jr. screams for help and then Bellaluna shouts out, "Nobody can hear you dog, you're mine now!" Junior reaches a dead end and then Bellaluna parks her carriage. Then Julie, Lindsay, and Tara Killer climb out as well, before Courage Jr. can ask, Bellaluna then says, "I stole the cellphone from Shirley and decided to free them and hire them as my new minions, and they all want revenge on you as well." Junior asks Bellaluna, "But if Shirley couldn't free them then how did you?' Bellaluna then says, "That's because I use dark magic and other materials I stole from Shirley to free them and in order to pay me back they will be my temps untill daddy and my friends are freed from jail."

Lindsay and Julie grab Junior and Bellaluna pulls out a axe, but then Junior's chanchanko vest flies off and covers her face, blinding her as she drops her axe. Courage Jr. blows into his Ocarina and then Bellaluna panics upon hearing the sound. Lindsay then asks Bellaluna, "Are you afraid of Ocarinas?" Bellaluna then says, "No you twit, if he blows into that Ocarina, his friends are gonna show up and kick my butt!" Julie then says, "Well then we're going to kick their butts.

Courage Jr.'s vest flies back to him as creepy laughter can be heard. Junior smiles as he sees Izzy smiling at the group and then she is joined by Chowder Jr. and Manta comes out of the shadows. Princess rises from a puddle and Hanako appears from a wall.

The three girls are terrified at the sight Courage Jr.'s friends and Julie hits Bellaluna in the head and asks her, "Why didn't you tell me the dog's friends are monsters and a cat/raccoon/bear?" Bellaluna then hits her back and says, "Why do you think I get nervous around them? Well if you three are so bad why don't you go get them?"

The Killer Sisters pull out boards with nails and then runs towards them. The friends shiver in fear but then Izzy pulls out her wand and says, "Ta-dah!" And then she uses her want to turn the boards with nails on them into feathers and Izzy laughs as she says, "Ha ha ha, stop that it tickles!" Julie then notices she is holding a feather and run off, Hanako and Princess combind their water streams to wash away Lindsay and Tara. Bellaluna then finds herself cornered by Chowder Jr. and Manta as they walk towards her. Manta then says, "Miss Bellaluna this has gone far enough, Why don't you just give up and go straight and for the love of fish please leave Mr. Courage Jr. alone!" Bellaluna then summons her zombies to retrieve the Killers as she replies, "When it starts raining purple liquid... We'll meet again dog!" Then Bellaluna, the Killer Sisters, and the zombies vanish in red mist.

Hanako then comments, "At least she knows when to give up when being outnumbered." Princess glomps Courage Jr. but then they hear screams of terror that is coming from the Somewhere Orphanage. Izzy then growls and says to her friends, "I sense there is a Boogeyman haunting that Orphanage. Monsters that attack human children have no redemption... let's get 'em!" And so the Neighborhood Monster Watch showed the Boogeyman that this City doesn't tolerate that kind of evil... now back to the Present.

**(Edna's Apartment, Present Time)**

As it sprinkles in the City of Somewhere, Courage Jr. is eating his usual can of "Mama Muriel's doggy dish" as Edna is listening to the new album by "They Might Be Giants". Mr. Espinoza then says, "Hey Edna we're going to visit Grandparents' house at Townsville, are you busy?" Edna then replies, "Well I do have a visitor coming dad and it involves work at school, I hope my new friend likes the scoops me and Junior gathred for the school newspaper. Then Edna's father says, "Ok, and I trust lil' Junior since he saved our bacons lots of times, have fun Edna!" And so Edna's parents and Eric end up driving to Townsville as Edna and Junior wait for Edna's guest to arrive.

Suddenly, Edna hears a knock at the door so she gets up and sees Princess in her "Ariel" form. Princess then asks Edna, "Can "Puppy Dog" come out and play? Edna then replies, "Well he's having breakfast, you can come back later ok?" Princess just smiles and walks back to her room.

Courage Jr. just finished his can and asks Edna, "So what's the plan for the day Edna?" Edna replies, "Well Junior I have a friend from school coming over and then we're gonna watch a show called "Survivor: Albonquetine". It's where a Girl from Manhattan named Michelene or "Mike" has to compete with a self-appointed island princess named Lu and Lu's Cousin the boy-genius named Og over who survives on Albonquetine without being voted off.

Then they hear a knock at the door.

Courage Jr. opens the door and he sees a young girl who is Edna's age. She is has short pink hair with pale skin, and is wearing silver boots, pink pants, purple shirt and silver jacket. She looks at Courage Jr. with her blue eyes and smiles. Edna then shows up and greets her, "Hiya "boss"!" The two giggle and then she says to Junior, "Oh this is the editor-in-chief at the "The Dilly Planet" at John R. Dilworth Elementary, isn't that right Chief?" The girl replies, "Don't call me "Chief"! The name's Ebe, Ebe Adamski! I'm from Roswell, New Mexico!"

Ebe then looks at Courage Jr. and hugs him as she asks Edna, "Hey Edna, is this the dog you keep talking about that saves your hide from all sorts of nasty creatures of darkness?" Edna picks up Junior and replies, "Yep! He also leads a group of good monsters to protect people and this city from bad monsters as well."

Ebe then pets him and says, "Hello little dog, nice to finally meet you, so have you ever dealt with... aliens?" Junior replies, "Yep Ebe, it was the ghost of the alien chicken my father faced years ago. It seems that he wanted to go after my pop but he couldn't find him... so he went for me instead, fortunately I had help in the form of my ghost friend Hanako, and that's how we became friends.

Ebe writes everything down and she comments, "Oh so you befriended the legendary ghost from the girls bathroom of our school huh, such a amazing feat." Junior then replies, "Yep, turns out she was a lonely and friendly ghost and helped her solve both those problems, my other friend is the Yokai named Manta, a polite two tailed cat and the second friend I made and he helped me big time against my dad's nemesis "The Queen of the Black Puddle"... however I discovered she has a daughter who is her polar opposite and due to her love of animals and the human world she refuses to be evil, so she wanted to be my friend and the rest is history.

Edna then says to Junior, "Don't forget to tell Ebe how you met Izzy and Chowder Jr." However Junior looks outside and notices the unusually colored rain. Courage Jr. then asks Edna, "Umm does Somewhere have a history of purple rain?" Edna replies, "No but Prince has a history with "Purple Rain"." Edna and Ebe started to giggle at the joke.

The sky started to rain even harder and then as if it was controlled by a unnatural force, the rain started splashing into the window of Edna's apartment in the form of a big puddle. as Courage Jr., Edna, and Ebe look at the huge rain puddle, it forms the image of the Queen of the Black Puddle. She looks at Junior and screams...

"YOU!"

Then she extends her arms and grabs Courage Jr. by the neck and starts to strangle him. Edna and Ebe pull out pots and they try to hit her arms but the pots go through her arms. The Queen then says, "So "son of stupid dog", we meet again. Tell me where your father is and I'll let you go." She lessens the grip as Junior replies, "Even I don't know where he is and if I did I won't tell you!"

The Queen roars in anger and before she goes back to strangling Junior, Edna and Ebe run back with sponges and they absorb the Queen's arms. She screams in pain but then she regrows her arms and says to Edna, "I remember you... You think your sponges can stop me! While I was exiled from this world, I learned I can control rain and if I wanted to... I can control the water to create floods..." And with that the image of her vanishes but it continues to rain even harder.

Courage Jr. then gasps for air and then gasps at the mere thought of the Queen controlling all water. Junior then says to Edna, "Oh no if that's true then she will cause a massive flood in Somewhere... WE GOT TO GET PRINCESS!"

Then Courage Jr., Edna, and Ebe run to Princess' room in the Apartment and then they hear a meek voice that asks, "Is that you puppy dog?" Courage Jr. then scratches her door with his claws and then Princess opens the door for everyone and she glomps Junior tight and says, "Only a dog can make scratching sounds like that on a door... I can feel it puppy dog! I can feel... my mother's returned... and she's after me, you, and "Puppy Doggy's Daddy!"

Ebe then suddenly turns on Princess's television. Princess then asks, "Say "Strange pink girl", what are you doing with my television? I use that to understand human culture!" Ebe then replies, "The name is Ebe Adamski... I'm from Roswell, New Mexico! Anyway I'm using this to see what is going on outside and if it will give us clues on what the Queen is up to."

A title card reads "NEWS FLASH" appears on the screen and it shows the Queen of the Black Puddle holding a microphone and she says to the viewers. "Peasants of Somewhere, I have attacked your news crew to deliver this message, I will destroy this City with my powers over water unless you bring me this dog, his son, and a girl who looks exactly like this!" And with this she pulls out pictures of Courage Sr., Courage Jr., and her own daughter the Princess of the Pink Puddle.

Then she continues, "And I want thirteen adult males to feed on. This rampage will continue if you do not surrender them to me! Your Queen has spoken!"

After the transmission ends, they look outside and see that the City of Somewhere is indeed flooded and the water is dark purple. Then on the horizon they see a giant purple bubble and as Princess look ahead she screams, "IT'S MOTHER!"

The Queen is indeed inside the bubble and the fires some streams of water and it knocked out the walls of the apartment, exposing Courage Jr., Edna, Ebe, and Princess who were hiding. Edna puts Junior's chanchako vest on him and hands him his ocarina.

Courage Jr. then says to Princess, "Take Edna and Ebe out of here, it's me she really wants... And whatever you do, don't come back for me!" And so she sadly grabs the two and gets them out. Junior then says to the Queen of the Black Puddle, "I fought more vile villians as my life as Somewhere's protector progressed, so let's see if you're any vile than anything I ever encounter."

Junior then leaps into the bubble and attacks the Queen with his baton/ocarina and she pulls out a swordfish and the two swordfight. The fight kept going until the Queen uses the swordfish to smack Junior out of her bubble and into the roof of Edna's apartment. The Queen floated down and blasted Junior with more streams of water and then she grabs him by the throat and chokes him until he is unconcience. Then she opens her mouth wide and is about to devour Junior until the Queen is being attacked by balls of fire that go through her.

The Queen then sees Izzy. Then in a flash she manages to grab Courage Jr. and the Queen asks her, "Who are you?" Izzy replies, "You think he's the only one who fights monsters? You thought wrong, he's not alone! I would like to play with you but I must depart!" The Queen then boils and screams, "COME BACK WITH THAT PUPPY! I WANT TO EAT HIM AND MAKE HIS FATHER SUFFER BY HIS LOSS!"

Izzy manages to elude the Queen and jumps into her broom and she tries hard to fly away as she can. However she sees a purple bubble coming towards her, so she fires a fireball at it, making the Queen fall into the water, however she creates a typhoon and is sucking the broom into it.

Izzy clutches onto Junior as she tries to think of a way to escape but then she encounters a familiar looking teenage girl in a top hat in a boat and she is with Chowder Jr. and the Killer Sisters. Izzy then says, "Oh no... it's you... and Now you're one of her minions! Bellaluna then says, "Now's not the time, jump into the boat before it's too late!" Izzy manages to get herself and Junior into the boat and then Bellaluna grabs Junior by the tail and uses a spell to teleport the whole boat out of the water.

**(Shirley's Mansion, in the hills outside of the City)**

Junior opens his eyes slowly and sees a smiling Dr. Bellaluna who asks him, "Are you ok dog?" Courage Jr. then opens his mouth and is about to make a loud scream until Princess and Chowder Jr. covers his mouth and Princess says, "Before you scream loud enough to wake the dead Puppy dog, Little Chowder told us you were knocked unconscious by mother and then Izzy saved you and at the exact time Dr. Bellaluna used her magic to teleport every person from the City into the neighboring town of Townsville... YES YOU HEARD RIGHT PUPPY DOG, DR. BELLALUNA USED HER MAGIC TO TELEPORT EVERY PERSON FROM THE CITY INTO THE NEIGHBORING TOWN OF TOWNSVILLE!

Chowder Jr. then replies, "Yeah, she teleported my family to Townsville just to protect them while I agreed to go with her since I'm the only one in my family to be a member of the Neighborhood Monster Watch.

Courage Jr. then looks at Dr. Bellaluna and she replies, "What? I might be your nemesis and enemy just like the ones you fought in the past but I'm not a complete monster like "her" and I used my magic to make sure no one gets seriously hurt from her rampage... plus she might kill you and if she kills you then the tail has no use for me... I'm so glad you're ok!

Dr. Bellaluna then cries and hugs Courage Jr. He feels unconfortable at first but he can tell she was being serious about her out of character moment in saving people from the Queen's rampage.

Shirley then appears and goes up to the two. Shirley then says, "This Queen is a serious menace, and the only solution we have is if all of us team up against her and make sure she never attacks anyone or anyplace ever again. Role Call!

Courage Jr!

Manta!

Hanako of the Toilet!

Princess of the Pink Puddle!

Izzy!

Chowder Jr.!

Dr. Bellaluna!

Edna Esmeralda Espinoza!

Ebe Adamski! I'm from Roswell, New Mexico!"

Julie, Lindsay, and Tara Killer!

Shirley then sees The Killer Sisters and says to them, "I'm amazed, how did you three get out of the cell phone?" Dr. Bellaluna then admits, "I stole your ingredients and used dark magic to get them out of there!" Shirley gives her a "death look" and then Bellaluna then says, "Oh ok, here's the stuff I stole from you back!" Shirley collects the objects and says, "Just be glad I went easy on you... come to think of it..." Shirley removes Bellaluna's hat and then conks her in the head with her saxaphone and then puts her hat back. Shirley walks away and says, "I guess that makes you "The Stupid One Number 3"."

Bellaluna rubs her head and asks, "Then who's "The Stupid One numbers 1 and 2"?" Shirley replies, "Eustace Bagge and Edna's brother Eric."

Courage Jr. then says, "Well I guess we have no choice but to let Dr. Bellaluna join our group if she's serious in getting rid of The Queen, but we can't have Edna, Ebe nor the Killers join us since they are normal humans and normal humans are normally the types monsters would attack." Princess reads her Goosebumps books and asks Courage Jr., "Ever notice the monsters in these books always attack human children and never human adults? And most of the human children the monsters attack are preteen girls." Courage Jr. continues, "Exactly my point! Now we need to think of a plan..." Edna is saddened that she cannot join her dog since she is nothing more than a normal 7 year old human and a target for monsters.

**(In a tiny boat in the flood)**

Ebe manages to give Shirley the slip for the pursuit of getting a story so in a boat she video records the flood and then puts on a broadcast for the viewers. Ebe then says to the viewers, "Fellow Citizens of Somewhere and those of you who are now in Townsville, this is Ebe Adamski... I'm from Roswell, New Mexico, reporting for "The Dilly Planet". A monster from Nowhere's past has resurfaced and judging from the earlier broadcast she has indeed claimed the rampage will continue unless she is given her daughter back, the dog from Nowhere and/or his son, and some male human sacrifices. About this flood we have expert Otaku and professional fangirl Mimi D. Fangirl's responce... Mimi? Then a screen shows Mimi and she replies, "Mayor I.R. Baboon doesn't care about humans!" Then another screen shows Mayor I.R. Baboon who replies, "I doing care about humans, I.R. can't be doing anything about flood... but I.R. do have specialists who can deal with this... but I.R. have no idea where they be?"

Ebe then says to the microphone, "And on behalf of myself and the people of Somewhere I have this message to give to the son of the dog from Nowhere... Courage Jr. We need you! Please save us! You and our friends are our only hope!"

Ebe then sees Izzy and Chowder on a broomstick and then she starts tearing up and softly speaks the words... "Thank you..."

Izzy and Chowder Jr. are on a broom flying back to Somewhere but then Chowder Jr. has a strange feeling and then he smiles and says to Izzy, "Hi Izzy..." Izzy then shouts, "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Chowder Jr. then says as he feels disgusted, "I know you're not, there's something wrong with me... I feel possessed!" Izzy then replies, "Oh knowing your family, I bet you inheirited that trait from your mother didn't you?" Chowder Jr. sadly nods then says to her, "Well there is a bright side, if we do become a couple then that's ok because you're a werewolf and I'm a...whatever animal, not even I know, please label me before it's too late!"

Before they can continue to squabble, a purple bubble floats to them and then Izzy fires a few fireballs at it but they sizzle into smoke and the bubble gets closer and closer until the Queen pounces out of it and lands on Izzy, snarling as she bares her fangs. Chowder Jr. then pokes her in the eyes and says, "How dare you hurt my "num nums"... SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!"

The Queen falls into the roof of a building and as she lands she turns into a purple puddle.

Courage Jr. and Princess show up and despite how nervous the two are, Courage Jr. then says, "Ok you fiend, you wanted us so we're here, what are you up to and why are you doing this?" Princess then replies, "Yeah mom or in "Friend-Edna's" language, "What's your beef with us?"

The Queen rises from the puddle and walks around them as she speaks in a sultry monotone voice, "So you're the son of the "stupid dog"... and you became friends with my own flesh and blood? Well hear me out before I punish you both...

Years ago I wanted to devour the foolish man Eustace Bagge during my stay in Nowhere, but then this dog, your father, showed up in my Kingdom and saved him. All my portals were closed up so there was no way I could get my prey nor the dog. However I materialized in the dog's bathtub but he managed to evade me. A year later the foolish old man somehow called me to meet up with your father's enemies and so I went along with his plan to dispose of your father in a dodgeball game... and planned to eat Eustace after the game. However your loudmouthed father screamed so loud I fell into a chasm under the farm and was trapped since then.

We eventually got out but we were warned not to attack your father until the time was right, then I fell for a merman at the time. Then I had you Princess. Old habits couldn't die so while his back was turned I ate some humans, when he found out I ate him as well. I decided to move to Somewhere while raising my girl to take over my royal title. I wanted to eat some kid that reminded me of Eustace but then NOT ONLY YOU STOPPED ME BUT YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER IN ON IT! Oh and your toilet paper bonfire didn't destroy me, it evaporated me into the clouds and it took me months to rain and end up back in Somewhere, using these new powers I decided to attack the City and I will continue to attack until you surrender to me."

The Queen licks her lips at the sight of Courage Jr. which makes him jump into Princess' arms. The Queen then asks Princess, "So daughter of mine, before I force you to return to my side tell me... why are you friends with this mutt and why do you actually help him protect humans?"

Princess hugs Junior harder as a tear drops from her eyes as she explains, "It's because I have seen what kind of world I live in and I like it, I even share Puppy Dog's vision of a world where humans and monsters can live in peace and that evil beings like you go away! It's as if my heart is a fire and the warmness of the Puppy Dog just made my fire bigger and to eat Puppy Dog and Puppy Doggy Daddy... that is just plain evil and I will not follow your footsteps at all! I will even fight you if it's answer is to make all evil go away and live in peace with Puppy Dog, Friend-Edna, and the rest."

The Queen then slaps Princess which knocks her down and then grabs Courage Jr. as she stares at him with hungry eyes and says, "Now to end this!" Then all of a sudden, Dr. Bellaluna pulls out a mallet and bashes The Queen in the head with it. Bellaluna then picks up Princess and asks her, "Are you ok?" Princess then cries and then she throws her mallet at the Queen's face and says, "The first one is for hurting and threatening the dog, the other is for making the Princess cry!" Courage Jr. then says, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but... thank you Bellaluna."

Bellaluna then summons her Manjis and as they threaten the Queen with their spears she easily blasts them with her black puddle water streams and she approaches Bellaluna. Bellaluna then pulls out a ninja star and throws it as her head but it goes through her. Bellaluna then tries to jump off the roof while holding her hat and then Courage Jr. grabs her by the leg and as she falls, Junior tells her, "Bellaluna you got to remember your hat cannot make you fly!" Bellaluna then says, 'Thanks Dog!" Then she pulls out her Red Guy tail talisman and uses it's magic to electricute the Queen but then by suprise she blasts the electricity back at Bellaluna and then she grabs Courage Jr. by the neck. Then she grabs Princess by the neck as well.

The Queen then looks at Courage Jr. and tells her, "Forget eating you, I shall make you drown in the waters of the Black Puddle, and as for you my former heir, I shall do the unthinkable, I shall possess your physical form so as we merge into one, my mind will be in your body and we shall rule amonst the humans. Princess looks at her mother in horror but then she notices her mother is becoming more bloated and the Queen looks behind her and sees that Hanako is using her water powers to hit the Queen, making her shape more bloated than usual.

Manta then slashes the Queen's face, making her drop the two to the floor. Manta then says, "Not to worry Mr. Courage Jr., we came to your rescue and now it looks like she met her match in Hanako." Hanako and the Queen then fire their stream of water at eachother and then the Queen makes a devious smile and says, "My so called "daughter" is a weak-hearted worthless waste of puddle, now I found real power!"

The Queen then gets angry to the point of boiling and then she evaporates into a cloud and then the cloud starts raining into four puddles. Rising out from the puddles comes four smaller versions of the Queen of the Black Puddle. Two Queens started beating up Bellaluna and Manta while one chased Courage Jr. and Princess while one grabs Hanako and both of them fall into a whirlpool she formed in the black water.

Then two more Queens make their escape into the whirlpool. The last Queen was about to make her escape but then without warning she ends up being sucked through by a straw by Chowder Jr. and then she makes dying screams as Chowder Jr. managed to suck her up completely.

Chowder Jr. then says, "Oh man, now It's potty time, P-O-T-T-Why? Because I gotta go bad!" Courage Jr. then gets a idea and says, "I got it! Once we ewwww... get her out of there then we will make her tell us what the Queen is up to!" Bellaluna then pulls out a duck shaped toilet from her jacket and places it down on the floor for Chowder Jr. to use. Courage Jr. asks Bellaluna, "Umm is there a reason why you keep that in your jacket?" Bellaluna replies, "Well I had to educate the Manjis to use the toilet and plus the Zombies sometimes forget to use the toilet what with being resurrected with magic of course.

Chowder Jr. then says, "Ok guys, turn around!" And after what seemed to be three minutes, they see a shakened mini-Queen who keeps saying with a fear stricken tiny voice, "Please don't drink me! Please don't drink me! Please don't drink me! Please don't drink me! Bellaluna then hits her in the face with her Red Guy's tail talisman and asks her, "Ok you, what is your master up to?" The mini-Queen replies, "Since we couldn't get Princess, we grabbed the ghost girl instead so she will be the sacrifice to give more power to us!" And with that she jumps into the whirlpool.

The gang then see the whirlpool and Courage Jr. says, "Normally my dad has second thoughts about going into places like that but... "The things I do for love!" Manta then says, "What Mr. Courage Jr. meant to say is this is it, we face the Queen of the Black Puddle in her own turf so not all of you have to go in there but if you volunteer remember that there is no turning back at this point."

Edna then shows up in a magic carpet holding a board with a nail on it and she says, "Gangway, I'm gonna show that freak what a normal 7 year old human/target for monsters can really do!"

After Edna enters the whirlpool, a giant squid rises from it and extends it's tentacles towards Junior. As the creature grabs him and Manta, They hear a voice with a italian accent, "HEY! YOU LEAVE MY BAMBINOS ALONE!" It was Carmen, the "Serpent of Evil River" and she is furious at seeing her friends being attacked by the squid. So she rams into the Squid as Junior and Manta land safely on the roof and Carmen continues to fight the squid as she says to them, "Go on without me my "amicos"! I'll teach this "scossa" not to mess with us!"

Courage Jr. then screams at the whirlpool. Bellaluna then puts her hand on Junior's shoulder and asks him, "I guess now's the time to go down there and save your owner and ghost-friend right?" And with that Courage Jr. dives in there as well as Izzy, Chowder Jr, and Manta. Bellaluna then says, "Hey aren't you going with us to give your mother the mother of all butt-whoopings?" Princess then says, "B...b...b...but Bellaluna I'm scared, Hanako took my place and now she's gonna be absorbed by mother and she might destroy me as well just because I refuse to be as evil as her.

Bellaluna then says, "Oh think of it this way, the dog is fighting that thing for the safety of the people, animals, and monsters of this city, even yours and he could use your help... plus he could use my help as if the Queen eliminates him then his tail would be useless... umm I mean she could hurt someone!" Princess perks up and then grabs Bellaluna by the wrist and jumps into the whirlpool.

**(Black Puddle World)**

As the two end up in the Black Puddle World she sees Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Izzy, and Manta surrounded by a army of what appears to be small black aquatic creatures with snorkles on their heads and a mouth full of fangs. They surround the group with tridents in their hands. Princess then says to Bellaluna "Oh no, I forgot Mom actually deploys "Dark Snorks" in her army!" Bellaluna then says, "So they're not "Water-Smurfs? No matter I know one way on how to snork a Snork!"

Bellaluna goes up to the Dark Snorks and pulls out firecrackers and then the army screamed in terror and dropped their tridents and swam away. Courage Jr. then says, "Thanks again Bellaluna but why were those things scared of your firecrackers?" Bellaluna replies, "Well when I was a kid I used to look for Snorks back in my mother's house and when I do catch one I'd pull out a firecracker and then I'd..." Princess suddenly slaps Bellaluna and says, "I don't know who's a bigger monster, you or mother!"

Edna flies back to everyone and shouts, "Watch out you guys! We're too late!" And with that the Queen of the Black Puddle re-appears but with reddish shoulder length hair and a purple sailor suit. She materializes a trident and points at Courage Jr. and Princess. Manta starts crying but then he materializes into his monster form and tries to attack the Queen but she smacks him with her trident. Then she slowly moves towards Manta thrusts her trident towards him but suddenly, Courage Jr. is holding back the trident, blocking it from contacting Manta.

Bellaluna comments, "Now that is one brave yet stupid dog!" Courage Jr. pulls out his ocarina and turns it into a sword like baton and he fights against the Queen's trident. Izzy then sweats as she says to Dr. Bellaluna, "Oh no, it seems like absorbing Hanako made her stronger, there's got to be a way to undo the fusion!" Dr. Bellaluna then says, "If only I did more studies on the spirits."

Princess still feels guilty as the Queen wanted her but got Izzy instead. However if there was one thing she learned from Courage Jr. that he learned from Shirley the Medium it was...

Shirley the Medium's voice can be heard echoing, "Fight fire with fire...fire...fire...fire..."

Princess thought about setting her mother on fire like Junior did in the first encounter but it would make her evaporate into a cloud again so she might as well give her a taste of her own medicine.

Princess then turns liquid form and goes inside Courage Jr.'s mouth as a startling metamorphosis occurs. Courage Jr. then shifts into a purple liquid form and blasts into the Queen fighting her with his Ocarina which was able to do more damage to her. However the tables are turned as the Queen managed to overpower Junior with her trident and she says to them as her face becomes demonic, "NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

Edna then notices Junior's in trouble but then a short hooded figure walks up to Edna and says to her, "There is a way you can help...take this spirit tag, it will exorcise your friend but at least she won't be part of that monster... it's what she would've wanted!"

Edna then jumps back on the magic carpet and and then something came to her and she asks the hooded figure, "Hey waitaminute, aren't you..." The hooded figure nods his head and shows Edna his purple tail as he wags it. The figure then jumps into the sky and out of the portal.

So Edna flies towards the Queen and places the spirit tag on the Queen's forehead. Soon a glow of white light appears and coming out of the Queen's forehead appears to be Hanako with angel wings and a halo as she flies into the sky.

Courage Jr. then says with tears in his eyes and synchronized with Princess' voice, "Goodbye Hanako..." Then he gets up and walks up to the Queen and says to her in a Courage Jr./Princess voice, "You causes so much horrible things to happen, the destruction of Somewhere, the exorcism of Hanako, the alliance with Dr. Bellaluna... And now it's payback!" Dr. Bellaluna then says, "But Fusion/doggy/whatever, I thought you and your father had a code to not kill your enemies! You can't go back on your word!" This made Junior think.

Chowder Jr. then shows up with a straw and says, "You were tasty, I'd like another drink please!" Then Chowder Jr. pulls out a straw and then the Queen screams in fear.

**(The City of Somewhere)**

The Black Puddle Water evaporates into nothingness as the City is restored to normal. Then suddenly, Izzy, Edna, Chowder Jr., Manta, and Dr. Bellaluna are blasted out of the portal and land on the street. Bellaluna then looks around and she asks Edna, "Hey you're alright... but where's the dog...aaaand the daughter of that monster?"

Then everyone looks behind them and they see Courage Jr. and Princess walking up to them and before they can say anything, Chowder Jr. then says, "Gangway! I gotta go potty!" And then they see Chowder Jr. running to a public restroom and in what seems like four minutes screams can be heard. Courage Jr. then asks, "Hey waitaminute, didn't Chowder Jr. drink the Queen..."

Then a toilet can be heard flushing.

The others rush to the toilet and they hear unholy screams of fear. Izzy then hits her fist and says, "Oh I got it! It is true, the "Sewer Beyond" does exist! Princess then asks Izzy, "Ummm... "Friend-Izzy", I have travelled in all watery realms but what is the Sewer Beyond?" Bellaluna then answers, "Why, Sewer Beyond is the Afterlife to all expired pets that were flushed down the toilet. However there are two passage ways, one is the Sewer Beyond where the expired pets experience Nirvana... the other is the bad place that is full of stinky waste and unbought DVDs of "Robotomy" and "Out of Jimmy's head"... and it looks like your mother is in the bad place with no chance of escape nor parole!"

Courage Jr. then looks at Princess and says with a smile, "We did it!" Princess replies, "Yes we did it!" And the two do a cute dance that they ended the Revenge of the Queen of the Black Puddle... But then the toilet starts to rumble and from out of the toilet is a girl in a white robe with wings and a halo.

The girl looks at them and says with a smile, "HOWDY HO!" Courage Jr. jumps and hugs Angel-Hanako, "Yay! I'm so glad to... eww I'm hugging you and you just came out of the toilet... but still you're ok!" Princess then hugs Hanako and asks her, "Where did you go? And why did you come out of the toilet?" Hanako then explains, "Well after "Friend-Edna" exorcised me from the Queen, I ended up in the Sewer Beyond due to well... how I first departed... but due to my promise that kept me bound to this world I was sent back.

Edna then asks Hanako, "Since you earned your wings and halo, does this mean you're going to the Sewer Beyond and we won't see you ever again?" Hanako flushes her wings and Halo down the toilet and replies, "Nope, they can have them back until the time is right, I'm staying!"

Manta then asks, "Miss Hanako... what is the promise?" Hanako replies, "Why, to help humans in need, especially ones who are stuck in the toilet with no toilet paper, if I rest in peace then I won't be around to do so. Plus you guys need my help if threats like the Queen of the Black Puddle and Katz threaten the balance of the human world and the supernatural world.

Then the group hears a British voice that says to them, "Someone mentioned our father..." Then another British voice says to them, "Now that we found you dog, we must destroy you!

Courage Jr., Edna, Bellaluna, Princess, Manta, Izzy, and Chowder Jr. turn around and they see two anthropodmorphic cats with red fur, purple tips on their ears and yellow eyes. They have a head full of long black hair. The two are wearing dresses, one is wearing a white one and the other a black one. It was Katherine and Katrina, the twin daughters of Katz.

Courage Jr. screams and jumps into Bellaluna's arms and then he screams again and jumps on Edna's arms. Bellaluna then asks, "Who are you two and why do you scare the dog?" Katherine and Katrina then look at eachother and giggle and Katherine replies, "We came all this way from Yokaitown to search for the dog and there you are." Katrina replies, "Now it's time to cut your life short!" Katherine summons a ice ball and Katrina summons a fireball.

Bellaluna then says, "Now hold on you two! I need this dog, if you kill him, his tail's magical properties will be useless, so if you want to get him, you have to go through me!" Katherine then holds Bellaluna's hand and she ends up frozen in a slab of ice as the two float towards Junior.

Manta then says, "I never knew Mr. Katz had twin daughters, well it looks like we have another battle to attend to!" Then Manta shifts into his monster form while Hanako floats next to him, Izzy summons ectoplasmic powers, Chowder Jr. eats a "Silly-Pepper" for "super pepper breath" and Princess says to Junior, "Run off with Friend-Edna puppy dog! We'll take care of those two!" Junior then jumps off Edna and says, "NO! They want me so I'll show them a thing or two!"

And so Courage Jr. and his friends face off the twins and suprisingly the two overpower them with their dart fire and dark ice powers. Katrina then grabs Courage Jr. by the Collar and then she says, "While my sister freezes your friends, I'll singe you into a tasty treat!"

But the Carmen and three familar looking girls appear behind the twins and Carmen asks them, "Now what seems to be the problem you "terribili gatto ragazze"?" And the Twins not only notice the giant sea monster but the three girls are actually the Powerpuff Girls aged 13, they are dressed up like their Anime counterparts "The Powerpuff Girls Z". The Twins feel very unconfortable as they find themselves surrounded by not only Courage Jr.'s friends but the original Powerpuff Girls.

They use their powers to draw a circle on the ground and they vanish without a trace. Courage Jr. then says, "Looks like we won two great battles... umm what brings you three here?"

Blossom then answers, "Well since the people of Somewhere were evacuated to Townsville, we decided to help you with what was going on but it looks like we're too late!" Buttercup then answers, "Well I wanted to help you guys with whoever's causing that flood but it looked like you did it anyway." Bubbles just hugs Courage Jr. and shouts, "PUPPY!" Blossom then says, "Well anyway we'll get everyone back to Somewhere then but at least it's nice to finally meet you... "Son of Courage"!"

Before the girls can fly away Courage Jr. asks the three, "Hey wait, how do you know my dad?" And Edna asks, "Yeah and why are you three dress like that? It's not the same as your uniforms you first wore when you started fighting crime all those years ago!" Blossom replies, "Oh your dad helped us on several occasions, also we're 13, times have changed and our fans would recognize us if we dressed like the anime version on that show that aired in Japan." As they fly away, Courage Jr. asks Edna, "I wonder if there would be a show in Japan based on my dad?"

Chowder Jr. then blasts a fireball out of his mouth and shouts, "Pepper Breath... POI!" And it melts the ice off Bellaluna and then she says, "Well Dog, that was a fun day, now that the Queen of the Black Puddle is no more, looks like It's time for me to go home, until we meet again dog! Don't let any of those creeps do you in!"

Edna then says, "That's odd, she didn't go after you this time, well looks like a celebration is in order, let's go to Chowder Jr.'s restaurant... as soon as his family returns from Townsville!" Princess picks up Courage Jr. as everyone walks to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Ebe finishes taking pictures of Courage Jr. and says to herself, "So he is "the one"..."

**COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG JR. THE MOVIE:**  
**REVENGE OF THE QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE**

**Based on the original series "Courage the Cowardly Dog" by John R. Dilworth**

**Directed by Technomaru #1**

**inspired by Technomaru #2's dog Miley and the original series**

**Fanfic Consulted by Crossoverprincess**

**Starring**

**Courage Jr**

**Manta**

**Hanako of the Toilet**

**Princess of the Pink Puddle**

**Izzy**

**Chowder Jr.**

**Carmen the Serpent of Evil River**

**Shirley the Medium**

**Dr. Chien Bellaluna**

**Edna Esmeralda Espinoza**

**Ebe Adamski from Roswell, New Mexico**

**Julie, Lindsay, and Tara Killer**

**The Queen of the Black Puddle**

**Katherine and Katrina**

**Special guest: The Powerpuff Girls and Courage Sr.**

**No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic, although my actors had Major Portion's fried chicken for lunch and Dr. Bellaluna had frogs legs the day before.**

**(Post Credit Sequence)**

Dr. Bellaluna and the Killer Sisters teleport themselves back to the Magic Shop as they try to dry up after they survived the whirlpool that almost destroyed the City of Somewhere. Julie then asks Bellaluna, "You had the dog in your clutches, why did you decided to pull a "enemy mine" and help the dog against that creepy water witch?" Bellaluna then hits Julie with her staff and says, "Normally I'm against hitting children but you "Ms. high and mighty" are getting on my nerves big time! Anyway that creature was a bigger threat than me and I don't need competition! Also this alliance payed off because...well... remember when I hugged the dog?"

The three look confused but then Bellaluna pulled out the journal of Courage Sr. and says to them, "I stole this from the dog and now I know he and his dad's worst fears and creatures of darkness, I will create a duplicate of this book for myself and I will use his own prized possession to my advantage...YOU HEAR ME DOG! ONE DAY YOU'LL BE MINE! As long as no other creep beats me to it!"

**THE END... ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 24: Look who's Barking**

**Guest starring: They Might Be Giants**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. Edna is my character, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple and you know the rest! They Might Be Giants members John Glasses and John Noglasses belong to John Flansberg and John Linnel, I had to change the Johns' last names names in this fanfic because there are rules against that.**

**My laptop is still down but at least I worked on this, enjoy! Oh and if you do realize who Bellaluna's new friend is, please don't tell anyone else or it might spoil everything for them.  
**

**(After the events of the last chapter)**

Dr. Bellaluna and the Killer Sisters are trying to dry up after Bellaluna helped Courage Jr. and his friends stop the Queen of the Black Puddle from destroying the City of Somewhere. So they end up back in the Magic Shop. As they enter the main room they see two packages, a big one and a small one, covered in wrapping paper as if they are presents.

Bellaluna looks at the smaller present and decides to open it and it's a HD TV. Bellaluna then asks the Killer Sisters, "Did I win a HD TV in a contest and I don't remember it?" Then the TV turns on and it's reveals a image of a shadowy figure in a black cape and it's face is obscured by a black shadow with shiny glasses and a strange red smile. Bellaluna then asks, "Is that Professor Souichi Tomoe?

The figure then speaks in a electronic voice, "Dr. Chien Bellaluna, I am "Dark-Man". I have come to lend you assisstance in your quest for the dog's tail, so I will provide you with any items nessessary to make your quest easier... open the other present!"

The Killer Sisters open the other present revealing The Great Fusilli, The Cajun Fox, and Fred the Barber. Bellaluna smiles and hugs Fred as she screams, "DADDY! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Dark-Man" then continues, "I sent my robots to free them during the flood and arranged it so they would re-unite with you again, it's my way of showing that I'm on your side all the way. Right now I am sending you a small army of robots as well as item that will give you increase your chances at getting a puppy tail but you will not use it on the puppy, you will use it on the puppy's father."

A robot with a propeller on it's head flies to Bellaluna with a package and she opens it and says, "I saw a item like this on TV once, I think I know where you're getting at "Dark-Man" and thanks."

"Dark-Man" then adds, "I will contact you later to check on your progress, good luck on obtaining the magical item Bellaluna, this is "Dark-Man' signing off... AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA HA-HA!...

AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA HA-HA"

Dr. Bellaluna then looks at the Killer Sisters with a insane smile. Julie then asks, "Umm now that you got your dad and your minions back, what are you gonna do to us?" Bellaluna then says, "Since I don't need you three anymore I will deliver a fate worse than death for you three bullies..."

And with that The Killer Sisters unleash a scream of pure fright.

The magic shop's doors open and the Killer Sisters exit the store in their white dresses and then Julie says while smiling, "What a nice girl. I feel like doing something nice, let's go to the old folk's home and sing for them!" Tara then says, "Yeah that feels so nice to do nice things for others." Lindsay then says, "Good deeds! Good deeds!" The three then walk away as Julie then adds, "After that how about we make dinner for our parents and clean the garage, make amends, mow the lawn, give to the poor, pick up litter..."

Fusilli, Cajun Fox, and Fred shiver in fear and Fred asks, "Daughter dear, what horrible thing did you do to those three girls?" Bellaluna then says in a chilling manner, "I did the most horrible thing I can ever do to a bully... I used my magic to change them from brainless evil libbies into... goody goody little girls AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA HA-HA oh great "Dark-man" is making me laugh like him. VILLAIN SONG TIME BOYS!"

And so Bellaluna, Fusilli, and the Cajun Fox once again start singing their song which suspicially sounds alot like the theme song of the Dorombo Gang from the anime "Yatterman".

"(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem)

The puppy problem, a tricky problem, what a problem)

We've got our wits about us! Hey, hey, hey!

We're cooking up good ideas! Hey, hey, hey!

We want, we want the Puppy's tail!

Our minds are set on getting it!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are geniuses - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem!)

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful

So skillful, so tremendous, so efficient)

Revenge is our pride and joy - Hey, hey, hey!

We love terrorizing - Hey, hey, hey!

Villainy, villainy, it's our specialty!

We're sharp, we're slick, and we're good looking too!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are Superior - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful)

**(Later at night in the City of Somewhere)**

Courage Sr. shows up in the city reading the latest news about his son. Courage Sr. thinks to himself, "I miss my son, I wish I can show myself to him but it's not the time, the things I do for love and to protect my kin..what was that!" He hears banging sounds from the alley and runs to find out what it is.

Courage Sr. then sees a little girl in a blue dress having her blonde hair being shaved off by Fred the Barber. Courage then says, "I'll save you little girl AH IT'S YOU!" The little girl then says with a wicked smile, "NOW!" Then Cajun Fox and Fusilli ambush Courage Sr. and grab him. The little girl then shapeshifts back into Dr. Bellaluna and says, "Oh I see you've met my father and my two best friends who have a beef with you.

Courage Sr. then asks, "You're the one who's obsessed with my son, what good am I to you if I'm a adult dog and not a puppy?" Bellaluna searches her coat as she replies, "not for long, I somehow made a new friend after I won a contest I didn't even enter and he gave me... THIS!" Bellaluna then pull out a cigar.

Courage Sr. then shivers and says, "You're not gonna make me smoke that are you? This is a all-ages fanfic!" Bellaluna activates the cigar and it appears to be some sort of gadget. Bellaluna then comments, "This "cigar" is a age-changing device, my new friend told me he got the idea about some show about "the kids who live down the lane"... or was it "next door"? Anyway my book mentions I need the tail of a "Couragous Cowardly puppy" aaaaaand since he gave me this gadget I can just turn one adult dog into a itty bitty bitty bitty lil' puppy... now hold still!"

She activates the device and zaps Courage Sr. with it and changes him into a two week old puppy wearing a diaper. However the device also changed Fusilli into a egg and Cajun into a two week old fox cub. Bellaluna then transforms Fusilli and Cajun back to their normal ages as she says to them, "I'm so sorry, it was my first time using the device! No matter, now I will get my puppy tail the easy way AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA HA-HA hit me if I laugh like that again!"

Fusilli and Cajun look hungerly at the puppy and she shouts as she pounds them, "No you idiots! Don't eat him! Let's just cut off his tail and get it over with because world domination is close at hand!

Before they can perform the horrible act. A crossbow hits Bellaluna's axe off her hands and she sees a certain female anthropodmorphic pig in a grey and green European dress, her hair is in a braided black pony tail and she looks very angry, yep it's Sonia. Bellaluna then says, "Have we met "pig-girl"?"

Sonia then says, "I see you're about to do something hoodoo-voodoo to a two week old puppy, you make me sick!" Then she fires at her top hat then she looks at Bellaluna..."

**(Sonia has a flashback about the time Bellaluna as a little kid was a dine and dasher and Sonia swore she's get her revenge on her and the windmill vandals)**

Sonia then tosses her crossbow away and pulls out a bigger crossbow with flaming arrows and her eyes glow red in anger. Bellaluna and her minions run off without looking back and forgot all about Courage Sr. who just cries.

Sonia looks at the two week old puppy and says, "Awww you're so adorable yes you are! Yes you... oh my... you're the... and they... hmmmmm"

**(Morning in Somewhere)**

Edna walks to school with her friends Rachel, Jenny, Edwina, "Ariel", and Ebe. Ebe then says to her, "So Edna do you have the new photos ready from that incident?" Edna replies, "Oh they somehow survived the waters but they will be ready for the press Ebe. Jenny then asks, "What kind of name is "Ebe" anyway?" Ebe replies, "I'm from Roswell, New Mexico!"

Rachel then asks Edna, "Say Edna, where did Junior go?" Edna then replies, "He's got some Neighborhood Monster Watch stuff going on but it's a good thing he has a "doggie tweets" account so if something attack us we'd let him know, right now I'm excited for the "They Might Be Giants" concert, how about you guys?" Rachel, Jenny, Edwina, "Ariel", and Ebe look confused and then Edna explains to them, "They Might Be Giants" is a rock band formed by John Glasses and John Noglasses, they sing weird songs and now they do children's music.

"Ariel" then asks Edna, "Friend-Edna, are they really Giants?" Edna just shrugs and they continue to walk to John R. Dilworth Elementary School.

**(The darkest alleys of Somewhere)**

Courage Jr. and Manta are being chased by a mummy that somehow came to life at the museum. Courage Jr. then says, "Hey waitaminute, dad has dealt with mummies in the past, perhaps my trusty journal would help!" But then Junior checks his pockets and to his horror he says to Manta, "The Journal... IT'S GONE! I don't know where it ended up!" And soon they end up in a dead end as the mummy approaches them.

However they look up and they see a reddish orange cat who says to the two, "I see you're in trouble..." Then he pulls out a fishbone and shouts...

"ALLEY...ALLEY...ALLEY...ALLEYCATS! HO!"

Then the cat is joined by three more adult cats and two kittens. Then to Courage Jr. and Manta's suprise the cats end up beating up the mummy, but as the mummy goes after the kittens, one kitten pulls out a mirror and as the mummy sees it's reflection it evaporates into nothingness.

Courage Jr. then goes up to the leader of the cats and says to him, "Thank you so much but...who are you guys?" The cat shakes his paw and says, "I am Persian-O, this is my second in command Toygra, the Mechanic Levkroythro, the Cleric Ocitara, and these are Wilykit and Wilykat... and we are the Alleycats...actually we're just a bunch of alleycats who idolize the Thundercats but at least we're of help." As they run away, Courage Jr, then says to them, "Thank you! I hope we meet again!"

And so out of nowhere, Sonia shows up and says to Courage Jr., "Hello Junior." Junior and Manta are shocked and Junior tells Manta, "Hide behind me, I think she's forgot our truce and wants to attack you... what brings you here Sonia?" Sonia then says, "Geez, I said I swore I will never attack the two-tailed cat, the daughter of the Queen of the Black Puddle, the Witch-girl, nor the toilet ghost since they seem to keep the peace in Somewhere... anyway I have something to show you but first... do you trust me?"

Courage Jr. scratches his head and asks, "Is this a trick question?" Sonia then walks closer to him and asks, "Do you trust me?" Junior then replies, "Well you didn't attack my friend Manta..." Sonia asks him again, "Do you trust me?" Courage Jr. then asks, "Why do you keep asking me that?" Sonia replies, "To know if you trust me "for real real, not for play play. So... do you trust me?" Courage Jr. then shrugs and says, "YES!"

Sonia then replies, "Good! Anyway I saw your buddy the voodoo sorceress attacking a puppy... does he look familar?" And with that Junior sees a crying two week old puppy wearing a diaper. Sonia hands the puppy to Junior and he stops crying. Junior looks at the puppy and then he says, "Those eyes, the pink fur, the little hole on his teeth... is he my little brother from back at the Nowhere Puppy Farm I was born and raised in?"

Manta looks at the Puppy and says, "MR. COURAGE JUNIOR! IT'S MR. COURAGE SENIOR!" Couage Jr. then says, "Quiet Manta, you might scare the baby...on my it is Dad... but how? Where did you find him Sonia?"

Sonia answers, "Well I just came from Aron City on a routine monster hunt and all of a sudden your "friend" I read about in the wanted posters had him in his clutches and all of a sudden It looks like she somehow de-aged him into a puppy, I wonder why."

Courage Jr.'s eyes turn big as saucers as he realizes, "She must've figured out that in order to increase the odds of getting "the tail of a puppy dog who is couragious and cowardly at the same time"... so she must've somehow turned him into a baby in order to increase those odds...OH NO!"

Manta then says, "Looks like both of you are in grave danger." Sonia then says, "Well I might not like your dad at first for accusing my parents of being cannibals but I have the heart to protect the innncent from evil, perhaps..."

Courage Jr. and Manta walk a bit closer to Sonia as she says to them, "Ok, I'll join your group if it means undoing the evil of that nut, but I'm not used to being around supernatural creatures, the only times I encounter them is to eliminate them." Manta then says, "Well now's the right time to educate you that we're not all bad, now let's get to Madam Shirley's house so she can cast a spell to fix your dad up."

Courage Jr. then says, "You know in dad's journal, it mentioned that Muriel Bagge was once de-aged by a twister that turned her into a 3 and a half year old child." Sonia then stand in front of him and says, "Courage Junior, you better not think about putting your dad in a tornado lest you send him on a one way trip to OZ!" Junior then replies, "Ok! Ok! I'll take him to Shirley's Mansion... but since we won't put him in a twister how about we prepare a pot of macaroni and cheese just to be on the safe side?

So as Sonia, Manta and Courage Jr. make it to Shirley's Mansion, Junior notices Baby Courage Sr. looking up him and smiling. But then they run into a pink and white dog that resembles the breed the Courages are. Then the dog speaks to Junior and says, "Hi "Puppy dog"! I told you I can morph into a dog like the journal said about mom!"

Manta then says, "Not now Miss Princess, the Courages are in danger!" Princess then morphs back to her normal form and says, "I know you guys are in danger, I heard "Puppy Dog's" voice 4 miles away, so what you got there "Puppy Dog"?" Princess sees the baby and makes a incredibly loud

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE"

Courage Jr. then says, "Princess I'm not making this up but... it's my dad, Bellaluna somehow changed him into a baby and we need to figure out how to change him back." Princess then says, "Oh hi Sonia, how was your trip in "Camp Kidney"?" Sonia then says, "Well it was a rip-off, the rumors of Jason Voorhees haunting the place was false... but I did encounter a insane moose-man who thinks he's a Scoutmaster, I was gonna slay him but his wife told me not to... In case I didn't tell you Junior, I actually get along with Princess since she proved to me she is not evil like her mother and she re-embursed me for the food the Windmill Vandals dine and dashed on me, the one reason why I hated monsters in the first place... hey waitaminute, that voodoo girl did that to me too and she's a human!"

**(Shirley's Mansion)**

As Shirley holds Baby Courage in her arms, he crys as loud as he can. Shirley then asks the group, "Can anyone keep the kid down while I find a cure?" Princess then takes him and Baby Courage continues to cry but then Manta points out, "When Mr. Courage Jr. held the baby it stopped crying, let's see what happens." Princess hands the baby to Courage Jr. and he stops crying and makes a cute coo. Courage Jr. then says, "Oh wow, perhaps it's because I'm a direct decendant and he knows that I carry the torch of this generation."

Sonia then blurts out, "Or it's the connection between father and pup. That reminds me, I wonder how my dad is, after the fiasco with the windmill vandals we moved to Somewhere. Oh and I just remembered that my parents are serving food to the concert-goers for that concert that is playing... umm... "They Must be Giants"?"

Courage Jr. then blurts out, "Oh my goodness, the concert! Edna and her friends are going to see "They MIGHT be Giants" and I'm supposed to go with them in two hours..."

Soon, they hear a door knocking and when Princess opens the door, they see Izzy and Chowder Jr. wearing "They Might Be Giants" shirts and Izzy says, "Hey Princess, where's Junior and Manta? We got to get ready for the concert! Chowder Jr. then says, "Yeah we used Izzy's crystal ball to find you guys and AAAAHHHH! IT'S FUFFLES! Don't hurt my sweet Izzy... I did it again didn't I? I flirted again huh?" Izzy then replies, "Yep you did... and who's Fuffles?"

Sonia blushes heavily in embarassment and says, "Chowder Jr. you promise me not to reveal my real name." Princess then asks, "Your name is Fuffles? That sounds pretty cute." Sonia then slips into a southern accent that sounds alot like her parents' accent and says, "Yeah, Fuffles didn't sound like a intimidating name so I named myself after the Vampire Killer from "Castlevania: Legends" and changed my accent as well, now that you know my secret I guess I'm no longer a threat."

Chowder Jr. then replies, "Oh sorry, I slipped because I was scared you might hurt Izzy again... I'm her boyfriend!" Izzy angerly shouts, "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Chowder Jr. then shivers and says, "I know... I feel weird... is there something annoying you inherited from your dad?" Izzy then replies, "Well... I can become a werewolf but I'm too young for the change to happen... but I did inherit my dad's big appitite!"

Courage Jr. then says, "At least I kept the secret, but I still see you as a valuable ally of ours... "Fuffles". Fuffles then smiles and says to Junior, "You know... Ah never made friends before... wanna be mah friend?" Courage Jr. nods and before "Fuffles" hugs him he says, "Hold on, I have my dad in my arms, let's see what Shirley came up with..."

**(An hour later)**

Shirley then goes up to Courage Jr. and says to him, "I'm sorry but there is no spell or powerful magic that can undo what Bellaluna did to your father, so you have no choice but to face her again and find whatever she used to transform your father in order to transform him back."

Courage Jr. screams in fear and Baby Courage screams as well. Then another knock at the door can be heard and then Shirley pulls out a saxaphone and says, "It might be her..." Then she lifts her Saxaphone in the air and opens the door and sees a fear stricken Edna shouting, "ACK! No Shirley it's me!" Shirley then puts her Sex down and replies, "Oh sorry, I thought you were Dr. Bellaluna, out for Courage Jr. and some more of my magical items."

Then Cheese shows up and says, "Dr. Belly-looney? I thought she was nice, but I knew it all along, she's...

..An evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

And she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

So... WATCH OUT!"

Both Courages are in fear of Bellaluna because of the song. Edna then says, "Oh I brought her with me because she likes "The Giants" as well, and I also see she likes "Little Ponies"... say Junior, who's the baby puppy, he's so adorable!"

Edna grabs Baby Courage and Courage Jr. then says, "No Edna, don...Hey wait... pop's not crying?" Edna then starts speaking in a Scottish accent, "So he's Courage Sr. huh? Great Scott how did this happen lad?" Courage Jr. then says, "Dr. Bellaluna must've done something non-magical to change dad into a baby so he can cut off his tail and now we have to fight her again for the cure and why are you speaking in a Scottish accent?" Edna replies, "Well lad, Cheese dared me to speak Scottish, and for some reason the wee lil' pup seems to be happy, just look at him smile!"

Princess looks confused and she grabs Baby Courage who starts crying, then hands him to Junior and stops crying, then Junior hands him to Izzy and he starts crying and then Izzy hands him to Edna who stops crying. Shirley then says, "So it seems that the baby dog will not cry if his son holds him and the same goes for his son's owner... Oh I get it, but somehow it involves your Scottish accent reminds him of "The Stupid One number 1's wife"

Edna then replies, "Aye, and he is such a cute one, just like when my family first adopted his son." Courage Jr. then looks at his father in his cute infant form and says to him, "Don't worry dad, we'll find a way to change you back and then we can be together again and maybe go fishing!"

**(Cutaway begins)**

Courage Jr. and Courage Sr. are going fishing. Junior sits closer to hhs dad and says to him "After all this time we're finally united... I love you dad!" Courage Sr. then replies, "You're still not getting my Mama Muriel's Doggy Delight!"

**(Cutaway ends)**

Cheese then says to the group, "Umm Mom and Dad are gonna take us to the concert, maybe Dr. Belly-Looney will be there and we can help Papa Courage change back to normal. Cheese then tries to hold Courage Sr. but he starts crying until Courage Jr. takes him back and says, "Sorry Cheese but it looks like he only allows me and Edna to hold him, now me it's understandable since I'm his son but as for Edna..." Edna just shrugs and says, "Oh let's go to the concert!" Sonia then shouts out, "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

**(The Somewhere Stadium)**

Courage Jr., Edna, Cheese, Chowder Jr., Izzy, Princess, and Sonia make it to the concert. Princess then sees John Glasses and John Noglasses appear on stage and then she asks Edna, "You said they were giants? They're just average sized people." Edna then replies, "Oh they like to use a weird name for their weird band and they sing weird songs with weird lyrics, coincidence? Anyway we're on the look out for Bellaluna and see what did she use to turn Junior's dad into a baby, but until then enjoy the show!"

Meanwhile, Courage Jr. is eating vanilla ice cream and offers his dad to lick some as he hangs on a papoose Junior is wearing. Courage Jr. then says, "It's kinda weird seeing you like this, I know I want to finally meet you but not as this! I still wonder what kind of magic did she use?"

Chowder Jr. watches the concert with Izzy and tries to hold her hand but then Izzy moves her hand away. Izzy then looks at Chowder Jr.'s eyes and says, "Oh alright, besides it's your mom's trait that's kicking in anyway. Izzy lets Chowder Jr. hold her hand and then Cheese shouts, "GO GIANTS!"

Then John Noglasses asks the audience, "Ok fans, before we play, do you guys have any questions?" Princess then asks the John Noglasses the question, "Why does the Sun shine?" Then John Noglasses looks at John Glasses and they sing:

"The sun is a mass of incandescent gas

A gigantic nuclear furnace

Where hydrogen is built into helium

At a temperature of millions of degrees"

Princess then answers, "Thank you!"

Then the Johns sing a medly of songs:

"Yes, no

Maybe

I don't know

Can you repeat the question?

You're not the boss of me now

You're not the boss of me now

You're not the boss of me now

And you're not so big!

Call me Dr Worm.

Good Morning how are you, I'm Dr Worm

I'm interested in things.

I'm not a real doctor,

But I am a real worm

Cornellius, Cornellius, I miss you, ape

I miss you, ape, I miss your toffee cape

I miss your toffee cape, Cornellius

Cornellius, you were my favorite ape

She's got her ear to the walls

And she's tappin' the calls

If you've got a secret boy

Forget about it 'cause she's a

Hotel detective

My little hotel detective

Yeah, she's a hotel detective

Why don't you check her out?

So the room must listen to me

Filibuster vigilantly

My name is blue canary one note spelled l-i-t-e

My story's infinite

Like the Longines Symphonette it doesn't rest

Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch

Who watches over you

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Everything right is wrong again

Just like in the long long trailer

All the dishes got broken and the car kept driving

And nobody would stop to save her

And now the song is over now

And now the song is over now

And now the song is over now

The song is over now."

Then the Johns were given a positive reaction from their fans.

Courage Jr. then notices Baby Courage screaming in fear and then he turns around and sees Dr. Bellaluna and she is accompanied with her father Fred, Fusilli and Cajun Fox. Bellaluna then asks the two, "Enjoying the concert?" Fusilli then says, "You're surrounded my bambinos, so will you give yourselves to us?"

Courage Jr. backs away and asks Bellaluna, "Ok you fiend, what did you do to my pop?" Bellaluna pets Courage Jr. and replies, "Why, I somehow made a new friend who gave me this!" Then she shows them the age-changing device that is in the shape of a cigar.

Courage Jr. then claims, "That's it! The reason why Shirley's magic doesn't work is because pop was affected by science, not magic. So science must be undone with science!"

Dr. Bellaluna pulls out her switchblade, Fusilli pulls out his sword, Cajun Fox pulls out his butcher knife, and Fred pulls out his scissors. Baby Courage manages to grab the cigar and both Courages ran off. Bellaluna then says, "Oh no, that little pup managed to grab my device... GET THEM! And make sure none of you attack innocent bystanders please!"

Courage Jr. ran as fast as he can and then he falls into a crowd who fortunately grab him and have him "crowd surf" around the stadium while Bellaluna tries to catch up to them. Then the crowd places Junior on the stage between the two Johns.

John Noglasses then says, "Hey I wonder what's a puppy doing here? And he looks alot like the dog in this next song...

"Eustace, Muriel, somebody's at the door.

Creepy, surreal, someone better get the door.

Someone better get the door.

Who's gonna' get the door?

Courage the Cowardly Dog, Courage the Cowardly Dog!

Something horrible wants to destroy our humble

Nowhere shack. Who will protect our home?

Someone protect our home, Who will protect our home?

Courage the Cowardly Dog, Courage the Cowardly Dog!

Courage the Cowardly Dog, Courage the Cowardly Dog"

John Noglasses then puts his microphone next to Junior who comments, "Hey you guys are singing about my pop!" The two Johns are shocked and John Glasses then says, "You mean the dog who saved us during a gig back in Nowhere 8 years ago?" Junior nods and then says, "Well actually due to this device, my pop is changed into a puppy and we need to figure out how to ditch this crazy voodoo girl who keeps stalking us.

John Glasses then says, "Well I guess we can help, now hand me that device!"

**(And so during the intermission)**

Bellaluna and her gang stalk the two Courages and then they see Fred in a Police car and she asks, "You shaved a bunch of innocent bystanders didn't you?" Fred replies, "Sorry dear Chien, I was just being a little... Naaaaauuuughty!" Bellaluna then says, "A little? Now you're arrested again! Now let me get you out of here!"

Princess, Izzy, Chowder Jr., Edna, and Cheese show up and Princess then asks Bellaluna, "So you're back to your old tricks huh?" Cajun Fox manages to grab Edna and holds his cleaver to her neck and he says, "Give us the dogs and we'll let her live!" Bellaluna is shocked and she bashes Cajun in the head with her red guy tail talisman and she lets Edna go.

Before Princess can ask, Edna tells her, "Apparently, Bellaluna has problems with kidnapping and attacking human kids so she spares me from her villiany." Bellaluna then says, "We never do that! Do that again and you're fired! Now while I try to get dad out of here you two summon the robots!"

Then they summon four robots whom resemble robot versions of Cajun Fox and Fusilli and they extend their arms and fire machine gun bullets while intentionally avoiding to hit Edna. The four manage to avoid the bullets and they just fire through Princess due to the fact that she can become intangable. Then she short circuts the four robots but then Fusilli summons more robots.

Edna then comments, "Hey, I didn't know Bellaluna had robot minions!" Bellaluna then manages to open the door and she says, "Well I made a new friend who gave me robots and a device that can change the age of the person it's blasted by.

Then Bellaluna hears a voice that asks, "You mean this?"

Then to Bellaluna's horror she sees two adult dogs that look very identical. Then the adult dog with the "Jr." on his collar drops the cigar-device on the ground and breaks it. The Courage with no collar then says, "Well now that we "Couragious Cowardly Puppies" are no longer puppies then you can't stalk us anymore, and since you can't stalk us then... good bye!"

Bellaluna falls to her knees and screams, "NOOOOoooooooooooooooo!" Then she starts crying. Then Cajun Fox blurts out, "Since you two are now adults... let's get revenge like we planned from the start!" The robots fire machine guns at the two as they manage to escape, then Cajun Fox throws many knives at the two, then Fusilli starts chasing them with a sword, joined by Fred who tries to shave them.

Courage Sr. then says to his grown-up son, "And this is why I didn't want to meet up sooner, these fiends are deadset to destroying me, what if they go after you and your siblings son?" Courage Jr. then says, "Well pop there is a difference between me and you other than the fact that I can talk more to the humans... I HAVE FRIENDS!"

A port-o-potty explodes and Cajun Fox, Fusilli, and Fred see Hanako and she is very angry. Hanako then says to them, "I thought you meanies were locked up and while I'm giving concert go-ers TP, I see you three again! She blasts the robots with her water powers and then she makes a scary face at the three that makes them hide behind Dr. Bellaluna who still looks so sad.

Hanako then says, "So you're up to your old tricks... umm why so sad?" Bellaluna is seen weeping and says, "The dog used my age-changing ray to turn himself and his dad into adult dogs, and if they are adult dogs then their tails will no longer have magical properties and then that means I can no longer stalk them... let's go guys.

Fusilli then asks, "But Bella..." Bellaluna continues, "I said let's go! We have no purpose here, we might as well give up and get out of here before the cops get to us!"

Edna then says, "Oh wow, looks like we lost a great enemy. So you sacrificed your puppy-hood just to make Bellaluna go away?" Princess then cries and says, "Oh puppy-dog, you're still cute, even if you are puppy-doggy's daddy's age!" Then the two Johns show up and then John Glasses then pulls out the device and blasts Junior with it, changing him back into his normal age according to the history feature on the device.

John Glasses then hands Edna the device and says to the group, "Actually it was our idea to not only change Courage back into his normal adult age but change his son into the same age if that crazy girl keeps stalking him... and I see our plan worked!

The two Courages meet... and they hug. Courage Jr. then cries tears of joy and then Courage Sr. then tells him, "Now now, big boys don't cry son... but I'm willing to make this a exception... I'm proud of you my boy."

Edna and Princess see this moment and they start tearing up. Izzy then lets Chowder Jr. hold her hand while watching this. Hanako then floats next to Cheese as they watch this moment. Rachel, Jenny, and Edwina show up with snacks and Rachel says to Edna, "Hey Edna, we got some snacks for the concer... on my goodness it's happening!" Jenny then shouts, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Edwina then replies, "No It's not you silly girl, it looks like the old generation and the new finally met."

The Johns then leave to get prepared for the second half of their show. However red mists appear and then Katherine and Katrina re-appear and then Katherine sees the two Courages and says, "Awww... how adorable! They're reunited dear sister!" Katrina then adds on, "And now to tear them apart... literally!"

The two Courages scream at the sight and then Katrina says to the group, "Relax xou guys, we only want the dogs, we have no beefs against you all." Courage Jr. then says to his dad, "Well dad, how about we tangle these two together as father and son?" Courage Sr. nods and then They pull out squirt guns and fire at Katrina, putting out her fires. Then they pull out lighters to melt Katherine's ice glaciers.

The twins get more angerier and Katherine says to them, "You will not make a mockery of us!" Katrina then adds, "I guess it will be us who will fight dirty!" Then they create swords of their properties and float towards the two but then Junior turns his ocarina into a baton and then blocks their attacks. Then while Junior and Katrina fight with their weapons, Courage Sr. challenges Katherine to a staring contest.

The battle kept going on but then Manta and Sonia show up and then Sonia fires some bows at the two cats as she says, "I was expecting Dr. Bellaluna but I find you two here, attacking the Courages!"

Katrina then says, "Since we just got outside interferance in our fight with the dogs, let's just torch the others!" Katherine just freezes Katrina's hands and she says, "No, we only fight the dogs and only the dogs, it's what dad would want!" Katherine then freezes Manta and Sonia's legs and then resume fighting.

However the twins feel a little weak and then Katrina says, "Oh darn, I used too much of my dark ice powers, let's retreat!" Then the two vanish into the darkness."

Then the two Courages cheered as they won a fight between Katz's daughters. Edna then says, "Now how about we finish watching the concert?"

And as Courage Jr., Courage Sr., Princess, Izzy, Manta, Sonia, Chowder Jr. and Cheese watch the concert, The two Johns perform a new song about the next generation of Courage:

"Eric, Edna, somebody's at the door.

Creepy, surreal, someone better get the door.

Someone better get the door.

Who's gonna' get the door?

Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr., Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr.!

Something horrible wants to destroy our humble

Somewhere shack. Who will protect our home?

Someone protect our home, Who will protect our home?

Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr., Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr.!

Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr., Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr.!"

In the back of the concert, Ebe is apparently forgotten by the group, which she finds to be a big convinence so she can spy on the two Courages and she says to herself, "Well it finally happened, now it depends on if the little guy is brave and strong enough for the big step."

**(After the concert is over)**

The girls take turns glomping Courage Sr. and then Sonia says to Courage Jr., "Well my new friend, I'd like to join your little group since you monsters prove to be heroes but I must go back to (Southern Accent) bein' lil' ol' Fuffles, plus my folks is going back to Nowhere to resume their business at "Burgers Cheap!" Courage Sr. then says, "Also I'm going back to Nowhere to check on the rest of the family so I'll be getting a ride with Fuffles' family."

Courage Jr. then says, "But dad, we just finally met, you leaving me now and... oh no! I forgot to mention I lost your Journal, Bellaluna must've stolen it an..." Then Courage Sr. pulls out the book and says, "You mean this Journal? I stole it back from her when I was a baby on your papoose son."

The two Courages hug and then Courage Sr. continues, "Well you no longer need me here son, I see you're taking real care of business in Somewhere with your friends and HEY STOP THAT!" Princess keeps kissing Courage Sr.'s nose and she says, "Sorry but you're so cute and you're as cute as your son!" Courage Sr. smiles and says, "Well at least you're friendly and not at all like your mother. Well anyway son, good luck and be sure to show bravery in the face of danger!"

Courage Jr. then replies, "But dad, don't you mean... Courage?"

And so Courage Sr. gets a ride with Fuffles' family back to Nowhere and in case you're all wondering, her parents forgive Courage for that incident and Fuffles' mother pets Courage with no problem at all and says to him, "Oh I just love little doggies!"

Courage Jr. and friends then walk back to their homes and then Edna asks Junior, "Do you think Dr. Bellaluna will eventually see through John Noglasses' trick played on them, and who did give them robots and the device?"

Courage Jr. then says, "Just like when is the next time I meet dad again... no one knows!

**(The boarder of Somewhere and Nowhere at a desert)**

Dr. Bellaluna, Fred, Fusilli, and Cajun Fox are in a desert with three separate roads and they have their luggage with them. Bellaluna then says to her two friends, "Well, that's it. Since those two dogs bested us and they are now adults, they're useless to us, perhaps it's wise to just split up. I hope wherever we go, we have a better chance at succeeding in life."

Fusilli is seen crying and he says, "I might be-a alligator... but why am I crying crocodile tears?

And so the three go to three separate roads and soon they meet up at the point where the three roads join into one road.

But then a flying robot holding a monitor goes up to the three a image of "Dark-Man" appears and says to them, "You nincompoops... and Bellaluna, you've all been had! Look!"

And it shows a image of Edna leaving the concert with a very happy Courage Jr. who is still a youthful puppy.

Dr. Bellaluna then foams at the mouth at anger... then she smiles again and says, "Hey boys... and dad, looks like we're back in business!

And soon they cheer up, but then they see a resaurant called "Burgers Cheap!" and then Bellaluna asks, "Now why does this place look so familiar?" Then they see Fuffles in her "Sonia" attire, holding a crossbow and she says, "Not only you guys are dine and dashers but you attacked puppies!" Bellaluna then says, "Oh no! It's he pig-girl who hunts monsers!"

However they also run into a ghost girl, it's Violet McPhearson and her pet pig. She screams at all of them, "BULLIES!" Bellaluna then says, "Oh no! It's that ghost-girl who punishes bullies!

Sonia looks at Violet and then Violet asks, "You hunt monsters?" Sonia then asks Violet, "You hunt bullies?" Then the two have a good laugh and then Sonia suggests, "Then what should we do to those guys?" But before anything can happen, a squadron of robots manage to rescue Bellaluna, Fred, Cajun Fox, and Fusilli.

Violet then says, "Hey that symbol on the robots look familar, apparently they belong to a mysterious scientist named "Dark-Man". No one has ever seen him but I sometimes see his robots near my graveyard. Then the two look at eachother and then Sonia changes back to her Fuffles persona and says, "Well since you hunt bullies and I decided that not all monsters are bad, you wanna work for me and my family and be friends?" Violet smiles and floats at the very thought of that but then Fuffles then comments, "Umm but your pet pig is gonna make us very confused and scared. Violet's pet pig then looks at Sonia and is confused and scared as well.

NEXT TIME: A big battle will wage and this time the prize is the ownership of Courage Jr. Edna vs Princess vs The Storm Goddess... place your bets!


	25. Chapter 25

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 25: The Battle for Courage Jr.**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**Edna, Dr. Bellaluna, and The Princess of the Pink Puddle are my characters, Rachel belongs to Squeaken1, Jennifer belongs to Yukimizuno, Edwina is based on Fanfictionfan123, Izzy belongs to Clockworkpurple and you know the rest! **

**I decided to name the Storm Goddess "Gail", now if only someone got the joke.**

**(Nowhere)**

Dr. Bellaluna, her father Fred the Barber, and her two henchmen The Great Fusilli and Cajun Fox continue to walk the drylands of Nowhere as Bellaluna is reading her copy of Courage Sr.'s journal.

Fred then asks his daughter, "Sweet Chien, what exactly are you doing with Courage's book?" Cajun then adds, "Yeah, why would you wanna come back to this here dump? I bet the dog doesn't even live here anymore, let's just go back to Somewhere and go after his son instead."

Bellaluna then says to her companions, "I'm using the journal to go back to Courage Sr.'s roots and perhaps use it against his son and then I'll finally get that tail, oh and I brought some of Dark-man's robots with me, he's using the new models that look like floating cylinders with long arms with claws and they have purple visors."

Then all of a sudden they see a rundown old house with a broken windmill next to it. Bellaluna looks at the picture of the Bagge Farm and looks again and she asks her minions, "Look familiar boys?"

Fusilli: I performed there!

Cajun Fox: I played dodgeball there!

Fred: I once visited Aunt Muriel there... when she was alive!

Bellaluna then adds, "Correct! Now let's loot the place and dig up some dirt on the dog and his son!"

And so the gang breaks into the Bagge house and try searching for valuables. Fred then goes up to Bellaluna and says to her, "Now Chien, I might approve of helping you capture the puppy so you can fulfill your dreams but looting your Grand Aunt Muriel's house is a bit...disrespectful don't you think?" Bellaluna then continues searching and says, "But dad, according to the journal Grand Aunt Muriel and Courage Sr. moved out of this house and pretty much abandoned it so I guess it's for the next bandit's taking and besides dad, this might be helpful in my quest.

Bellaluna then digs up a box and as she opens it, a computer turns on by itself, the computer then speaks up in a familiar British accent,

"*yawn*, that was a nice nap... Now where was I? oh yeah if you are the next of that twit's kin then... hey waitaminute you're not Courage nor his next of Kin!"

Bellaluna then says, "No kiddin', now I'm gonna use you for helping me capture "his next of kin" ahahahahahahaha!" The Computer then says, "Oh I'm not going to like this!"

Cajun Fox and Fusilli then show up empty-handed and then Bellaluna says, "Let me guess, they took everything before they moved away, typical! At least we'll use Courage Sr.'s very own computer against his son, hahahahahaha... umm why are you two shivering?"

To their horror, they see a skeleton rising from the grave and grabs Bellaluna's leg as he gazes on her with a hungry look.

Bellaluna kicks him away and looks at the journal:

_"Errol Van Volkheim, like his partner Benton Tarentella, was arrested for a spree of murders against unknowledgeable innocents believing him to be a director. Overtime, he grew better and was released from jail for good behavior. His partner stayed in prison, but the two were- at some point- able to plan out their supernatural return. Eventually, Errol died and was buried in a cemetary that the Bagge Farmhouse was built on top of. Later, Tarantella tricked Eustace into unburying his old accomplice. Revived by the light of the aligned planets, Van Volkheim and Tarantella continued their old ways by trying to consume Muriel. Strictly following the script, though, was their downfall, when Courage altered the ending to have the two return into the ground. As the dead criminals climbed back into the hole, their bickering could still be heard."_

Bellaluna's eyes become as big as saucers as she shouts, "THIS FARMHOUSE WAS BUILT OVER A CEMETARY? No wonder why this freak is here!" Fusilli and Cajun Fox hold Errol and then Bellaluna pulls out his head and puts it in a sack as Errol asks in an Austrian, "Ok you tasty burgler, what are you planning to do to my head?" Bellaluna replies, "I'm a magic practicioner, use your head! Hahahahaha! I made a funny!"

But then they see what appears to be a giant white head that shouts at them, "GET OUT!"

Bellaluna looks at the journal and reads this:

_"The Spirit Of The Harvest Moon is a spirit that expects farmers to grow crops. He threatens to make Eustace and Muriel leave their house unless they grow a plant in ten minutes. When Eustace refuses to grow something, Muriel and The Spirit call him "stubborn" and "not a farmer". When the ten minutes is up, The Spirit rises the temperature to molten hot, which causes everything to melt. I grew the plant using Eustace's sweat. When the plant grows, The Spirit lowers the temperature back to normal."_

Bellaluna then says, "Don't mess with us you big ugly head! We're a powerful gang of rouges and we have special abilities!" Then the spirit shouts, "NOT A FARMER!" Then the room suddenly gets boiling hot and then Bellaluna then comments, "Of course! He makes the room hot at a whim... LET'S GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!"

And so as they run and scream along the way. Bellaluna opens a door and then she sees what appears to be dark room that houses a blue creature that resembles a trumpet with a human face. The creature then speaks in a whispery voice, "You're not perfect..."

Bellaluna opens her mouth and then a tiny Bellaluna comes out of her mouth and she screams then goes back into her mouth. Bellaluna then says, "I just imitated the dog didn't I?" Fusilli then opens a door and sees live-action footage of King Ghidorah and closes the door. Fred and Cajun Fox open another door and at first they see a young girl playing the violin, Fred is being soothed by the music and then all of a sudden she turns around and her face turns grotesque and roars at them. Cajun Fox screams and runs off and then Fred pulls out his shears and says to "The Violin Girl", "I feel naaaaughty!" Then the Violin Girl screams in fear as Fred Approaches her with his shears.

The trio also run into what appears to be a shadowy evil spirit that is carrying lobsters in her hands as she makes a evil laugh. Despite being attacked by the spirit's lobsters, the evil trio finally managed to exit the Abandoned Farmhouse and this experience leaves Bellaluna, Fusilli and Cajun Fox gasping for air and espressing how fear-stricken they are.

Fred shows up with a fist full of blonde hair, but then Bellaluna then grabs Fred by the collar and shouts, "WHAT KIND OF BRAIN-DEAD MORONS WOULD CONTINUE TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE WHEN ALL THE FREAKY MESSED UP STUFF KEEPS HAPPENING ALL THE TIME! It's no wonder why the puppy's father is a such a scardy-dog, he kept protecting those senile old farts!"

Fred then calmly scolds Bellaluna, "Umm Chien, one of those "senile old farts" is my Aunt Muriel, YOUR Grand-Aunt Muriel." Bellaluna becomes embarassed and comments, "Oh... sorry dad! But seriously, why do they keep living there if they get attacked by stuff such as a big ugly head, a zombie, a crazy barber, a Cajun Fox and an Alligator actor... sorry guys!"

Before anyone can answer, Cajun Fox and Fusilli point out that the windmill vandals are right behind Bellaluna. She turns around and says, "Oh no, it's the four horsemen of the apocalypse! Please don't take me! I haven't even caught the puppy yet!" The Vandals look at eachother very confused until Bellaluna looks up "Windmill Vandals" in her copy of the journal.

_"The Windmill Vandals are a group of 4 Horsebacked Vandals (Eastern Germanic Tribesmen) who once plagued the land of Nowhere. The farmer who once lived in the Farmhouse where the Bagge Family now reside constructed the windmill next to the Farmhouse, and inscribed several runes, one on each blade of the windmill, in order to keep the Vandals away. I first saw them when the windmill breaks, and the Vandals appear as wraiths to come and destroy the farmhouse. The mill is broken and repaired several times, until finally it is fully fixed, and the Vandals banished forever more. In case you see them it means the windmill is broken by now._

_In some occurances, the Windmill can get destroyed by other monsters yet the Windmill Vandals didn't appear... not even I know why."_

A scream can be heard and so Bellaluna and her minions end up running away from the vandals. Bellaluna then says, "Hey waitaminute... I have powers! Then she pulls out her red guy tail talisman and turns the Windmill Vandals's skeletal horses into ponies... complete with "cutie marks".

The four then laugh at the sight of the ponies and then she zaps the four Windmill Vandals and turns them into rabbit, a Cat, a Dog, and a baby toothless alligator.

Fred, Fusilli, and Cajun Fox were laughing really hard but then Bellaluna grabs them and says, "Let's go guys, the spell is only temporary, I wonder where those cylinders went?"

Soon they run into what appears to be a teenage girl in greek attire, she has red hair, dark skin and green eyes and lips, she appears to be weeping as a cloud follows her around. The girl then sees Bellaluna and her gang and asks her, "Hello Miss, I'm looking for a small pink dog that looks so much like my dearly departed Duncan... he lives here, have you seen him?"

Dr. Bellaluna then pulls out her red guy's tail and hits her with it repeatedly and says, "Oh no you don't! He's my dog! I want to cut his tail off and use it as a magic talisman, you ain't getting him! HE'S MINE!"

The girl then makes her cloud storm and it electricutes Bellaluna with a lightning bolt. Fred then goes up to the girl and says, "I apologize for my daughter's actions, just tells us your story and we'll see if it makes perfect sense to us..."

**(And so...)**

Bellaluna then says, "OOOOooooh! I see! You wanted the puppy's father! Naw he doesn't live here anymore, we came her to loot the house to get answers, I'm really after his son, his tail possesses a element of magic that I need for a spell but he lives in Somewhere and we're going back there to continue the quest."

Fusilli then asks Bellaluna, "So tell us-a why you need-a the tail again?" Cajun then adds, "Yeah, maybe that will explain why you won't let us kill him nor cook him as well."

Dr. Bellaluna creates a image of the dog and says to her, "The tail contains special psychic vibrations of good luck, and every supernatural occurance this dog and his family and friends ever encountered, once I remove it and replace my magic red guy's tail talisman with it, not only will I become a more powerful sorceress... BUT THE WORLD WILL BE MINE AS WELL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girl then angerly states, "I am Gail the Storm Goddess and I just want a cute, sweet, understanding doggy and I will not have you creeps do that to a puppy!" Then she uses her storm cloud to strike Bellaluna again and then she creates a chasm that makes Bellaluna, Fred, Fusili and Cajin Fox fall into the underground, making their quest a bit difficult.

Then as they come to, they noticed they landed in a cave where they see the ruined remains of a giant tower with mechanical spider-legs. As they enter it, Bellaluna finds out the tower once belonged to a Dr. Zalost. Then she says to her minions, "You know with the help of the Cylinder robots, they can rebuilt this tower and makes it new and improved, in fact maybe we can use it to catch the dog so easily. And so while we built the tower... let's sing a song!"

And so Bellaluna, Fusilli, and the Cajun Fox once again start singing their song which suspicially sounds alot like the theme song of the Dorombo Gang from the anime "Yatterman".

"(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem)

The puppy problem, a tricky problem, what a problem)

We've got our wits about us! Hey, hey, hey!

We're cooking up good ideas! Hey, hey, hey!

We want, we want the Puppy's tail!

Our minds are set on getting it!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are geniuses - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(What a problem, a tricky problem, the puppy problem!)

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful

So skillful, so tremendous, so efficient)

Revenge is our pride and joy - Hey, hey, hey!

We love terrorizing - Hey, hey, hey!

Villainy, villainy, it's our specialty!

We're sharp, we're slick, and we're good looking too!

Bellaluna... Fusilli... The-Cajun-Fox...

It doesn't matter how many times we go down. No! Never!

We are Superior - Hey, hey, hey!

Bellaluna's gang!

(So efficient, so tremendous, so skillful)

The tower rises on it's spider-legs and then it treads towards "Route 66" as Bellaluna then says, "Look out puppy! Bellaluna's got herself a new toy! Muahahahahahahahaha! But first, hey boys, I need some music to fit the situation!" Cajun Fox then puts on a record that plays the musical piece, "Dr. Zalost's Theme"

**(Somewhere)**

Edna and Courage Jr. are playing catch at Somewhere Park and then as Junior misses the ball, the ball ends up in the hand of a small smiling ghost with a hand on top of his head. Junior sees him and starts screaming as he runs and hides behind Edna. The ghost flies towards Edna and then hands her the ball. "Edna then says, "Oh Junior, it's one of the park's groundskeepers, High Five Ghost!" Edna then high-fives High Five Ghost and then he flies to Junior who then asks him, "Umm are you a friendly ghost?" High Five Ghost then replies in a soft voice, "Yes I am." Then Junior smiles and high-fives High Five Ghost as High Five Ghost just flies back to the other side of the Park.

The two then noticed the skies are acting unusual and then they see Gail the storm goddess coming their way. Gail then sees Junior and she runs to him in glee as she hugs him and says, "I knew it, he looks like my dearly departed Duncan, a cute doggy, understanding doggy, sweet doggy!"

As she hugs Junior, his journal falls from him. Edna then picks up the book and says, "Hey waitaminute, You look familiar..."

**(Edna's flashback begins)**

Edna is on a airplane with Courage Jr. returning from her Aunt Michelle's house in the Town of Willoughby. Edna notices a teenage girl who indeed does look like the Storm Goddess but she has black hair and wears a parachute on her back as she sits next to a sleeping giraffe. The girl then looks at Edna and says to her, "Parachuting in the sky is good for my gums." Then she proceeds to jump out of the plane and opens her parachute, while ignoring the fact that Junior notices a monster on the wing of the airplane, but that is another story.

(Edna's flashback ends)

Edna then thinks, "Naw the Parachute girl had black hair, she has orange hair." Then she stops at the entry:

"The Storm Goddess is a beautiful deity that tried to steal me away from Muriel to replace her missing dog Duncan."

Edna then gets angry and she goes up to the storm goddess as she tells her, "Excuse me! This is my dog, I know what you tried to do years ago and it's not happening again!" As Gail gets angry, Junior looks at the journal and screams at the very idea.

Gail then asks Edna, "Why are you keeping him away from me? He looks just like Duncan... and he looks like his father! Can I have him please?" Edna hugs Junior tighter as she says, "No! I adopted him last year and since then he protected me from all sorts of evil beings and he has save the town on several occasions, if you took him then who will protect us all?"

Gail then says, "But I need a cute, sweet, understanding companion. And since that dog from Nowhere isn't around, I'll settle for that one." Edna then screams, "No No No No!"

Princess shows up in a baseball cap and says, "Hey Puppy Dog! Wanna play... what is going on!" Junior then says, "Princess! The Storm Goddess wants to take me away and Edna..." Princess grows angry and says, "Oh I get it... The Storm Goddess want to take you away... and Edna is giving you to her! Well no way, If she plans on getting rid of you I'll keep you! Edna how could you?"

Edna then says, "Princess, you know I love Junior and I would never give him up, why would think of such a thing?"

Edna and Princess then continue to argue but then Gail shouts, "MINE!" Then the storm clouds surround her and then start to cause a small storm that grows larger. Princess then summons water and is about to attack Gail. Junior sees how bad the storm is getting during the fight and then Junior jumps towards Edna and grabs her just to get her out of the way of the storm.

Edna starts crying as she says, "So it's come to this, I adopted you and gave you alot of love, and now a fight erupts over your ownership and yet both parties have no idea what I've went through with you... and it made us even closer... Remember the time we first met?

**(Flashback from chapter 1 Begins)**

Courage Jr. wakes up and sees a a seven year old hispanic girl sporting thick-framed eyeglasses, she has long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress with a red shirt under it and sandals. The girl smiles heavily as she sees Junior and she says to her father, "Daddy I'd like that one please, he looks so special!" Junior's eyes widen and he says to himself, "Special? I'm special? Wow!"

Junior's mother then says to him, "Well son, looks like you got your wish, you're going to live up to your father's reputation, you got a nice owner, now with a little practice you'll be able to protect them from monsters like your father did." Courage Jr. then says, "I'll make you and my siblings proud mommy."

The girl then adopts Courage Jr. as her father drives the car back to the big city that is far away from Nowhere... the city of Somewhere!

The girl shows Junior his new bed and she says to her, "Oh, my name is Edna, Edna Esmeralda Espinoza! Oh you are such the cutest thing." Then Edna hugs a very happy Courage Jr.. Junior thinks to himself, "Now I must know how daddy felt when he was with Muriel... umm is there a Eustace in the house?' Then all of a sudden Edna's older brother Eric shows up and says, "Hey stoopid dog, here's a housewarming present for you!" Then he puts on a scary mask and shouts, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Courage Jr. then screams very loud and then Edna retaliates by throwing a pillow at him and he says, "Owww... what did I do?" Then as Eric walks away, Edna continues hugging a very happy Courage Jr.

**(Flashback to chapter 1 ends)**

Edna then shouts as the storm gets more stronger, "REMEMBER THE TIME YOU SAVED ME FROM THE QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE?"

**(Flashback to chapter 3 begins)**

As Edna, Rachel, and Jennifer continue their search near Professor Di Lung's house, they noticed a shrinking black puddle near them and out comes Courage Junior with Eric. Edna then sees this and hugs Junior and says to him, "I have no idea where you came from but I'm glad you and my brother are safe... but where's his pants and why is he wearing the strang necklace?"

But then the ground rumbles and out of the black puddle rises a giant demonic monsterous version of the Queen of the Black Puddle who roars loudly at them. Then the Queen sees Edna and says, "I never tried eating female humans before... YOU WILL BE FIRST!" Then she uses her tentacles to grab Edna as she plans to eat her.

As Rachel, Jennifer, and Junior shiver at the sight, Junior sees Manta with a bag as he runs and tells him, "Mister Courage! The young boy left a bag near that man's house, let's use what's in it!" Junior then pulls out two eggs and he manages to throw them at the Queen's eyes. As she blindly drops Edna, Junior ends up catching her in his arms as she smiles and says to him, "My hero!" And she kisses his nose."

Rachel then says, "That thing looks like the Dark Dweller from "The Pirates of Dark Water" If only we have the 13 Treasures of Rule!" Junior notices the TP in the bag and says to Rachel, "No but we have 13 rolls of Toilet Paper... Burly brand Toilet Paper!"

And with that Edna, Rachel, Courage Junior, Manta, and Jennifer throw the toilet paper at the Queen of the Black Puddle and to the Queen's horror the TP manages to suck her up until she is no more.

Jennifer sees the rolls of Toilet Paper and says to Edna, "I think that monster was the one that abducted your brother, and it tried to eat you to. What should we do with the rolls?" Edna notices the matches in Eric's bag and says, "You know I should tell mom about Eric playing with matches but good thing he has them. So Rachel, Jennifer, and Edna lit the matches and tosses them at the rolls of toilet papers as they hear a inhuman scream of pain.

Junior then lights a match and tosses it at the pile and says to it, "And this is for the trouble you caused my dad. If only he can see me now!"

Jennifer then says, "Well that was a great halloween, we got candy and we kicked a monster's ask!" Rachel then says to Jennifer, "Jenny were you watching that video on "Ear Tube" again? Jennifer then giggles and says, "Umm... how about we catch that "Vincent Van Ghoul" horror movie marathon tonight?

Edna then says, "Actually there is a Halloween party at the John R. Dilworth Elementary School, let's go then!" But first I notice Junior lost his Hong Kong Phooey costume so how about it little guy, can you wear the "SD" collar? Oh and your little kitty friend can come too!"

Junior smiles as he puts on the collar and says, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**(Flashback to Chapter 3 ends)**

Princess hears the flashback and starts tearing up. Edna then goes closer to Junior as she says, "Even when that nut Bellaluna tried so hard to catch ya, I returned the favor for all those times you save me and saved your tail... literally!

**(Flashback to chapter 9)**

As Edna, Junior, Jenny, and Rachel manage to leave the shop so easily, Bellaluna pulls out a jack in the box and as it opens out springs out a green claw that grabs Junior and pulls it back into the shop and before the door slams shut, Bellaluna growls, "THE DOG IS MINE!"

Edna then tears up, knowing she lost her best friend, companion, and protector. Jenny then says, "Cheer up Edna, we'll think of a way to get him back, he's like our mascot if we were magical girls, we can't let evil win!" Rachel then adds, "Yes Jennifer, he saved us countless times and he saved me when I was turned into a were-mole so now it's our turn to save his tail... literally!"

Edna then cheers up and says, "You're right guys! GET OUT YOUR MAGIC ICE CREAM SCOOPS!"

And then the girls pull out their ice cream scoops and then Edna says to them, "There is one thing no force of evil cannot withstand is when 7 year old girls do something cute... VANILLA ICE CREAM POWER!"

Edna then lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and beige where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Rachel then shouts, "CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and brown where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

Jenny then shouts, "MINT BERRY CRUNCH POWER!" Edna then asks Jenny, "Were you watching "South Park" again?" Jenny replies, "South who? Oh ok ok... STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM POWER!" and then she lifts her ice cream scoop in the air and takes off her clothes, revealing a Sailor Moon like outfit but it's colored white and pink where the red should be. She also does a cute pose.

The three girls then shout, "THE ICE CREAM SENSHI TO THE RESCUE!" And then they see a door with a skull on it who asks them, "Who are you three, are you on the guest list?" They make cute poses and the Skull smiles and says, "How cute, come right in!" Rachel then whispers to Edna, "Works every time!"

In Bellaluna's lair, she has Junior strapped on a table and pulls out all sorts of cuttery and she asks him, "Ok puppy, before I put you to sleep, what preferred method would you like... surgical knife, cleaver, or axe?" Junior replies by peeing on the table out of fear.

Before Bellaluna pulls out the sleeping gas, Edna and the girls reach the lair in the nick of time.

Seeing the girls in magical girl outfits slightly confuses Bellaluna, Edna then says to her:

"Ice cream style, Ice cream grace.

Ice cream scoops in your face!"

Bellaluna then thinks to herself, "That is so confusing yet so adorable, I think I'll play along." Bellaluna then says to the girls, "Now before I cut off this puppy's tail in the name of the Negaverse, just who are you three?"

Edna: SAILOR VANILLA!

Rachel: SAILOR CHOCOLATE!

Jenny: SAILOR MINT BERRY CRUN... I mean SAILOR STRAWBERRY!

Then the three girls say in unison, "We are the Ice Cream Senshi and we fight for truth and love and... umm... make evil go away!"

Bellaluna then grins and says to the girls, "Oh is that so? Well what are you going to do about it? Hmmmm?"

Edna, Rachel, and Jenny then pulls out their ice cream scoops and then Rachel says to her, "Then prepare for our ultimate attack!"

Then the three shout in unison, "NEAPOLITAN BEAM!"

Then the three pretend they are firing a huge beam at Bellaluna... so she falls down and says, "Oh no! my evil plan is ruined, noooooooo!" As Bellaluna pretends to be "dying" Rachel and Jenny manage to untie Junior and the three manage to escape the lair.

Bellaluna comes to and says, "HA! With that type of acting, I should become a actress... uh... girls? THE DOG!" Then Bellaluna shape shifts into a lollipop (sucker), a donkey, and Steve-O, then as she shapeshifts back to normal she shouts in pure anger, "I'VE BEEN HAD! GET THEM MY MINIONS! AND BRING BACK THE DOG ALIVE!"

So the three girls and puppy run past the hallways full of spirits, monsters, and other unmentionable entities. Edna then says to her friends, "Whatever you do... don't look back, it's what she wants! As Bellaluna chases them, she says to herself, "Darn, there is no fooling that girl!" Jenny then slows her down by throwing sprinkles at her face while Rachel sprays some hot fudge on the ground, slowing Bellaluna down even more.

Soon the girls see a dead end in the form of a huge brick wall. Before the girls panic, Jenny grabs Junior and runs through the brick wall and they exit the door and continue to run. Edna then asks Jenny, "How did you know the wall was a illusion?" Jenny replies, "I didn't it was a instinct!" Junior then wags his tail and licks Jenny's face. Jenny continues, "Either way, at least our little Courage Junior is safe and in one piece."

**(Flashback to Chapter 9 ends)**

Edna then says, "I'd show you more flashbacks to prove my point but not many readers like "clip shows". Oh Courage Jr. I love you!" Junior then goes to Edna's arms and says, "I love you too Edna." As Edna's legs grab hold of a lamp post, she hugs Junior despite how powerful the storm is getting.

Princess looks down and she tears up, then Gail asks Princess, "Hey, why did you stop fighting... oh my... she really loves her dog, it would be awfully wrong to take him. But I miss my Duncan..." Soon the storm dies down.

Then suddenly, Courage Jr., Princess, Gail, and Edna hear "Dr. Zalost's Theme" as they see a giant tower with a giant "M" on it and it moves with robotic spider-legs. then Bellaluna shouts from her bullhorn,

"So you three are fighting over the dog huh? Well the winner is me! Surrender the dog or else I fire my cannons at you... Edna will you move out of the way please!" Gail then says, "I know you! You're the sicko who wants to cut off the sweet puppy's tail!" Before Gail can fly up and attack Bellaluna's tower, she fires the cannon and the cannon ball hits Gail, it goes inside her and it makes her sad and depressed, she falls to the ground but fortunately Princess catches her.

Junior then notices the tower and sees Bellaluna waving at him. Junior screams to the point where the top of his head jumps off and it jumps back on. Edna then says, "I really got to know how you do that, anyway we got to find shelter!" Princess still has Gail in her arms as she runs with Edna. Then Bellaluna sends some of her cylinder robots to go after Junior, they extend their claws and try to pry him off of Edna and then some of them grabbed Princess and then they hear Bellaluna's voice coming from the robots, "I might not have the dog but I have no qualms about destroying the freak who is devoted to protecting his furry little butt... I'll destroy her!"

Princess starts tearing up as the Cylinders surround her and whisk her up to the tower. Courage Jr. then notices how sad Gail is but then he reads his journal about the sort of thing and then he says to her, "I might not have some happy plums but I have this!" And then he goes up to her and licks her face while rubbing against her.

In the tower, Bellaluna has Princess in a tank and then she says to her, "You have been ruining my plans for a long time, and who'd a thought you were the daughter of the freak I was forced to help you guys get rid of... plus I wanna get back at you for throwing your starfish shurikens at me and poking my butt with a swordfish the last time I went after the dog, well no more! I plan to dump you in a desert where you will dry up... permanantly!"

Then Bellaluna, Fusilli, and Cajun Fox make a triumphant evil laugh.

However the towers is being knocked around and then they look outside and they see a giant tornado striking it, then coming out of the tornado is Courage Jr. in his chanchako vest and ocarina.

Then two cylinders levitate towards Junior as they spoke in a electronic voice, "Capture puppy! Priority one! By the Orders of Darkman and Bellaluna! Capture Puppy!" Junior Jumps out of their way and then throws his vest at them, wrapping them up. Junior then grabs the vest and tosses the two robots into the wall as the vest flies back to him.

Fusilli then goes up to Junior and says to him as he readies his sword, "I've been-a waitng for this-a moment!" Fusilli then tries to strike at Junior's tail but Junior fights off his blade with the ocarina he turned into a baton. Cajun then tosses some cleavers at Junior but he misses. Fred pulls out his razors and chases after Junior but he gets tossed aside by Junior who also dodges another strike from Fusilli's blade. Then Gail shows up and says, "Now it's time for your divine retribution... but first!" She uses her wind powers to destroy the tank, releasing princess.

Bellaluna then pulls out her red guy tail and she says to Fusilli, "Take a break friend... he's mine!" Then she attacks Junior with her tailisman as he fights back with her ocarina until he drops it. Bellaluna picks it up but the seal on the ocarina causes her hand to burn so she drops it and then Junior picks it up. Junior then tells her, "This ocarina was a gift from my dad, he also says it's supposed to protect me from evil and if evil touches it then it will burn that evil hand."

Bellaluna then continues to fight Junior with their weapons. Junior then says, "Before we end this fight I have one question to ask... just what is this tower?"

Bellaluna then answers, "Well my worthy nemesis... this was a mobile tower built by a scientist named Dr. Zalost, you should look at your book more... I did! I also have something that belongs to your father as well..." Then Computer's voice comes from Bellaluna's hat who just says, "Save me you twit!" Junior then says, "Wow, not only are you a stalker and a insane magic user but a theif as well... can you go any lower?" Bellaluna then says, "At least I refuse to harm human children... especially your owner! Oh and by the way dog, stay out of Nowhere, it's not worth it!"

Junior then uses the baton to trip Bellaluna as he runs to Princess and Gail in order to escape.

Cajun Fox then pulls out another cleaver and strikes Gail in the back. Bellaluna is horrified at the scene but Cajun Fox is even more horrified when the blade broke into pieces. Bellaluna then says to him, "You idiot, normal weapons have no effect against Goddesses! It's only if you dip them in hind's blood will it work!" Gail's eyes turn red as she says to Cajun, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! NOW'S YOUR DEVINE RETRIBUTION AWAITS!" Then Gail summons a huge tornado inside the tower that rocks it violently, then she places Courage Jr. and Princess in a cloud and gets them out of the tower while she prepares a special tornado that grows so much in mass that makes the whole tower fly away to parts unknown.

The cloud then lands in front of Edna and then Gail lands on the grassy knoll, she seems depressed as she says to Edna, "I am sorry for putting you through this but I miss my dog so much I just can't control myself." Princess then picks up Junior and hands to Edna as she says, "Puppy Dog rightfully belongs to you "Friend-Edna".

Courage Jr. then notices red mist appearing around him and Edna and then Junior then says, "Oh no! Whenever I see red mist then that means "they" will show up with another attempt to destroy me!" Princess then asks, "Which enemy is it Puppy Dog?"

Then Katherine and Katrina shows up and then Katherine uses her dark Ice powers to freeze Gail and Princess while Katrina strangles Courage Jr. as she says in her creepy British accent, "Now daddy's going to love us now!"

Katrina then sees Edna and then says, "No.. even better!" She tosses Courage Jr. to the ground as she levitates towards Edna and starts strangling her. Katherine then says in a sweet British accent, "Sister, what are you doing?" Katrina then replies, "Well sister dear, daddy seemed to have a obsession with targeting the stupid dog's owner... but now that she's dead we can always attack the stupid dog's son's owner instead... DIE!" Katherine then tries to hold her back and says, "No sis! We only came for the dog and his son so we must attack the dog and his son, no innocent bystanders!" Then Katrina grabs Edna and runs off but then she feels pain and so does Katherine. Katrina then says, "Oh darn, I forgot we feel pain if we are far apart from eachother, no matter I must destroy her!"

Katherine sees Courage Jr. and then picks him up and tosses him like a football and it hits Katrina, making her drop Edna and then Junior hits her on the head with the baton on his Ocarina. Soon the two fight while Katherine picks up Edna and says, "Forgive my sister, she is out of line at the moment."

Before Courage Jr. can deliver the finishing blow, Katherine grabs Courage Jr. and hands him to Edna and says to Katrina, "Sister, what you almost did was uncalled for and we must be going now." And so the two vanish into the red mists.

Soon the ice melted and then Gail asks, "Who were those two?"

Edna then hugs Junior as she says, "Those are Katherine and Katrina, the twin daughters of Junior's daddy's old nemesis Katz, they would appear at random and would try to attack him for some reason, but this is the first time the one in black tried to kill me. Ok, Katherine is the one in white with ice powers and seems to be the less violent of the two, Katrina is the one in black with fire powers and seems to be the brutal of the two.

Gail still shows sadness as she misses her dearly departed Duncan, then Princess then says, "And I was this close to owning my own puppy."

Courage Jr. then gets a great idea and says to the two, "Did I ever tell you about the place I was born and raised in?" Well..."

**(A Hour Later)**

Gail and Princess smile in glee and Gail asks, "So you mean to tell us that if we wanted a puppy of our own... we go to that puppy farm and adopt one of your brothers and sisters?" Courage Jr. nods and then says, "Under the condition that you don't let Bellaluna nor all of the meanie bo-beanies me and dad ever faced know where the place is. Princess hugs Junior and says, "You know me Puppy Dog! I've had your back since last Halloween!"

Then Princess starts singing and dancing:

"I'm gonna get a puppy! I'm gonna get a puppy! I'm gonna get a puppy! I'm gonna get a puppy!"

So Junior shows them a map to the Puppy Farm of Nowhere and then Gail creates a tornado to fly away in while Princess kisses Junior's nose and says, "Thank you "Puppy Dog!" Wish me luck!" and so she enters one of her puddles and goes on the quest to the Puppy Farm of Nowhere.

Then Edna picks up Junior and says, "Now that this situation is over let's have a day together boy, let's go have lunch at "Burgertime"!" And so Junior is put down and he holds Edna's hand with his paw as the two go out for lunch.

Unaware to Edna and Courage Jr., Ebe Adamski took pictures of the entire incident.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

After class ended, Edna then says to her friends, Edwina, Rachel, Jenny, and Ebe, "Bye guys, Me and Junior are expecting company today... and it might be a family reunion for him as well."

Junior then runs up to Edna and hugs her. Then they see a tornado flying towards them, it was Gail and she was holding a puppy that looks alot like Duncan. Gail then says, "Thank you so much Courage Jr., I finally found a cute, sweet, understanding doggy! Oh and I want to apologize for my actions, can you forgive me?"

Junior then licks Gail's face but then he suddenly gets hugged by Gail's puppy as the pupy says to him, "Hiya big brother!" Junior then says, "Hello umm... did you have a name?" The Puppy then replies, "Yep! Gail named me "Duncan Jr."!" Junior then says, "But umm... our dad is Courage how can... oh whatever makes Gail happy... besides you do look like Duncan."

Gail then says, "Yes my Duncan Jr. is so cute, sweet, and understanding! Also I have a gift for you, I noticed your magic ocarina and I want to improve it." Junior appears nervous but then the voice of the Magic Tree of Nowhere in the Ocarina then says to Junior, "It's alright, I trust her and it seems she wants to make amends."

Gail grabs the Ocarina and it glows a golden color. Then Gail says, "Now your Ocarina will have the ability to summon a whirlwind that can teleport you to certain destinations." Edna then asks, "Just like Link's Ocarina from "Legend of Zelda"? Gail seems confused by Edna's question but nods anyway.

And so after they said their goodbyes, Gail and Duncan Jr. fly away on a whirlwind.

Princess rises up from her puddle in front of Courage Jr. with a big smile on her face. She says to him, "Oh Courage Jr.!"

Courage Jr. and Edna gasp in amazement as she finally got his name right and Courage Jr. says in a shocking manner, "Princess... you finally said my name... YOU FINALLY SAID MY NAME!" Princess then adds, "Of Course, after spending many chapters with you fighting evil and protecting you... I grew attached to you... besides my new little friend says that's your name... and here she is... my new puppy!"

The two notice the puppy shys away from behind Princess. She is a puppy a tad shorter than Junior and looks like any member of the Courage Family except she has visable eyelashes and a big red bow on her head. The Puppy's eyes widen as she timidly asks, "Is that you Big Brother?" Courage Jr. smiles as he nods. Then the puppy tears up as she shouts, "BIG BROTHER!" And she gives Courage Jr. a hug.

Edna and Princess are touched by this moment and then Courage Jr. then says to them, "Oh sorry Edna, I want to introduce to you my little sister Valerie... Valerie the Cowardly Dog!"

Edna then thinks and says as she giggles, "Oooooh I get it, Valerie kinda sounds like "Valor" which also means bravery... which also means "Courage"!"

Courage Jr. then coldly looks at Edna and says, "Please don't explain the joke Edna, it almost killed the joyful reunion." Valerie then giggles and hugs Courage Jr. again.

**NEXT TIME: due to a computer error, Edna and Courage Jr. have four weird stories to tell...  
**

**Hey Waitaminute... where did Dr. Bellaluna go anyway?**

**(The Land of Oz)**

The Tower of Dr. Zalost is still flying in the tornado until it faded away and it fell to the ground. As Bellaluna, Fusilli and Cajun Fox come out of the Tower, they find themselves surrounded by Munchkins and then Bellaluna notices they crushed a woman. Bellaluna then says, "Oh no, I killed a person... it was a accident I swear!"

The Munchkins then cheered for Bellaluna and then the Mayor of Munchkin-land then says to them, "What are you talking about? You're our hero! You killed "The Really Wicked Witch of Jersey!" Then Bellaluna then makes the Tower lift up and he sees the Witch indeed looks kinda like Snooki. Bellaluna then says, "Geez, even OZ has their own version of Snooki, lower the tower boys!"

Then the leader of the Lollipop Guild then asks Bellaluna, "Would you like to stay for the festivies?" Bellaluna and her henchmen go back into the Tower as she replies, "Sorry but I have a quest to continue... but I'll do you guys a favor..." And so she removes the shoes of "The Really Wicked Witch of Jersey" and then goes back to the tower and crushes her again and makes the tower rise and continue it's way.

Bellaluna then turns on the computer and asks, "Ok, how do I go back to Somewhere?" Computer then replies, "Go back the same way you came you twit." Bellaluna then says, "You give me anymore sass and I'll duct tape a stick of dynamite on you!" Computer then replies, "I'll be good... twit!" Bellaluna then replies, "That's "Miss Twit" to you, Oh I'm gonna get you dog... I'm gonna get ya! ! However I'll do it next month, there won't be another tornado until November..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 26: ?**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**Apparently I was working on a chapter that took place on Halloween morning and would celebrate it's been a year since Junior first moved to Somewhere and a party is held for him by the characters he met in the previous chapters... only for a old enemy from the past to attack him... the chapter after that would take place on Halloween night... however while working on those chapters my computer was severly messed up so I was forced to reset it to factory setting... but those chapters are lost so here's something to tie you over with... FOUR SHORT STORIES!**

**Also I officially announce that... I'M A BRONY! And the first story will have a parody of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Oh and it's ok to use this show in my story because the show is shown on Cartoon Network on other countries. Also I just can't be watching gory and disturbing horror movies like the ones Dario Argento and Wes Craven made all the time... so watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is just me taking a breather from seeing decapitated head, hacked up bodies, and stuff that would make you pee your pants... and besides I absolutely like those ponies, they are so adorable!**

**Also I finally got "Cartoon Network Punchtime Explosion XL" for the Nintendo Wii. I'm a bit ticked that it doesn't have Courage Sr., Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Finn and Jake, and (worse) Mordecai and Rigby. But it does have Characters from Kids Next Door, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, and Chowder. Oh and if any of you guys challenge me to a fight in the game there are two things you got to know, I'm good as the Toiletnator and your days are numbered! Oh and the reason I use cameos from other CN shows is the same reason why this game exists!**

Courage Jr. is looking through Edna's computer and he screams in fear. Edna then asks, "What's wrong Junior? Did you accidentally see a screamer again?" Courage Jr. then replies, "No worse! Our next chapter is accidentally deleted!" What are we going to do?"

Edna then pets Junior and replies, "How about while you and our author get to work on the really big Halloween chapter, I'll compensate to the readers by telling them THREE STORIES!"

Courage Jr. shivers in fear and asks, "Can it be done Edna? We never did this before!"

Edna shows up in a cloak and skull mask as she makes a hideous cackle that scares Junior. She replies, "Sorry Junior but in the tradition of "Tales of the Crypt" and "Creepshow" I must dress like this to fit the mood, and no readers, my first story is entitled...

**"GIGGLE AT THE GHOSTIES"**

Courage Jr., Princess, Manta, Izzy, Princess, and Chowder Jr. find themselves at a horrible situation. They are surrounded by Dr. Bellaluna, The Great Fusilli, Cajun Fox, Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, La Llorona, Freaky Fred, The Ghost of the Chicken from Outer Space, Katz, Katherine, Katrina, Weremole, Le Quack, Benton Tarentella, Errol Von Volkheim, Monda the Magician, and a army of evil Yokai. The door behind them closes and Courage Jr. then says, "So this is how it ends, I'm stuck in the most horrifying haunted house in Nowhere, surrounded by every force of darkness me and my friends ever faced... with no chance of escape!"

Then suddenly, Edna starts laughing. Courage Jr. then asks, "Edna! We're about to be terminated by our entire rogue gallery, why are you laughing?" Edna then hugs Courage Jr. and says, "Oh you silly pup, I know how to get rid of these meanie bo-beanies..."

Then Edna starts singing:

"When I was a little girl

And the sun was going down...

(Izzy: Tell me she's not...)

The darkness and the shadows

They would always make me frown...

(Manta: She is.)

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Aunt Michelle said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all...

(Courage Jr.: Then what is?)

She said, "Edna, you've gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh and make them disappear."

Ha, ha, ha! (Katherine and Katrina shrink and vanishes)

(Junior and his friends start laughing at their enemies)

So... giggle at the ghosty, (The Space Chicken shrinks and vanishes)

Guffaw at the grossly, (The evil Yokai shrinks and vanishes)

Crack up at the creepy, (Katz shrinks and vanishes)

Whoop it up with the weepy, (Fusilli and Cajun Fox shrinks and vanishes)

Chortle at the pukey, (Fred and Weremole shrinks and vanishes)

Snortle at the spooky (La Llorona shrinks and vanishes)

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna...hahahaha... (The Queen of the Black Puddle shrinks and vanishes)

laaaugh!

(Courage Jr. and his friends continue to laugh at the villians, making them shrink and vanish)

Courage Jr. then says to Edna, "That's amazing, since you somehow got rid of every creep that's ever plagued us, you can join our group!" Edna then jumps for joy and shouts, "YES! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD MONSTER WATCH!" While all this happens, Ebe was taking pictures of the Neighborhood Monster Watch's latest triumph for the school newspaper.

However it turns out to be a dream...

Edna wakes up with Courage Jr. sleeping next to her and her stuffed Pinkie Pie in her arms. Edna then says, "If only getting rid of monsters were that easy!" Edna pulls the string on her Pinkie Pie doll and it says, "FOREVER!"

**(End of Story)**

Edna then drinks some milk and says, "Well reader, time for the second story, Junior told me about the one other time he went back to Yokaitown, the hidden town within Somewhere's Japantown. No he doesn't fight monster this time, but he does fight something... competition!"

**"TALENT SHOW"**

One night at Yokaitown, the most popular Sushi bar "Baka's Sushi Bar" is holding an annual talent show. Emerging from the portal that links to Somewhere's Japantown is our heroes Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Manta, Izzy, Princess, and Hanako. Izzy then looks at the town and says, "So this is Yokaitown, looks nice. But why isn't Edna with us?" Courage Jr. then replies, "Well normally humans can't enter this world at the moment, the reason you're able to enter is because you're a witch who is also a werewolf. Manta then says to Junior, "Mr. Courage Jr., I forgot to mention I will be meeting my girlfriend Emma-Chan at the Sushi Bar, but I will perform though." Courage Jr. then replies, "Oh yeah, your girlfriend's a neko musume, well at least we'll finally catch a break from protecting Somewhere and the humans from evil monsters, let's enjoy ourselves and enjoy a hero's welcome."

Then the Nurikabe **(Wall Monster)** bouncer lets them in. While dining on some sushi, the Kera-Kera Onna **(Laughing fun loving woman)** announces to the patrons, "AND NOW WE BEGIN THE TALENT SHOW HO HO HO HO! GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CONTESTANTS HA HA HA HA!" Then the Yokai started cheering when they see Junior and his friends make it up the stage and show off their talents while competing against the other Japanese monsters.

Manta scratches records on his turn tables.

Princess demonstraits she can perform "the wave" all by herself by morphing into water.

Chowder Jr. tries to burp the alphabet but he stops at "Q".

Izzy pulls out some wine glasses and she plays "Peter and the Wolf" on them.

Hanako pulls out a toilet and she makes the water rise, when she drops a colored ball into the bowl, the flowing water changes colors, it starts from green, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red.

A Nurikabe tries to tap dance but it causes the floor to shake.

Okiku the servant girl ghost spins her plates on sticks while she dwells in her well. (look her up!)

A Yurei **(Japanese ghost)** makes her Hitodamas light up and fly around her.

A Inugami **(dog ghost)** performing tricks a normal dog would perform.

But then Courage Jr. goes on stage and then he says to the Yokai audience, "Before I begin my presentation, I want to say hello to each and everyone of you!" He pulls out international flags and then greets the yokai in the language while holding the said flag the word came from.

(Japanese flag) Konnichiwa!

(Mexican flag) ¡Hola

(Russian flag) привет!

(British flag) 'Ello!

(American flag) Hi!

(Australian flag) G'day mate!

(Swedish flag) Välkomna!

(Irish flag) Dia Duit!

(German flag) Guten Tag!

(Italian flag) Benvenuto!

(France flag) Bonjour!

And then Junior jumps on the bench next to a piano and after drinking a cup of water, he suddenly plays the song "Always With Me" from the classic anime film "Spirited Away" on the piano. He plays with all his heart in perfect melody and this causes the yokai in the audience to tear up, It even made a Mokumokuren (Japanese paper sliding walls monster) cry, each and every eye. One Rokurokubi (long necked woman) tosses a rose at the stage. As he kept playing, the yokai teared up even more by how beautiful the melody is, even if it's played by a dog.

Junior finishes the song and soon the Yokai cheered at his performance.

With much judging, the Kera-Kera Onna announces to the patrons, "After much judging ho ho ho... COURAGE JR. IS THE WINNER! AHAHAHAHA!"

As Junior is being cheered on by his friends and other yokai, he being unknowingly photographed by Ebe Adamski.

**(End of Story)**

Edna then has milk and animal cookies with Junior as she says, "Oh, looks like the story has ended, well here's one spooky tale of the time I had to meet up with a old friend but Junior's got my back on this one...

**"FRIENDS TO THE VERY END"**

Midnight, at the local Cemetary next to Somewhere Park. Edna is accompanied by Courage Jr. as she decides to visit a certain grave site. Junior then asks Edna, "Edna, normal 7 year olds just don't sneak out of the apartment at midnight just to do something risky at a graveyard." Edna replies, "It has to be done, I thought conforting a spirit is the best way to bring it to peace, plus I must make amends."

And so as they tread the ground of buried individuals, they thought the cemerary would be quiet but to their suprise, they see four ghosts playing volleyball in hollowed ground, two male ghosts and two female ghosts. Courage Jr. then says to Edna as he hides behind her, "They only come out at night!" Edna then asks one of the female ghosts, "Umm.. I don't mean to interrupt your eternal rest but do you know where Violet McPhearson's grave is?"

The other female ghost smiles and says to her friends, "Well what do you know, some human actually came all this way just to visit a loved one, I told you not all humans are bad... her grave is a few blocks down, go to the right and you're there.

Edna then replies, "Thanks!" And so the two follow the directions and then they see a ghost rising from her grave and Edna asks, "Are you Violet McPhearson?" The ghost replies, "Yes, Totally to the max!" Then Edna looks at her tombstone and as she reads it, she says, "Waitaminute, it says you died in 1986" Violet then says in a valley girl accent, "Yeah, like it was so gnarly when a piece of a space shuttle fell on me and my car, gnarly to the max!" Edna is shocked and she asks, "Did girls from your time actually talk like that?" "Violet then chews gum as she replies, "Only if you're popular, also like, the new dead girl with the same name as me is like buried in the far left of the next block, like, enjoy your visit!"

Edna walks away and says, "Thank you "weird 80's girl ghost"!" They fail to notice they walked by a grave marked "Muriel Bagge"

Edna and Junior then find the grave and Edna reads, "Hmm, Yep it's her, it says she died in 2011." Then they hear snorting sounds and they encounter a pig. The pig then says, "Ok what are you two doing here? Are you planning to rob graves?" Edna then says, "Hey I know you! You're that pig the Killers used for that prank, I'm suprised to see you here."

The Pig gasps and says, "Oh Miss Edna, I thought you were another ghoul or that nut who robs graves just go send the corpses to go after your doggy friend." Courage Jr. gets a shiver down his spine upon the reference of his nemesis.

Edna then asks the pig, "So where did Violet go?" The Pig replies, "Well she was scaring that one internet troll by the name of "Ichigogem", oh there she is!"

Then a white mist flows around Edna and Courage Jr. until it takes on the shape of a young girl, Violet then says with glee, "You came! You must have serious guts to come here at this time." Edna then picks up Junior and says, "Well I do have my little guy watch out for me... and this city!" Violet then says, "So I heard, I also made a friend in a nice girl named "Fuffles"... her family runs a Burger Shop... and she hunts monsters... you know her?"

Before Courage Jr. can say anything, Edna then says, "Now let's do what I promised last night."

So the girls played jump rope, played "hide and seek", played "hopscotch", played "jacks", and in one bizarre game of "make believe", Edna pretends to be the Queen of the Black Puddle while Violet pretends she is Edna and Junior pretends to be himself as Violet then says "C'mon Courage Jr., we have to save the City of Somewhere from a horrifying menace... aaahhh she's gonna get us!"

And then Edna says, "Ho boy Violet, that was fun." Violet then says, "I'm glad you and your dogs are good friends, even if I'm a ghost... say whatever happened to the Killer Sisters?" Edna replies, "Last time me and Junior saw them, they briefly worked for that crazy girl who is obsessed with my dog and then she fired them and turned them into good girls I kid you not!" Violet then says, "I know that girl! I tried to punish her for bullying your dog."

Edna then falls asleep. Junior then says, "Sorry Violet but Edna is a young girl like yourself, only mortal, so she needs her rest. I'll take her home." Violet pets Junior and she says to him, "You're a good dog, not only do you protect your owner and the City, but you're also creating a stronger bond between the humans and the supernatural... thank you!"

Junior then does a cute salute as he picks up Edna and walks out of the Cemetary, unaware that he is being photographed by Ebe Adamski.

**(End of Story)**

Edna then says to Courage Jr., "Well at least I gave Violet the most fun of her afterlife, I think I have time for one more short story... the time Courage Sr. turned into a baby... and Courage Jr. had to change his diaper!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Oh no, I wish that deleted scene stayed deleted!"

**"The Deleted Scene from Chapter 24"**

**(The following takes place before the group goes to the They Might Be Giants concert)**

Courage Jr. smells something fowl and he sees Chowder Jr. eating chili beans and he says, "What? It wasn't me!" Courage Jr. then sees Baby Courage Sr. giggle and Junior says, "Oh no.. OH NO! W...w...w...we have to... change dad's diaper! Chowder Jr. then hides under Shirley's bed and Courage Jr. then says, "Oh no you don't! I can't do this alone! Help me!"

Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. then place Baby Courage Sr. on the table and Junior says, "Well, someone's got to do this, it's my duty!" Chowder Jr. then says, "heh heh, you said "doody!" They open the diaper and they see something horrific and they scream. Courage Jr. screams, "It's so horrible... it's so smelly... Chowder Jr.?" Chowder Jr. just faints and Courage Jr. then shouts, "Chowder Jr.! Don't fall on me now! Dad? Hey dad! But that thing down, where are you aiming at?... no... NOOOOOOOOOO!" Courage Jr. continues to scream as a stream of liquid fires on his face.

It turns out Baby Courage Sr. was firing a squirt gun at Junior's face, and then he giggles at the joke he just pulled. Ebe then notices this and she takes pictures of the Courage father and son.

**(End of Story)**

Edna then asks the readers, "Wasn't it scary when you think Junior's dad is whizzing on him but it turns out to be a super soaker? hee hee hee" Courage Jr. then says, "Good! Looks like the next chapter should be done... as soon as the author isn't hooked on that new Cartoon Network game for the Wii.

Suddenly and without warning, Edna and Courage Jr. vanish in a puff of smoke.

**(Kokomo)**

Edna and Courage Jr. reappear in a puff of smoke and find themselves wearing different outfits, Courage Jr. is in a straw hat and a Hawaiian shirt, Edna is in a Hawaiian dress. Edna looks at herself and notices she and Junior are in a island during sunset as the torches light up and they are being served tropical drinks. Edna then asks "How did we get here and why are we dressed like this and having tropical drinks in our hands?"

Izzy shows up in a green one piece swimsuit with black trunks and answers, "It's a non-canon chapter, it doesn't have to make sense!" Manta then eats salmon and says, "It's true! In a non-canon chapter, we can do anything we want, like I wanted this salmon and my girl by my side and here she is!" Emma-Chan in a Hawaiian dress shows up and gives him a bowl of coconut milk.

Kitty and Bunny show up and they give Rachel, Jenny, Edwina, and Ebe snowcones. Then Ebe continues to take more pictures.

Junior sees a volleyball flying towards him and he catches. Princess then appears in a volleyball outfit and she is joined by Valerie and Princess asks Junior, "Hello Courage Jr.! Wanna play?" Junior then says, "You're on Princess... AAAAAHHHH!" Princess turns around and screams in fear as well, Valerie joins them in screaming in fear. Edna then sees what is scaring them, Chowder Jr. shows up wearing a speedo and he says, "What? It used to be my dad's when he was my age! Beefcake! BEEFCAKE!" Edna then tosses Chowder Jr. a oversized shirt and says to him, "Chowder Jr.! We're here to take a vacation from seeing scary things and seeing you in a speedo is very scary!"

And so our heroes take a vacation in the island until this chapter ends and everything goes back to normal... until the author fixes the trouble his computer made.

**Ok readers, the next chapter will take place on Halloween and it marks the anniversary of Courage Jr.'s arrival to Somewhere and he will face a enemy from the past with the help of his dad and sister! Plus I will reveal the secret of Edna's new friend and photographer Ebe Adamski of Roswell, New Mexico.**

**Also I want you the readers to decide what would be the next chapter/arc after the anniversary special... (vote one)**

**. The "Son of Cowboy Courage" arc that takes place in a Alternate Universe that turns the story into a supernatural western tale.**

**. The Courage Jr./ Codename: Kids Next Door crossover.**

**. A chapter where Junior fights a demon wrestler from "down under" and I don't mean Australia.**

**. Junior and friends trying to end the evil of a Deviled Ham Worshippers Cult.**

**The results of the vote will be revealed in the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	27. Halloversary 1

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**ｨｭﾑ､ﾈ****J[bW****ｭ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 28: Courage Jr.'s Halloversary**

**Part 1 of 4**

**Little Bakery Shop of Horrors**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**Due to multiple problems with my laptop, this chapter has been delayed dozens of times but here it is! I swear this fanfic must be cursed! **

**As a result the story will be a four part arc based on separate chapter ideas merged into one story arc.**

**I got word that the original "Courage the Cowardly Dog" is now being shown on the new "Cartoon Planet".**

**Special Thanks to Sally Cruikshank**

**(2011, 3 days before Halloween)**

Courage Jr. is writing new entries to his father's journal and then Edna goes up to him and asks, "Hello Junior, what'cha doin'?" Junior replies, "Well I'm updating my dad's journal with info about the lastest monsters me and my friends faced for future reference or if me and pop ever encounter the same threats again.

Then a ghost that appears to be a teenage boy covered in acne shows up dressed as a bellhop. The ghost then announces in a high pitched voice, "Letter for Courage Jr.!" Edna then screams, "GHOST! EEEEEK!" Then she hides behind the couch. Junior gets up and says, "Edna, you must've forgotten about Jeremy, he's the ghost who delivers messages from the concered citizens about monster attacks that me and my friends must stop... also you forgot that not all ghosts are out to scare you for laughs... say you're sorry."

Edna comes out of the couch and goes up to Jeremy and says in a cutesy apologetic voice while looking ashamed, "I'm sowwy Mistah. Jewemy." Jeremy just smiles and says in his high pitched voiced, "No harm done Edna, at least your dog is making the world safe for humans and ghosts." Edna then asks, "Why do you have a weird voice Jeremy?" Jeremy answers, "It's because since I died as a teenager I have to go through "Eternal Puberty!" Edna seems shocked but then she says, "At least you're not a evil spirit who torments humans out of malevolence!" Jeremy then says, "Good point." and with that he goes through the door.

After Junior finishes reading the letter he says, "Well Edna, looks like I got to round out my friends, we have a job to do!" And with that Junior pulls out his Ocarina and blows into it, delivering a signal for his friends to meet up with him.

**(Sweet Dreams Bakery)**

Courage Jr., Valerie, Princess, Hanako, Manta, Chowder Jr., and Izzy arrive at the seemingly haunted bakery and then Junior tells his friends, "Ok, this is Valerie's first time doing this so keep that in mind. Now we got alot of complaints about the activity in this place and so we have to stop this or else it becomes a really big thing!"

Chowder Jr. then comments, "My dad once told me he went to a haunted bakery when he was my age, and I hope it's not like how he described it."

Courage Jr. opens the door and to his horror he sees the bakery what appears to glow with orange flames and is dominated by a sinister looking oven. The oven pops out gingerbread men armed with candy canes in the shape of pitchforks.

Courage Jr. screams so loud he morphs into a gingerbread dog and screams in fear. Princess then says to him, "Hey I can do that too!" Then she morphs into one.

Izzy and Hanako then use their element based powers to attack the gingerbread men, Izzy burns them to a crisp with her fireballs and Hanako sogs them with her toilet water. However Courage Jr. and Princess find themselves ambushed by undead Baguettes but Princess sprays them with her water.

Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. then run into a cabinet filled with long loaves of bread that look as if they are mummified. The bread creatures rise from the cabinet as they approach the two and then Chowder Jr. pounces on one and eats it. Courage Jr. then shouts, "Don't eat it! It's evil!" Then Chowder Jr.'s eyes turn red and he cackles evily, but then Izzy slaps him and he coughs up the evil bread he was chewing on. Izzy then says to him, "Sorry but the dough you ate made you evil!" Chowder Jr. then says, "Understood!"

Then a horde of raisin bread creatures come out of the oven and then the raisins transform into bug like creatures that attack the group. Courage Jr. then yelps, "Those things are worse than fleas!" Princess then morphs into water and blasts through the bread creatures, only to be grabbed by a giant loaf of banana bread and is about to be attacked by a fresh batch of hushpuppies, dough balls that resemble dogs. The hushpuppies snarl and bark as they are about to attack Princess.

Courage Jr. squeezes through the raisin bread creatures to fight off the hushpuppes and and as he knocks over the banana bread, Princess sprays more of her water at the creatures, sogging them into mush.

The oven then summons a giant slice of pizza that carries a scythe. It makes a evil cackle as it approaches Courage Jr. and Princess. Courage Jr. then says to her, "Oh no... the evil oven must take the phrase "Slice of Pizza" literally.

Izzy then says, "Don't worry guys, we just took care of the raisin bread monsters and... oh no the oven summoned melon bread creatures!" Then the melon bread creatures show up and they use martial arts to fight the group.

Courage Jr. then pulls out the Ocarina and he fights off the scythe and the Pizza then speaks to Junior in a strange tounge, Izzy then says, "Hey I know that language, it's "Pitanese", it's telling you that this Bakery was once the location of the gathering of a demonic cult and the cult met a very ironic demise that involved flames and their own oven, their spirits haunt the oven and would re-enter the mortal world in the form of demons that resemble bread, with flesh and blood replaced with dough and flour."

Courage Jr. dodges the scythe strikes and asks Izzy, "Why would he spill the beans?" Izzy replies, "It's because it's the least he can do before he slices your head off."

Chowder Jr. then pulls out a can of "Bebop Cola" and he shakes it. He shakes it and he pulls off the tab and throws it at the pizza, blowing it up and sogging it till it drops his scythe.

Then the oven summons muffins to aid the melon bread but then Chowder Jr. then says to his friend, "I know how to ditch the muffin monsters... Hey monsters, look over there! It's Derpy Hooves!"

The muffins shiver in fear but then Chowder Jr. runs past the muffins and he pushes them towards the muffin bread creatures while Izzy burns them to a crisp. Hanako also soaks more of the raisin bread creatures as well.

The oven then shouts in it's own native tounge that Izzy translates as, "You foolish mortals, I shall create more frightening pastries than the last, prepare for my challenger!"

The oven reveals a humanoid in what appears to be a red and yellow superhero costume but with red bean paste filled bread for a head. The creature then shouts "An-punch!" as it punches Courage Jr. in the nose. As the creature comes even closer, Junior pulls out a super soaker and shouts, "SUPRISE!" Then he fires the gun at the creature's head, sogging it until it has X's on it's eyes and the head falls off.

The Oven then shakes and when translated, utters the phrase, "The final challenger comes this way to destroy you all!"

Then a giant wedding cake comes out of the oven and it grows as tall as the ceiling and with it's extended arms it tries to grab Courage Jr. and Chowder Jr. while it's eyes glow with the fires from the oven. Hanako and Princess try to soak the wedding cake but it's too big to be soaked.

Then the wedding cake grabs Courage Jr. and Princess as it says when translated by Izzy, "I now pronounce you "lunch" and "dinner", I shall eat the "fried"." It tries to expose Princess to the flames of it's eyes.

Chowder Jr. then notices the pizza's scythe and gets the idea to throw the scythe into it and then he throws a barrage of forks and knives and two pots. Izzy flies towards the oven and then she and Chowder Jr. slams the oven door shut. Princess and Hanako tries to keep the door shut as well. The wedding cake then sees what's going on and accidentally drops Courage Jr. and Princess as it shouts when translated by Izzy, "NO! GET AWAY FROM THE OVEN!"

Courage Jr. and Princess then help the others seal the door shut while the oven is cooking the pots and utensils inside. Izzy then uses her fire ability to soder the door shut.

The Oven overheats and it screams in pain from the intense heat that it bursts into fire. Then Izzy screams, "Let's get out of here!" Then they avoid the smaller bread creatures that go after them. Princess then creates a portal puddle and then she, Courage Jr., Chowder Jr., Izzy, Manta, and Hanako escape into it.

Then the jump out of a portal outside and they witness the bakery surrounded in flames that reek in brimstone with the wail of lost souls being heard as the whole place implodes into another world that no mortal would witness.

Courage Jr. then says, "Well at least all of us are ok... hey where's Valerie?" Valerie comes out of a trash can and asks, "Is it over big brother?" Junior then says, "Valerie? You were supposed to go and help us." Valerie replies, "But I was scared of the bread creatures, I'm so sorry!"

Courage Jr. puts his paw on Valerie's head and says to her, "Don't worry, you'll do good next time!"

Unaware to the friends, Ebe Adamski takes pictures of the whole event.

**(The Next Day)**

Jeremy appears before Courage Jr. and says to him in a spooky yet high pitched voice, "You have a letter from that one theater in Somewhere!" Courage Jr. reads the letter and blows on his ocarina.

**(Chaos Theater)**

As Junior, Valerie, Princess, Hanako, Manta, Chowder Jr., and Izzy arrive at the Chaos theater, Dee Dee comes running out and says to them, "Thank goodness you arrived, those ghosts are trashing the place... oh hi "Ariel"!"

Princess then explains to her friends, "When I'm in my human form, I attend Ms. Dee Dee's Ballet School with "Friend-Edna" and her friends." So the group sees what appears to be specters flying around while wailing. They fly around Valerie as she yelps in fear and runs out of the theater.

Chowder Jr. then asks Courage Jr., "Say aren't you supposed to be a "scardy dog" like your father, now your sister's doing it!" Courage Jr. then replies, "Well due to Valerie's inexperience with monsters of course she would have her fear amplified to match that of dad's... LOOK OUT!" One of the ghosts makes ghoulish faces at Chowder Jr. and he runs towards Izzy.

Hanako then floats to Courage Jr. and tells him, "Since I'm also a ghost I'll try to communicate with them and at least get them to stop haunting the Chaos Theater.

She floats to the spirits and then they suddenly stand still and are revealed to resemble little girls in ballerina outfits. Hanako then says to Junuor and the others, "These girls were about to perform a ballet until a fire broke down and they were trapped, they won't pass on to the afterlife until they perform one last time.

Valerie then pops out from the door and asks, "Big brother, are the evil spirits gone?" Courage Jr. then replies, "No they're not evil anymore... and you did it again!" Valerie then makes her eyes big and she says, "I'm sowwy..." Then the spirits float around her and they whisper words that sound like "aww, what a adorable puppy". Valerie then asks, Umm... you said they're not evil anymore?" Hanako nods and then Courage Jr. then replies, "No they are not, they just have some unfinished business and that's what we're going to finish..."

And so Junior and his friends open the Chaos Theater and invite the many guests to watch "Swan Lake" being performed by the spirits. Hanako then says to Courage, "I told you "Chibi-Courage", if the spirits finish their unfinished business, they will become peaceful and oh look at that!"

And as the audience applaud at the spirits' performance, a bright light appears and they vanish.

Valerie then goes up to Courage Jr. and says to him, "I'm sorry big brother, I promise the next time we fight a monster I'll try not to be so scared." She just hugs him while Courage Jr. just pats her head.

Manta then says to Courage Jr. "Umm Mr. Courage Jr., Miss Dee Dee wants to take out to "Major Portion's Fried Chicken" as a reward for helping those spirits out." Courage Jr. licks his lips and says, "Let's go Valerie! Hey wait... do ghosts even eat?" Hanako then replies, "Well we don't need to eat but we spirits got to look casual... do dogs look up?" Courage Jr. just rolls his eyes and replies, "Why yes... yes we do!"

Unaware to the group, Ebe Adamski took a roll of film taking the pictures of what went on in the Chaos Theater.

**(The Next Day)**

Edna gets ready to go to John R. Dilworth Elementary and says out loud, "C'mon Junior! It's time for school and we need you in case some malevolent creature wants to attack us!" Junior packs his 2 cans of "Mama Muriel's doggy dish delight" in his "Batman: Brave and the Bold" lunchbox while Edna shows up with her "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" lunchbox and says, "Let's go!"

As they made it to the school they suddenly meet up with Princess in her "ariel form" along with Valerie. Edna then says to Princess, "I see you brought Valerie with you." Princess nods as she hugs Valerie.

As they attend class Courage Jr. notices three girls dressed as girl scouts outside the window and they throw pebbles at the window to get his attention. Courage Jr. then says to himself, "Oh no, I hope they aren't monsters... or worse succubi!"

Valerie then says to Courage Jr., "I think those three need our attention, let's go big brother!"

And so the two go outside and Courage Jr. says to Valerie, "I picked a bad time to forget to bring my chanchako vest."

One of the three girls says, "Please calm down puppy, we mean no harm."

Courage Jr. shivers and says, "That's what they all say!"

But then Junior gets the idea to pass his Ocarina to one of the girls's hands and they don't cause a burning sensation. Junior then grabs his Ocarina back and says, "Normally my magic Ocarina would burn evil beings who touch it so now that I know you aren't evil, please introduce yourselves."

One girl who is slightly tall with short black hair introduces herself, "I'm Amanda."

another girl who is short with long brown hair introduces herself, "I'm Hollie."

and the last girl who is average sized with short brown hair introduces herself, "And I'm Natasha!"

The three then say at the same time, "We're mermaid and we need your help!"

Valerie then looks at them and says, "Funny, I thought mermaids had water themed puns as names." Natasha then says to her, "Not all of us, we can be as human as the students of this school!."

Amanda pours some water on her legs and they turn into a tail. Courage Jr. then says, "Oh my, you're telling the truth, now rub your tail on my fur or else a human sees you!"

So Courage Jr. cleans up the water from Amanda and she reverts back to human form.

Courage Jr. then asks, "But what type of disaster would have you three come up to me?"

Hollie then says to Courage Jr as she hugs him, "Our kingdom is in danger by a threat who calls himself "THE KING OF THE BLACK PUDDLE!"

Courage Jr. screams very loud at the very name while Valerie is confused by why her brother is frightened.

Natasha then finishes her friend's explaination, "We got word from the Coralites that a "cowardly couragious dog" has faced someone like the King but since he's not around we just got word of another "cowardly couragious dog" who is like that one but smaller."

Hollie hugs Courage Jr. again and says, "And cuter, awww!"

Amanda sees Valerie and says, "And who are you little puppy?" Valerie then replies, "Oh my name's Valerie and he's my big brother. Say does this "King of the Black Puddle" have anything to do with my owner "The Princess of the Black Puddle"? I mean she's nice and would actually help my big brother defend the city."

The three mermaids are suprised by who Valerie's owner is.

Courage Jr. then says, "But she's nice and in fact she would be furious if she discovered someone in her family is attacking innocent mermaids. Come to think of it we both defeated her mother the Queen of the Black Puddle several months ago."

The three mermaids look at eachother and Amanda then replies, "Since you are the dog's son, we'll take your word for it, so will you help us?"

Courage Jr. pulls out his Ocarina and says, "Of course! But first I need to call on my friends, they may be monsters but it takes good monsters to get rid of bad monsters and this "King of the Black Puddle" must be a really bad one!

And so Courage Jr. blows on his Ocarina and Princess, Hanako, Manta, Izzy, and Chowder Jr. know they're needed for the next mission. Unware Courage Jr. is being witnessed by Ebe Adamski.

**NEXT TIME: Courage Jr. and his friend must save the Mermaid Kingdom and the Coralites from the mysterious KING OF THE BLACK PUDDLE. Who is he you ask? Find out next time! Also we will finally reveal who this "Ebe Adamski" is and why she is taking pictures of Courage Jr. and his exploits... and the spoiler is she is not evil at all.**


	28. Halloversary 2

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**ｨｭﾑ､ﾈ****J[bW****ｭ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 28: Courage Jr.'s Halloversary**

**Part 2 of 4**

**The King of the Black Puddle**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**Due to multiple problems with my laptop, this chapter has been delayed dozens of times but here it is! I swear this fanfic must be cursed! **

**As a result the story will be a four part arc based on separate chapter ideas merged into one story arc.**

**(2011, 1 day before Halloween)**

Courage Jr. goes through Princess' closet while Princess, Hanako, Manta, Izzy, Valerie, Chowder Jr., and the Mermaid Trio watch. Courage Jr. then says, "Here we go! Now these notes should give us pointers about what we would encounter underwater, we've never been underwater before!"

Hanako then says, "Yeah and we never encountered any "Ningyos" before. Amanda replies, "But we're mermaids, not ningyos, ningyos come from the Eastern Kingdom.

Hollie then goes up to Princess and asks her, "So Princess are you related to the King of the Black Puddle?" Princess then replies, "I don't know but I'd give that creep such a thrashing if he harms you mermaids and the puppy dogs!" Hollie then smiles and says, "Glad to hear!"

Edna then comes to Princess' room and says, "I brought water for the doggies!" But then she trips and the water falls on Amanda, Hollie, and Natasha as it turns their legs into tails. Edna couldn't believe what she is seeing and then Courage Jr. covers her mouth and says, "Look Edna, I know you've never seen mermaids before but those three need our help in saving their kingdom from "The King of the Black Puddle" so please don't make it worse by exposing their existance to the world, I don't think they'd like that!"

Courage Jr.'s paws come off Edna's mouth and she says, "Actually I figured you're going to help the mermaids so I wanted to ask if I can come with you this time.

Courage Jr. rolls his eyes and says, "Edna I told you eleventy-billion times, you can't help us fight monsters. Those monsters are likely to tear you apart and eat you, and if the King is as bad as the Queen then I don't want to imagine what he would do to you!" Natasha then says to Edna, "The pup's got a good point!"

Edna then makes "puppy dog eyes" at Junior and he replies, "Edna we perfected the art of puppy dog eyes so that's not gonna work on us!"

Edna then says to Junior, "Oh alright, take care boy!"

And so Manta and Chowder Jr. dries the mermaids' tails till they morph back into legs.

Amanda then asks Edna, "You're not going to expose us to the public are you?" Edna then replies, "I beg your pardon? I'd never do such a thing, I know that you mermaids are desireable creatures to scientists and hunters everywhere and if anything, my pup and our best friends are supposed to protect you and other creatures and humans as well."

Amanda looks at Courage Jr. and he tells her, "Your secrets are safe with us... and Edna!" Amanda then hugs Edna and says to her, "Thanks."

And so the group leaves the Apartment but then Ebe shows up and says to Edna, "Hey Edna, I got word that your pup is going to fight a monster, wanna go?" Edna then says, "Well I do want to get to the action despire being told not to... so I won't miss on that chance!" And so Edna and Ebe end up getting some supplies in order to follow Courage Jr. into the sea.

**(The shores outside Somewhere, before they are about to enter the sea.)**

Chowder Jr. then asks Manta, "Hey if you're a cat creature then shouldn't you be scared of water?" Manta replies, "Yes I am... BUT those mermaids really need our help and I will not let them nor my friends down.

Before the group can go into the water, the mermaids pull out strange gill apparatuses as Amanda tells them, "These are artificial gills we took from the Fishionaries, our scholars modified them so they won't permanantly bond to your necks, with these you can breathe underwater."

So Courage Jr., Izzy, Manta, Valerie, and Chowder Jr. puts them on. Chowder Jr. asks Hanako and Princess, "Hey why aren't you putting the gills on?" Hanako replies, "Well I'm a ghost and ghosts don't need to breathe, plus water is my element since I died near a toilet. Princess replies, "Silly lil' rabbearcat, I'm part mer-creature and part water demon so I can be in water for a unlimited time.

The mermaid then jump into the water, turning their legs into tails as they use their tails to generate a passage way into the water.

Natasha then says, "Ok, once you go through this passageway, you can't return until the threat is over, are you ok with this?" Valerie plan to run off but then she says, "What am I doing, I promised to help you this time big brother!"

Then they all dived in as they follow the mermaids to their kingdom.

Meanwhile Edna and Ebe show up at the shore and as Ebe prepares her waterproof camera. Edna then asks Ebe, "Umm, Ebe, why do you follow my dog around whenever he has a job to do?" Ebe stutters for a bit and replies nervously, "Your dog's battles against evil supernatural forces provides great stories for "The Dilly Planet", you know that!" Edna then continues to prepare to go into the water while she continues to suspect Ebe might be up to something.

As Courage Jr.'s group continues to swim, they encounter a group if small aquatic creatures that look very familiar. The creatures swim around the group and they hug Courage Jr.

Valerie then says to Junior, "Umm big brother I was studying dad's journal and these are indeed the Coralites, they noticed you look alot like dad."

Courage Jr. then tells the Coralites, "Don't worry "wee people", well make the seas safe again once we get rid of this "King of the Black Puddle"." The Coralites hear the name and they swim away in fear.

Izzy then assumes, "Perhaps this King must be a huge threat if the Coralites fear his very name."

Princess then says to Courage Jr.. "I hope we find him soon, I still don't know who he is and how he's related to me."

And so they continue to swim until they see what appears to be a city that resembles Somewhere but the buildings are made out of coral.

Amanda then says to them, "Welcome to Coralopolis, well if you ignore the giant sea animals attacking our people then you'll notice Coralopolis is a great city to live underwater.

Natasha then adds, "The giant shark and octopus keeps abducting the mermaids and only attack the mermen when provoked.

Hollie then adds, "Oh will you please stop them and their King?"

Courage Jr. nods and Princess' face turns demonic in anger as she shouts, "MY FATHER IS A MERMAN! LET'S GET THEM FRIENDS!"

And so they swim towards the city, Manta then says to them, Me and Chowder Jr. can deal with the shark, the rest of you can deal with the octopus!"

So Manta transforms to his monster form and as the shark abducted a mermaid, Manta pounces on the shark, making it let go of his captives and then Chowder Jr. drops a "Grenade Fritter" into it's mouth. In case readers forgot, the "Grenade Fritter Is a fried habanero pepper dipped in wasabi and horse raddish, sprinkled with a Chipotle pepper and has a tiny bellpepper inside the habanero pepper, Chowder Jr. mostly uses this food item to attack monsters that attempt to eat them.

The Shark's mouth burst into flames and it pulls out a white flag and swims away.

Meanwhile Hanako creates a underwater whirlpool to trap the octopus in, letting go of his captives and then Princess fires a stream of pink puddle water to blast the octopus far far away.

Courage Jr. then asks, "Ok mermaids, can you tell me where the "King of the Black Puddle" residing? The terrified mermaids point at a city hall like building that is surrounded by two octopus guards.

Chowder Jr. then says to his friends, "Let me take care of them, Hey Octopi, you want to try my new snack?" Then the Octopus guards take Chowder Jr.'s "Grenade Fritters" and after one bite, the guards run off screaming. Izzy then says, "Well you're right Courage Jr., having a son of a chef really comes in handy!" Chowder Jr. then swims to Izzy and says while flashing his smile that resembles that of his mom's, "You really mean it?" Izzy then says, "Umm Chowder Jr. there is something I need to talk to you about."

But then Manta rams the door and after it opens it he changes back to his normal Neko-Mana form.

So the group follows the mermaids down the hall and up the ceiling that leads to a dry room and the mermaid's tails turn into legs. Courage Jr. then asks Natasha, "Umm if Coralopolis is underwater then why is this main chamber dry?" Natasha replies, "It's because sometimes our Mayor would get a visit from someone from the human world who would somehow find our City, but the King scared off the Mayor and we have no idea how to fight back."

Valerie is the last to swim up and then she shudders in fear as she sees something behind the group, she sees what appears to be a dark purple shadow with a black crown and it shouts in a dark bellowing voice, "So you three mermaids had to see what I look like, and you brought friends to fight me huh? Well you will pay with your very lives!"

Courage Jr. then melts into a liquid puddle then reforms and screams very loudly. Everyone shivers in fear, but then they see Edna and Ebe running around as they take pictures but then Edna bumps into what appears to be a curtain and then the King shouts, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SILLY CREATURE!"

Courage Jr. then turns white and shouts, "Oh no Edna, you did it now!" Edna then trips and rips the curtains as she falls and then the being shouted, "PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE PERSON BEHIND THE CURTIN!"

To their suprise, the so called "King of the Black Puddle" looks like a 8 year old boy whom is the same species as the Queen, he is short with short purple hair and purple eyes, and is wearing a black robe like a king would wear, complete with a black crown.

Courage Jr.'s eyes open wide and and to his suprise he says in disbelief, "The King of the Black Puddle... is a child? a little boy?" Princess then asks, "How are you even related to me and my mother?"

The King then replies, "I'm her brother!" The group look at eachother in a confused tone and then he adds, "I was once the Prince of the Black Puddle but I heard news that you disposed of my sister when she attacked a big city and since she is gone I assumed that would make me King now!"

Izzy then replies, "Sorry but I don't think that's how royalty even works..."

Hanako floats around the King and adds, "Yeah, in order to become king you have to..umm... marry..."

The King of the Black Puddle then shouts, "Hey! There is no way I would ever do such a thing to my sister! Hey I heard you're the son of the dog who defeated my sister years ago and you and your friends sent my sister to the bad sewer beyond... I'll destroy you for that! RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The King of the Black Puddle's face turns monsterous and then he flies towards Courage Jr.

But then Courage Jr. places his paw on the King's forehead as he contines to towards him as he shouts, "I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!" Princess just giggles, "My uncle's silly"

The King then asks, "You're my niece? My sister never mentioned having a daughter, why are you friends with my sister's enemy?" Princess replies, "It's because I'm not a big fan of evil, I like living peacefully among the humans and especially with this sweet puppy dog and his sister." Izzy then goes up to the King and pinches his cheeks as she says, "Speaking of evil, I don't see you as evil, I see you as cute!" and she giggles and Hanako and Princess join in the giggles while Natasha asks her mermaid friends, "We were afraid of him?"

The King becomes horrified as he says, "I'm cute? No I'm not! I'm just a big a threat as my sister and I'll prove it by attacking the girl in the pointy hat!" He flies towards Izzy but then Izzy grabs him and hugs him and says, "You are too cute so there!"

Natasha then says, "Ok "Kingy", why were you attacking our City?"

The King then answers, "For over 800 years of my life I lived in my older sister's shadow, she attacked humans and ruled many kingdoms, yet I still have my baby teeth so therefore I couldn't eat humans, and I'm not strong enough to rule a kingdom. So once I found out my sister isn't around I decided to make myself King, befriend lots of giant sea animals as minions, found some technology to create illusions and tame the sea beasts, and try to conquer a nearby kingdom... and to score a harem of mermaids... SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DOG? FIGHT ME!"

Courage Jr. then goes up to the King and he places his paw on his shoulder and says to him, "No, I will not fight you, you're just a little kid who doesn't know what he's doing and therefore clobbering you just isn't right!" Manta then adds, "Good show Mr. Courage Jr.!"

The King is very offended and shouts, "OH C'MON! I HAVE TO FIGHT FOR MY HONOR!"

Edna then takes off her diving helmet and she sees the King and says, "So you're the one who scared my mermaid friends?" The King starts blushing and says, "Hello! You look cute... for a human." Edna then giggles and says, "Sorry you're too old for me!" The King then replies, "Well my people age every 100 years so that's why I look like this." Princess then adds, "It doesn't apply to me because my father was a merman."

Ebe then takes off her helmet and she says, "Mermaids? I didn't know you three were mermaids, I only came here to take pictures of Edna's dog as he kicks monster butt."

Courage Jr. goes up to Ebe and asks her, "Ok, me and my friends have noticed you've been following me everywhere and taking pictures of our exploits, just what are you? Oh and catch this!"

Ebe catches Courage Jr.'s Ocarina and then the voice of the wishing tree from the Ocarina then says, "Ebe Adamski is not a human... but she is not evil either!"

Ebe then hands Courage Jr. back his Ocarina and she explains in full detail:

"Yes, I am a alien, as if my name isn't a dead give away nor my false background information"

Edna then says while hugging the King, "I knew it! Ebe stands for "Extraterrestrial Biological Entity", the Adamski is taken from George Adamski, and Roswell, New Mexico is the alleged site of the UFO incident, pretty clever Ebe, so what is your real name anyway?" Ebe then answers, "In order to pronounce my name correctly, you'd have to deep fry your tounge and pour ranch sauce all over it." Everyone is disgusted by this and then Ebe giggles and adds, "Just kidding, it's "Potrzebie" but I like "Ebe" better."

Ebe then continues, "I was a princess from my planet however instead of living in a palace I wanted to live among my subjects as I love each and everyone of them dearly, but all this changed when invaders attacked my planet and I was forced to flee, I was unable to save my subjects but before I escaped I was told by my parents to go to earth and look for someone who has fought aliens before and can use these abilities to help us fight those invaders."

Ebe starts tearing up and Chowder Jr. hands her a napkin as she continues, "I got word there was a earth dog who actually protected his owners from aliens in Nowhere, Kansas but when I got there he was gone and I was attacked by a giant head and a violin girl, then I got news that the dog has a son in Somewhere, California so I located him... but I need to know if he was up to the challenge so I decided to see if he was "the one"."

Ebe then goes up to Courage Jr. and says to him while holding his paw, "Courage Jr., when the time is right... will you please save my planet?" Courage Jr. bravely nods as Ebe pets him.

Natasha then goes up to Ebe and says to her, "You know I never knew extraterrestrials exist and this is coming from a mermaid!" Ebe then replies, "I didn't know Mermaids exist either and this is coming from a extraterrestrial." Izzy then says, "Well I don't believe in aliens and this is coming from a werewolf who is also a witch, prove to us you're a alien!"

Ebe then gets a idea and then she lifts her shirt to expose her stomach which has a "outie" bellybutton and then she says, "Ha! If my pink hair and pale skin doesn't convince you I'm alien then this will! My people have bellybuttons that stick out!"

Edna looks unimpressed and says, "Sorry to burst your bubble but earth humans have them too, my brother has one."

Ebe then saddens and says, "My mom said this made us different from the humans, now how will I prove to you guys I'm an extraterrestrial? Oh I know!"

Ebe then makes herself transparent and she blends in with the background, then she falls to the ground and Princess feels her pulse and shouts in fear, "Oh no! She's dead!" Ebe wakes up and says, "Now you know I have the ability to blend in like a chameleon and stop my body functions, and here's my cool ability!" Then she opens her mouth and Ebe's head comes out of her mouth and then Ebe's entire body completely comes out of there fully clothed as she throws her shedded skin out.

Edna then says, "Ebe, never do that again! And this is coming from a human girl who has seen weirder!" Izzy pulls out a paper bag from her hat and hides her face before using it.

Edna hugs the King again until a beeping sound is heard and then he has a horrified look on his face and says, "Oh no... I accidentally let loose my last resort!"

Courage Jr. runs to the King and asks him, "What is "my last resort"?"

Then a loud moan is heard as the ground shakes, the King shouts in pure horror, "... THE KRAKEN!" Then the group looks outside and they see a giant, four-armed humanoid with scales and a fishtail. The King then says, "He was the one beast I have little to no control over, you have to stop it!"

Then after pointing out they are the strongest of the group, Courage Jr, Izzy, Princess, and Hanako swim towards the creature as it thrashes the buildings of Coralpolis. Izzy tries to fire ectoplasmic bolts at the creature but it whacks her into the wall with it's fishtail and then Princess and Hanako both combined their water blasts towards it but threw a boulder at them and they barely dodged it.

Izzy points out, "Hey wait, that thing is way bigger than us, it would take something bigger to take it out." Courage Jr. then gets a idea and he blows his Ocarina.

Izzy then tells everyone, "Oh right, I almost forgot about our friend Carmen... THE SERPENT OF EVIL RIVER!" Then Carmen taps the Kraken's shoulders and then pounds him with her tiny fist as she says to it, "How fare you hurt my lil' bambinos!" Then she continues to rough up the Kraken and then she grabs it by the fishtail and says to Courage Jr., "Well little one, I'm going to Antartica to make sure the Kraken will never attack anyone again!" Then they all wave at Carmen and make their goodbyes.

Edna and Ebe show up in their diving suits and Ebe says to them, "Great job guys, I got the pictures for the story, I can see it now, "Big friendly sea monster defeated big unfriendly sea monster." Natasha swims up to Ebe and grabs her by the arms and with a sad look she says to her, "You took pictures of the entire thing? Please don't reveal to the other humans about us!" Ebe then says, "Don't worry, I swear I will edit out any footage of the mermaids if it means keeping you safe, as long as you keep my true identity a secret, I mean discovering mermaids are real is one thing but if everyone finds out I'm a alien then they would totally go insane!" And with that Ebe extends her hand and Natasha shakes it.

Edna then asks, "Hey waitaminute, where's the King of the Black Puddle at? Won't he cause any trouble later on?" Natasha smiles and replies, "He's just a kid, he can't do anything bad, oh and well he did want a mermaid harem so we gave him one!" Then the King of the Black Puddle then swims away as he screams in pure fright while being chased by Amanda, Hollie, and 100 other mermaids as they chant, "Come back here Kingy, we just want to hug and kiss you all over!"

Natasha then says, "We want to thank you all for saving Coralopolis, and as the newly appointed leader of our city I must go to work at reparing the damages we suffered... as soon as they finish "punishing" the King of the Black Puddle."

Courage Jr. then waves goodbye as he blows his Ocarina and it creates a whirlwind that sucks in Princess, Hanako, Izzy, Chowder Jr., Manta, Ebe, and Edna and it flies out of the waters and it lands them in the Beach near Somewhere's Shores. Soon they remove their artificial gills.

Courage Jr. then tells Edna, "good thing Gail the Storm Goddess gave my Ocarina the ability to create whirlwinds that can send us anywhere." Chowder Jr. then goes up to Izzy and says to her while flashing a smile like that of his mother's, "You know Izzy, you're prettier than those mermaids..." Izzy then says, "Sorry Chowder Jr. but it just won't work between us, let's just be friends!" Chowder Jr. then says, "Alright, now if anyone needs me, I will go to that Thrice Cream Shack over there...Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Hanako floats near Izzy and says to her, "I hope you weren't too harsh towards "Chibi-Chowder"." Izzy then says, "I know but he gets crazy with his crushes... and food. Plus I'm a werewolf and he's a...whatever!" Princess corrects her, "Friend-Izzy", I just call his species "rabbearcat".

**(Thrice Cream Shack)**

Chowder Jr. then eats a triple chocolate fudgeripple thrice cream as he says, "Oh Thrice Cream Man, you're my only friend... besides the ones I fight monsters with!" Thrice Cream Man then gives him another scoop and says, "On the house my friend!" But then Chowder Jr. feels a tug near his shirt and he sees Valerie with a thrice cream float and she softly says, "Umm... Chowder Jr, one of the Thrice Cream Man's daughters gave me this but since I can't have chocolate you can have it." Chowder Jr.'s eyes turn into hearts but then it turns into thrice cream floats as he grabs it and suddenly downs it. Valerie just smiles at making Chowder Jr. happy.

**(Halloween)**

Courage Jr. and Valerie are running down the streets of Somewhere and he says to her, "I got a call to Chowder Sr.'s restaurant, looks like a haunting is occuring, are you up to the challenge?" Valerie nods and says to him, "Sure big brother! I feel a bit more confident after yesterday and I hope we can take on this threat."

Then Courage Jr. opens the door and they enter the dark room and then Valerie sees someone familiar in front of them, she softly asks, "... Daddy?"

Then Courage Sr. walks closer to them and he hugs his son as he says to him, "Happy Anniversary son!"

Then the lights are suddenly turned on and everyone Junior and his friends ever encountered shout in unison, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY COURAGE JR.!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	29. Halloversary 3

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 29: Courage Jr.'s Halloversary**

**Part 3 of 4**

**Happy Halloversary Courage Jr.!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**I AM SO SORRY! Due to multiple problems with my laptop, this chapter has been delayed dozens of times but here it is! I swear this fanfic must be cursed! **

**As a result the story will be a four part arc based on separate chapter ideas merged into one story arc.**

**Oh and due to some complaints... the characters will no longer wet themselves if they ever see something extremely scarier than a internet screamer... instead they will pour lemonaid on the floor as to simulate the effect.**

**( 1 day before Halloween)**

Courage and Valerie discover their father Courage Sr. had led them to a party held for Courage Jr. that marks a year since he moved to Somewhere and he and his friends seemed to change the City and made it safter for humans and monsters to live together in peace.

Junior then says, "Wow, and you invited everyone from our past adventures!"

Courage Jr. and Valerie then see and recognized Shirley the Medium, Madam Alexandra, Charlie Mouse, Kitty, Bunny, Sonia Pig under her Fuffles guise, Rachel, Jenny, Edwina and her family, Edna's brother Eric, the owners of "Angry Cabaret" Angry Julius and Cabaret Cyclomed, Emma and her friends "The Catgirls who say "Nya", Edna's teacher Professor Di Lung, the mermaids Natasha, Hollie, and Amanda, Junior and Manta's yokai friends Yobuko, Konaki-Jiji, Kasabake, and Ittan-Momen, Dance instructor Dee Dee, Carmen the Serpent of Evil River in her human form, Mayor I.R. Baboon, and Gail the Storm Goddess with her dog Duncan Jr.

Courage Sr. then goes to his son and tells him, "Sorry son but They Might be Giants, Batman, and your mother couldn't make it to the party. Courage Jr. then asks, "That's ok, so who arranged the party?" Edna shows up wearing a a T-shirt over her dress of Courage Jr. on it and she says, "I did boy, me and the people of Somewhere wanted to give you and your friends our deepest thanks for keeping this City safe and bringing humans and monsters together... oh and me and your pop didn't do this alone!"

Ebe shows up also wearing a T-shirt with Courage Jr. on it. Ebe then pets Junior and says, "Yep I also helped out, I recall all of your friends in the past so I invited them here also me and your dad were talking about my situation. Courage Jr. then speaks up, "No problem Ebe, me and my friends will help you liberate your planet!"

Courage Sr. then says, "Actually Son, I'm gonna stay with you so I can help you train to deal with much more scarier things than the ordinary creeps of Somewhere since this is outer space we will dealing with. Plus I want to make up for the times I wasn't around just to keep you safe." Junior just hugs his father as everyone who sees this find it adorable.

Courage Jr. and Edna then notices Ebe's snacks are made up of candy bars and a box of Quisp cereal with a alien mascot on it. Ebe then says, "Oh these are the only food I ever ate when I first came to Earth, I was unsure if Earth food was poisonous to my people so I ate food that looked alien-friendly like Quisp cereal, Mars Bars, Milky Way, and Reeses Pieces because "that nice alien on TV" liked eating them.

Edna then speaks up, "Umm Ebe, those are treats made on Earth, so it looks like Earth food has no effect on you... but eating way too much candy is kinda bad for you and even my mom tells me that. I'll have Chowder Sr. and Scraps make you a nice healthy salad. Ebe just smiles in delight.

Ebe then says to Courage Jr., "Umm... did you know before I came to Earth, I found a strange planet that's kinda like Earth but where everything like toast and flowers are alive? I even accidentally scared a blue cat and a fish with legs, those two acted like they never saw anything like me before."

Fuffles then goes up to Angry Julius and Cabaret and she says in her sweet country accent, "I found that no-good monster hunter that destroyed your night club and harmed innocent and not-so innocent monsters and turned her in to the police, here's the reward money to pay for the damages she caused. And so she gave Angry Julius 50 thousand dollars much to their suprise.

Courage Jr. then whispers to Fuffles, "How did you come up with that much money? And are you really giving up your Sonia persona?" Fuffles whispers back "No I haven't, I've spent months using the persona as a bounty hunter for monsters with the help of that ghost who knows Edna. I only defeat really bad monsters with bounties on their heads."

Edna then notices Rachel, Jenny, Edwina, and Eric at a table and Edna says to them, "I haven't seen you guys in a while." Eric then says, "Oh sure you see your friends once in a while but since this fanfic changed it's focus to the stupid dog and his monster friends I'm almost forgotten."

Edna was confused by what Eric said and then Eric says, "Oh speaking of which I saw that one freak that keeps chasing that dog of yours." Edna then asks, "Who? Katz?" Eric then says, "No, I think her name is "Doctor Belly-Looney" Courage Jr.'s jaw drops at the near utterance of her name.

Hanako floats towards Eric and asks her, "Please tell us about how you met her." Eric hides under the table and shouts, "STAY BACK YOU STUPID GHOST!" Hanako then floats above him and says to him, "Relax, I'm not going to scare you, you haven't done anything mean yet, so please tell us!" Princess and Manta then walk to the table as well.

Eric then clears his throat and gives a flashback about his meeting with Dr. Chien Bellaluna:

_"One day after school, Eric is walking down a dark alleyway but then he sees Dr. Bellaluna before him and she says to him, "I hear many stories about you being a bully among bullies... how would you like to make $250?" Eric is shocked and he says, "Absolutely, but what do you want me to do for that much scratch?" Then Bellaluna pulls out Courage Jr.'s picture and she says to him, "I want this dog!" Eric then says, "Hey that's my little sister's dog! Sure! But what would you want to do with him?"_

_Bellaluna replies, "Well I'd want him so I can cut off his tail and use it as a magic talisman. And since you bullies have no sympathy then I see you would have no problem with that... so do we have a deal?"_

_Eric then walks behind Bellaluna and he gives her a wedgie and then she sadly asks, "Why?" Eric then replies, "Yeah right! I maybe a bully but cutting off animal body parts, that's just sick and when people start doing that, it makes them into murderers like that guy dad saw on a movie the other night, I think his name was Jeffrey something."_

_Dr. Bellaluna then mutters, "Good point!" as Eric runs away before she can go after him. However Eric then encounters three Manji Warriors as they grab him and the third one gives him a wedgie and Bellaluna then says, "HA! How do you like it?"_

_But then Izzy appears and the uses her Ectoplasmic bolts to immobilize the Manjis and she grabs Eric and flies away on her broom. Eric then says, "Why did you rescue me from that strange girl?" Izzy then replies, I told your sister I'd watch over you and make sure you don't do anything stupid, so did you agree to help Bellaluna?" Eric replies, "Oh heck no! I'd never allow anything like that to happen to that stupid dog!" Izzy then replies, "Good boy!"_

(Flashback ends)

Edna then hugs Eric and says, "You might be a semi-bully but at least you're not going down that path!" Eric smiles and says, "That's right! I'd probably wedgie her again for even thinking of a ghastly idea." Princess then innocently asks, "Who's Jeffrey Something?"

Edna then says to Izzy who is eating one of Ebe's Mars Bars, "Thanks for keeping my brother safe from monsters!" Izzy then says, "No problem... oh and thanks for the candy Ebe! I might have a hard time believing in aliens but at least I believe in a nice alien!" Ebe just giggles as she chomps on a tomato.

Then Courage Jr. notices a teenage boy who looks kinda like Harry Potter except he's in a shirt that looks like a tuxedo, matching black pants, a top hat, a cape, and complete with glasses.

Courage Jr. then says, "I never saw you come in here!" The boy then says, "Oh the Chowders hired me to entertain their kids with my magic tricks, the name's William Blackwell, Magician Extrodinare, at your service!" Courage Jr. shakes his hand with his paw as William then says, "You can call me Billy... Hey you're that dog cousin Edna told me about! What a pleasure to meet you!"

Courage Jr. then says to him, "Well I've been protecting her and the citizens and innocent monsters of this City. Umm do you know where Chowder Jr.'s siblings are even at?" Billy replies, "Oh they went out for thrice cream" Chowder Jr. then runs out the door shouting THRICE CREAM!"

As the guests mingled and snacked in the tables, Chowder Sr. noticed a giant cake shaped like a spider just rolls towards the tables, he asks, "Does anyone know where this cake came from?"

Then suddenly, the top of the cake explodes, showering the entire building with spiders and they capture each of the guests except for Courage Sr., Courage Jr., and Valerie who just hides behind her father and brother. The spiders wraps each guest with their unusually powerful webs. Hanako then screams, "I can't go through the webs!" Princess then also screams, "I can't turn into water... what's in these webs?"

Then they hear a voice coming from the Restaurant's doors, "I prepared my spiders in such an event." It's revealed to be Katz who looks at them with a pumpkin in his claws which he crushes easily.

Courage Sr., Courage Jr., and Valerie all scream in unison as loud as they can be, then they each pour lemonaid into the floor. Courage Jr. then tells his father and sister, "Hide behind me, I've gotten experience in combat!" Junior puts on his chanchako vest and pulls out his Ocarina.

Then all of a sudden, behind Katz is a red mist and out comes Katherine and Katrina. Katherine the daughter of Katz in the white dress just waves at her father while Katrina the daughter of Katz in the black dress looks at the three dogs with malicious eyes.

Katz grows fearful while his two daughters smile at him. Katz slowly walks from them saying, "Stay back, I find you two more evil than myself, I've seen what you two have done!" Katherine then says, "You are mistaken father, it's my sister who has a streak of sadism, I only go along with her just to make you like us." Katrina then sees the three dogs and says to Katz, "Now that we have all three of them right in front of us, how about we kill them in cold blood!"

Katz then walks up to them and hugs them as he says to them, "I have no idea you have such hidden dephs, you just wanted to impress me, perhaps we can bond by destroying our common enemy, the big dog always ruined my fun with the Bagges, the small dog takes after his father so he must be destroyed, and the smallest dog may not be a threat to us now but we will not take such a risk!"

Katz then extends his claws with a menacing look on his face, Katrina does the same as she approaches Courage Jr., and Katherine just looks very confused at Valerie who just screams at the very sight of her while pouring more lemonaid on the floor.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**...

**Omake: Whatever happened to Dr. Bellaluna!**

Bellaluna is operating Dr. Zalost's tower as it makes it's way to Somewhere. She views the City from the horizon as she says, "I'm going to get you dog! And this time I have two new friends who want you and your father!" Two shadows appear behind her, one is Big Bayou who says to her, "I hope my venom enhanced your magical talisman dear, I can't wait to have a second round at that mutt and help you get his son!" The other one is revealed to be Le Quack who says, "Thank you for helping me escape the Tengu Police Mademoiselle Bellaluna, Hoo hoo hoo hoo!"

Then Bellaluna says to her other collegues Fred the Barber (her father), Cajun Fox, Le Quack, Big Bayou, and The Great Fusilli, "I got a transmission from our mysterious benefactor "Dark-Man".

Then the video screen is activated and they see what appears to be a 17 year old nerd in glasses and a red and black labcoat. Then the nerd says to them, "Bellaluna, I'm glad you've came back, I will send down some more robots and... why are you looking at me like that?"

Bellaluna then says, "I can see you're face... I know you! You're Mandark! You're the competitor of that science fair from a couple years ago but you lost to some nerd named Dexter before his mysterious disappearance. Why are you helping me?"

Mandark then says, "Oh no! I forgot to put on the filer on the camera that hid my face, well the truth is out, I have a crush on you, not only did I find out about your exploits and how evil you are but you also have long blonde hair like the one that broke my heart years ago, now that you know who I am I guess I should stop assisting you and accept rejection..."

Bellaluna then makes a wicked smile and says to Mandark, "I'm single... come and get me!" Mandark then asks, "You mean? You and I?" Bellaluna then smiles and nods. Mandark then says, "Oh this is the greatest time of my life ever since the time I destroyed Badaxtra! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Bellaluna then says to her minions, "What can I say? I like nerds... especially evil nerds!"

So the group makes a evil laugh as the Tower continues to make it's way to Somewhere, unaware of what's going on in the Restaurant.


	30. Halloversary 4

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 30: Courage Jr.'s Halloversary**

**Part 4 of 4**

**Courage Family vs Katz Family!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**Due to multiple problems with my laptop, this chapter has been delayed dozens of times but here it is! I swear this fanfic must be cursed! **

**As a result the story will be a four part arc based on separate chapter ideas merged into one story arc.**

**OK OK OK, I will no longer make characters wet themselves in fear nor pour lemonade to simulate the effect... they will now drop a bowl of Cocoa puffs on the floor when they see something really really really really scary.**

**in loving memory of Crossoverprincess's pet cat**

**"Kitten"**

**1996-2012**

**( 1 day before Halloween)**

After Katz's spider army trapped all of the party guests in inescapable webs, Katz, Katherine (the daughter in the white dress), and Katrina (the daughter in the black dress) creep closer and closer to Courage Sr. and Valerie as they hide behind Courage Jr. while they all shiver in fear.

Katrina then pounces towards Courage Jr. as they clash against each other between Junior's baton/Ocarina and Katrina's claws. Katrina then looks at Courage Jr. when her eyes turn blood red and makes a wicked slasher smile.

Katz then sees Courage Sr. and he tells him, "Good to see you dear boy, a little sport before dying?" Courage Sr. then says, "You never change do you?" And so the two are playing tic-tac-toe.

Valerie then looks at Katherine and Katherine looks back at Valerie. Valerie just hides under a chair and Katherine goes after her. Katherine then carefully grabs Valerie and as she whimpers in fear.

Katherine just softly strokes her back as she says to her, "I actually do not have a thing against you little one. It's just my sister suggests I follow her path if it means being loved by my father... at least your father loves and cares for you and your brother." Valerie uncovers her eyes and says, "Hmm, looks like you're just misunderstood... I just wish your father would stop fighting my father, and your sister would stop fighting my big brother."

Katrina then makes her claws covered in flames as she attempts to strike at Courage Jr. while he keeps dodging the flames. Courage Jr. then fires a rope from his ocarina that wraps up Katrina and when activated it shocks her.

Courage Jr. then notices Katz is strangling Courage Sr. and so Courage Jr. turns his Ocarina into a baton and pounds Katz right in the head with it as he shouts, "Leave my pop alone!"

Unaware to everyone, Katrina recovers and walks towards Edna as she is still caught in a spider-web. Katrina then says to Edna, "I have no idea why my father had a obsession with killing that dog's owner but since you're his son's owner, I shall enjoy this!"

Katrina then approaches closer to Edna with her claws extending towards her fear stricken face, her claws suddenly ignite with dark flames as she gets even closer.

Then suddenly, Billy Blackwell shows up and starts fighting Katrina off with his magic wand Katrina then says, "Impossible, father's spiders have made magical webs that are inescapable, how did you escape?" Billy then replies, "Simple really, those webs were made out of real magic, I only master "stage magic", plus I also studied Harry Houdini's escape techniques!"

Billy then pulls out his top hat and unleashes a rabbit that jumps out of there and attacks her face. Then Billy makes a dove appear and it flies around to attack Katrina.

Katz then says, "How about we just sic the spiders on everyone?" Katrina nods then has the spiders crawl towards the guests.

Valerie then sees this and she says, "C'mon Katherine, they're coming for us!" Then a rather confused Katherine goes with Valerie but then she feels a extreme amount of pain as does Katrina. Katrina then says, "Oh no... stop! If we are far apart from each other, it causes us a great deal of pain... stop!" Katherine then says, "Ignore her, I don't want to be in her shadow anymore! I realize what we're doing is wrong!" Then Valerie then ignores Katrina and continues to run with Katherine's paw in hers and soon a loud boom is heard.

Katz is concerned about the explosion and asks if his daughters are ok. Katrina wakes up and she says to Courage Jr., your sister not only broke our bond but it made our powers divided in half." Then she makes claws covered in dark flames as she plans to strike Junior until she is pounded in the head with a carrot.

Courage Jr. looks up and sees he was saved by Chowder Jr. and then his 49 siblings beating up the spiders and chasing them into traps. Billy and his pet rabbit and dove lend a hand in releasing the guests from the webs. After this Eric makes a get away out of the restaurant.

Katrina then says, "Katherine, we must reform if it means being powerful enough to destroy the dogs, the humans and the supernatural beings who side with them!" Katrina then looks at Valerie and then she shakes her head. Katrina then grows angry and shouts, "WHY?" Katherine then replies, "Sorry sister but I finally realize you two are really pure evil, you stalk the elderly and human children and even I believe it's wrong." As Billy and his pets manage to release Princess, Hanako, Izzy, and Manta. Katz finds himself and Katrina surrounded by the Courages' friends.

Katz then grabs Courage Sr. and tries to strangle him again only for Katherine to freeze his paws with her ice ability, letting Courage Sr. escape while the others get closer to Katz and Katrina.

Then all of a sudden the two yokai Kamaitachi (cyclone) and Futakuchi-onna (two mouth woman) show up and they try to protect Katz and Katrina. Two-mouth woman then says to Katz, "We gathered our Yokai troops, we came here to get you out of here and lead us for our next attack, we must retreat!"

Katz then says, "Let us go then, we can attack the stupid dogs and their friends next time." Katrina then asks Katz, "But father, what about Katherine?" Katz then says in a cold tone of voice, "Leave her! She's too much like her mother anyway!" And with that Cyclone creates a giant whirlwind that sends himself, Two-mouth woman, Katz, and Katrina out of the building and into parts unknown.

And so after Chowder's sons and daughters manage to get rid of every spider they could find, the party resumes and Edna, Izzy, and the other girls take turns hugging Courage Jr. and Courage Sr while Princess hugs Valerie.

Courage Jr. then finally ends up with a angel cake being delivered by Katherine. Junior is a bit shaken up and then she says to him, "Relax little one, I've seen the error of my ways and I'm sorry for the times I aided my twin sister, take the cake if you forgive me." Courage Jr. then says, "Let me think... ok!" Then Katherine puts the plate down in front of Junior as he eats the cake and Katherine just pets him.

Princess, Hanako, Izzy, and Manta then talk amongst each other and then Princess then says, "My dog might trust you but I don't know about me and my friends, you did some pretty bad stuff when you were with your sister!" Edna then says, "Actually Katherine isn't that bad, she doesn't seem to like it when her sister tried to kill me multiple times."

Izzy then says, "Lets' give her time to prove we can trust her, oh and I want to thank that cousin of yours for saving us." Billy blushes and says, "Why thank you little witch girl, I was thinking is there room in your group for a magician like me? I mean I want to fight monsters too but I only use "stage magic"... am I in? Psst. Warren, Peace, help me here!" Then Billy has his pet rabbit Warren, and his pet dove Peace look cute to them.

Courage Jr. then looks at the three and then he says, "OK!" Billy then does the futterwacken dance to victory. Edna then says, "Hey! Why did you let Cousin Billy join your group and not me? He's a human just like me!" Princess then goes up to Edna and says to her, "But "Friend-Edna", Billy is a teenage human male and teenage human males aren't targets like in my favorite horror books like young human girls are." Edna then replies, "Yeah well... teenage human males can be targets in 80's slasher movies!" Edna just looks confused, Ebe is even more confused since she's never seen a 80's slasher movie before, read a young adult horror book, nor even knows who Katherine is.

Edna then says to Ebe, "Katherine is the twin sister of Katrina and they are both the twin daughters of my dog's father's nemesis Katz, a sinister red cat who seems to have a malicious way of having fun that involves murder, destruction, misery, and pain. Junior's daddy has ruined his plans time and time again but this time he now has twin daughters that do the job for him however Katherine seems to be different from her sister. To this day Junior has no idea which enemy was the one who troubled his dad the most, Katz or The Queen of the Black Puddle."

Courage Sr. then asks Edna, "Actually I'm much more concerned about my son's nemesis and the fact she teamed up with my other enemies just to get him." Then as he hugs Courage Jr. he continues, "I know my son has dealt with worse but what if she comes back and becomes much more powerful than the last time I saw her."

The door slams open revealing Dr. Bellaluna with her father Fred the Barber and their minions The Great Fusilli, Cajun Fox, Big Bayou, and Le Quack. Courage Jr. then pours a bowl of Cocoa Puff on the ground as he makes a loud scream.

Dr. Bellaluna then shouts, I'M BACK DOG! Oh and what's this? I see your dad aaaaand... you have a little sister!" As Dr. Bellaluna grabs Valerie, Valerie then asks, "Umm big brother, is that the "super-looney-crazy-wacko-psychopathic vicious" girl who stalks you and any other couragous-cowardly puppies?" Courage Jr. nods and then Valerie yelps for help. Fred then asks Bellaluna, "Chien dear, I've been meaning to talk to you about your puppy tail obsession, even I find it weird..." Bellaluan then says while continuing to hold on to Valerie, "Not now dad!"

But before Junior can react, Katherine shows up and uses her ice powers to freeze Bellaluna's feet to the ground.

Bellaluna then says as she notices her feet are frozen, "Oh no, this isn't happening!" Then she notices that everyone in the building is every single friend and ally of the Courages, they approach her group and Great Fusilli then shouts, "It's a curtains! We are doomed!" But then Bellaluna throws a capsule at her group that makes them vanish back to her Magic Shop, then forgets to pack a extra one for herself.

Bellaluna shivers in fear and asks Courage Jr. "W..what are you going to do with me? And isn't the cat the froze me the one who tried to destroy you?" Katherine then says, "Not any more! Then she pets Junior as he says to her, "We'll send you to the proper authories and see to it that you won't harm any animals ever again!"

But then Mandark appears using a teleportation device and uses a flamethrower to free Bellaluna from the ice. Edna then says,"I knew it! "Dark-Man" is Mandark! Why are you freeing her?" Then Dance Instructor Dee Dee then says, "Yeah why are you helping her... and why are you ignoring me?"

Mandark then says to Dee Dee, "Silence you deceiving nincompoop, not only have you destroyed my laboratory and broke my heart but I find out you only wreck Dexter's Lab out of mischief and never out of malice... but then I met her and she is not only malevolent but evil like myself, farewell! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!"

After Mandark and Bellaluna make their escape, Junior hears another voice coming from the door as it asks in a sweet demure voice, "Is the party still happening, I apologize for being late."

Valerie then says, "Oh no... I hope it's not another one of daddy's enemies!"

Then Courage Jr. and the members of the Neighborhood Monster Watch prepare for another battle, they let out a role call, just to remind themselves and the readers who is in the current roster.

"Courage Jr.!"

"Manta!"

"Princess of the Pink Puddle!"

"Edna!" (Courage Jr.: No you're not!)

"Izzy!"

"Chowder Jr.!"

"Valerie!"

"Courage Sr.!"

"Billy Blackwell!"

"Katherine!"

Courage Jr. then asks, "Katherine? You want to join our group? But you're the daughter of one of my dad's nemesis!" Princess then says, "So am I and you like me!" Valerie then says, "Big brother we have a intruder!" Courage Jr. then says, "Oh alright!"

Before they can react they see what appears to be a short big eyed human girl with long bright red hair and a large black bow. Her outfit consisted of a matching skirt and sleeveless shirt.

Courage Jr. asks his father, "Umm pop, is that one of your enemies?" Courage Sr. replies, "Nope! I never met her before!" Katherine then smiles and says, "Mother!"

Then the girl runs towards Katherine and hugs her. Everyone just looked very confused.

The girl then turns to the Courages and says to them, "Oh sorry but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Star and I am the mother of Katherine and Katrina."

Courage Jr. then performs the test on anyone new he meets, he hands her the Ocarina while Star looks at it curiously. The Ocarina then speaks, "Star is not evil, and she is not human either!" Katherine then picks up the Ocarina and says, "Umm dog, doesn't this normally burn evil monsters on the touch because it's not working on me!"

The Courages are very confused by this and then Katherine walks to Courage Jr. and returns the Ocarina to him.

Star then says to the guests, "Allow me to continue, I might look human but I am actually a witch of sorts, a shape-shifting red cat." And with that she shape-shifts into a red cat and then back to her human form as she continues, "I saw Katz in Nowhere 7 years ago and I fell in love, I thought I saw some good in him. So we were married and we have our two kittens Katherine and Katrina, it turns out they inherited my magical abilities, however their personality is inherited from us although at first I couldn't tell who inherited my personality until I saw Katherine getting along with you three.

Katrina must've gotten too much from her father, she's evil, possibly even more evil than him, oh I'm worried, I'm sorry my girl has caused you three trouble as well as the rest of your friends as well as get her sister to do it."

Princess walks towards Star and places her hand on her shoulder as she says to her, "My mother is "The Queen of the Black Puddle", but I do not let that affect my personality, in fact I do not wish to be like her and I absolutely like living with humans and helping my friends keep peace between the supernatural and the natural, perhaps with time we can accept Katherine as a friend and prevent her sister and her father from doing umm bad stuff... isn't that right Courage Jr.?"

Courage Jr. makes a bright smile as Princess actually calls him by his name and he says, "That's right!" Star then hugs Courage Jr. while he wipes her tears off her face. Katherine then says, "But mom, I want to hug Junior!"

Valerie then tugs on Katherine's dress and then Katherine hugs her as she says to Valerie, "I actually have you to thank, you made see the light, for a cowardly dog, you're pretty brave out there." Valerie just smiles.

Hanako then flies to Courage Jr. and says to him, "Umm "Chibi-Courage", he have a "Halloversary" to commence!" Courage Jr. then replies, "Oh right!"

And so the party continues until the night has ended, tomorrow is the day Halloween strikes Somewhere again!

Meanwhile, outside of the restaurant, Eric walks home while feeling ignored, then he notices a dirty old brown baseball cap. Eric puts it on and then he suddenly puts on a pair of glasses as he grumbles, "Stupid Dog!" But then a strong gust of wind blows the cap off of Eric's head and flies into parts unknown.

**Next Time: Dr. Bellaluna is at it again, however something is hindering her quest for Courage Jr. and Valerie's tails... and you don't believe what it is!**


	31. Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary

**We interrupt this fanfic to bring you this special message, this month marks the 20th Anniversary of Cartoon Network. And so Technomaru puts up a special chapter that commerates this milestone event and what better to do it than unite CN's greatest cartoon dogs ever and Courage Jr. gets to meet them!**

**And so here is the non-canon special chapter called...**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 31: Dogs playing poker**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic. I also do not own the guest cartoon dogs, CN owns them and Hanna Barbera created some of them.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, John R. Dilworth, Pendleton Ward and those other son of a guns who made Cartoon Network the best place for cartoons for 20 years!**

**(Somewhere in Somewhere)**

Courage Sr. is reading a story from his journal to his son Courage Jr., his daughter Valerie, and Valerie's owner the Princess of the Pink Puddle as they sit next to the fireplace in his house in Somewhere.

Courage Sr. then reads from his journal, "And that was the last time I ever faced "The Cutty Black Sow" and I hope you three never face her in your adventures." The three look terrified and Princess says to Courage Sr., "Wow... she must be more scary than my mom." Courage Sr. then hands the book back to Junior and says to her, "And that is why I never speak of the Cutty Black Sow again unless one of you three asks me very nicely, anyway you three should be going, I have some friends over tonight for a game of Poker."

Courage Jr. then asks his father, "Umm dad, how did you get this house anyway?" Courage Sr. replies to him, "Well son since Cartoon Network ended my series all those years ago they decided to give me a nice house, retirement fund, and royalty checks every time they air a rerun, and that is how me and your mom live in luxury... oh I miss your mom, if only she can see you three again..."

Courage Jr. puts his paws on his hips and says to him, "Dad! Mom just went to Dilly's Grocery Store to get us some "Scooby Snax" and "Mama Muriel's doggy dish delight" for us!"

Courage Sr. then laughs nervously and then continues, "But anyway I don't think you three should be here when my friends come here." Courage Jr. and Valerie then make huge puppy dog eyes and Courage Sr. looks at it and says to them, "Ooooh no! We dogs perfected that art and it's not going to work on dogs like myself!" But then Princess shape-shifts into a dog just like them and makes huge puppy dog eyes as well. Courage Sr. just shrugs.

Soon Courage Jr. and Valerie jump for joy as they sing, "We're gonna watch a poker game! We're gonna watch a poker game!" Princess then rises out of a pink puddle while wearing a Chinese dress that she wears on special occasions and asks them, "What's poker?"

Courage Jr. then describes to her, "Poker is a card game that involves betting and individualistic play whereby the winner is determined by the ranks and combinations of their cards, some of which remain hidden until the end of the game."

Princess then replies, "Hmm... at least baseball is easy right girl?" Then she pets a very happy Valerie.

Junior then hears a knock at the door and Courage Sr. then asks, "Can you get that for me please son?" Junior then looks out the door and in shock he falls on the couch. Princess and Valerie run up to him and then Junior replies, "Dad's friends! You won't believe who they are!"

And then Courage Sr. then goes to the door and he says to his son, "Yep! Those are my friends! Oh come on in guys!"

And Princess and Valerie can't believe who they are seeing:

Scooby Doo- infamous mystery solving dog.

Jake the Dog- adventurer from the land of Ooo.

Hong Kong Phooey- Number one super guy.

Huckleberry Hound- a Southern blue dog and former treasure hunter.

and Muttley from "Wacky Races", Dick Dastardly's sidekick, racer and former member of the "Vulture Squadron".

Courage Sr. then says to the three, "Well you finally met my co-workers back when I worked on my show, I'm sure you know who they are." Courage Jr. then sees Hong Kong Phooey and with a smile on his face he says to him, "I once dressed up like you on Halloween!" Hong Kong Phooey then replies, "I see your son is a fan of mine." and so he gives Junior a autograph and gives Junior a noogie and Junior replies with a smile on his face, "Wow, I got the honor to be noogied by "the great Hong Kong Phooey."

Courage Jr. then says to his friends, "Oh sorry guys, these are my two pups and their best friend. This is my son Courage Jr. the new protector of Somewhere, his twin sister Valerie, and Valerie's owner and best friend the Princess of the Pink Puddle."

Princess extends her hand towards Scooby and then Scooby jumps onto Jake the Dog's arms as he scream, "Rits a ronster! A ronster!" Princess is confused and asks, "What's a "ronster"? I just want to be friendly."

Courage Sr. then speaks up, "Oh umm Princesses he scared because you're a monster but you're a good monster and he doesn't know it yet. Oh Scooby, this is Princess, her mother the Queen of the Black Puddle was the most frightening enemy I've ever faced yet her daughter refuses to be evil and so she ends up befriending my son and since then they kept monsters in line.

And upon hearing that, Scooby just kisses Princess' hand and Princess just pets him.

Huckleberry Hound then pulls out cards and says to his friend, "I got the cards, Scooby brought the pizza with extra chicken, and umm who invited Muttley?" Muttley just snickers upon being mentioned. Courage Sr. then tells Junior, "Oh I forgot Muttley is a antagonist on the shows Huck was in like "Yogi's Treasure Hunt", "Fender Bender 500", and "Yo Yogi!"

Jake then says, "This might be my second year at Cartoon Network but I still don't know who you dogs even are, it's all banaynay all in here!" Muttley just snickers at what Jake just said.

And so the dogs set up their game and Huck says to Muttley, "I know you Muttley, I'll be watching you so no cheating!" Muttley then mumbles, "Rassin' frassin' ruckleberry round!"

Courage Sr. then says to his friends, "And now we cut the cards... no Hong Kong Phooey, don't karate chop the cards! Now then here are the cards and now we deal!"

Edna then opens the door and says, "Oh Junior, where are you?" Then she sees Courage Sr., Huckleberry Hound, Scooby Doo, Jake, Hong Kong Phooey, and Muttley playing poker and then she screams in horror and shouts, "THEY'RE DOGS! AND THEY'RE PLAYING POKER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Courage Jr. then sees Edna running away and comments, "I see she's been watching "Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror" again!"

So the dogs continue to play while Courage Jr., Valerie, and Princess decide to watch.

Huck then says as he looks at his hand, "Ain't ya glad we didn't invite Droopy? That dog has such a pokerface." Hong Kong Phooey then replies, "Yep! Hey whatever happened to that one dog who had a show here named "Moxy"?" Courage Sr. shrugs and replies, "Moxy? Now that's a name that I almost completely forgot, I think he also had a sidekick named "Flea"." Scooby then adds, "Ri ron't remember Roxy rand Rea reither, ray Rourage, rI've ranted ro rask rou rhis rut are rou ra rip-roff rof re?"

Courage Sr. then answers, "You're asking me if I'm a rip-off of you? No I'm not! Heck, me and my son even keep, "the list"! Scooby then asks, "Ra rist?" Courage Sr. then says, "Yep! The list! Ok son, hand me... "THE LIST!"

Courage Jr. pulls out "the list" and gives it to his father who simply reads it:

"**The complete list of Hanna Barbera cartoons that ripped off the Scooby-Doo formula:**

**Josie and the Pussycats,**

**The Funky Phantom,**

**Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan,**

**Speed Buggy,  
**

**Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids,**

**Goober and the Ghost Chasers,**

**Clue Club,**

**Jabberjaw,**

**Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels,**

**The Buford Files,**

**Casper and the Angels,**

**The New Shmoo**

and that's it... doesn't look like I count guys."

The dogs then laugh at how ridiculous these knock offs are. Muttley even laughs harder when he pulls out a picture of a knock-off of himself who is also his brother by the name of "Mumbly". Hong Kong Phooey looks at the picture and says to Muttley, "Hey he looks just like you but with light blue fur and a trench-coat" Huckleberry Hound then adds, "I remember him, he was in the Laff-A-Lympics and "Flight of the Spruce Goose".

Scooby then asks, "RI ronder rhy ranna rarbera rips roff rit's rown rartoons?" Then everydog just shrugs.

Huckleberry Hound just sings, "Oh my darlin' oh my darlin' oh my daaaarin' Clementiiiiine!" Jake then replies, "Hey Huck, don't know you know any other songs besides that one?" Huck then replies, "Well I know "Meet the Flintstones", "Ice Ice Baby", and "We Built this here City on Rock and Roll". Jake is horrified and then says, "Well stick with "Clementine" then bro!"

So they continue to play poker and if anyone wonders they use steaks and bones as wagers. Courage Sr. has a two pair, Jake has a two pair, Huck has a three of a kind, Scooby has a "rour rind", Hong Kong Phooey has a bad hand. But to the dogs' suprise Muttley has a royal flush and he snickers as he takes the steaks and bones as his winnings.

Valerie then goes up to Courage Sr. and says to him, "Umm daddy? When Princess was helping me with my camera, there's a interesting picture that came out of it!" Scooby then sees her and says, "Rawww, rhe's ro rute! Rhat rind of ricture ris it? Ray rait! risn't rat Ruttley?"

And sure enough the picture shows Muttley pulling cards out of his collar.

Huckleberry Hound then says, "Why that no good... I knew he'd pull this!" Jake then angerly shouts, "Hey you no good mutt, no one cheats at a game of poker but me and maybe Finn! I'll know how to handle this cheater!" And with that Jake makes his fists incredibly huge...

Then he opens the door and escorts Muttley out of the door and says to him, "Next time we see you we hope you learn that cheaters never prosper!"Muttley just walks away as he mumbles, "Rassin frassin racker fracker rake ra rog!" But then Muttley sees a sinister shadow coming towards him as he runs away yowling in fear.

Courage Sr. then says to his friends, "Sorry guys, I had no idea Muttley would pull this, anyway I want to thank my daughter for preventing that cheater from getting away with it... so how about we grill us some steaks!" And then the dogs just howl in delight while Princess morphs into a puppy and howls as well.

As Jake grills the steaks and prepares a "everything burrito" for himself, he hears a knock at the door. Jake then opens it but then red claws grab him and whatever was there roughs him up pretty badly. Courage Jr. then says to his dad, "Dad, I think something unfriendly just beat up Jake." Scooby then shouts, "Roh no! RONSTERS!" Then he jumps onto Princess' arms and she replies, "So you think I'm a good monster now?" Scooby nods and he pulls out a photo and says to her, "Ri ralso ret rese rice ronsters roo!" And Princess sees a photo of Scooby and Shaggy with the "Grimwood Ghouls" Sibella (daughter of Dracula), Phantasma (daughter of the Phantom), Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie (daughter of the werewolf), and Tanis the mummy.

As Courage Sr. opens the door he and the other dogs see Katz and he says to them with a slasher smile on his face, "I hate dogs... so I brought cats with me!" And behind Katz was Tom from "Tom and Jerry", Me-Mow from "Adventure Time", Azreal from "The Smurfs", Mr. Jinks from "Pixie and Dixie", Catgut from "Pound Puppies" and the Presidential Cats from "Capitol Critters".

The dogs shiver in fear and Katz says to them as he extends his claws, "We all hate dogs!" Mr. Jinks then adds, "Yeah, we hates dogs more than we hates meeses!" Me-Mow also adds, "We shall also destroy the magic dog!" Katz looks at the other cats and he asks Mr. Jinks and Me-Mow, "Ever notice we're the only cats here who can talk?" Tom then suddenly says to Katz and Mr. Jinks, "I can talk sometimes... really!"

Hong Kong Phooey then walks up to Katz and says to him, "Hold on you! We're having a great time and we don't want you ruining it!" Then Katz swipes at him and his karate suit rips to shreds as he retreats back to the other dogs. Scooby Doo then shivers among the other dogs and says to them, "Rif ronly re rinvited rynomutt!" Katz then replies, "Oh we already did!" And he pulls out Dynomutt's head and says to Scooby, "Sorry pal but they somehow overpowered me and BF and kept my head as a trophy!"

The evil cat group walks closer and closer to Courages' friends but then Katz hear a voice with a unusual accent, "Stop right there, leave those dogs alone! Go pick on someone your own species!" And to cats' suprise they sees another group of other cats such as the Swatkats: T-Bone and Razor, Gumball Watterson and his mom Nicole Watterson, The Cattanooga Cats: Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots, and Groove, Top Cat and his gang: Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Sour-Puss from "Pac-Man", Cake from "Adventure Time", Hong Kong Phooey's sidekick Spot, and Boo the cat from "The Funky Phantom"... and they are lead by Detectives Snooper and Blabber.

Katz then turns around and notices his "friends" ran off but he manages to grab Tom and he says to him, "Where do you think you're going, hold them off!" Then he places Tom in front of the angry mob of cats and he just makes a sheepish smile and pulls a white flag. The angry mob of cats just stampede past Tom and go straight for Katz, pummeling the 9 lives out of him.

Snooper then says to Katz, "That one's for planning to hurt those innocent dogs and those two cute puppies." Then Blabber slaps the handcuffs on Katz as Snooper adds, "And this one is for giving cats a bad name!" Top cat then asks the other cats, "Now that we saved the dogs and gave that cat his comeuppance, what do we do to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Cartoon Network?" Then Gumball shouts, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" And then the other cats cheer for Gumball as they storm to his house and Nicole then adds, "Yeah party at my hous... hey wait WHAT? GUMBALL!"

Dexter then grabs Dynomutt's head and says to him as he walks away, "Looks like I have to repair you... again!"

Courage Sr. then gets up and checks to see if his friends and son and daughter are safe. Courage Jr. then says to his dad, "Well just like there are bad monsters and good monsters we just saw some bad cats and some really good cats." Courage Sr. just smiles and rubs Courage Jr.'s head.

Then Snooper and Blabber walk back to the door and says to the dogs and Princess, "Hey youse dogs, you're also invited to the party!" Courage Jr. then says, "Thank you guys, also thanks for saving our hides from the evil cats." Snooper then continues, "I heard what you said about them cats and monsters, and you're right, but I just happen to be a good cat since I'm a det-ect-a-tive." Blabber adds, "That's right Schnoop!"

And so The Courages, Princess, and the dogs end up at the Party at Gumball's house much to his mom's dismay... oh and despite being ejected from the card game earlier, they decided to invite Muttley and his brother Mumbly since they're not as bad as Katz's cats.

And if anyone's wondering, Jake the Dog is ok, he had his everything burrito and he's at the party!

**THE END!**

And now we continue to our story in the next chapter.


	32. Halloween

**Courage the Cowardly Dog JR.**

**おくびょうなカーレッジくん ****JR.**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 32: Bellaluna's Baby Blues**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "Courage the Cowardly Dog" CN and John R. Dilworth owns the series... however he knows about this fanfic.**

**About the last chapter I have to issue a apology to the fans for not using the following CN dogs**

**1. Fleegle of "The Banana Splits"**

**2. Big Dog and Little Dog of "2 Stupid Dogs"**

**3. Droopy Dog**

**4. Auggie Doggy and Doggy Daddy**

**The problem was I had six players so these dogs didn't make the cut... plus people today probably don't know who the lump are "The Banana Splits"**

**Also I want to announce I might do a fanfic that is a revival of the 1977 Hanna Barbera series "Laff-A-Lympics" but this time the teams will be made up of CN characters and put on three teams, one team lead by Dexter will represent Old CN (Courage Sr. is in this team), one team lead by Finn and Jake will represent New CN, while a group of villains known as "The Really Rottens" will represent their actual villains and will be lead by two familar faces and it sure ain't the Dread Baron and Mumbly!**

**In loving memory of my two best friends' cats Kitten and Kee Kee...  
**

**(Halloween morning)**

After spending the morning on a patrol for out of control monsters, Courage Jr. and his friends prepare for Halloween by getting their costumes ready and getting out sacks for collecting candy with. They are about to meet up with Junior's dad, Ebe and their new friend Billy Blackwell the teenage stage magician.

And so they head out to John R. Dilworth Elementary School.

Meanwhile, Dr. Bellaluna then walks the streets along with her henchmen The Great Fusilli, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, Big Bayou, and her father Fred. Le Quack then asks Bellaluna, "Mademoiselle, what are we doing on Halloween?"

Dr. Bellaluna then says to him and the others, "Today is Halloween, I am aware that the dog and his friends would patrol the street in case some supernatural being runs amok, now I have nothing to do with this conflict between the natural and the supernatural but I want that tail and now I found out he has a little sister that makes things alot easier!"

Bellaluna then looks at her henchmen and then continues, "Aaaaaand I found out their father is with them so you guys can do whatever you want to Courage Sr." Then everyone cheers at the sound of it. Fred then says, "Chien dear, I actually have nothing against Aunt Muriel's dog and his son and daughter but I'm abit concerned your behavior and you're trying so hard to capture the small dogs to try to cut off their tails and use them for some weird voodoo ritual." Bellaluna replies, "Let me get this straight dad, you get a jolly from cutting hair and yet you find my behavior unusual?"

Bellaluna then looks at her henchmen again and continues, "Anyway we're going after the dogs and remember the rules, you can do anything you want to the other freaks, you can tear Courage Sr. apart for all I care as payment, but YOU DO NOT HARM HUMAN CHILDREN! PERIOD! Also do not kill Courage Jr. and his sister, the magic can only work if the two are still alive." Cajun Fox then asks Bellaluna, "Tell me miss but why can't we ever harm human children?" Bellaluna softly replies, "Umm... because I said so!" Then the other henchmen look at her and she continues, "Well I believe that it is wrong to attack a human child because they are defenseless and at least supernatural children like the freak from the pink puddle can defend herself." Then the others agree with her as they continue their search for Courage Jr. and his group.

They see Courage Jr. putting on his Kitaro costume complete with blue shirt, geta sandals, and a wig that only covers his left eye. Valerie then puts on her Fluttershy costume. Princess is dressed like a baseball player, Izzy is dressed as "Ed-Zilla" from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", Chowder Jr. is dressed as a pumpkin, and Manta and Hanako go out as themselves since they are Japanese Monsters.

Bellaluna then runs really fast and she grabs Valerie as she runs away. Courage Jr. is shocked to see what happens only to be blocked by Cajun Fox and Fusilli. Manta changes into his monster form but he is wrapped up by Big Bayou and Le Quack chases Princess with sponges, remembering this was one of her mom's weaknesses.

However Ebe shows up dressed as a slime creature from outer space along with Courage Sr. and Billy Blackwell who is dressed as David Copperfield. They are horrified by seeing Courage Jr. and his friends being beaten up by Bellaluna's henchmen and so they land a hand... umm I mean a paw.

Meanwhile, Valerie then looks at Dr. Bellaluna and she squeals in fear. Dr. Bellaluna then says, "I've dealt with your brother many times in the past but he can fight back, now you... what can a innocent itty bitty puppy do to me?"

As Bellaluna makes a smug smile at Valerie, Valerie pulls out what appears to be a laser gun and fires it at her hat, disinagrating it into dust. Bellaluna then gently puts down Valerie and runs away screaming.

Valerie then sees Le Quack strangling her father and Cajun Fox pulling out a cleaver towards her brother and then she pulls out her laser gun and fires at Le Quack's bowtie and Cajun Fox's cleaver and it makes them evaporate into nothingness. Soon The henchmen ran off along with Bellaluna.

Courage Jr. then sees Valerie with a laser gun and he asks, "You have a laser gun? Where did you get it?" Valerie then replies, "Sorry big brother but I was given this back in Nowhere by a crazy guy and I mostly use it when I am really really really scared or if anything threatens or insults you or dad."

Courage Sr. then asks, "Did he look like this?" Then he morphs into a purple version of Di Lung as he says, "Watch where you're going ya fool!" Valerie points and says, "Yeah that's him!" Courage Jr. then says, "That's Edna's Science Teacher... and how come you can shapeshift and me and Valerie can't? Courage Sr. then replies, "Too complicated, but at least Valerie scared away Bellaluna and her friends... I wonder whatever happened to them.

In another part of Somewhere, Bellaluna continues to run but then he runs out of breath. Then hears a strange sound coming from the alley, she sees a ghostly woman with something in her arms and then the ghost shouts at Bellaluna, "Que me viste, ahora te mueres!" Bellaluna then read the subtitles below her, "you saw me, now you die!" Then she realizes something and says to her, "I know what you are, you're a La Llorona! I was saving this for the Japanese ghost who helps the dog but you deserve it more!" And with that she places a spirit tag on the La Llorona, it makes a ear-piercing shriek as it vanishes into nothing.

Then Bellaluna notices it was holding something but manages to catch it, it appears to be a big turtle shell covered in a blanket and as she looks into it, Bellaluna notices it's a baby and the turtle shell is a bed for it.

Bellaluna then asks to herself, "Now who would leave a baby for a La Llorona to try to take it?" Then she looks into the baby's eyes and she says, "Don't worry little one, I'll protect you!"

Then she bumps into Fusilli and he tells her, "Why didn't you-a tell Fusilli the littlest doggy had a gun?" Bellaluna then said, "I didn't know either!" Then he sees a baby in her arms and makes a hungry look in his eyes, then Cajun Fox asks, "Are you holding out on us little lady?" Big Bayou, Le Quack, and Fred show up and they are curious about why is Bellaluna holding a baby in her arms.

Bellaluna then says, "I know what you guys are thinking and the answer is...

NNNNOOOO!"

Bellaluna then says, "Cajun you will not make the baby into stew, Fusilli you will not make the baby into a puppet, Big Bayou you will not eat the baby, Le Quack you will not sell the baby for questionable reasons and dad... well how can you shave a baby's head if the baby hasn't grown hair yet?"

Fred then says, "You know Chien, I'm proud of you! You're taking care of a baby but where did it come from?"

Bellaluna replies, "I just found it being abducted by a La Llorona but I'm taking care of it because that's the kind of person I am!" Bellaluna then pounds Cajun Fox on the head and she replies, "Quit it! You're not going to make it into stew!"

Fred then asks, "Are you going to take it to the police so they can track down it's parents?" Bellaluna breaks up in sweat as she replies, "No dad! I'm a criminal remember? I burglarize places and I steal magical items, if I go to the police they will surely rough me up and throw me in a cell and since that dog destroyed my hat I can't escape with it."

Big Bayou then replies, "Well how about you try a hospital?" Bellaluna then replies, "No, the doctors have it in for me ever since I impersonated a proctologist just to get to Courage Jr., oh great I'm so scared I just beefed!" Bellaluna then smelled the air and noticed the foul stench didn't come from her but the Baby's diaper.

Bellaluna then gags and says, "Yuck! You guys are my minions, change this baby's diaper!" Then Cajun Fox pulls out a fork and knife and she replies, "Oh forget that I will have to change it's diaper myself!"

Bellaluna opens the diaper and she sees something horrific and screams, "It's so horrible... it's so smelly... Hey put that thing down, where are you aiming at?... no... NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bellaluna continues to scream as a stream of liquid fires on her face. The baby giggles and Bellaluna then says to her minions, "Looks like the baby is a boy and I found out the hard way!".

**(Somewhere in Somewhere)**

Junior and his friends are setting up a Halloween party in the Gymnasium at John R. Dilworth Elementary School. Chowder Jr. then says to Junior after putting up the snacks, "The best thing about tonight is that I get to trick-or-treat with my best friends." Billy is practicing his magic tricks since he will perform tonight and he replies, "That's true little guy, but remember, we're also looking out for the City in case monsters go berserk and attack innocent monsters and humans."

Courage Jr. shivers and shakes when he says, "Right Billy, just like last year when me, Manta, and Princess dealt with "The Queen of the Black Puddle" Princess then hugs Courage Sr. as she is crying and Courage Sr. tells his son, "Umm son, you should know not to mention her mom when I'm around, Princess wants to make amends for what her mom used to do to me in the past." Valerie is a bit lost since she's never heard of Princess' mom and why she is a bane to the Courages.

Ebe shows up and she help decorating and she asks Courage Sr., "So how are you and your son and daughter lately?" Courage Sr. replies, "Well ever since last night he feels a bit stronger and braver and seems more determined to keep Somewhere safe and to somehow save your planet." Ebe smiles and then Courage Sr. then adds, "I just hope that your secret about being a alien is safe with us and Edna and we can't have you join my son's group or else the public will find out you really are a alien." Ebe then questions, "But Billy Blackwell is neither a monster nor a alien, just a human Earthling who knows alot about stage magic. Courage Sr. replies, "Yeah that's true but he's determined to use his stage magic to combat supernatural magic, plus he did save the guests from Katz and Katrina last night."

Billy then raises his magic wand and flowers pop out from it as Courage Jr. and Valerie clap at his performance. Manta then checks his music playing machine while Izzy hands him the recommended CDs for the job. Manta then asks, "Umm Miss Izzy, I don't think the party-goers would like your collection of 80's horror soundtracks, kids today don't appreciate the music of yesteryear." Izzy replies, "Well Manta you know what they say, "Everything old is new again!" I mean I'm sure once they find out "Take me Tonight" by Kim Wilde was in "Dario Argento's Tenebre" then they would get down and boogie!" Manta also notices the names in the soundtracks are "Alice Cooper", "Dokken" and "Tuesday Knight" and he thinks that no kid would ever know these performers... except for Alice Cooper.

Manta then plays "(He's Back) The Man Behind the Mask" by Alice Cooper but then Courage Jr. and his friends see a big tall man holding a chainsaw and wearing a hockey mask. Courage Jr. then says, "Oh no... I thought we would never actually have to fight this guy!"

Princess then asks Junior, "Who is the guy and why is he making you wet the floor?" Billy Blackwell hides behind Junior and says, "It's Jason Voorhees! He's a psycho slasher from Camp Crystal Lake who goes around killing teenagers!" Princess then says, "He kills teenagers! He made Junior wet the floor? Well I'll go wet him!"

So Princess fires a huge blast of water towards "Jason Voorhees" and he flies towards the wall and then "Jason" takes off his mask and turns out to the groundskeeper who keeps shouting, "Hey! Stop! Help!"

Billy then says, "Hey waitaminute! Jason doesn't talk! I think we made a mistake!" Princess blushes in embarrassment and stops spraying him. Courage Jr. then says, "We are so sorry Mr. Groundskeeper but we thought you really are Jason Voorhees." Billy then asks, "Well why were you wearing a hockey mask?" The Groundskeeper then says, "Well the ever since we discovered the principal was a evil red cat we had to cut our funding until we get a new principal so I have to wear a hockey mask to protect my face while I trim the hedges.

Princess then says, "Sir I must make amends for this horrible mistake, is there anything I can do?" The Groundskeeper then says, "After you use your freaky water powers to dry the gym I guess I can use you to get rid of the hornet nest outside of the gym and in the girls' restroom."

Princess nods and then goes with the Groundskeeper and indeed she did shoot down the nests with the water streams and the hornets are unable to harm her since she turns into water.

Courage Jr. then says, "What a relief, for a minute there I thought we had to fight Jason Voorhees for real... I hope we never encounter a slasher as long as we live!"

**(Halloween afternoon)**

Dr. Bellaluna is in her Magic Shop which is right next to the mechanical tower she found in Nowhere along with her minions. Then she go through the fridge and thinks says to her minions, "Oh great we don't have any milk! Looks like we have to go shopping for some... and we need candy, it's not Halloween without candy!"

Cajun Fox, Le Quack, and Fusilli then look at the baby with malicious eyes but then Big Bayou wraps them up with his body and squeezes them as he says to them, "The misssssstressss told us not to messsss with the baby so don't even think about it!" Bellaluna then says to Big Bayou, "Thanks Bayou! Remind me to make you big pot of gumbo later on but right now, this baby needs milk and fast!"

**(Back at John R. Dilworth Elementary)**

Courage Jr. is continuing to set up the party with his friends and then he gets a psychic message from Shirley the Medium as a vision of her appears before Junior and she says to him, "Little one, downtown Somewhere is being attacked by two wild Yokai, you and your friends must stop them!"

Courage Jr. then says, "Umm guys I just got a vision from Shirley that Downtown Somewhere needs us so anyone not busy with the party can come with me!"

Izzy then says, "Already? But I thought the monster stuff only happens on Halloween night! Oh well... you coming Billy?"

Billy then puts on his top hat and cape as he says, "Does Teller never speak?" Izzy is confused by what he said and then Billy says, "I'm on my way!"

And so Courage Jr., Princess, Hanako, Izzy, and Billy Blackwell head outside and Junior blows his ocarina and it summons a whirlwind that would send them to that destination.

**(The Docks in Downtown Somewhere)**

When the group arrives they see people running and screaming in fear and they see what appears to be a turtle like monster and a long necked Japanese woman causing destruction and making loud wailing in the process.

Courage Jr. asks his Ocarina (in case anyone forgot is now the recent incarnation of the Magic Wishing Tree) on who these Yokai are. The Ocarina responds:

"The turtle creature is called "Kappa", it's a turtle like humanoid Yokai with superior wrestling skills, a small pool of water on it's head and a weakness for cucumbers.

The long necked creature is called "Rokurokubi", a humanoid female Yokai with a long neck, they are known to be mischievious and stretch their necks to fool humans."

Courage Jr. then turns the ocarina into a baton and tries to strike the Kappa but it grabs the baton and swings Junior around until he flies into a barrel of apples. Then he notices he's in a produce stand and he gets a idea and says to the merchant, "Excuse me sir but I'll buy your cucumbers!"

Hanako then tries to grab Rokurokubi by the head but she swings it around until she is knocked away to another part of Somewhere and it slams her head onto Billy's knocking him out. Princess is suprised that Rokurokubi and Kappa overpowered the group. Izzy then notices Courage Jr. with Cucumbers.

Izzy then asks Courage Jr., "What's with the cucumbe...oooooh right, your talking Ocarina mentions that creature likes them!"

Then the Kappa notices Courage Jr. and Izzy throwing cucumbers into the water and then the Kappa grows angry and decided to jump into the water while Rokurokubi ends up following him.

Courage Jr. then says, "Those two were tough company, I used the cucumbers to distract them while we come up with a better idea to deal with those two... is everyone ok?" Princess has Billy in her arms as she says, "Magician boy" here was knocked out by the long necked creature but Hanako was knocked away, now we got to find her AND stop those two!"

**(Somewhere Park)**

Hanako falls into a water fountain and then recharged due to being in the water. Hanako then comes to and notices a weeping little girl that looks as if she was from the 1950's juding from her blue dress and her unusual blonde hairstyle. Upon further inspection she notices the girl is a ghost.

Hanako then floats to the ghost girl and asks her, "Umm do you need help?" The ghost girl is surprised and asks, "Oh my, you're a ghost just like me!" Hanako nods and then asks, "What's your name little one?" The ghost girl replies in a shy meek voice, "I'm Audrey..." Hanako then replies, "I'm Hanako of the neighborhood monster watch, at your service!"

Audrey then realizes something and she says to her, "I was told about you and your friends, mommy said you help humans AND monsters and spirits!" Hanako floats above her and nods and says to her, "And it looks like I gotta help you so what's your problem so I can solve it!"

Audrey then cries a bit and says to her, "A few hours ago I floated away from my parents to check out the park but not only I accidentally scared away some humans but... I LOST MY MOMMY AND DADDY! WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hanako then says, "Hmmm one minute I lost a fight against a Rokurokubi and now I'm in this situation... Well ok Audrey, let's go look for your parents, I'm sure "Chibi-Courage" and his friends can find those two destructive monsters." And so Hanako puts Audrey on her back as they float above Somewhere to find Audrey's parents.

(Back in the Streets of Somewhere)

Dr. Bellaluna is covered in bruises and she feeds the recently shoptlifted milk to the baby. Fred then asks, "Chien dear, It would save you alot of bruises and trouble if you just paid for the milk!" Bellaluna then says, "But dad, stealing is how I made it into the world and got my Magic Shop and my magical items... I'm a bad person huh?" Fred makes a sad face and nods.

Dr. Bellaluna then says, "Now that I'm a mom I can't steal in front of the baby, it would make me a bad role model... that is covered in bruises. Well since Mandark is my boyfriend maybe he can help me raise the little one... and keep you jerks from trying to hurt him I'm looking at you three!" Cajun Fox, Le Quack, and Fusclli then try to look innocent.

As Bellaluna then thinks about her life she bumps into someone as she says, "Hey watch where you're going you... umm musn't swear in front of the baby!" Bellaluna sees Hanako and Audrey and Hanako says to her, "Oh my! It's you and you have a baby?" Hanako then says, "Back away you freak, just be glad I used my last exorcism tag to eliminate the ghost who kidnapped this baby." Hanako then asks, "I don't know what is weirder, you just admitted you saved a baby or the fact you still have it with you, perhaps you should return it to..."

Dr. Bellaluna then tosses a smoke bomb and she and her minions run away as she shouts, "You can't have him! He's my boy! I'LL EVEN GIVE UP EVIL DEEDS FOR HIM!"

Audrey then asks, "Hanako who is that teenage human?" Hanako replies, "That's our nemesis Dr. Bellaluna, I know she is insane but I think she's to the point of beyond insane that she admitted she gives up being evil?"

Hanako then presses a button on her cufflink that summons Mandark and then he instantly teleports in front of her and then he says to her, "Nice to meet you again Chien!" Bellaluna then says to him, "Oh honey, look what I found after I exorcised a La Llorona!"

Mandark looked at the baby and then he notices her bare head and then he puts a top hat on her head. Before Bellaluna can say anything Mandark tells her, "I developed this in case you ever lost your old hat, it looks like your old one but it has a retractable visor that uses x-ray vision, heat scanner, infra-red scanner, it also works like a scouter, the hat can not only allow you to teleport but it can actually fly."

Bellaluna then says, "Thanks honey but anyway I found a baby and I have to give up being evil just to be a proper role model!" Mandark then says, "Then we would have to raise it together!"

Cajun Fox then speaks up, "That's it! You're beginning to be a softy ever since you found that thing and now we have the proper solution!" Cajun Fox pulls out a meat cleaver and hands Fusilli and Le Quack mallets.

Mandark then pulls out a laser gun and says, "Stand back you fiends!" Then Fusilli presses a button on Mandark's belt that teleports him back to his Laboratory. Then Cajun Fox throws a axe near Bellaluna's feet and she says to Fred, "Oh great, the boys are planning a mutiny!" Bellauna, Big Bayou and Fred then decide to run away from the three as they shout, "GIVE US THE BABY!"

Dr. Bellaluna then asks Fred, "Is this what I put that puppy, his sister, and his father through?" Fred nods and then she and Fred suddenly finds herself surrounded by Cajun Fox, Fusilli, and Le Quack as Le Quack says to her, "Looks like you really are going soft and you don't want to give up that baby to us for our needs, I say we fight and whoever wins keeps the baby!"

Bellaluna then hands the baby to Fred and she says to him, "Well dad it looks like I will have to fight my own soon to be ex-employees if it means keeping "Baby Fred" safe from those monsters!" Fred replies as his smile grows wider, "Baby Fred?" Bellaluna then says, "Yeah, I love this baby and so I shall protect him and name him after his grandpa and that shows my affection towards him."

Then Bellaluna rolls up her sleeves and charges up her demon tail talisman and jumps towards the three as she beats them up. Big Bayou cannot believe Bellaluna is going through this just for the Baby and he says to Fred, "Perhaps it would be ssssafe to keep the baby ssssafe, at least that way Bellaluna won't ssssskin me into a pair of boots.

Soon Cajun Fox, Le Quack, and Fusilli run off and she yells at them, "You morons should know better than to mess with a voodoo sorceress! FINE! I can keep this baby safe and do other stuff without you three! Well it looks like it's just me, Baby Fred, Dad and Big Bayou."

Big Bayou replies, "Well ssssince you freed me from my sssslug sssslaves I'm eternally grateful to sssserve you misssstresssss."

Bellaluna then hears the sound of clapping and looks behind her and she sees Hanako looking shocked and clapping softly while Audrey is by her side. Bellaluna then says what do you want ghost? I just went through heck to protect the baby." Hanako then says, "It's just that you actually went through that, and all this time I thought you were a evil teenage girl who seeks magical items for evil purposes." Bellaluna then says, "Yeah but I refuse to harm children and that goes quadripple for babies!" Hanako then asks, "Well you attack me and Princess and we're kids!" Bellaluna then replies, "Yeah because human kids are defenceless but you freaks can actually defend yourselves what with the powers and all."

Audrey then cries and says, "I want my mommy and daddy! I don't want to be a lost soul forever!" Dr. Bellaluna then looks at Audrey and she says to her, "Hey don't cry little one, I know where your parents can be at!" But then Cajun Fox runs back to Bellaluna with a axe in his claws. Hanako then summons a stream of toilet water towards the Fox, blasting him into a open manhole.

Dr. Bellaluna then says, "Looks like I owe you one! Let's go you two."

(Somewhere Cemetery)

Dr. Bellaluna then takes Hanako and Audrey to the Cemetery and then they see a bunch of ghosts partying and when the spirits see Bellaluna they turn angry. Hanako then asks Bellaluna, "What did you do that made them angry?" She replies, "Well I did use the corpses for my zombie army at one point and I did other stuff I don't wish to speak about."

Bellaluna then climbs on top of a Mauliseoum and shouts through a bullhorn, "OK YOU GHOSTS! WE FOUND A YOUNG SPIRIT BY THE NAME OF AUDREY TAYLOR, SO DROP THE GRUDGE AGAINST ME AND HELP THIS GHOST FIND HER PARENTS!"

The ghosts then stop being angry and as they search, Bellaluna asks Hanako, "So how's the dog and his family?" Hanako then replies, "Well we were looking for two angry yokai and that's how I met Audrey."

And so the spirits brought two ghosts that resemble typical parents from the 50's. The mother ghost then has tears falling from her eyes as she says, "Audrey my daughter!" Audrey then weeps and has a smile on her face as she says, "MOMMY! DADDY!" And so the family is reunited.

Mr. Taylor then asks, "Who was the one who brought our Audrey back to us?" Bellaluna then says, "It took a ghost to find a ghost so... you have her to thank!" Hanako then does a curtsy to the two ghosts and Mrs. Taylor then replies, "You are the ghost that helps that dog, me and my sister were right all along! Oh and I got word that the two japanese monsters are still on the loose and they are heading to John R. Dilworth Elementary School."

Hanako has a look of panic on her face, Bellaluna then notices Audrey being happy when reuinited with her parents and it gives her second thoughts about the baby in her arms. Then She tells Hanako, "I am unfit to be a mother, let alone I'm a teenager, I say we find the little one's parents and..." Hanako then says to her, "No time, the humans and "Chibi Courage" are in trouble!"

Hanako then says to her, "Perhaps the dog might know someone who knows who the baby's parents are!" Fred and Big Bayou just follow the two.

**(John R. Dilworth Elementary School)**

Edna and her friends decide to dress up at the most popular singers from the 80's while Ebe is actually dressed as a monster from a 80's Weird Al song.

Edna is dressed as Gloria Estefan. Rachel is dressed as Pat Benetar, Jennifer is dressed as Cyndi Lauper, and Edwina is dressed as Kylie Minogue. Jennifer then says to Edwina, "Umm Edwina, Kylie Minogue is Australian, not British." Edwina replies, "She's not? Oh well, at least her songs are a hit back home. How did you get your hair to look like that Jennifer?" Jennifer then replies, "Oh my mom worked on my costume and hair while listening to "Girls just want to have fun."

Then all of a sudden the Kappa and the Rokurokubi show up at the School's Halloween Party and they continue their rampage there. Following them was Courage Jr., Princess, Billy, and Izzy. Edna then says, "Cousin Billy! I thought Junior said you were knocked out!" Billy then replies, "I got better, we couldn't find Hanako but we finally found those two!"

The Kappa then growls at the group and dashes towards Courage Jr. as he braces himself for the attack. Edna then has a idea and she rolls a caramel apple towards the Kappa's feet, making him trip, but then the Kappa quickly gets up and roars at Edna and then Billy puts a straight jacket on the Kappa but it quickly bursts out.

Princess and Izzy try to ward off the Rokurokubi but her long neck makes her impossible to strike and she scares Izzy with a grotesque face.

The battle continued for a bit but suddenly, everyone hears a loud voice and says, "Courage Junior! I'm here to see you and I come in peace."

Then everyone turns to the back and they see Dr. Bellaluna with visable tears in her eyes and the baby in her arms. She is next to Fred, Big Bayou and Hanako who floats back to Courage Jr.. Fred then says, "Go ahead Chien!" Big Bayou then adds, "Do what you mussssst do missssssss"

Bellaluna then goes up to a very nervous Courage Jr. and says to her, "I was afraid to go to the cops and the hospital but since you know me for a long time, I want to hand this baby in your care, no tricks! I just want "Baby Fred" in good trusting hands. I found him being abducted by a La Llorona and I managed to save him, but as a teenager with little to no morals I am in no condition to care for him."

The Kappa and the Rokurokubi then see Courage Jr. and Bellaluna with the baby and when they managed to calm down, the Rokurokubi stretches her neck towards the two and she asks Bellaluna, "You rescued him from who?" Bellaluna then says, "I saved him from a La Llorona, then I had to fight off my own henchmen to protect him... except Bayou is loyal to me." She says this as she pets Big Bayou.

Kappa then takes the baby from Courage Jr. as he says with a tear in his eye, "Our son! It's our Takashi!"

Both Courage Jr. and Bellaluna then look very confused and then she notices the baby transforms into a Kappa with a long neck like his mother.

Rokurokubi then says to Dr. Bellaluna, Courage Jr. and his friends, "Sorry we caused such a problem, we just lost it when our Takashi was abducted but this nice girl returned our son to us and so we yokai have a debt to repay, what can we do for you?" Kappa then says, "We can do anything you want girl."

Dr. Bellaluna then looks at Courage Jr. and Valerie as they shiver in fear and then Bellaluna says, "Nothing... just let me see Baby Fred umm I mean Takashi one last time."

Bellaluna goes up to the baby and he just grabs her hand as he looks at her with a smile on his face. Bellaluna then tears up and says, "Have a happy halloween little one." Then she runs to Courage Jr. and Valerie and hugs them as she says, "Happy Halloween you two!" Then she runs out of the school while Fred and Big Bayou continue to run off with her."

Valerie then says, "I still have my tail big brother and so do you, your arch-enemy gets more stranger and stranger!" Courage Jr. then says, "Hmm, maybe she does have a ounce of goodness in her, I mean she didn't attack us, she stopped a catastrophe in the school. maybe she's growing up... or we just wait till after Halloween so she can revert back to her old evil self.

Princess then asks Hanako, "Where did you go and did you have something to do with Bellaluna being "nice"? Hanako then floats around her as she replies, "I ended up helping a lost one too! I guess I got her into doing the same."

As the three yokai go into parts unknown as a happy family, the party resumes and Princess then grabs Courage Jr. as she says to him, "Let's dance puppy dog!" Courage Jr. shrugs and dances with her while Valerie, Billy, and Izzy try out the refreshments.

Then the Neighborhood Monster Watch members decide to put on a show for the party goers.

Ebe and Valerie then put out six coffins on the stage while Manta puts on a song to fit the mood and then Ebe turns on the fog machine.

The coffins open one by one, revealing Courage Jr. as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde creature, Izzy as a werewolf, Princess as a Black Lagoon creature, Billy as a vampire, Hanako as a ghost bride, and Chowder Jr. as a Mummy.

Courage Jr. then pulls out a microphone and starts singing while he and the others are dancing:

"EVERYBODY! (yeah)

ROCK YOUR BODY! (yeah)

EVERYBODY!

ROCK YOUR BODY RIGHT!

CUZ' WE ARE BACK ALRIGHT!

ALRIGHT!"

And with that the party goers cheered at the group and tossed candy at the six while Courage Jr. says to the audience, "Thank you! Thank you, please no chocolates, I can't have them!"

Among the audience was a brown haired girl in a witch costume who just cheers at the group, when Courage Jr. went up to her the girl just hugs her. Courage Jr. then asks her, "Do I know you from somewhere?" Then she replies as her eyes glow yellow, "Maybe?" Then she quickly reveals herself to be Katherine before shifting back to her human disguise. Courage Jr. then sweats and Katherine replies, "You must've forgotten dog, my sister inheirited my dad's wickedness but I ended up with my mom's positive traits, mark my words pup!" Courage Jr. sighs and says, "What a relief, well enjoy the party then Katherine." Katherine just smiles and licks a lollipop.

And so they partied until it was time to go... door to door to trick for some treats! As long as Junior and Valerie don't end up with chocolates.

**(Outside of Somewhere)**

Bellaluna, Fred, and Big Bayou are back at the Magic Shop/Mechanical Tower and mopes that not only she let the puppies out of her grasp but she actually did something right for once.

She hears a doorbell and when she opens the door she sees Kappa, Rokurokubi and their baby behind the door. Kappa then says, "We cannot go back to our world until we repay your favor so please tell us what you want and we'll get it no matter what!"

Dr. Bellaluna then makes a wicked grin and a witch like cackle as she came up with her request.

Meanwhile Fusilli, Cajun Fox, and Le Quack then walk down the streets of Somewhere and then Cajun Fox says to the other two, "Hmmm, since that witch no longer employs us I guess we can become free agents and kill not only the stupid dog but kill the other stupid dog and his sister!" Then the other two laugh but then Fusilli then says, "Not-a so fast! The girl puppy can be a puppet... I'll let you two have the other two heh heh heh heh."

But then to their horror they see Kappa, Rokurokubi, and their baby and they look very angry. Rokurokubi then says, "A little bird told us you tried to do unspeakable things to our son... YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

Then the three back away in fear and Fusilli then says, "No... you no want-a my blood, it's-a cold blooded, yes?"

And with that the yokai chase the three out of Somewhere and into the night while Bellaluna watches the whole event through a crystal ball while she says to herself, "That oughta serve those jerks right! Well now I got to hire some new henchmen... well I do have my old friends from Arkham Asylum, just let me get the right potion to summon them... ONCE HALLOWEEN IS OVER THE GAME WILL RESUME DOG! I'LL GET YOU LITTLE DOGGY! AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER TOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FANS!**


End file.
